


The Path of a Jedi Book II

by Mokakenobi



Series: The Path of a Jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dead Darth Sidious, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 117,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokakenobi/pseuds/Mokakenobi
Summary: This is Book II of my Path of a Jedi series. It takes place around AOTC. The first part will play three years before AOTC, the second part will be my version of AOTC and the third part takes place sometime after it. Obi-Wan was sent back in time and changed the course of the universe. Let's see what awaits our favorite hero in the second Book :)Part I is now finished :)
Relationships: Adi Gallia/Mace Windu, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Tahl (Star Wars)
Series: The Path of a Jedi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/25543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Part I, Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Obidala. Once more I recommend not to read it if that's not what you want to read. I don't need comments on how offending this relationship is for you without you having read the development of this story.  
> Thanks for all the comments on my first Book. I am happy that some of you enjoy this as much as I do.  
> When reading this please note that I am not a native speaker and I don't have a beta at the moment, So all mistakes are mine. If someone wants to support me with advice, I am grateful, just leave a comment here.

**The Path of a Jedi**

**Book Two**

**Part One**

**The Power of the Dark Side**

**Chapter 1**

In the mountains of Altiria, a pair of Jedi was trying to flee the local troops. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were the most famous Padawan-Master team in the temple. The Council tended to give them the most complicated missions because they always prevailed in the end. After this particular one had started smoothly, they had given in to the illusion that they would be home soon. However, the diplomatic mission to negotiate between the two fighting parties on the planet Altiria had turned rapidly into a full-scale civil war. In the end, they had been forced to flee the capital because they couldn't secure it. Now both parties, the Altirii and the Anarrian, were after them, and it was getting more and more difficult to escape them.

"We need to get moving, Master," Anakin shouted desperately, realizing that they wouldn't be able to fight off the men behind them. About a dozen soldiers were trying to attack, and Obi-Wan was losing his focus because of the open wound on his arm. His Master was getting paler and paler from the strain of holding himself upright. They needed shelter to stop the bleeding and give Obi-Wan some rest.

He looked around, scanning the environment for possibilities to hide, and quickly enough was he able to reach into the Force, silencing his mind to find a way out. In between seconds, he knew what to do. When he turned around, Obi-Wan had finally caught up with him, holding his arm and panting against the pain.

"There should be a cave behind those bushes, Master." The teenaged boy, almost a man with his sixteen years, took Obi-Wan's healthy arm and dragged him along. He sensed that his Master was trying to heal his wound and didn't expect an answer. His focus was on the cave alone, and as predicted, it was directly ahead of them. They entered, and Anakin began to cover their tracks while his Master was leaning on the wall, his eyes closed.

After a while, the young man was sure that their followers had lost the trail and cautiously began gathering woods for a fire. Obi-Wan was shivering and clenching his teeth. Gratefully the older man looked up when he felt the warmth of the fire. "I'm sorry, Anakin," he whispered, and after a short while, he fell into a deep healing trance, leaving his apprentice to his own thoughts.

It was just like Obi-Wan to apologize for being weakened by his injury. His Master was always eager to be perfect. Sometimes he couldn't accept that Anakin was already trained well enough to cope independently in emergencies. The young man knew that this determination to provide his Padawan with the best training came from Obi-Wan's former life experience. He was still struggling with the other Anakin's fall. He wanted to do better this time. Obi-Wan intended to avoid repeating any mistakes he might have made, and no one was able to calm his mind. The only one who would get through to him from time to time was Padmé.

Not that Anakin had any reason to complain. Their relationship was filled with affection, and the young man knew that he could speak with his Master just about everything. He smiled when thinking about their talks about love and relationships. He was well aware that Obi-Wan emphasized this point because he failed to do so with the former Anakin. However, the young man hadn't developed any love interest yet. He wasn't even able to imagine that one day he would fall so deeply in love that he would do what his former self had done. He was sure of his place in this life. He had a family on Naboo with his mother and Cliegg and one on Alderaan with Qui-Gon and Tahl, and above all, he had Obi-Wan, his rock and the best role model he could wish for.

He looked worriedly toward his Master. Obi-Wan was sweating and tossing around, which was quite unusual for a healing trance. He had to find a way to get them off-planet. If the Jedi wanted to settle this conflict, they would need to send more Knights or get help from the Senate. His experience told Anakin that their job was done here. For the first time, they would have to admit that they failed. It wasn't something the young man wanted to do, but his Master's health was at stake, and he would find a way to get them to safety.

* * *

Every afternoon Tahl and Qui-Gon would find the time to come together for at least a cup of tea. They held this ritual dear ever since they had arrived on Alderaan three years ago. Sometimes it was their only possibility to talk alone. But today, Tahl was worried. Her bond mate was restless, and she could feel that his mind was occupied. Being the Master of the Living Force, this was unusual for him, and it concerned her. "What's wrong, my love," she asked softly.

Qui-Gon looked up from his steaming mug and shook his head. "I don't know, but I swear I heard Obi-Wan crying out for help over the bond."

She narrowed her eyes. "He is thousands of parsecs away. Do you think the bond is that strong?"

"Well, it's unlikely; however, it has occurred before. It only happens when Obi-Wan is in real, grave danger." His gaze became distant, and Tahl saw the thoughtful look in his eyes. Then he stood up. "I'm going to call Master Yoda. He has to know if something is wrong with Anakin and Obi-Wan."

She nodded, agreeing with him. The ancient Master would know how to treat this feeling. "Then I am going to take over Luan's lightsaber training," she offered. She knew well enough that Qui-Gon didn't like his Padawan's schedule disturbed by his position as a Councilor or any other duties. Qui-Gon gave her a grateful look and left for the transmission room.

* * *

" _This conflict is orchestrated; can't you see it, my Obi-Wan?"_

The Jedi Master felt cold, and the constant hammering of Sidious's voice was weakening him. Ever since he had put himself into the healing trance, the Sith was exploiting his weak points, trying to get in. He was struggling hard against it; however, his strength was fading fast.

" _You need to learn to think like a Sith to defeat him,"_ the voice said in a calm tone. _"My apprentice is an intelligent one. He wants you killed, and he will go to any length to succeed."_

Obi-Wan's mind tried not to answer – tried to ignore what was being said. He knew well enough that the relative silence over the last three years was due to his shields and the refusal to let Sidious get to him in any way. He wouldn't take the bait now.

" _Up to this point, they have made any escape from this planet impossible. If you don't listen, you and your Padawan will be doomed to die. Wouldn't that be a pity? Such a high potential for the Force, wasted because you refused to speak with me?"_

The wound in Obi-Wan's arm was throbbing. There was no way that it would heal while Obi-Wan was struggling with Sidious.

" _Ah, you really need to heal, my Obi-Wan,"_ Sidious continued. _"You really should learn to use Sith Magic. It's so much easier to get things done if you can rely on_ both sides _of the Force. You could be up and about within hours, and perhaps you would be able to save Anakin. That's what you want, isn't it? Saving Anakin is your life goal; it's what defines you. So why don't you do it? He can't save you both, and I know that my apprentice already has his eyes set on him. If you die here, Anakin will be lost to the Darkness."_

Not able to hide his distress any longer, Obi-Wan groaned. "No," he yelled and gave the tugging on his shields a mighty push. "Get out!"

He heard the Sith chuckle, but it had become more distant. For the moment, he was safe. However, Sidious would come back, and Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he could regain his strength until then.

* * *

The governor of Altiria was seething. "You tell me that you haven't been able to find them? Hundreds of men are searching, and these two still elude you? Just pull it together and find them. And don't forget, I want the Master killed, and the apprentice must stay alive at all costs."

The general he was speaking to bowed deeply. "Yes, sir. I am sure that we will be able to find them today. Hiding in the night is much easier. In daylight, they shouldn't be able to escape any longer."

The governor gave him a brief nod. "See to it." He waved his hand, indicating that he wished to be alone.

A few minutes later, the holo transmitter flickered, and a hooded figure appeared. Shivering, the governor turned toward it and fell to his knees. "My Master," he said and dropped his head nearly to the floor. There was no kidding with this man. He had much supported their case and had given them the necessary weapons to fight the Anarrian for supremacy over the planet. But now, he had asked to get the young Jedi in return.

"Did you get him?" the crackling voice asked without introduction.

The governor shook his head, remaining on his knees. Even from this distance, he knew that this man had the power to hurt him. "I'm sorry, my Lord. These Jedi are sneaky. But I am positive that we're going to catch them today. The Master was wounded yesterday. So, they should be slowed down enough for my men to overpower them."

"Do not underestimate Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is a force to be reckoned with. He did escape out of more desperate situations before. Just get them and kill the man soon."

The governor bowed his head again, his fear evident. "It will be done, my Lord."

* * *

On Yaronn, deep in Wild Space, Dooku woke up from a restless sleep. There was a disturbance in the Force, and Kenobi was in the middle of it. He didn't like it one bit. Ever since he had built his new base here, he tried to find out about Sidious's secrets. Firstly, he had wanted to know who the mysterious apprentice might be. However, there was not the slightest trace in Sidious' files. The same applied to the way the Dark Lord had managed to retain his consciousness in the Force, plaguing Kenobi with his voice.

The only thing Dooku had found out was that there had to be an anchor in this world for Sidious to stay here. As to the nature of this anchor, he hadn't gotten a clue. He just hoped that Sidious wasn't bound to Obi-Wan personally but had another point to focus on. If the anchor were a person, there would be no other way to destroy Sidious than killing this person or draw the Sith Lord out through a ritual Dooku had read about. But he hadn't been able to find any specifics yet. It would be much easier if Sidious bound himself to a Holocron or some other Sith relict.

It all depended on how fast Sidious would have been able to perform this particular ritual. If he had done it before his confrontation with the Jedi as a precaution, it had nothing to do with Obi-Wan. However, if he had done it during the fight, it was likely that he had bound himself to the young Jedi Master.

But for the moment, he had more pressing concerns. For the first time since three years ago, he felt the Darkness gathering again, which meant that the other apprentice had begun his scheme. He had been sure that this day would come. In what situation had Kenobi brought himself now? How would Dooku be able to find out where he was? Well, he had his ways. It was risky, but he would find him and with him this other Sith. It was time for Dooku to confront his adversary.

* * *

Anakin was getting more and more concerned because his Master hadn't been able to find the necessary rest in his healing trance. He had been panting, sweating, and even groaning, showing the Padawan that something else was happening. Now he had finally settled into utter silence, and Anakin hoped that he would have the much-needed peace to heal. The Padawan had tried to assist him. However, he had to be careful, healing was exhausting, and he needed his strength and wits to get them out of here. The wound was still deep, and he knew that his Master wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

The comm was dead. The Altirii seemed to have shut down communications after the Anarrian assault. He didn't have any possibility to contact help. However, he had the Force, and it would guide him. He reached out, trying to feel if any search troops were near.

Both sides had set their eyes on them, which was quite unusual. Usually, the people on planets did try not to involve the Jedi in their conflicts, getting rid of them rather than trying to imprison them. Too many complications with the Senate and the Jedi Council were expected when a Jedi died during a mission. In addition to that, Anakin had observed that they seemed to be focusing on getting Obi-Wan killed. No one had tried to wound Anakin, while they had attacked Obi-Wan relentlessly. Something out of place was going on here, and it didn't bode well. He had to get his Master out soon, or he would die on this Force-forsaken planet.

Suddenly he heard a noise of distress coming from Obi-Wan. When he turned around, his Master was sitting upright, his eyes wide open. "Escape from here, Anakin," he said with a raspy voice before falling back again, exhaustion overwhelming him.

Anakin rushed over to his side and took him by his shoulders, gently shaking him. "Master?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Too late for me," he whispered. "But you . . . have to . . . go!" Then he fell back in his trance, apparently satisfied that he had warned his apprentice.

Anakin wouldn't heed his advice. He would find a way to get them both out. He just had to find a ship. But to find one, he had to get out of this cave. He didn't like leaving Obi-Wan alone, but there was no other way; he _had_ to go.

After he had dragged Obi-Wan even deeper into the cave, hiding him from any prying eyes, he took his lightsaber to his belt and turned to go. Before he left, he heard his Master whispering, "Beware of the Sith, Anakin."

Frowning, he gave him a questioning look, but Obi-Wan was already out of it again. The Sith? They hadn't made an appearance since his Master had killed Sidious three years before. What would they have to do with this? He shook his head. He would be extra cautious then, but he had to go anyway.

* * *

Far away on Coruscant, Master Yoda sat in his chamber, communing with a worried Master Qui-Gon. "Not heard of them we have for two days," his ears twitched, indicating his own concern. "A warning the Force sent you?"

The other Master shifted nervously. "Do you have any news from Altiria? I mean, if something happened, we should know about it."

"Master Windu and Master Gallia were sent out to Ilum. Only a few parsecs from Altiria it is. Try to contact them, I will. Not lightly, we should take this. Never deceived you were by the bond."

Qui-Gon nodded. Over the last years, the bond between him and Obi-Wan had always proven to be right. Every warning he had sensed had led them to a critical situation. He just hoped that this time it wouldn't be too late. "It's buzzing with danger, Master," he emphasized the seriousness of the situation. "It has never flickered that much before. You should try to get some information fast. I am not sure if my former Padawan will be able to help himself this time."

* * *

_"Are you really willing to die in this cave, my Obi-Wan? How stupid of you. Just listen to my teachings, and I will heal you in no time. You could be an even better Sith than my other apprentice. It is a pity that you would waste all your talent just to stay in the Light,"_ the voice hammered and didn't cease bothering him. There hadn't been enough time for Obi-Wan to heal before Sidious was back. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth. He wouldn't answer, no matter how much the Dark Lord was baiting him.

 _"Do you really think your young Padawan will be able to elude a fully trained Sith Lord? He already failed once. The Force sent you back to save him. You can save him now. If you just gave in, you would be the most powerful Sith the Galaxy has ever seen. My apprentice has set his eyes on_ _young Anakin. I, however, I know who truly has the potential to rule a Sith Empire."_

For the first time since long ago, Obi-Wan felt rage creeping up in him. With a deep breath, he tried to fight it, only to hear Sidious saying _, "Yesssss, that's it. Isn't the Force just cruel? To have you thrown back into a life you've already suffered through? Use your emotions, Obi-Wan, and you cease to be a pawn of the Force. You can decide your destiny."_

It was difficult, but Obi-Wan won the struggle once more. Centering himself, he held his fury in check. However, it became a physical as well as a mental battle, which took its toll. His arm was on fire now, and he had difficulty breathing against the pain.

Then Sidious gave a sinister chuckle before saying, _"What are you going to win if you die here? You're too proud to get any help from me! Your Padawan has already left you behind to walk into my apprentice's arms, and the next prey will be Padmé. He will kill or turn everyone dear to you. It's what I've taught him. You are the only one with the power to defeat him, and you choose to sit here and wait for the Force to finish this. You are a pitiful sight, Obi-Wan."_

Something snapped in the young Master's mind then. He wasn't able to fight the rage any longer. "And why are you so interested in me then!" he yelled, his voice echoing in the cave. The Force shifted around him, and he focused all of his power on Sidious. He was able to shove him away from the core of his mind, which was a slight relief. However, the chuckling didn't cease, and desperately Obi-Wan ground out, "If this happens, the Sith will rule the Galaxy once more. Isn't that what you want? Why would you want to help _me_? I killed you!"

He almost saw the Sith Lord's satisfied grin when he responded: _"He isn't as worthy as you are, young one. He lacks your determination and strength. Perhaps one day, he would have been the perfect Sith, but he is nothing in comparison to you. Now that our conversation is getting somewhere let me tell you what to do."_

Obi-Wan was exhausted, and he just wanted the pain to stop – the voice to stop. Maybe if he gave in once, only once . . . .?

He felt Sidious reaching out for his mind, guiding Obi-Wan's Force grip toward his wound. Then the Sith Lord began to murmur in an unknown language, taking the rage in the young Master to enhance the power of the Sith Magic he was apparently using. After a spike of immense heat that made Obi-Wan flinch with overwhelming terror, the pain lessened fast. With another flash, it went away altogether, leaving nothing but an ice-cold feeling behind. The Jedi shivered when he felt the cold spreading out and slowly vanish.

The young man gave a sigh of relief when his strength began returning. He looked toward his arm and saw the wound almost disappeared. His eyes widened in shock. He had used the Dark Side. Even if it had been Sidious who had done the magic, the power had come from him. He had done what the Sith Lord had been waiting for, and he wasn't sure if he were able to go back from here. He had to try, though. Closing his eyes, he gathered the Force around him to rebuild his shields.

 _"Ah, my Obi-Wan,"_ came the voice louder than before. _"It won't work like this. You let me in and relied on my power. Our bond is strengthened now. You can't shove me back into that little light side cage of yours."_ Sidious gave a satisfied chuckle. _"And now that we are finally united, why don't you profit from my knowledge? I am sure we can get you and your little Padawan away from this planet if we work together."_

"I won't work with you," the Jedi responded bitterly, knowing well that the Sith had won this round. Carefully he began to build shields around his crucial memories. If he had to live with this, he certainly wouldn't give Sidious even more of an advantage. Master Yoda had warned him before that holding Sidious at bay meant that he could never give him a door to slip in. Well, it was bound to happen one day. Somehow he knew that he wouldn't have a chance to escape this planet if he hadn't given in this time. His priority was to save Anakin. He couldn't let his Padwan fall into the hands of this other Sith apprentice. He would do what he had to do to prevent that from happening regardless of what it meant for him.

* * *

"We can't get to the planet, Master Yoda," Mace Windu said grimly. "Our intelligence tells us that the Altirii and the Anarrian are at war and communications and transportation are down."

The ancient Master shook his head, his eyes showing his concern. "If at war they are, why didn't we hear from Obi-Wan and Anakin?"

The Korun-Master frowned. It was indeed weird. Both parties on the planet should know what trouble came to them when involving the Jedi in such a conflict. "Do you think they are still trying to negotiate?"

Master Yoda shook his head. "Worried Qui-Gon is. Felt a warning through the bond he has."

"Only a Senator would be able to get permission for an intervention. They won't allow any other Jedi to land on the planet," Mace said, already looking for a solution. "Maybe Senator Organa would be willing?"

"Ask him I will," Master Yoda said with a nod. "Stay where you are. Medical attention could be required."

The hologram shut down, and Mace looked toward Adi Gallia, who seemed as worried as he was. "There is definitely something wrong, Mace," she said with certainty. "I can feel a disturbance in the Force."

"What do you suggest? We can't go there."

"Well, we can't go as Jedi. However, a trip from Coruscant takes time, and even if Senator Organa leaves without further delay, it could be too late to save them."

Mace couldn't help a smile. Adi's boldness was one reason why he loved her so much. It was a significant risk, but it was worth a shot. "We need to make up a good disguise then," he said.

She smiled. "Well, I am sure the Anarrian are in dire need of reinforcement, and bounty hunters are always willing to help out."

* * *

Bail Organa had instantly agreed to help the Jedi out, and Kael Dorvin of Naboo had promised to accompany him. But now, it seemed that plans had changed again.

"I'm sorry, Bail," Kael said, his face showing worry. "She is quite persistent. When I told her that I am going with you to Altiria, she made it clear that _she_ wanted to do it."

Bail Organa saw that the young Senator of Naboo wasn't happy about his Queen going into a war zone. However, they talked about Padmé Amidala, and there was nothing she wouldn't do if it came to Obi-Wan Kenobi. In addition to that, Padmé was well enough trained to do this. The Altirii, as well as the Anarrian, would take her word more seriously than his. She was a sovereign, after all. He gave Kael Dorvin a nod of acceptance. "I know how she is, Kael, and maybe it's for the best. She really could help. There's no time to waste. My ship is already prepared. Meet me at the hangar!"

Kael shook his head. "She's coming on her own. She doesn't want me to come with you in case something happens. She trusts me to introduce new elections if she can't be Queen any longer."

It was evident that Kael Dorvin didn't like this one bit. Bail understood well enough. Even after accepting that Obi-Wan was the man Padmé loved deeply, the young Senator cared for her more than a friend should. However, as always, the young Queen was right. The diplomatic mission could prove dangerous, and someone had to stay behind to look after Naboo affairs. "Then tell her that we're leaving in one standard hour." He looked up and tried to smile reassuringly. "I promise you to keep her safe."


	2. Part I, Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was no way to escape from this planet unless they found someone willing to help. Anakin had spent the whole day wandering around, looking for a way out, and he had barely been able to hide from the troops who were still trying to find them. With the help of the Force, he had overheard conversations that confirmed his suspicion. Their order was to kill Obi-Wan while Anakin should be brought to the Governor. Seeking help with the Anarrian wasn't an ideal option, either. They fought the Altirii; however, concerning the Jedi, they had the same orders. The Governor seemed to have promised the leader some kind of truce, should they be able to capture Anakin and bring him to the palace. In any case, the whole planet was looking for them, and Obi-Wan's words still rang in his ears. _"Beware of the Sith, Anakin."_

Well, somehow, they must be involved, which would explain the mysterious circumstances. But who _was_ their adversary? Was it Dooku? It seemed highly unlikely. He hadn't acted against the Jedi since his escape from custody three years ago. Obi-Wan still believed that the former Jedi wasn't purely evil, and Anakin trusted in his Master's judgment. No, this had to be the elusive other Sith, the one they had been looking for in the hope of finding a solution to draw Sidious out of Obi-Wan's mind.

One thing was sure; they needed help if his Master were to survive. After careful consideration, Anakin decided that negotiating with the Anarrian was his best shot. The Altirian Governor was looking for them more desperately, so it should be _him_ who was in league with the Sith. Maybe the Jedi would be able to offer the Anarrian something more valuable than the promised truce. If Anakin could prove that the Altirii were working with the Dark Side, the Senate would drop them off the government. The Anarrian could take over.

His mind was made up, and he just wanted to get moving when he felt a soft tugging at his shields. Surprised, he opened the bond with Obi-Wan. He should still be healing, but when the Padawan reached out, he felt the older man's presence strong and healthy. _"Master?"_ He sent with astonishment.

" _Anakin,"_ Obi-Wan responded. _"You're still on the planet?"_

Anakin rolled his eyes. _"You didn't really believe that I would leave without you, did you?"_

Obi-Wan chuckled. " _No, I hoped that you would do the sensible thing; however, knowing you well enough, I didn't expect you to be gone."_

" _Master, why is it that you're up and about? You should still be in a healing trance. The wound in your arm was deep. . . . "_

" _I'm fine, Anakin,"_ Obi-Wan dismissed his worry. _"Listen, the Altirii are in league with the Sith apprentice we've been looking for. We need to. . ."_

" _. . . negotiate with the Anarrian to get out,"_ Anakin finished the sentence, frowning. How could Obi-Wan know that? Something was out of place here, and his Master apparently didn't want to share. Parts of his mind remained heavily shielded.

He almost saw the proud smile when Obi-Wan said, _"Well done, my apprentice, I gather you're already looking for them."_

" _I am, Master,"_ Anakin responded.

" _Well, keep on searching then_. _I am going to find you."_

" _Master,"_ Anakin said, not able to prevent his concern from bleeding through. _"They want to kill you. Just stay away from any troops."_

" _I know, I promise to move cautiously,"_ the Jedi Master reassured him.

Anakin shook his head. There was definitely something wrong here. Obi-Wan had been alone in that cave; how could he have the same information that Anakin had? His Master often showed an incredible amount of insight, but this was stretching things a bit far, even for him. Well, it had to wait until they met, but one thing was for sure, Anakin wouldn't let it go before Obi-Wan had told him the whole story.

* * *

It had been easy for Dooku to find out where the Jedi Council had sent Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Over the last few years, he had built his own network of spies. His focus had always been on Coruscant because he was reasonably sure that Sidious' apprentice would appear there eventually. With his knowledge about how things were processed in the Jedi Temple, he always found a way to get information. However, it would be challenging to land on Altiria because the officials controlled flight traffic, and Dooku didn't want to be seen.

His loyal Commander, Jango Fett, however, was unconcerned. He had done his research and decided that it should be manageable to land on the outskirts near the Anarrian base. Their only chance to find out what exactly was happening on the planet was to make themselves allies. The Anarrian rebels were their best option, as Dooku was sure that the officials had to be in league with the other Sith. There was no other way to explain the Darkness, which he felt when approaching Altiria.

"My Lord," he heard Jango call from the cockpit and went to him with a question in his eyes. "Look, I think we have found the base."

Dooku nodded. "Let us get down near it, but far enough that they won't know about us too soon."

With concentration, Jango slowly brought the ship down. In the Force, Dooku was able to feel that the Darkness was lying over the planet like an oppressive cloud. The association with the Sith apprentice wasn't the only thing happening there. Dooku sensed Kenobi instantly. He swallowed against the lump in his throat when he realized that the disturbance was focused around the Jedi Master. It had to be Sidious who was at play here. Dooku would never forget the unique Force-signature of his former Master. He just hoped that Kenobi wouldn't give in to temptation. Not only was he sure that it was crucial for the Jedi Order that Obi-Wan stay in the Light, but he also loathed the thought of Sidious coming back somehow. He could deal with the apprentice, but the Master was entirely another league.

* * *

Dack Terek, the young leader of the Anarrian, wasn't satisfied with the outcome of their rebellion so far. He especially disliked being a pawn in the Altirii's hands. If he had known how difficult it would be to capture the young Jedi and kill his Master, he wouldn't have agreed to it. However, it had been the only solution to get back into the game. The planet had been divided for a long time, and any peace negotiations had failed. The Altirii had the power to set conditions, and his own people had always suffered from the situation. In the end, the Governor had come up with a truce proposal in exchange for their help. It had been the first opportunity to achieve something for his people.

But now he wasn't so sure anymore. The Jedi still eluded them and the vehemence of the Governor's request to find them today made Dack suspicious. More was going on than the obvious fact that the Altirii wanted to solve the planet's problems without outsiders' involvement. Why kill the Master? Wouldn't a dead Jedi Master raise more questions? Making them the focus of the Senate and the Jedi Council? Why deliver the apprentice? What would the Altirii want with him? How would they even secure such a prisoner?

"General Terek," he heard one of his men calling out for him. He turned around and paled at seeing the strangers who were being escorted toward him. They were trying to hide it, wearing the clothes of bounty hunters. However, Dack would recognize a real Jedi no matter in which disguise. The woman, a Tholothian, and her companion, a dark-skinned humanoid, were surrounded by the distinct air of authority and command that every Jedi projected. Well, so much for killing one of their own and capture the other. He should have known that the Jedi Order wouldn't stand by and watch while a pair of them was in trouble. But how did they know? Communications were down, and no ship had left the planet since he and his men had begun their rebellion.

"What's the matter," he asked in a harsh tone, looking reproachfully toward his man. No stranger should just walk into their camp.

The man bowed. "I am sorry, General, but they insisted that they could be of use to us. They are bounty hunters and . . . ."

Impatiently Dack nodded and waved the man away. "I can see that. Just leave us, now that the damage is done."

With an apologetic look, the soldier went away, and the moment he was out of ear-shot, Dack decided to be straight-forward. "Nice disguise, Masters. However, if you want to be an efficient leader, you should be able to recognize a Jedi when he stands in front of you," he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

The man gave him an accepting nod. "I can see that you shouldn't be underestimated. My name is Mace Windu, and this," he pointed toward the woman, "is Master Adi Gallia. We're members of the Jedi Council, and we'd like to know where our Jedi team Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are."

Dack went white like a sheet. The Jedi Council? The two Jedi must be of significant importance if the Council was looking for them personally. Silently he cursed the Governor and his scheme. His feeling that something was utterly wrong here had been justified. He sighed, knowing that he had no other choice than to change the plan. "Well, you're welcome to be my guests. Just follow me to someplace where we can talk," he replied. He had to make the best out of this. Perhaps he would be able to improve his people's position without killing and capturing a Jedi. He led them into his tent and gave orders not to be disturbed.

* * *

The diplomatic ship from Coruscant was on its way to Altiria, and Bail had sat down with Padmé to talk about their plan. He was also trying to calm her down as she couldn't hide her concern. He understood well why she was worried and felt painfully reminded about a similar situation three years ago on Naboo. Considering her age at the time, he had admired how she had dealt with the problem then. But it had to be challenging to be in love with a man whose life was always in danger. Even more so, because this man was Obi-Wan Kenobi, who wasn't a normal Jedi at all. Bail knew from his many talks with Mace Windu and Qui-Gon that the Jedi Council tended to rely on the young Master whenever dangerous missions were to be undertaken. To this day, he and his Padawan had always succeeded. Bail was often astonished by how his friend was able to get out of desperate situations. There weren't many people who knew how exceptional this was. Qui-Gon had explained to Bail what had happened after Sidious had died. The Sith Lord somehow had retained his consciousness in the Force and manifested himself as a voice in Obi-Wan's mind. Besides him and Padmé, only the Jedi Council and a few of Obi-Wan's closest friends knew about this.

Before their departure, they had talked with Qui-Gon, and Bail had been shocked when the Jedi Master told them that he had sensed Sidious' presence over his bond with Obi-Wan. After what Bail knew about this bond, he took this information very seriously, and he knew that Padmé did the same.

They had formed a deep friendship over the last few years, and he knew that she was looking forward to the end of her term in a few months. She would finally be able to live a relationship with Obi-Wan then. He just hoped that this would come to pass now.

"How long until we will be there?" she asked with a soft voice.

He sat down and gave her a reassuring smile. "Chancellor Valorum provided us with his fastest ship. We should reach Altiria in a few hours."

She gave him a nod and stood up, beginning to pace. "I don't like being in Hyperspace and waiting for arrival. It's just that we can't _do_ anything. He could be dead by now."

He followed her up and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. "Don't even go there, Padmé. We will save him. Just remember that he got out of hopeless situations before, and he has Anakin at his side."

She smiled wanly. "Yes, Anakin would do anything to help him." She sat down again, looking defeated. After a few minutes of silence, she looked up to him, tears glistening in her eyes. "Before he left, we talked about what we would do when my term has ended."

Bail sat down across from her with a curious expression in his eyes. "I often wondered what you will do. There are many Jedi couples, but you are the first woman outside the Temple in love with a Jedi Master."

She nodded. "Obi-Wan is well aware of the fact that this will be more difficult. We haven't worked out yet how we can live together, but he always promised me that he would find a solution. After my term, he wanted to ask the Council for leave. He planned to come to Naboo to get to know my family. Then we would have talked about the future."

He took her hand in his and squeezed it. "And you will do just that. You must preserve hope, Padmé."

She took a deep breath. "You're right. Obi-Wan wouldn't want me to despair, and I have to get used to this. I am sure that being the wife of Obi-Wan Kenobi means that it won't get any better in the future."

He chuckled sadly at this. "I am sure about that." He took a sip of his tea and thought about what she had said. Then he asked cautiously, "Did it ever occur to you that he is special? I mean, being a member of the Council that young, having defeated a dangerous Sith Lord. . . There is something about him. . . Sometimes it is as if. . . ."

"He knows what is going to happen in the future? As if he is sure what needs to be done that the Jedi Order can prevail?" she asked and gave him a questioning glance.

"Exactly. I mean, it's quite remarkable that Obi-Wan founded the Alliance. It was completely against former Jedi policy. And the rule of attachment – they changed it because _he_ suggested they do so. Why are they listening to him? Surely, he is a mighty Jedi, but he is much younger than most of them."

Her gaze became distant. "You know, Bail, I asked myself the same questions often enough. Kael and I have discussed it too. During the Naboo crisis, he prevented me from calling for a vote of no confidence against Chancellor Valorum. This vote would surely have led to Palpatine's election as Chancellor. He told me he had a vision. But sometimes I wonder if that is true. He seemed to know about Sidious from the moment I met him. I was but a girl and prepared Palpatine's election as Senator together with my father. He always encouraged me to doubt Palpatine's respected persona. Could a vision be that precise?"

Bail shrugged at this. "I am not sure. I don't know much about it. As much as I have learned about the Jedi over the last few years, they still remain a mystery. But . . . if it's possible, why is it that Obi-Wan seems to be the only one who has these precise visions? I've never seen another Jedi pointing toward things that are going to happen in the way he does."

She frowned. "It's true. There is more behind this. Obi-Wan once hinted toward me that he will tell me one day, but he hasn't done it yet."

Bail closed his eyes, fighting a wave of foreboding. The more he thought about this, the more his conviction that they needed Kenobi increased. They had to find him and bring him home.

* * *

It had taken Anakin a long time to finally reach the Anarrian camp. He still felt his Master following behind him, and he hoped that by the time of his arrival, he had reached a settlement with the rebels. Carefully he approached the base and hid behind a bush to observe them before making himself visible.

Many soldiers were patrolling around, and in the middle, a few tents were installed to provide shelter. The farthest tent from him had to be that of their leader. He reached out with the Force and was surprised to feel a prominent presence nearby. The next moment he saw Master Windu and Adi Gallia leaving the tent together with a man, who seemed to be the Anarrian leader. He had to admit that he was relieved to realize that the Council had decided to help them. Their disguise told him that they weren't here as Jedi. He had to tread carefully to not reveal their identity. He stood up and made his way toward the guard, his hands up, indicating that he wouldn't threaten him.

The guard's eyes widened when he saw him. Holding up his blaster, he shouted, "We got one!"

In between moments, the base was on the move, and Anakin was escorted to the leader. The young Anarrian looked around, and Anakin saw Master Windu swallow thickly at his sight. Everyone was staring at him, and the tension was palpable. For a brief moment, the Padawan asked himself if he had made a mistake, then the leader gave the guards a nod, and the blasters were lowered.

"You sent us on quite a hunt, young Jedi," the man in command said. Then he looked to the guard at Anakin's side. "Bring him into my tent. I want to talk to him." With a glance toward Mace and Adi, he said, "You're coming with me."

The moment they were alone, Master Windu rushed to his side, and Anakin realized that they must have already persuaded the leader to help them. "Is everything all right?" the Korun-Master asked with concern.

The young man gave him a nod. "I am fine." He looked around, unsure of how to behave. Did the rebel leader know who he was dealing with?

"Dack Terek here has agreed to work with us," Master Gallia told him, apparently sensing his confusion. "He knows who we are. However, we decided to keep it in between this circle because we can't be sure how many spies there are."

"Where is your Master?" Mace Windu stepped in, his eyes showing a hint of anxiety.

"He's on his way. I had to leave him in a shelter because he was gravely injured. But somehow, he managed to heal himself and promised to find me." Anakin decided in the blink of an eye that he wouldn't tell them about his bad feeling. They could deal with the circumstances of Obi-Wan's recovery when they had him back.

"Well, then we're going to wait," the Korun-Master answered with an accepting nod.

Dack Terek cleared his throat. "The Altirii are looking for this one," he said. "We need to treat him like a prisoner. I will be able to explain that we can't deliver him as long as we aren't sure that the Altirii will keep to their promise, but I can't let him run free."

Adi Gallia nodded with understanding. "Anakin will remain here. He won't blow our cover."

The young rebel looked toward Mace. "You're going to keep your promise, aren't you? I have to present my people with a solution to this conflict."

The Korun-Master stepped to the General and placed his hand on the young man's arm to reassure him. "I told you that the Jedi will help you in exchange for your support. The Chancellor has sent two ambassadors to negotiate peace. Suppose we can prove the Altirii's allegiance with the Sith. In that case, they will transfer authority to the Anarrian until a peace treaty is signed."

Anakin sat down, his exhaustion catching up with him. The Masters seemed to have thought about everything. He was grateful for the unforeseen support. Without protest, the Padawan let the Anarrian bind him to keep up the pretense. The binders were loose, and he knew he could free himself when necessary.

Before they left, Mace Windu turned around and gave him an approving nod. "You did well, Anakin. I promise that we will get your Master to safety."

* * *

"The Chancellor has sent two ambassadors to negotiate with you," the hooded hologram said.

The Altiri began to curse at that. Then he looked toward the blue-shimmering form. "But my Lord, what are we to do now? We can't deny talks if the Chancellor has ordered them."

"Just let them come and distract them long enough to capture the young Jedi. Have you made any progress yet?"

The Governor knelt down. "I am sorry, my Lord, but they seemed to have vanished."

"They didn't," the Sith Lord replied, slamming his fist on the nearby table. "Something is happening there; I can feel it. You can't allow the ambassadors to destroy our plans."

The Altiri swallowed. "What shall I do when they prove to be dangerous?"

"Just keep them in the palace. Having them in custody should give you enough leverage to negotiate with the Republic."

* * *

The walk was exhausting, and Sidious' voice in Obi-Wan's mind made it even more demanding. The Sith Lord had been right; he wasn't able to push him back. The connection was more potent than ever, and the young Master felt the lingering Darkness with vigorous intensity. He shoved his uneasiness about it aside, knowing that he couldn't be distracted if he wanted to get out of here. His mind was focused on his surroundings, and he sensed the searching troops everywhere, which made it difficult to circumvent them. He would have time to deal with the implications of what had happened with the Sith later. Now he had to find Anakin.

He couldn't be far away from the rebel camp. His senses told him that safety was near. However, when he had climbed another mountain and was looking down, he realized that there was one more obstacle between him and his Padawan. He saw about thirty Altirii camping downhill and instantly knew that he couldn't walk around them. But how should he fight them all? It was impossible.

" _It's not impossible,"_ he heard the voice and groaned at the sharp headache it evoked. _"You just have to rely on your abilities. Just gather the Force around you, and I will help you defeat them."_

He gave a snort. _"You will help me? How? With the Dark Side? No, I think I am going to rely on my stealth abilities,"_ he replied, knowing that he couldn't give the Dark Lord another opening.

Sidious chuckled at that, apparently able to read his thoughts quite clearly. _"My Obi-Wan, we both know that there is only one way through this. You have to fight. If you don't, Anakin will be lost. They will find him and bring him to my apprentice. Now let's get down there and win the battle."_

The Sith was right; there was no other way. However, he should be able to overwhelm them on his own if he concentrated enough. _"Then stay out of my mind so that I can focus on fighting them,"_ he sent, determined. With an evil snicker, Sidious withdrew.

Suppressing his feeling of foreboding, he went down, hiding behind the bushes until he was directly behind the first man. Without effort, he defeated him by knocking him unconscious and continued to the next one. It went surprisingly well. He was able to overwhelm five of them before the others even realized that he was there. Another five were knocked out when they opened fire, and he reflected the blaster bolts toward them with his lightSaber. He just regained hope when he was suddenly surrounded by the remaining twenty, and in the blink of an eye, he knew that it was over.

Their Commander directed his blaster at him, and Obi-Wan held up his lightsaber. "There's no way out of this, Jedi," the Altiri said. "Lower your weapon."

"So that you can kill me?" Obi-Wan asked wryly. "I don't think so."

"We have orders to kill you, and we will do so. If you fight us, you will only kill more people than necessary."

Obi-Wan felt a surge of rage at that. This Altiri dared to use his Jedi philosophy against him. At that moment, Sidious was back with a triumphant laugh. _"Gather the Force, my young apprentice,"_ Obi-Wan heard and was not able to fight the command. It was as if the Dark Lord was taking over, and for a moment, he lost his ability to intervene. Sidious drew on the combination of fury and Force energy. Before Obi-Wan was able to grasp what was happening, a powerful Force wave erupted, knocking down the men all at once.

* * *

"No," Anakin shouted in despair, and the next moment Mace Windu and Adi Gallia rushed into the tent, only to see the Padawan having freed himself from his bindings.

"Something has happened," Adi said. "I felt a wave of Darkness."

"It came from _him_ , Master Windu," Anakin almost yelled. "I had to close the bond because the Darkness was already consuming me."

Mace swallowed against the lump forming in his throat. What had Obi-Wan done?

* * *

With a cry, Qui-Gon shoved himself upright in bed. Tahl blinked briefly, trying to fight the remainder of her sleep. Her bond mate was leaning forward, panting heavily and holding his head. She sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder, knowing that he would need a moment. Gathering the Force around him, Qui-Gon relaxed a bit and turned toward her. "Obi-Wan," he said, desperation lacing his voice. "He did something terrible. Sidious must have gotten through to him. I had to close the bond."

Tahl swallowed thickly at that. She placed her hand on his temples and sent him healing energy, sensing the residual headache. She knew how it must pain him to sever his connection to his former Padawan. He was always reluctant to do it when it was necessary. To do so willingly must mean that things were serious.

His eyes filled with tears, and he took her in his arms. "He killed people, Tahl," he said with a trembling voice. "I felt it. What are we going to do? How will he come back from that?"


	3. Part I, Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Obi-Wan knelt on the floor, panting against the overwhelming pain. The Force wave had drained him of his energy, and he was stuck somewhere between complete horror and deep regret. He had failed. He had allowed Sidious to use his power to obliterate all of them. He heard the Sith Lord laughing in triumph in his head, and he was too exhausted to shut him out. His body was trembling, and he let out a strangled breath, trying to get air. The lack of oxygen already made him sway. What had he done?

Suddenly, he felt two hands on his shoulders. "Take a deep breath, Obi-Wan," he heard faintly. "Just breathe! You have to focus on your strength; you can push him back." The voice was familiar. It was growing louder as its owner started to channel his own Force energy into Obi-Wan.

" _Do not listen, my Obi-Wan,"_ Sidious said, not able to contain his rage. _"It's my traitorous apprentice. Don't give in to him!"_

Apprentice? The Sith Lord was here? No, the voice was too familiar. Once more, he heard it, laced with despair, "Obi-Wan, you have to breathe. Use my energy to push him back. Please!"

Relying on his instincts, Obi-Wan drew on the power lent to him and drove Sidious back into a far corner of his mind. He felt the other Force-user erecting a shield, and the moment Sidious' signature faded, his senses told him who it was.

"Dooku!" he stated with a shaky voice, and opening his eyes, he forced the former Jedi out of his head. The young man looked toward Dooku and wasn't sure if he should be grateful or furious. "What are you doing here, Dooku?" he asked, disconcerted.

The former Jedi shrugged. "I felt a disturbance in the Force and went after it. And. . ." He looked around, taking in the picture of the fallen soldiers. "I'd say that I was needed here. Or would you have been able to shut him out without my help?"

Obi-Wan didn't respond. Silently, he walked away from the place of his transgression. His anger at Dooku was fading, and regret about what he had done returned with a vengeance. He turned his attention inwardly and realized that Anakin, as well as Qui-Gon, had closed their bonds. His first emotion about it was relief and a vague hope that they hadn't sensed what he had done. However, he knew better. Such an amount of Darkness couldn't be hidden. He examined the shield Dooku had erected around Sidious' presence and noticed immediately that something was amiss. He twisted around. "You used the Dark Side to close him in?" he asked, his voice incredulous.

Dooku had followed him, and at the question, he shook his head, not believing that the young man could be so naïve. "What did you expect? After what you did, he was growing incredibly powerful. No Light Side technique would have been able to contain him. You should be grateful that he's gone for now."

Obi-Wan sank down on a rock. "For now?" His voice started to tremble.

"Nothing will hold him off permanently, Obi-Wan," Dooku replied, surprisingly gentle. "We need to find the origin of his power to defeat him. It's too dangerous to let him linger in your mind. I'm surprised it took him that long to launch an attack."

The young Jedi held his head and fought against a wave of desperation. "What have I done?"

"You did incredibly well regarding the circumstances. You managed to live with this for over three years. It shows how strong you actually are. But in the end, Sidious has so many means to turn you, and it was to be expected. Anger is one of the pathways for him to take over."

The Jedi Master didn't seem to be able to process his words. "I killed them all," he said through clenched teeth. "How can you say that I did well?"

"You didn't kill them – _he_ did," Dooku corrected him.

Obi-Wan looked up, his eyes wide open. "He used _my_ energy to do it. He wouldn't have been able to act if I hadn't helped him. I . . . It . . . Force, I didn't know that you could do such a thing! It was so powerful. I've never felt something like this before."

Dooku swallowed against the lump in his throat. "Do not go there," he warned. "It's what he desires. You're starting to analyze the power behind it, and step by step, you'll sink deeper into Darkness."

"How can we overcome such power with our inadequate means, Dooku?" Obi-Wan couldn't fight his agitation any longer. "You said it yourself. The only way to hold him back, for now, is using the Dark Side."

Dooku stepped forward and started to shake the younger man. "Stop this, Obi-Wan. The Dark is going to corrupt you. You are too important to take this risk. Let me help you!"

Obi-Wan freed himself. " _You_ want to help me? Why should I trust you? Every time we find common ground, you just disappear. What have you done for the last few years? Are you Jedi or Sith? I don't know!"

Dooku gave him an understanding nod. "I am a Sith, Obi-Wan, or a Dark Jedi or whatever you want to call me. However, I have my own agenda. I've been trying to locate Sidious' elusive apprentice for the last few years and . . . I made some progress in doing my research to find out what Sidious did to retain his consciousness in the Force."

The young man clasped his hands behind his back, his stare intense. "Tell me, why are you doing this on your own? You could have done it with our help. Why did you flee?"

Dooku released a frustrated sigh. "I wouldn't have been able to do what I did if I had been in the Temple. I need to be free to use whatever means necessary. . . ."

Obi-Wan huffed with annoyance. "You mean you need the freedom to use the Dark Side whenever you deem it necessary?"

Dooku was getting irritated now. "Yes, and what's wrong with that? You realized it yourself that _someone_ has to do it. I just. . . Wait . . ." He turned around.

"I sense it too," Obi-Wan said and stood up, taking his lightsaber from his belt.

The next instant, they were surrounded by at least twenty men. Obi-Wan noticed that their uniforms were different from the Altirii and concluded that this had to be the Anarrian. Before he could react, he heard a voice from behind, shouting, "Stop it, commander!" A young Anarrian appeared, and to Obi-Wan's surprise, Mace Windu was walking beside him. With wide eyes, the young Master looked toward his fellow Councilor.

Dooku seemed to be confused as well and lowered his weapon. The commander gazed around with a question in his eyes. "We had orders to kill this man, General," he said.

The young General nodded. "I changed the order. Who knows if the Altirii will keep to their promise? Let's bring him with us." He gave Mace a nod, "Please secure the prisoners and take them to the camp."

Obi-Wan didn't resist when Mace bound him, and Dooku followed his lead. Without a doubt, the former Jedi had realized that they had to go along with the Korun-Master. Then they heard one of the Anarrian shouting out, "General, I think you need to see this!"

Mace gave Obi-Wan an inquiring glance, and the young man tried not to flinch, knowing well enough what they had spotted. Walking over, they heard the leader say with shock in his voice, "Who did this?"

The moment Mace saw the corpses, Obi-Wan felt a wave of bewilderment in the Force. The Korun-Master shifted his gaze toward Dooku, who just shrugged. "They assaulted us, and we had to fend for ourselves."

The soldiers moved away with anxiety, and the young leader swallowed thickly. "Let's go back to the camp."

On their way, Obi-Wan evaded Mace's quizzical looks. He would have a great deal of explaining to do.

* * *

Luan was worried. Her Master had been distracted during lightsaber training, and that wasn't something that generally happened. Qui-Gon was always focused on the lessons he applied to her, and if he wasn't, there had to be a reason. When she had pointed it out to him, he hadn't shared it with her, though, which bothered her even more. They had a firm bond, and he wouldn't hide things from her under normal circumstances. She was relieved that they were back in their quarters, where Tahl was awaiting them with lunch.

The Jedi healer was throwing them a worried look when Qui-Gon just walked in without a greeting and sat down. "Are you all right?" she asked, knowing well that he wasn't. He wouldn't want his Padawan to learn what had happened to Obi-Wan, but the girl was perceptive enough to sense that something grave must have occurred.

Qui-Gon didn't answer, and Luan shrugged, her expression sad. "Does this have to do something with Obi-Wan and Anakin being disappeared?"

Tahl gave her a nod. "Qui-Gon had to close the bond this night," she explained. Luan cringed, knowing that this was something her Master loathed to do.

"Do you want to call Master Yoda? Perhaps there's news?" Tahl asked him softly, deciding that he had to do something to ease his mind.

"No, he would have contacted me if he already knew something. I am sure Bail Organa and Padmé are going to find Obi-Wan. I just want him to come home." He turned around and smiled wanly toward Luan. "I'm sorry. Your training shouldn't suffer from this."

She gave him a hug. "It's part of who you are, Master. I know that you always have Obi-Wan to worry about. Let me help you."

He smiled, and she saw a touch of sorrow in his eyes. "The Force must really love me to have given me such an understanding Padawan in my old age," he said. Then, he turned toward Tahl. "Let's have lunch, and then I will go meditate." He heaved a sigh. "I really want to have Obi-Wan here for some time as soon as this dreadful mission is finished. He needs me."

Luan gave him a smile at that. She actually agreed with him. It was time for the family to be back together. However, she couldn't fight the feeling that something was happening that would change their lives forever.

* * *

"Something is not right with this Governor," Padmé said and let herself fall on the couch in their quarters. After having finally arrived on Altiria, she and Bail had tried to set up negotiations immediately. But the Governor had postponed the meeting to the next day. Both had been disappointed. They would have had time to at least contact the Anarrian today. Now they would lose more precious hours.

Bail looked around inquisitively. "He seemed a bit too eager to get rid of us," he confirmed Padmé's suspicion. He walked onto the balcony and nodded, satisfied.

Padmé followed him, and they shared a look. "Well, it shouldn't be a problem to escape. . ." she said and looked down. At Bail's questioning glance, she laughed. "Oh, please, Bail, don't tell me that wasn't what was on your mind right now. We both know that this could get dangerous. I am not a Jedi, but I can tell you, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I have to admit, after having met this Governor, I share that feeling entirely. I don't believe that he is interested in negotiations. I guess I should get a look around the planet. Maybe I will be able to find a way to contact the rebels." He looked back to the room and spotted the blinking comlink. "Good, at least he provided us with open communication. Do you think he has it surveyed?"

"I'm fairly certain about that. But we still should call Master Yoda. Any ideas?"

He just smiled. "Let me see." He took the comlink into his hands and examined it closely. Then, he began to search his pocket. When he found a small device, he grinned with triumph. Passing on the comlink to Padmé with a smile, he pronounced, "This should perform the magic. He won't catch anything with the noise this thing is making."

"You're quite resourceful," she replied with an approving nod. Then she pushed the button, establishing a connection to the Jedi Temple.

Within a few moments, Master Yoda answered. "Your Highness, arrived safely you have?"

"Yes, Master. We are in the palace now. You were right; something is wrong here. The Governor is stalling the negotiation. Bail suggested that we don't inquire about Obi-Wan and Anakin for now. However, he is going to examine the surroundings later. We need to wait for dark as we are sure that we are being watched."

"Careful, you must be. The Dark Side, I sense. Gone to Altiria Masters Windu and Gallia have. Establishing contact with the Anarrian they will. But not as Jedi they travel."

Bail felt relief at that. It was reassuring to know that they had Jedi backup. "I will look around the planet as soon as we're ready here, Master Yoda," he stated.

"Good allies you both are," the ancient Master replied. "However, watch for your own safety, you must. Not happy Obi-Wan will be that involved you we have."

Padmé and Bail shared a smile, knowing this to be true. "No worries, Master," Padmé said. "I am going to explain the situation to him. . . ." Bail placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. The fear that something had happened to the young Jedi Master was overwhelming her again.

Master Yoda seemed to feel it too. "Trust in the Force, you must, Milady. Keep Obi-Wan safe, It will."

Bail saw the young Queen swallowing against the lump in her throat, but within seconds, she had regained her composure. "The moment we know more, we are going to contact you again. I am going to stay in the palace, no matter what happens. This seems to be the only place where communications aren't down."

After Padmé had shut down the comlink, Bail walked over to his bag, rummaging around until he found his blaster and his vibroknife. He took off his senatorial robe and hid the weapons in his trousers. "Well, let's see what's going on here then." He gave her a worried look. "Will you be all right?"

She nodded with reassurance. "We _need_ to find the Anarrian rebels. I am sure the Governor will put off the meeting again tomorrow."

"I am certain that I will be able to contact them," he answered. "If I'm not back in the morning, you have to create a diversion. I will bring the Anarrian to the palace so that the Governor has no other choice but to accept the beginning of negotiations."

* * *

The Jedi had gathered in General Terek's tent, and the young General had instructed his men not to disturb them. Anakin sensed the young man's anxiety over what he had witnessed, and he was shocked by what Mace Windu had told him. He wanted to know what could be the reason for that many dead Altirii, as Obi-Wan usually tended to incapacitate rather than kill. But his Master was withdrawn and didn't come forward with any information. Their bond was still closed, and Anakin couldn't get through.

Mace, Adi and the General talked with Dooku, trying to find out what he was doing here. The Sith's responses were evasive, and Anakin was sure that they wouldn't find anything out if Dooku didn't want them to. Slowly, the young Padawan moved to his Master, who was sitting in the back of the tent, his face pale and his eyes tired.

"Master?" he asked tentatively, and the older man looked up as if seeing him for the first time.

"Anakin," he replied quietly. The young man couldn't fight the uneasiness he felt at his teacher's defeated voice. Then, Obi-Wan took a deep breath, apparently remembering his duties. "We need to reestablish the bond," he said, and instantly Anakin felt a flicker at the edge of his consciousness. He opened his side of the bond, welcoming the presence of his Master, and gave a sigh of relief. When he turned around, he saw Master Windu observing them closely.

For a moment, the young man took in the warm feeling the bond provided him with, but it didn't take him long to realize that something was wrong. His Master was holding back, and given the nature of their bond, this was a bad sign. Obi-Wan never held back. He always opened his mind fully to him. Usually, the only occasions he shielded part of himself were when Sidious was launching an attack, and that hadn't happened in a long time.

" _What's wrong?"_ he sent cautiously.

" _He's in here,"_ Obi-Wan confirmed his hunch. " _I don't want you anywhere near him."_

" _Can't I help?"_ Anakin didn't like that his Master always seemed to think that he had to deal with the Sith Lord independently. Occasionally, Obi-Wan had allowed him to lend his support in pushing the voice back. However, now the Master was shaking his head in refusal.

" _Too dangerous,"_ he just sent, and his expression didn't help to calm the Padawan's mind.

Mace and Adi were approaching them, and Anakin felt his Master's unrest over the bond. "Obi-Wan," the Korun-Master addressed him with surprising cautiousness. "Are you feeling better?"

The younger Jedi gave him a nod. "I am fine, Mace," he replied, making Anakin roll his eyes. Obviously, Obi-Wan wasn't feeling fine at all. However, his Master wouldn't admit to it if not absolutely necessary.

The Councilor shared a doubtful look with the Padawan and Adi but continued nevertheless. "We need to know what went on. Dooku wasn't forthcoming with any details."

Obi-Wan gave him a snort. "Well, the last time you've seen each other, he was your prisoner. What do you expect him to do?" Then he shut his eyes briefly, fighting for a measure of calm. "I was attacked by the Altirii. Dooku helped me out. I don't know why he is here, but I am sure it has to do with the involvement of the Sith."

Anakin felt that essential information was lacking in that statement. One look toward the two Councilors showed him that they sensed it, too. However, they knew that there was no point in insisting when Obi-Wan wasn't ready to share what happened voluntarily.

Anakin gazed toward Dooku and noticed that the former Jedi was giving Obi-Wan an intense stare. Something was going on between those two, and the Padawan didn't like it one bit. He turned back and asked: "What are we going to do with Dooku, Masters? I mean, he still is an escaped prisoner. . ."

Obi-Wan gave an exasperated sigh at that. "Anakin, we really have other problems to deal with right now. . . ."

"Still, he is right, Obi-Wan," Mace interrupted him before Anakin was able to start an argument. "We can't simply dismiss the fact that Dooku has to be taken back to Coruscant into Jedi custody. But given the circumstances, we should focus on our current situation first."

"It will be difficult to prove the Altirii involvement with the Sith," Adi said with a frown on her face.

Mace shook his head. "With Dack's testament that they wanted to kill a Jedi Master, we should have enough to make a move against their Governor."

At this moment, an Anarrian soldier walked into the tent. "General," he pronounced with a salute. "We have another man in custody. He just walked into our camp."

Dack Terek nodded slowly. "Bring him in," he ordered. He didn't appear overly surprised to have another visitor after everything that had already taken place on this day.

* * *

Bail Organa was making more ground than he had expected to. Most of the troops seemed to be centered on the mission to capture the Jedi, and his training helped him remain concealed. Up to this point, he hadn't spotted any Anarrian soldiers. He just hoped he would be able to find the rebels soon. The sun was already rising, and he knew it would be difficult for Padmé to explain his absence.

When he crossed another junction, he was taken aback to discover many soldiers lying dead on the ground. He inhaled sharply, realizing immediately that rebels hadn't defeated them. No, this was the work of a Dark Force-User; of that he was sure. Master Yoda had been right. More was going on here than a simple conflict between the planet's factions.

After having regained his composure, he decided to continue on his way. He was relieved when he finally spotted the Anarrian camp a few moments later. When approaching, soldiers instantly surrounded him, and he held up his hands, indicating that he didn't mean any harm. He waited patiently outside a tent and couldn't help a smile when a young Anarrian came out with Mace Windu at his side.

He gave a slight bow toward the young leader of the Anarrian. "Salutations, my friend," he started with an official note, not betraying his allegiance with the Jedi Master. "I am Bail Organa, a Republican ambassador, sent by the Chancellor to negotiate the conflict between you and the Altirii."

He saw the surprise on the young man's face at this introduction. Then the leader gave Master Windu an accepting nod. "Well, it seems that my friend here was right then. May I invite you in?" he waved toward the tent, and they went in.

Bail wasn't able to fight the gasp when Master Gallia, Obi-Wan and Anakin were sitting in the tent. But what was even more disconcerting was the fact that Dooku was present, too. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on here?" he asked with a scowl in his expression, unsure how much the Anarrian leader already knew.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were freeing themselves from their binders. The young Master looked worn out while his apprentice seemed to be tired but still energetic enough to help Obi-Wan.

Mace sat down, and the young Anarrian showed Bail his place in the center of the tent. "Our young friend here is well aware of the fact that we are members of the Jedi Council," the Korun-Master began to explain. "He is helping us."

Bail sat down with a nod. Relieved that things were beginning to look up, he addressed Dack Terek, "Well, let's discuss the purpose of my visit then, shall we? I actually need to get back to the palace soon, or my companion will have difficulty explaining why I'm not there. Chancellor Valorum sent us here to resolve the constant conflict between you and the Altirii. I asked the Governor to contact you. However, we got the feeling that he was reluctant to do so. That's the reason why I am here."

"The Altirii are in league with the Sith Lord," Mace said before Dack could answer. "We don't have any proof, but the Governor promised a truce between the parties in case the Anarrian could deliver him Anakin and kill Obi-Wan. I am sure this fact will be enough to remove the Governor from office."

Bail's eyes widened at this. "It is indeed sufficient if you are willing to give testament," he stated to the young leader. "Naturally, an Anarrian would have to take over the peace talks then."

"The Altirii won't follow me," Dack replied, suddenly a bit overwhelmed that there actually seemed to be a solution for his people.

"No, I am sure that they won't," Bail agreed. "But we would be able to help find someone who could negotiate on their behalf. We will settle an agreement right away, working out the details of the peace process. The Queen of Naboo is in the palace, and she will be our witness. I think this should be enough to stress the importance of what we're doing here."

"The Jedi will take the current Governor into custody because of his transgression," Mace stepped in.

Dack was briefly too surprised to even say something, and Bail had the feeling that he was really interested in achieving peace for his people. Then, the young man looked up, gratitude showing on his face. "I will talk to my men. They still think that we are going to deliver these two," his gaze fell on Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Then we should be ready to go."

Without waiting for a response, he practically fled the tent, leaving the group alone. At the same moment, Bail rushed over to Obi-Wan's side. "Are you all right?" he inquired with worry.

The Jedi Master's eyes showed no emotion when he nodded. "Just a bit exhausted, Bail," he tried to reassure his friend but failed miserably. Bail looked up to the others, who stood there, tense silence filling the tent. "What happened here?" he asked, "And what is _he_ doing here?" He looked toward Dooku with suspicion.

"We're going to talk later," the Korun-Master said shortly. "Let's just get this settlement done so that we can leave this forsaken planet."

Bail agreed; he was sure that Obi-Wan must have experienced something awful here. The young man hadn't even blinked at the mention of Padmé's presence on the planet. If Bail knew one thing, it was that the Jedi Master would usually be furious to learn that she was once more in the middle of a dangerous mission.


	4. Part I, Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Back at the palace, Mace, Adi, Bail and Dack Terek hurried to arrest the Governor. At the same time, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Dooku stayed with a worried Padmé in her quarters. The young Queen couldn't help feeling nervous. Obi-Wan had avoided her questioning gazes ever since they'd arrived. She was used to him treating her formally while she acted in her office as Queen. Still, usually, his eyes would sparkle with joy and delight. He would seek out an opportunity to exchange a few personal words.

She was wondering why Dooku was with them but didn't ask. Obviously, something terrible had occurred. If the former Jedi Master had any part in it, they would have brought him in a prisoner. As this wasn't the case, she concluded that he must have helped them somehow, for which she was grateful. "Sit down," the young Queen said and put glasses and refreshments in front of them. No one spoke a word, and she was shifting uncomfortably.

Of course, Anakin broke the silence, totally ignoring the tension between his Master and Dooku. "Thank you, Padmé. I am starving. Oh, I am thrilled when we can finally take off this rock. . . ." He trailed off when he saw Obi-Wan's scowl.

"Well, is anyone going to tell me what happened?" Padmé asked before another moment of silence could begin.

Obi-Wan shook himself out of his trance at that. "I'd rather not talk about it, Padmé," he said, his voice way too cold. But when he noticed her hurt gaze, a warm shimmer came to his eyes. "I am sorry."

Insisting wouldn't help. Padmé had some experience with his moods by now, and she never had seen him quite so closed off. She told herself that he would confide in her as soon as he was ready.

It didn't take Bail long to call her. They needed her to stand witness for the agreement. With an apologetic smile, she left, her worries not settled in the least.

* * *

After Padmé had gone, Anakin walked over to the window, unable to endure the continued silence. He debated with himself on how to get his Master to open up. Still, he recognized that this wasn't a good idea while Dooku was present.

Suddenly Dooku let out an exasperated sigh. "You have to snap out of it, Obi-Wan," he stated, his annoyance evident.

Before Obi-Wan was able to respond, Anakin turned around, facing the Sith. "You will address my Master with respect, Dooku," he said in a contemptuous tone. "I won't stand by. . . ."

"Anakin, leave it," the Jedi interfered in what Anakin always described as his Master-voice. "Dooku did help me in a dire situation. There is no need to treat him like that." His Padawan gave him an expression of disbelief. Only he didn't dare contradict him in front of Dooku.

The former Jedi shook his head with a rueful smile. "I wanted to speak to you alone, Obi-Wan. Anyhow, it appears that your apprentice won't leave your side for the foreseeable future, so I will state my part now."

Obi-Wan gave him a nod. "There are no secrets between my Padawan and me."

Dooku raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Oh, aren't there?" he couldn't help saying. He leaned forward, locking eyes with the young Jedi Master. "The block won't hold forever, Obi-Wan. If you want to get rid of Sidious for good, we need to find his anchor on this side. You realized how dangerous his presence in your mind can be. Just do me a favor and accept my support. Together we can work it out, and I will be able to provide you with protective measures against him."

Anakin was speechless. What was Dooku talking about? He knew that Obi-Wan was permanently struggling against Sidious' voice in his head. Still, he had been able to manage well enough. Hadn't he. . . ? No! He rushed to his Master's side, suddenly having his worst suspicions confirmed.

He placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, and the Jedi Master looked up to him with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry, Anakin," he said, well aware of the fact that the young man had worked it out. "I wasn't strong enough to fight him. He took over and. . . . I killed them all."

Anakin shook his head, trying hard not to show his emotions. "It wasn't _you_!" he said firmly. "You wouldn't have been able to do that if he hadn't made you. I know you!"

Dooku rolled his eyes. "As touching as this interaction between Master and Padawan is. . . we can't ignore the fact that it happened. Now that Obi-Wan let Sidious in, my former Master will continue to torment him until he finally reaches his goal."

Anakin gave him an understanding nod. "We need to destroy him," he said with determination in his voice. "What do you suggest?"

Dooku's surprise at the Padawan's demeanor showed on his face. Satisfied, he began, "I found a book on old Sith Magic which describes a process to retain one's consciousness in the Force. To do so, you have to use a person or an object as an anchor. I. . . Well, I am not sure what he used. We would have to do more research. First, I need to know what exactly happened during your fight _before_ I killed him, Obi-Wan. If he used _you_ as his anchor. . . ."

Obi-Wan nodded resignedly. "I would have to die to get rid of him."

Anakin inhaled sharply at that. "That's. . . not an option,"

His Master closed his eyes briefly. Then he took the young man's hand and squeezed it, trying to reassure him. "Let's be realistic, Anakin. It could well be that he did it during the fight. If that's the case, there is no point in refusing to do what is necessary."

Anakin swallowed thickly. "No. . . ." he said, defeat in his voice, knowing that his Master had a point.

"Let's not dwell on the worst possibility," Dooku stepped in. "He could have prepared this a long time ago. If he used an object, it would have to be a powerful one, a Sith Holocron, maybe. We would have to retrace his steps to find it. And. . . Well, the fact that he has a connection to Obi-Wan could help."

Anakin sat down across from his Master, locking eyes with him. "Are you considering this? I mean, I am not sure if the Council will allow us to work together with a Sith, no matter how desperate we are."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "They won't. The path Dooku suggests is too dangerous. The line between Light and Dark must be crossed to have a chance of success, and they won't give their permission to such a plan."

"We must do it without the Council's approval, then," Anakin responded firmly. "If you can be free of him, we need to pursue this."

He didn't like the sad look his Master was giving him at that. "Anakin," he said with a sigh. "You _know_ that I can't take you with me. It's much too soon for you to enter such a fight."

"Master, I _am_ ready! I won't let you do this alone!" Anakin was desperate, knowing Obi-Wan well enough to take this seriously.

The Jedi Master's gaze shifted over to Dooku. "Would you mind giving me a moment with my Padawan?"

Dooku stood up and walked over to the door, accepting that this had to be discussed privately. "Anakin," he said with surprising compassion in his voice. "I understand that you want to help your Master. But we need to consider what Sidious is capable of. He won't hesitate to use your relationship to turn Obi-Wan. He was always obsessed with him, and you are exactly what he requires to succeed."

Anakin swallowed thickly when the former Jedi left.

"He's right, you know," Obi-Wan said with a sad expression in his eyes. "I would love nothing more than taking you with me. You know I only feel complete with you by my side. But. . . ."

The young man gave him a slow nod. "You can't take the risk. . . Are you going to leave me with Master Windu then?"

Obi-Wan seemed to be surprised by his acceptance.

"Master, I am _not_ him," Anakin stated, knowing well enough where the surprise did come from. "I am certain you would take me with you if you could. I trust you."

Tears shimmered in the young Master's eyes at that. He took a deep breath, straining for a measure of calm. "It's not the first time that you would train with Master Windu. You always liked it."

"The difference to before being that you are going to leave without the Council's approval. You won't know how they will react. Even worse, I won't know when or if you will be back," Anakin responded, not able to hide his desperation.

Obi-Wan stood up and waved his Padawan over to him, placing his arms around him. "I will be back as soon as I can, Ani, I promise. Even if the Council decides that I can no longer be your Master or even a Jedi, it won't change anything about our relationship."

Anakin squeezed him back. "I know. No one will be able to separate us for good. Just promise that you will call for help when you need it."

"I will. And tell Qui-Gon. . . Just tell him that I'm sorry," he said, swallowing against the lump forming in his throat.

* * *

Mace Windu and Adi Gallia took the Governor of Altiria into custody, and it didn't take the Altirii long to agree to negotiations with the Anarrian. Bail Organa quickly set up the terms, and Mace was impressed by the young Senator's efficiency. A treaty about how the peace process should continue was signed in no time.

When the ceremony with the young Queen of Naboo standing witness took place, the Korun-Master took some time to examine the Governor's communication device. Adi was giving him a questioning glance at hearing his annoyed huff. "It's encrypted. I am not sure if we can find information about the Sith Lord with this," he said, shaking his head.

"Well," Adi replied, "At least we have a confession from the Governor. It will help us convince the Senate that this elusive Sith apprentice is a real threat."

"Yes, that's a relief. A few Senators were starting to doubt our word. Now we should be able to get their approval in extending our search."

Bail Organa approached them, apparently satisfied with the results of this mission. "We will take the Governor with us to Coruscant. Maybe further interrogation will be more successful. In any case, he has to answer for his crimes in front of a Galactic court."

"It seems we have everything covered here then," Adi concluded and gave Padmé a smile as she came over to them. "Your Highness, we are very grateful for your support." She bowed respectfully to the Queen, and Padmé inclined her head politely.

"I am always at your service, Master Gallia." She gave Mace an inquisitive look."Now that we've resolved this conflict, I'd very much like to know what happened earlier. Obi-Wan is not himself right now, and he usually isn't shaken lightly. There must be another reason than the Altirii trying to kill him."

The Jedi were looking down uncomfortably. After a moment of silence, Adi cleared her throat. "We would really like to know that, too. We found Obi-Wan and Dooku not far from the Anarrian camp. They were surrounded by dead Altirii soldiers. We can't tell you exactly what happened but. . . it was disconcerting, to say the least."

Padmé looked to Bail, and the Senator gave her a nod. "I am no expert, but it was obvious that a Dark-Sider must have killed them with the Force."

"Dooku?" Padmé asked, her gaze shifting to Mace.

The Korun-Master narrowed his eyes, reaching into the Force. "I am not sure. It didn't feel like him."

Padmé shook her head in denial at what his words seemed to imply. "Obi-Wan couldn't do something like that. You can't really believe this!"

"Let's not jump to any conclusions," Mace replied firmly. "Adi, would you mind preparing our ship so that we can return the Governor to Coruscant? I'd very much like to have a word with Obi-Wan alone."

Adi gave him a nod and left without further discussion. "I am going to inform the Chancellor," BaiI said, glad to have something to focus on.

"I'll bring you over, Master Windu," Padmé murmured, her face showing concern.

* * *

Mace Windu sensed a wave of sadness when he entered Padmé's quarters to speak to Obi-Wan. The intensity of it in the Force made him cringe. Even more uncomfortable was the hint of Darkness that still lingered even though Dooku wasn't present. It confirmed his suspicion that the disturbance was centered around the young Master rather than the Sith.

"Are you going to tell me what happened out there?" he asked, shaking Obi-Wan out of his musings.

The young Jedi heaved a deep sigh. "I'm not sure how to begin. . . ."

"Well, it would be a good start if you explained why we found at least thirty dead soldiers when meeting you," the Korun-Master answered, trying not to sound judgmental.

Obi-Wan placed his head in his hands, and Mace felt sadness turn into desperation. "I killed them," the young Jedi murmured, almost too quietly for Mace to hear.

For a moment, he thought he had misunderstood. But the currents of the Force around him pointed out the truth clearly enough. "You. . . How? You would never. . . ."

Obi-Wan looked up and shook his head. "No, I wouldn't, but in this case, I did. I gave in to Sidious' presence in my mind. . ." He stood up, beginning to pace. "I could tell you that the circumstances were difficult, that I was injured and feared for my Padawan, that I had no other choice but to let him use Sith healing magic on me. But in the end, I _had_ a choice. I let him do it, and from that moment on, I couldn't keep him at bay any longer. He used my power to kill the soldiers, and now he's lingering in the back of my mind, only held at bay by shields Dooku erected. I wouldn't have been able to push him back on my own. If I want to be myself again, I need him gone, Mace. I can't live with this any longer."

Master Windu was surprised to see that much emotion openly displayed. Obi-Wan usually treated every situation with the ever-present grace and serenity of an accomplished Jedi Master. He couldn't' remember when he had been able to read the young man's feelings that easily in the past. "I'm not sure I understand where you're going with this. I thought we had agreed that Master Yoda would be looking for a way to get rid of him. Are you telling me you can't wait any longer for him to do that?" It pained him to answer Obi-Wan's desperation with such rationality. However, his duty as Councilor won over his need to reassure a friend. He knew that Padmé, Bail and Anakin could give the young man their emotional support instead.

Obi-Wan huffed in annoyance. "No, I can't wait any longer. I am certain that Sidious is already plotting how to get out again. What will happen then? I need another way to finally get rid of him."

"Another way? But if even Master Yoda can't help, who can we turn to?" Mace asked, disconcerted.

"Dooku suggested that he could help me find a solution. We would need to do more research, but there is a possibility. I. . . Well, you won't like that at all. . . I must familiarize myself with Sith teachings to succeed. It could even require me to use the Dark Side. But, Mace, I have to do this."

The Korun-Master shook his head with vehemence. "You can't be serious. That's what he wants. Sidious is going to use this against you. We can't afford to lose you to the Dark. And with Dooku of all people! You can't trust him!"

The room filled with agitation, and Mace cringed at the power behind it. "There's no other way," Obi-Wan exclaimed. "He already used me to kill people. I need him out, or I am doomed to go Dark anyway."

Mace tried to move toward him but stopped immediately when he saw the young Jedi retreating. "Please, reconsider this, Obi-Wan," he said softly, trying to reason with him. "We can find another way. Master Yoda is working on it."

"He's been working on it for three years. And it led to nothing! I can't let Sidious play his games any longer. I have to protect Anakin, Padmé, . . . Force. . . I have to protect _all_ of you!"

Mace cringed again when a new wave of desperation filled the room. He took a moment to consider the consequences of what the young man was proposing. Being the Jedi Master he was, he was able to see the threads of future events quite clearly. The clarity of it shook him to his core. The Jedi couldn't afford to lose Obi-Wan. "The Council will never approve of this. They will banish you," he said flatly.

Obi-Wan gave him a nod. He had already known this would happen. He straightened, and in an instant, all the emotions were gone, replaced by serenity. "They will do what they must do. I am doing the same. My decision is made, Mace. I just beg you to take over Anakin's training. He trusts you, and I don't want him to suffer for my choices."

Mace wasn't ready to accept this without a fight. "Obi-Wan, I am not sure if the Council will welcome you back after this. You don't have to be concerned about Anakin. No one is going to judge him by your actions, and I _will_ train him. But please reconsider this. We need you!"

The young Master looked down, his voice soft, he said with determination, "I'm sorry, Mace. I can't. I need to do this!"

* * *

Padmé was looking toward the door of her quarters wearily. When Master Windu had left to talk to Obi-Wan, she had expected that their discussion would be severe. However, she wasn't prepared to hear them both raising their voices. She never had heard Mace Windu shout, and she asked herself what exactly it was that they were talking about.

The door opened, and the Councilor stepped out, more upset than she had ever seen him. He turned around once more and said, "The Council won't ignore this. As much as I understand your motives, I won't be able to help you if you pursue this."

Obi-Wan gave him an accepting nod. "I know, Mace. I didn't make this decision lightly. But . . . I can't continue living like this."

Padmé felt that deep down, Mace understood what the young man was doing. But as a representative of the Jedi Council, he wasn't able to admit to it. With a brief nod, he left them alone.

Slowly Padmé walked into the room, silently closing the door behind her. "What did you do?" she asked tentatively, realizing that he didn't need another confrontation. She wanted to support him. However, she had difficulties in doing so when he shut her out like this.

He sank onto his chair. "I'm sorry, Padmé," he said, and she got the feeling that he still was reluctant to tell her what was going on.

She knelt before him, taking his hands, squeezing them slightly. "Please, don't do this," she said softly. "I know that something terrible must have happened. Just tell me, so I can help you."

He shook his head. "You can't help me. No one can. I need to deal with this on my own."

"Is that the reason why you sent Anakin away? Why you made Master Windu angry? So, that you can play hero and deal with everything on your own _again_?"

His incredulous gaze told her that she had reached him. "We've been already over this, Obi-Wan," she said firmly. "The times that you took the destiny of the universe on your shoulders have passed. You agreed with us that help and support is something even _you_ can accept."

He swallowed at that. "Padmé, Sidious is getting stronger," he said with a trembling voice. "For the last three years, I was able to force him into the back of my mind. I felt him, but I never interacted with him. The shields were holding, and it was bearable to live like that. But now. . . ."

"Did you talk to him?" she asked, sensing that there was more to it than that.

He squeezed her hands almost to the point of hurting, and she began to fear his answer. "He made me do things. . . I. . . I killed people, Padmé."

She had expected it to be bad, but what he was telling her now horrified her. How strong must the pull of the Dark Lord be to make Obi-Wan do such a thing? _'He needs to be driven out,'_ she thought. She wouldn't watch him struggle with this any longer. The Jedi should have done something sooner. A Jedi like Master Yoda should have found a way to deal with this by now.

He seemed to interpret her silence as rejection and slowly pulled out of her grip. "I am truly sorry," he said, trying to regain his composure. "I understand that this isn't something you can accept lightly. What he has done to me. . . I don't know how to deal with it. I know that guilt doesn't help. But I can't promise you that it won't happen again. He is too strong, and holding him back for so long, seemed to have made him even more determined."

"Obi-Wan," she replied firmly. "It's only natural that you're at a loss. Sidious knows this. So, please, don't give him another reason to play you by reacting with guilt and self-doubt. We have to find a solution to draw him out. He needs to be gone!" She stood up and began pacing. "We should have done it long ago. I can't believe the Jedi were willing to let you live with this for such a long time."

"There was no other way, and up to this point, I was strong enough to deal with it," he tried to explain.

She turned to him, her face furious. "Yes, that's it, isn't it? _You_ were strong enough. _You_ were able to deal with him. It shouldn't be like this, Obi-Wan. They should have done something. Instead of sending you and Anakin out there on the most dangerous missions, they should have investigated. They should have considered how hard this is for you. But as long as _you_ can deal with it, there is no need, is there?"

He shook his head. "There are things you don't know, Padmé."

"Oh yes, I know that you're still holding back. I know that you and the Council share more secrets. And I was willing to accept it as long as I thought that they were looking out for you because you are precious to them. But they didn't. They accepted this without making any effort to do something about it. And now you're sitting here, thinking that this is _your_ problem. Well, let me tell you. It isn't. You freed the Republic of a monster, and the Republic has a responsibility to you. If the Jedi don't do it, I am sure we'll find help elsewhere."

He couldn't fight a smile at her passionate speech, and she realized that this was the first smile she had seen since having met him this morning. "We're going to talk to Bail," she said with determination. "I am sure between the three of us, we will be able to find solutions."

He leaned forward. "Padmé, I've already found a way. Dooku offered his support in finding out how Sidious was able to retain his consciousness. I am going to leave with him."

Her eyes widened at that. "No, you won't!" she exclaimed.

He closed his eyes briefly, showing his exasperation. "Please, Padmé, I can't keep having this argument. I know you all think he is evil. But he is the only one who can rein him in for now, and I need to explore the Dark Side if I want to solve this. Only _he_ can help me with that."

"Oh, Obi-Wan, I didn't say that we won't work with him. I just said that you won't _leave_ with him. I won't let you deal with this on your own."

"No," he said with his firm Master voice. "I won't allow you to take part in such a battle. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

"Well, it's what I have to deal with every day when you're on one of your missions. But I can assure you, I won't enter any battle. As far as I can tell, there is a lot of research to be done before anything happens. Are the Jedi providing you with a base?"

He looked down. "Mace didn't like the idea very much. I need to do this without the approval of the Council."

"So, _that's_ what you both argued about." She walked to the window, and his eyes followed her. "They wouldn't even help you _now_."

"They can't. It's against the Code, and there is great risk in what I'm doing. In my current condition, it could be the last straw to make me turn. They can't condone this."

"Oh, stop it," she replied. "Don't defend them. There is no need. I came to know the Jedi and their Code quite well over the last few years. But if what you're telling me is true, it will be all the more important for you to have support. What did you think? That you would leave with Dooku for who knows how long, and we would go on living our lives happily? And in the end, when you finally succeeded, you come back the lonesome hero, and everyone will be glad to have you back?" She took a deep breath. "Or even worse, you don't come back, and we all have to ask ourselves how we could have helped."

He shook his head. "You are unbelievable," he said with a smile. "You won't let this go, will you?"

She gave him a smile back. "I won't."

He stood up and walked over to her, drawing her into an embrace. "I am such a happy man that you chose to love me this ti. . . Um. . ." he shook himself, and she was sure that he almost had said something he thought he shouldn't. But then she just returned the embrace, glad that she had convinced him.


	5. Part I, Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Qui-Gon had been waiting anxiously for a call from Master Yoda. The venerable Jedi Master had sent him a message that his former Padawan was alive and healthy but hadn't given him any details yet. The bond he shared with his former Padawan was of no help either. The young man was shielding himself firmly, which was a good sign as well as a bad one. He was relieved that the young man could hold up such strong shields because it showed that he had regained his strength. However, that Obi-Wan was determined to keep his thoughts from his former Master worried him. Something was still going on, and it wasn't right.

His worst fears were confirmed when Yoda told him what had happened on Altiria. Fighting the rising panic, he strained to keep his emotions in check and asked, "Where is he now?"

"Gone with Padmé to Naboo he has," the Master said, his ears falling a bit, showing his own distress at this fact. "Follow them, Dooku will. Decided to battle Sidious with the Dark Side Obi-Wan has."

Qui-Gon inhaled sharply. What was his Padawan thinking? "What about Anakin?" he questioned, knowing that Obi-Wan wouldn't do something this serious without considering the boy's well-being.

"Continue his training with Master Windu, he will. Confused Anakin is, but refused to take leave he has. Useful he wants to be to the Order while his Master is away."

"What is the Council doing about this?" Qui-Gon knew that they wouldn't just let this go without taking any action.

"Left without their approval, he has. Consequences there will be," the diminutive Master confirmed.

Qui-Gon felt that Master Yoda didn't like it, but the Council wouldn't share the ancient Master's opinion on this. Obi-Wan had crossed a line, and he must have known it too, which made his decision to leave Anakin out of it only logical. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the young man's future in the Order.

"He must feel so alone," the words escaped him before he could keep them in.

The nod Yoda's hologram gave him surprised the Master. "A great service the Queen of Naboo has done to us. Not wanted to let him go, Master Windu did. Her presence will make it easier for him to be separated from the Jedi."

Nevertheless, it didn't feel right to Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan should have help. The young man had done much for the Jedi. But instead of taking the initiative, they accepted that outsiders supported him in his time of need. "What if. . . ." he wasn't even able to finish voicing his thought.

Master Yoda seemed to know nonetheless. "The same consequences suffer you would when following him. A Padawan, you have to consider, Qui-Gon."

Reaching into the Force, Qui-Gon sensed that the outcome of this situation was uncertain. He saw himself returning into the Jedi graces, finishing Luan's training, while the other possibility was banishment. Defining the future wasn't his strength. To get such a clear picture of contingencies was seldom for him. But the Living Force was urging him on despite the consequences this may have. And if he knew one thing, it was that he had always followed its pull. "Luan needs me," Qui-Gon said with determination in his voice. "But for now, she can continue her training with Tahl. She will understand. I know that it is right to help Obi-Wan, Master."

Yoda looked down, and Qui-Gon wasn't sure if it was out of shame that the Council didn't do more for his former Padawan or because he was sad that Qui-Gon was leaving, too.

"She will need another Master in case. . . ." Qui-Gon said with sorrow.

"Find a solution for that we will when necessary this is," the venerable Master responded firmly. "Not suffer for her Master's decision, the girl will."

* * *

The palace of Theed was bathed in the glowing morning light, and Obi-Wan Kenobi sat on the floor in a far corner of the garden to meditate. He had chosen this place a long time ago, even in another life. After Qui-Gon had died in their duel against Darth Maul, he had been in desperate need of a silent place to bring order into his thoughts. In _this_ life, he had instinctively come back here. He was grateful that the site still existed. It had always been a bridge between this life and his former existence, and the sense of the Force was exceptionally potent here. The only other place he felt this strong anchored in both worlds was Tatooine.

One week ago, they had come to Naboo directly from Altiria. Dooku had assured them that he would follow as soon as he had gathered all the files that could be useful to them, and they were still waiting for his arrival.

The Council had reacted as Mace and Obi-Wan had expected them to. They decided that the young Master could no longer be treated as a member of the Jedi Order during his absence. Even if that wasn't a surprise for him, Obi-Wan had to fight the sadness that came with this decision of a group of people he considered his allies. He had been disappointed to realize that they still couldn't set aside their old ways after all the progress they had made over the last years. He knew that the traditionalists had gained ground recently because the threat of the Sith wasn't as apparent as it had been three years ago.

He just missed his friends, above all, his Padawan, whom the Council had forbidden to contact him. But Anakin, being the resourceful, young man he was, had already found means to communicate without the Council's knowledge. Obi-Wan was even sure that Mace did silently condone it. The Korun-Master wasn't as naïve as his Padawan liked to think.

The decision to cut him off completely had hurt Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master within him knew that there wasn't any other decision they could have made, but that couldn't stop him from feeling unjustly treated.

This and the fact that Sidious' voice was getting louder again led to his dire need for meditation. His mind was a mess, and the dark place where Dooku's shields tried to keep the voice in check didn't help. Padmé was like a rock at his side, and at the moment, she was the only person he could turn to. He hadn't spoken to Qui-Gon, knowing well that it was likely that he of all Jedi would understand his actions. But what would he achieve apart from making the situation for his former Master more difficult? Qui-Gon himself hadn't called, which indicated that he had come to the same conclusion.

His rational side was able to analyze the reasons. But for now, his emotions seemed to be at the forefront of his mind. All he felt was sadness and even betrayal. He began to understand Padmé's fury over the actions of his fellow Jedi. But this turmoil within him made it so much easier for Sidious to play his games. Every night the Sith was present in Obi-Wan's dreams, emphasizing the feelings of abandonment the young Jedi struggled with. He sighed deeply, not able to quiet his mind. He felt painfully reminded of his lonely days on Tatooine when his memories had prevented him from dealing with his guilt. Guilt was a path to the Dark Side, as was rage, and at the moment, he was hard-pressed not to give in to anger.

He had done what was necessary to prevent a terrible future, and where had that left him? The Galaxy was free of Sidious, but _he_ was not. His life was a permanent struggle to prevent the Dark Lord from getting loose. He always had been ready to sacrifice himself for others, but this was taking things too far. Why would the Force give him a new life full of friends only to present him with a threat like this? How would he be able to give it up when necessary after having experienced it?

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear someone approaching, and it startled him when he heard a voice near him. "You won't find peace of mind like this, my Padawan!" He looked up, and his eyes widened when he saw Qui- Gon standing in front of him, a slight smile on his lips but sadness in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" the younger Master asked with disbelief.

Qui-Gon sat down on a bench across from him. "I wanted to see you. Is that such a surprise? You left without a word. If it weren't for Anakin, I wouldn't know what was going on at all. The Council sure doesn't understand what has driven you to this decision."

"But Anakin did?" Obi-Wan asked, not able to hide the hope in his eyes.

"Yes, my dear Padawan. Anakin understands quite well why you did what you thought was right," Qui-Gon reassured the young man. "So does Master Yoda, and if that is of any interest to you, I understand as well."

After all the doubtful thoughts, Obi-Wan couldn't fight the tears in his eyes at his former Master's words.

"In fact," Qui-Gon continued. "I have asked myself quite often why it took you so long to finally do something about that Sith lingering in your mind. I mean, you dealt with it well enough, but it was always painful to watch. And in my opinion, Master Yoda didn't take this seriously enough."

Obi-Wan swallowed thickly. "You really think that? Why didn't you say something sooner then? It's not like you to hold back."

"Honestly? Because I know you too well. You don't take lightly to any criticism toward the Jedi Order. Even if that changed slightly over the last few years. . . But had I told you that they do not treat you well, you wouldn't have listened. You had to understand it for yourself, and considering what I felt over our bond when I arrived here, you finally see it clearly."

"I wouldn't say that I see _anything_ clearly at the moment," the young Master said and slowly stood up. "My emotions are all over the place, and I have a hard time dealing with them." He walked over and sat down at his former Master's side.

"It is to be expected, Obi-Wan. You've always struggled when you needed to decide against the Council. But you did so before. It's just the first time that you do so to save _yourself_. And this time, they didn't follow your decision. Normally you would defy them to save other people, or even to save the Order. In the end, they always listened."

Obi-Wan gave him a nod. "I understand why they couldn't."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at this. "Do you? Why would you? You've proved your allegiance to the Jedi time and time again. You came back from a terrible former life only to be confronted with the prospect of living it again. And what did you do? You didn't shy away from your responsibilities once. You accepted to be treated as a Padawan, as a Knight, always having more knowledge and wisdom than all of them together. . . Well, maybe apart from Master Yoda. You always did what was right for the Jedi. You brought Anakin to the Temple, you killed Sidious, you built a strong alliance with the Senate. You are the reason they know what could happen and can prepare for it. Do you want me to go on?"

"You're exaggerating. We did all of this together." Obi-Wan responded, shaking his head in denial.

"No, we didn't. No one would have done any of this if it weren't for _you_. And now _you_ need something. After having waited three years for the Council to develop a solution, you decide that this is enough and take things into your own hands. And what are they doing? They just banish you? I think you have every right to be furious, disappointed, sad. . . ."

The young Jedi Master felt a weight lifting off his shoulders at his Master's words. Qui-Gon had summarized his emotions perfectly. It was somehow important that he understood and even gave his permission to experience them. He had thought it selfish that he was disappointed only because the Council wouldn't consider his position.

"The question is, what will you do with these emotions," Qui-Gon continued. "You can dwell on them, or you can use them. Make them your ally in the fight against Sidious. Emotions are energy, and accepting them gives us strength. Use the rage within you to find a solution to get rid of him, and take the disappointment toward the Council as a lesson that you are your own man. Your instincts serve you well enough. You don't need their approval."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "Use my rage? But that is what _he_ wants. I can't do that.'"

"No, Obi-Wan, _that_ is not what he wants. _He_ wants you to act in a blind rage. _He_ wants you to let rage control your actions. I say, use your rage and direct it, channel it. Every Jedi feels rage, and you know that. You're just losing focus because he is distracting you. The path that you've chosen now will present you with many temptations. When you begin to discover the things the Dark Side can do, you must be strong enough to resist the urge to continue to use it. Control your emotions to be strong. Don't let yourself be controlled by them."

The younger Jedi heaved a deep sigh at this. "You are right, and under any other circumstances, I would know this. But I also know that I will need someone to remind me of it because of the vulnerable state that I am in. How will I be able to do this without your help?"

"Who said you have to?" Qui-Gon answered with a smile. "I am here to stay. I won't let you go through this alone. I understand why you want to keep Anakin out of it, but I am a Jedi Master, strong enough in the Force to resist the temptations that come with your task. I will help you."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, his shock evident in his voice. "You can't! The Council. . ."

"Has already told me that I would suffer the same consequences as you do. But I am here anyway. Tahl approved of it, and she will take over Luan's training as long as I am gone."

The young Master was overwhelmed. He should talk Qui-Gon out of it, he should send him back to his family, but he couldn't. Too relieved was he to know that he wasn't alone, that Qui-Gon would be by his side. He swallowed against the lump forming in his throat and just gave his former Master a grateful nod.

* * *

Dooku arrived two days later, and they began to work on a solution without further delay. Padmé provided them with a lab combined with a library. Because of her own interest, it had already been full of volumes about Galactic history. When Palpatine had fled Naboo, she had added his collection to it. After all, they had enough material for their research at their disposal.

While Qui-Gon was buried deep in a book about the last great war against the Sith, Dooku began to show his own findings to Obi-Wan. "I found a note from Sidious about transferring one's consciousness into another body," he frowned slightly at seeing his former Master's handwriting. "Sidious describes a process that allowed him to switch bodies. It's all referring to both bodies being alive. So, I am not sure the same applies in your case."

Obi-Wan gave him a thoughtful nod. "He would need the anchor we spoke about to return into his old body. But what if that body was dead?"

"He would have taken precautions for that. I know my old Master. He'd never leave that risk unattended. That is why I think he has done this long before his death. I saw him switch bodies from time to time while being with him. He used it to spy on someone or to hide. But given that he always returned to his persona as Palpatine, I think _that_ was his original body."

"He would have changed it otherwise after you revealed his identity, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon stepped in from behind.

"I don't understand why he didn't," the young Master said with a frown. "It would have been easier for him, wouldn't it?"

Dooku shook his head. "I think he needed his original body to have his full connection to the Force. He always tinkered with cloning. I know he was working on a clone of himself. The Kaminoans helped a great deal with that. But in the end, he never achieved it. He told me that the Force was not to be fooled. . ."

"Which means the Force would have recognized his original body, and his strength wouldn't transfer with him," Obi-Wan concluded. "But what happened to the people he transferred into?"

Dooku seemed to be uncomfortable with the question. "The few times I saw him use this, the people he transferred into died. He killed their consciousness from within. They had to make room for him."

"Then, why am I still alive?" The young Jedi Master asked aloud what the other two were thinking.

"I really don't know," Dooku answered, his eyes showing concern. "Maybe you are too strong for him to take over, maybe your mutual bond prevents him from killing you. . ."

"Or maybe he is still convinced he can turn Obi-Wan over to his side," Qui-Gon added the possibility no one wanted to voice.

"We won't know," Obi-Wan said with determination. "I surely won't ask him."

"Speaking of asking him," Dooku looked up to the young Master. "Is he bothering you?"

"Ever since you placed the shields around him, he isn't able to come through. I can feel him raging against them, and it's disconcerting. But he is safely caged." He gave them a slightly defeated look. "It's a slight relief for now, but I am sure he will find a way out soon enough. So, let's work on this while I still have the energy to do so."

Qui-Gon gave the young man's shoulder a brief squeeze of reassurance and was rewarded with a grateful smile. "The anchor, what could it be? And what would happen if we destroyed it?"

Dooku shrugged. "It could be anything. But now that I'm sure that he did it long before his death, I no longer think it is Obi-Wan, which is a relief. It must be something powerful. My guess is, it could be a Holocron."

"And how can we find an object like that without having the faintest idea, what and where it could be?" The older Jedi asked, getting more concerned by what he was hearing. In the end, they had nothing yet.

"We have to use a locator spell," Dooku responded. "His signature must be written all over the object. The only possibility to find it is to use a spell and look for his signature."

"And how will we be able to do that?" Qui-Gon asked, his eyebrow raised.

" _We_ won't be," his former Master replied. "But I know someone who can. Have you ever heard of the Nightsisters?"

Obi-Wan groaned, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Please don't tell me we have to go to Dathomir. . ."

"Would someone please fill me in? I seem to lack a great deal of information here," Qui-Gon intervened before Dooku and the young Master could enter an argument.

"The Nightsisters are a species of witches, who can use their Magick to do incredible things," Dooku began to explain. "Their leader Mother Talzin should be able to locate the anchor. Essentially, they are Dark-Siders. If I remember correctly, my Master had dealings with them before and. . . Let's just say, they should be inclined to help us against him."

"Sidious acquired his first apprentice there," Obi-Wan added and received an interested glance from Dooku. "The Mother wasn't happy about that. My theory is that the Dark Lord threatened her power, and she didn't like it very much."

Dooku shrugged. "Well, it's giving us an advantage now. Hopefully, she will do what needs to be done to destroy him."

The young Master sat down and stroked his face. "I really don't like where this is going. But Dooku could be right. The Nightsisters can help us."

Qui-Gon gave him a nod. "But, that leaves us with a few more questions. How would we get to his signature? And what are we going to do after we've found the anchor?"

"We can acquire his signature through me," Obi-Wan replied, slightly pale at the notion. "If I let him out, his signature should be open for any spell the Mother wants to perform. As for the anchor, it needs to be destroyed."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Dooku said. "I am not sure how we can deal with an object of such power. It's our job to find that out before we put Obi-Wan at risk."

"Well, then let's not waste any time. I found a book on Sith Magic over there. Considering what I've just learned, it could be the key," Qui-Gon said, trying to get his former Padawan to focus on the solution rather than the difficulties.


	6. Part I, Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After a long day of research, Obi-Wan was glad to be finally alone in his quarters. Their discussion and the prospect of willingly letting Sidious loose again was making him a bit nauseous. He also felt more exhausted than he should. It was always easy to look deep into Sith territory if you weren't directly affected by it. But in this case, knowing what each step of the way meant for him on a personal scale, it was hard to decide on the next course of action. Qui-Gon had felt that, too, and was relieved when his former Padawan had succumbed to his exhaustion and left.

Obi-Wan slumped down on the couch and closed his eyes, trying to find some much-needed inner calm. A few seconds later, he already felt he was no longer able to combat the fatigue in his body.

A shrill ring coming from his comlink startled him out of the fog of sleep just a few moments later. He took the ringing device and pushed the button to receive the call. "Kenobi," he answered, his voice still thick of sleep.

"Obi-Wan?" a male voice responded. "It's Bail. I hope I didn't wake you up."

The young Master sat up and smiled at the concern he heard in the Senator's voice. "Bail, no, it's all right. I was taking a nap, but it's almost dinner time, and Padmé would have woken me anyway."

"I'm glad to hear that Padmé is looking out for you, my friend. I remember that regular eating is something you are normally inclined to neglect," Bail responded with a laugh.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Yes, I am glad too. She really looks out for me," his voice was warm, but then it changed into a more official tone. "I assume your call isn't just out of courtesy as much as I wished it was, Bail." He felt that the young Senator was worried about something.

"No, it isn't," Bail responded, getting serious. "I was at the Jedi Temple today, and they informed me of the Council's decision to not treat you as part of the Order for now because of your latest adventure. They were careful not to use the word expelled, but it certainly felt like it."

"Well, we've known that would happen the moment I decided to rely on Dooku for support," Obi-Wan said, trying to sound unconcerned.

"I don't have to like it, though. But there is a matter I would very much like to discuss with you. The Council assigned Master Windu as my new contact. He told me that they want to attend a few open questions concerning the Senate's and the Council's cooperation. One of them is the Clone army on Kamino. He asked me to come with him to inspect the progress of this army."

Obi-Wan was surprised to hear that. Over the last years, he had pleaded with the Council often enough that someone had to check on the Clones and look for hidden orders that could lead to another Jedi Purge. They had always refused, claiming that they needed more information first.

"I think that's a good idea. Apart from Chancellor Valorum, no one has seen this army yet. As it is created to support the Jedi in case of war, it's only natural that they want to see it first."

"Hmm, "Bail answered with obvious doubt in his voice. "I can't help but think that there is more to this. Master Windu told me he wants to check the design and the progress, but why wasn't this checked when ordering the army? Chancellor Valorum surely wouldn't have ordered it without involving the Jedi in such a decision. You never gave me a hint that there could be a problem with this army, but the look in Master Windu's eyes told me otherwise."

Obi-Wan had to smile at his friend's words. Bail Organa was always very perceptive. He had sensed that something was amiss, and he wouldn't let it go without an explanation. "Bail," he said, his voice almost solemn. "I need you to go with Mace. Please, set your questions aside for the moment. I promise to explain everything to you soon. The time for it hasn't come yet, but I feel that it isn't far away. Trust me when I tell you that the Jedi need a clearer picture of that army. They need you to go with them because otherwise, the Senate would never accept this inspection."

He almost heard the young Senator swallow at that. "I will go with them, Obi-Wan. And I won't insist if you tell me not to. But promise me that you're going to tell me more one day soon. I am beginning to have problems explaining my unwavering trust in the Jedi to my colleagues. They won't accept that my trust in _them_ is entirely founded on my trust in you as a friend."

Obi-Wan heaved a deep sigh, not sure he was deserving of this friendship. It strengthened his resolve that he had to be honest with Bail sooner rather than later. "I promise you. In fact, why don't you plan for a visit on Naboo after you have finished this mission, and we can talk about everything?" he replied, having made up his mind in this instant. The Council couldn't punish him any more than they'd already done. Now was the time to come clean with his friends.

"I'd like that very much. Not only to talk but also to see how you're doing!" Bail said, and the sound of his voice proved that he was satisfied with this.

* * *

It took Dooku, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan a week to sort through the material. In the end, it became apparent to them that there was no way to do what they wanted to do in one step, and it was near to impossible without putting Obi-Wan at risk. Dooku was ready to discuss the possibilities; however, he knew that his former Padawan wouldn't even consider a solution that proved to be dangerous for Obi-Wan. So, he waited for Qui-Gon to leave them to approach the younger Jedi Master with his findings.

''I think we have to come up with a temporary solution, Obi-Wan," he began with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" the Jedi asked, looking up from the books scattered around him.

"I found something here," he pointed to a page and moved it over, so Obi-Wan was able to read it. "I could build a Holocron to trap him. It has been done before. But it doesn't kill him. We can only achieve that by destroying the anchor. However, we could drive him out while Mother Talzin locates the anchor."

"Which would be a relief," Obi-Wan replied. "I don't know if I can trap him again when he breaks through."

"Honestly, I don't think you could without using the Dark Side. Those are still _my_ shields that are holding him back. I also found plenty of shields that can be erected through Sith Magic that are even stronger. But. . ."

"Using Sith Magic requires Dark Energy. . ." Obi-Wan completed his sentence with a flat voice. He took a deep breath letting it out in exasperation. "Well, we knew that I'd have to cross the line to deal with him."

"With my idea, you wouldn't have to," Dooku replied.

"Provided that he doesn't succeed before we've built the Holocron you're talking about, I don't think I have that much time left."

The former Jedi was horrified to hear this, but it didn't surprise him. However, he was caught off guard by Obi-Wan's simple acceptance that the time had come for him to experiment with Darkness. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, knowing that this was still a significant step for the younger man.

Obi-Wan's eyes became distant. "Sure? About learning how to use Sith Magic? No, but I am sure about one thing, I need him gone, and I am ready to do what is necessary to make that happen. After what we've learned, he could just switch bodies and be back if we don't find a solution soon. I don't want that. I must be strong enough to contain him as long as I need to. I won't let him do what he has done in my former life. I. . . that's not. . . an option."

Dooku fought against a shudder at hearing the carefully hidden emotion behind Obi-Wan's words. Being a Sith Lord, he recognized the sensation instantly. The young Jedi was masking an incredible amount of anger. And who could blame him? The Sith within him felt drawn to it, wanted to revel in it, but at the same time, he feared it. What would happen if Obi-Wan decided to act on it? He could even surpass Sidious' power.

He was startled when the Jedi suddenly stood up and walked to the window. He crossed his hands behind his back, and Dooku saw his efforts to remain calm. Then he turned around. "You need to teach me. Show me how to erect those shields. And we're going to build this Holocron to banish him from my mind as soon as possible. Just. . ." he heaved a deep sigh. "Let us not talk about it for now. I need to come to terms with it before discussing it with Qui-Gon or Padmé."

Dooku inclined his head in agreement. He took a book out of the stack before him and flipped it open. "There are spells in the old Sith language that you need to learn. That shouldn't be a problem for you. However, using the Dark Side is what you're going to struggle with and. . . If you don't want my former Padawan to feel it, we're going to need a strong Forcefield. I'm not sure how I will be able to provide that."

The young man nodded and waved his hand. "Will that be enough?" he asked, and Dooku cringed. He had forgotten how disconcerting it was when Obi-Wan hid in the Force. It was way too similar to what Sidious had done.

"I can hide us both," the young Jedi said. "It won't surprise Qui-Gon. He became used to it over the last few years."

Dooku gave him a nod. "Yes, that's sufficient." He shook his head. "I don't think that you can appreciate how extraordinary the things that you can do actually are."

"You would be able to do it too if you'd gone through a war and had to spend a few years alone on Tatooine like I had to. Now, let's see what you've got here." He reached for the book and began to read.

Dooku shook his head in disbelief. How could the Force give that man so much power and let him still be unaware of it?

* * *

To say that Kamino was a wet planet was an understatement if there ever was one. Master Windu had warned them that this would be the case, but Anakin hadn't expected something like this. This mission was starting to annoy him. Not only were the climate conditions tedious, but he was also bored. His interim Master and Bail Organa were tied up in endless diplomatic chatter with the Kaminoans while he was excluded. He wasn't used to standing by doing nothing **.** Obi-Wan had always involved him in every single detail of their assignments.

He paced back and forth inside the unrelenting white of his chambers, asking himself what he should do with himself. He'd been waiting four days for Bail and Mace to get any results, and it began to unnerve him. _'Well, maybe this is a lesson in patience,'_ he thought. He would just have to accept it and meditate. He smiled, almost hearing his Master's approval. Oh yes, Obi-Wan would be genuinely amused by the notion that Anakin was ready to see meditation as a solution.

He reached into the Force and let himself sink into a trance. It didn't take him long to let go of his surroundings and listen to the Force around him. For a time, he floated peacefully on the currents until he suddenly felt a disturbance. Reaching out to it, he began to see distressing pictures.

_He was in the middle of a war. Countless Clone soldiers fighting against a droid army. The pictures matched the ones he already knew from Obi-Wan's memories. Suddenly the Clones stopped in their tracks, and they turned around, raising their weapons toward him._

" _Run, Jedi," one of them exclaimed while they began to shoot. Deflecting their shots with his Lightsaber, he retreated, knowing he had to get out of there. He ran for his life, all the while fighting against the men who should have been on_ his _side. He desperately tried to find a way out when he suddenly stumbled over a cliff behind him._

_He once again floated, and the Force was taking him away from the battlefield. His relief was short-lived when the picture of a volcanic planet appeared before him._   
_  
"No," he cried out in despair. "Not this again!"_

_A figure appeared before him, and he closed his eyes resignedly, hoping that he wouldn't have to live through this familiar dream again. But the Force didn't grant him the favor._

_He opened his eyes, startled when he heard the figure saying, "You shouldn't have come here!" It wasn't the voice he had expected. He looked up, and the blood froze in his veins at what he saw._

_She wasn't the girl he knew but grown into a woman **,** her radiant blue eyes clouded with the distinct yellow glow of the Dark Side. It couldn't be. What was this? A vision? A mockery of his dreams? He didn't have time to follow the thought any further when she ignited her blade, a blade that was shining in a deep red._

_Activating his own Lightsaber, he tried one last time to prevent what was to come by saying: "It doesn't have to be this way. Please, Luan, listen to me!"_

_She laughed at him, her features so different from the girl he loved like a sister. "Aww, poor little Anakin, you've done everything to prevent your fate, always being a good little Jedi. You thought that if_ you _didn't fall into Darkness, the Jedi would be safe." She advanced, keeping her blade trained on him. "Tell you what. There is no way to stop the Sith from rising, not after my Master came into play. You must have known it. How could you not, considering how powerful a Sith he has become?"_

_He frowned at that. What was she talking about? On instinct, he blocked her first blow, all the while trying to decipher her words. Her Master, who was he? The Sith apprentice they were looking for? He ducked when she made a hit toward his throat and closed his eyes briefly, focusing on the fight ahead. He gripped his Lightsaber with both hands and began to respond to her attacks, fully merging with the Force. He felt her anger but needed to set his own feelings aside if he wanted to prevail in this fight._

_With brutal force, she drove him back, and he let her, looking for an opening. He used the Force to throw parts of the iron structure at her, knowing that she always had struggled with distractions. Her rage drove her on, and it made her careless. She didn't sense when he loosened the bolts in the ground beneath her, and in between her strikes, she suddenly fell, and Anakin saw a brief flicker in her eyes. It was sadness, but it was instantly consumed by newly emerging rage._

_He took a deep breath, contemplating the irony of this._ He _would always be the one to fall into the lava in his dreams. But he would still survive. Then he felt that she had, too. Without further thought, he jumped. He landed on a platform amid the lava river. He had to fight the lump in his throat at realizing what was to come._ 'Please, give me the strength to kill her and not leave her stranded, condemned to live her life as a machine like Darth Vader,' _he thought to himself._

_The next moment the platform wobbled as she jumped on it, her Lightsaber in attack position. "I should have known the Jedi would try to take over," she exclaimed. "They strive for power just like anyone else!"_

_Anakin shook his head. "You know this isn't true, Luan. How can_ you, _of all people, think that? Obi-Wan always told us what would happen if one of us turned. Don't do this!"_

 _She gave him a disbelieving look and then began to laugh loudly. "Obi-Wan? He died a long time ago. It doesn't count any longer what he said when we were kids. Just accept it, Anakin. He tried his best, but there is no way to change the Jedi Order. They need to be destroyed. Don't die along with them. You are strong, and my Master wants to teach you as he taught_ me."

 _He snorted, not believing that she would propose such a thing. "I will never join you!" he exclaimed, and this time it was_ his _turn to attack her._

_They fought blow against blow, their Lightsabers crackling in the air. They were evenly matched, and Anakin began to wonder if this was a fight he would be able to win. Her strength was overwhelming, and he really had to struggle against her maneuvers._

_He looked to the shore, knowing from his dream how this battle could be won. He hesitated a moment but decided that there was no other way. With a Force push, he jumped over her reaching the shore without effort. He turned to her, hearing himself saying: "It's over, Luan. I have the high ground!"_

_She gazed back at him, her eyes suddenly cold, a smirk gracing her lips. "You underestimate his power!"_

_He was startled by her reaction, and before he was able to give her a reply, he felt something that made him shiver. He slowly turned around with shock_ _written all over his face. Her Master? He was here. . . ._

_"No!" he exclaimed, his body trembling and sickness overwhelming him at recognizing the Sith. He fell to his knees and began to choke as the air left his lungs. "It can't be! Don't do this to me. No, no, no. . ."_

"Anakin!" He felt someone shake him, but he wasn't able to respond. His desperation over what he had seen was too much.

"What happened here?" he heard another voice asking.

"I really don't know. He must have had a vision. He is prone to Force-visions. Anakin, please come out of it! You're safe!"

Windu? Relief flooded the young man at hearing the Korun-Master's voice. It had been a dream, a vision. He just had to snap out of it. Slowly he opened his eyes and the blinding white of the Kaminoan quarters made his head ache.

"Anakin," Master Windu said, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. "Just breathe, in and out, and in and out. That's good. Just follow my voice. In and out. . ."

He did as the Master instructed, and it helped. After a while, he calmed down. It wasn't as effective as having Obi-Wan help him over the bond, but it did the job. Obi-Wan! "I need to talk to my Master," he said through clenched teeth, trying to fight the trembling.

Mace was surprised at this. "You know, that isn't possible. If this relationship between us is supposed to work, we have to find our own way to work through your visions."

Anakin shook his head desperately. "You don't understand. I _have_ to see him!" He grabbed the Korun-Master's tunic. "It's not just the vision. It's the future, and I need to speak to him!"

Bail Organa, who had stood silently by while Master Windu had tried to deal with his interim apprentice, cleared his throat. "Maybe we should consider a trip to Naboo, Master. You told me that Dooku was the one who ordered the Clone army, and we can't get the Kaminoan Prime Minister to tell us what we want to know. Maybe Dooku can tell us more, and Anakin could speak to his Master."

Mace closed his eyes briefly, his annoyance showing. "I'm sorry, Senator. But this is a Jedi affair. Technically, Obi-Wan isn't Anakin's Master at the moment, I am."

"With all due respect, Master. I accept the Jedi Council's authority in this. But wouldn't you agree that we need to go to Naboo anyway? You could send Anakin back to Coruscant to prevent him from seeing Obi-Wan, but it hardly seems like an ideal solution to leave him without guidance at the moment."

Anakin was speechless at hearing the Senator outwit Master Windu with his diplomacy. No wonder Obi-Wan always spoke so highly of him.

The Korun-Master heaved a defeated sigh. "Very well, then. Let's go to Naboo."

* * *

Qui-Gon was tired after nine days of research. Not only was it exhausting, but it also made him anxious to think about what all their findings would mean to Obi-Wan. Up to this point, they hadn't found a solution to get rid of Sidious that would guarantee his former Padawan's safety. What made him even more nervous was the young Master's attitude toward that fact. He was way too accepting of Dooku's ideas for Qui-Gon's liking. He also felt that they both were hiding something from him. It concerned him that Obi-Wan would do that. Even now, he had stayed behind with Dooku, claiming he had to finish what he had started in the morning. However, Qui-Gon had noticed that his former Padawan hadn't done much over the last couple of days. At least not while Qui-Gon was in the room. It was evident that something was going on, and it made him nervous.

He had fled to the gardens to find some peace and was surprised when he saw Padmé approaching him. The young Queen had supported them substantially in their research, but she had done so mainly through her handmaidens. These last months of her reign took a significant toll on her because she had to prepare royal elections in addition to her already vast duties. He couldn't tell if Obi-Wan had seen her more frequently, but he had hardly spoken to her ever since he arrived.

"Padmé," he said with a smile on his face. "I haven't seen you around much."

She shrugged her shoulders resignedly. "I'm sorry, Qui-Gon, but my duties prevented me from spending time with you. I haven't seen much of Obi-Wan either. Not that he would have told me what's going on anyway. . ."

He felt her frustration and took her hand, trying to reassure her. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

She shook her head. "I really don't know, but I thought we were on the same page, he and I. Even after the Council practically banished him, we decided that his decision was right and that we would face the consequences together. But ever since Dooku arrived, he's reluctant to talk to me. He's retreating into his shell, the one I thought I had cracked a long time ago."

He gave her a nod. "I know what you mean. He doesn't share his thoughts with me either. The solution we're working on at the moment is promising but dangerous. He decided to pursue it without acknowledging the risk. I think Sidious getting through to him as he did was more of a shock than he is willing to admit. He would do anything to prevent this Sith from doing it again, even if it cost him his life to do so."

"What would we gain if he died?" she asked with tears glistening in her eyes.

" _We_? We would gain nothing. If our theory is right, Sidious would just move on to another body. And then he would kill that person. It's Obi-Wan who keeps him in check at the moment. But I understand that he can't bear it any longer. He is unbelievably strong in the Force, and if Sidious were to take over. . ."

She gave him a look of disbelief. "You don't think that could happen, do you? I mean, he would fight, and I don't see him losing."

"He already lost once Padmé. He just has to be in a likely weakened state, and it could happen again. I don't think any of us can imagine what kind of ordeal he's been through over the last few years. You asked what we would gain? I don't think this is about us. I am sure that he is starting to think about what _he_ would gain. He would prevent Sidious from using his power, and he would find peace."

She was shocked that the situation was that serious, and he could feel her fear for the man she loved. She shook her head in denial. "I won't accept that. There must be another way. This whole Jedi thing you've got going on here is starting to make me angry, you know. We are talking about _my_ future as well as Obi-Wan's. I won't lose him over this."

"Padmé, if it comes to it, you need to let him go. It's _his_ decision," Qui-Gon said gently.

"Oh, don't you play the Jedi Master with me now! How can you even say that? All that Jedi philosophy doesn't help him. It just makes things more complicated. Instead of using all means to finally defeat that monster, he has to consider whether his actions will be accepted by the Council. And he's still doing it, even though that the Jedi have practically betrayed him. It's who he is, I can accept that, and I wouldn't take it away from him. But don't expect me to be fine with it. I am going to fight for him. And _you_ are going to help me!"

Both were startled when they heard another voice say: "Padmé, I appreciate your concern, but you're directing your anger at the wrong person." Obi-Wan seemed to have been standing there for quite some time, and Qui-Gon asked himself how he could not have felt him.

" _Your concern seems to cloud your senses, Master,"_ his former Padawan replied to his unspoken question over the bond. Then he walked over to the young Queen, who was standing there with wide eyes. He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "I promise you; I won't decide anything without first consulting you. I am really sorry that I haven't talked to you properly before. I needed some time to sort things out by myself. Come on, let's all sit together over there, and we shall discuss what happens next."

"That's probably a good idea," Qui-Gon supported him and moved over to a small pavilion placed behind the bushes they were standing by. It took Obi-Wan and Padmé a few moments to follow him, and when they arrived, Qui-Gon sensed that the young Queen was much calmer than before.

They sat down, and Obi-Wan inhaled deeply, gathering the Force and putting a silence-shield around them. "I've already told you about our plan to go to Dathomir," he started. "I am sure that this is the only way to find out where Sidious' anchor is located."

Padmé gave him a nod, but Qui-Gon could feel her reluctance to accept it. "But that means you're going to let him in again, doesn't it? You'll need his signature," she replied with worry.

He squeezed her hand. "Yes, we need to do that. The Mother has to make contact with him to perform her Magick. However, I don't believe we can entrap him again in my mind after letting him out. That's why Dooku is trying to find a way to build a Holocron to trap him temporarily."

Qui-Gin looked up with curiosity, "Temporarily?"

"We won't be able to build a Holocron strong enough to hold him permanently. Only his anchor will have the power to contain him against his will. He is bound to that anchor. It is the key to imprisoning him as well as to kill him eventually."

The older Jedi's eyes widened. "You mean you've found a way to destroy the anchor?"

"No, we haven't yet. But trapping Sidious in it will at least keep him from invading another mind," Obi-Wan replied, trying to keep his voice from trembling.

Padmé had followed them silently, but now she shook her head. "What's going to happen when you let him out? Will you be able to resist him?"

Obi-Wan's eyes closed briefly at that. "I'm sorry, Padmé. That's the dangerous part. Dooku and I have to drive him out of me so that his only way to survive will be to embed himself into our Holocron. We also have to prevent him from jumping into another mind. It will require a great deal of Sith Magic and Dark energy. Qui-Gon needs to trap him then," Obi-Wan explained.

"And how will I do that?" the older Jedi asked, bewildered.

"A burst of pure Light will seal the Holocron for now. It's also the only thing that will keep Dooku and me in check. Sith Magic can be overwhelming and can only be battled with Light Side energy."

"Is Qui-Gon strong enough to do that?" Padmé asked with an apologetic look at the older Master.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "He might not be. But there are no other Jedi here to help us. So, we need to try."

Silence fell between them, giving Qui-Gon time to contemplate the consequences of what his former Padawan was proposing. "If I can't bring you back, you will be lost," he said gravely. "I'd have to fight you."

"You'd have to kill me," Obi-Wan confirmed his worst fear.

"I don't like it," Padmé said. "Apart from the fact that you could die, I don't want you to put Qui-Gon in this situation."

Suddenly Obi-Wan's always present patience seemed to run out. "Well, what other solution is there? Leaving _me_ in this situation? Oh, let's do just that. Until I lose the fight, and Qui-Gon has to kill me anyway, and Sidious is free just to switch bodies again."

She took his hand, and Qui-Gon felt him calm immediately. "I didn't say that it isn't a suitable plan, Obi-Wan. But we have to find help. Don't you think the Jedi will reconsider when you present them with this?"

Qui-Gon decided to step in then. "She is right. This plan is doomed to fail without additional help. It's too dangerous. I can't fight you both _and_ seal the Holocron. You must see this!"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "Then let's try to speak to the Council," he said, but it was apparent that he hadn't any hope that they would change their minds.

"I am going to talk to Dooku first," his former Master said. "And then I will contact Master Yoda. There must be a way to do this without taking such a risk."


	7. Part I, Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After a dinner during which tensions had run high, Dooku made his way back to the lab, deciding to do further research. He knew that Obi-Wan had told Padmé and Qui-Gon about their plan today, and he hadn't liked the way the Queen had scrutinized him, and the fact that Qui-Gon didn't seem to be on their side either unnerved him even more than her disapproval. Didn't they understand that they had to take the risk? Weren't they able to see how exhausted Obi-Wan was? He heaved a deep sigh and asked himself why it was that he could see the truth while the young Master's friends could not. Sidious was so powerful, and it was astonishing how long the Jedi had been able to hold out. But now, his endurance was at an end. Their plan was risky, and having help from other Jedi would be desirable, but they didn't have much time left. The Council would just stall.

The air left his lungs when he suddenly felt a dark ripple in the Force. Without hesitating, he turned around and ran in the direction the disturbance had come from.

* * *

Dinner had been awkward, and Qui-Gon didn't stay longer than necessary. He left for his quarters and decided to waste no time to talk to Master Yoda. The diminutive Master had supported him in his decision not to execute the plan before they had additional support. He had also informed him that Mace, Bail and Anakin were on their way to Naboo. He had suggested that Mace should prepare a report for the Council to persuade them to help Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon leaned back contently. He was confident that he had convinced the ancient Master that they needed to do something. He had even sensed Yoda's exasperation at the Council's actions.

Suddenly he felt overwhelming Darkness coming over the bond with his former Padawan. Before he was able to close it, the Dark took hold of his mind, and he was choking, trying to get air, while a firm grip was strangling him.

* * *

Glad to be finally in his quarters, Obi-Wan sank down on his knees, knowing that he really needed to sort things out. He couldn't blame Qui-Gon and Padmé for their objections. But sometimes, it was as if they didn't understand the urgency of the situation. While they tried to find a solution, he was losing his strength, and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold out. He felt the Force pull him into meditation and gratefully let himself sink into a trance. Everything was peaceful, and he smiled at the warmth that was enveloping him. It had been some time since he had experienced this state of mind, and it would go a long way to help him against Sidious.

 _"No, it won't, my Obi-Wan,"_ he heard the Dark Lord's voice, not muffled by any shields. Desperately he tried to pull out of his meditative state, but he couldn't escape the firm grip of the Darkness.

_"You thought you could drive me out? You're using Dooku to beat me? How naïve are you? You think my apprentice would be strong enough to defeat me? No, my dear, you are mine, and now you will feel how powerful I am."_

On instinct, Obi-Wan closed his bond to Anakin. The Darkness was too intense; he couldn't fight it. But when he tried to do the same with his connection to Qui-Gon, he realized that the Sith Lord was already there.

 _"I hoped you would come to your senses, but the Jedi have too strong a hold over you. You even defend them now. But I have other means to turn you. Just watch your Master die!"_ The picture of a choking Qui-Gon appeared before Obi-Wan, and it took all his strength not to cry out in despair. He gathered the Force around him and said with a firm voice, "What do you want?"

_"I want you! I want to possess you! I want us to conquer the Galaxy together!"_

The young Master took a deep breath. "Then let him go!"

 _"No, I am tired of waiting, and you need to be punished. You need to learn your place!"_ The Sith Lord's rage was all-consuming, and Obi-Wan struggled to remain calm.

"If you kill him now, you will lose every chance of turning me. You are in my head; you know what I am feeling; just look!"

He felt Sidious' hold over the bond loosen slightly, and the next moment Obi-Wan closed it firmly.

* * *

A moment before he was losing consciousness, the grip of Darkness was suddenly gone, and Qui-Gon was able to breathe again. It took him a few minutes to realize what had happened. Sidious! Obi-Wan! Fighting the rising panic, he stood up and rushed over to the young man's room with Force-enhanced speed.

* * *

When Dooku entered Obi-Wan's quarters, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The young Master was kneeling on the floor, and Dark Side energy was swirling around him. The Force manifested in a storm-like sensation, and Dooku had trouble moving forward. A voice was warning him to come near, and he knew it was the voice of Sidious.

Before he was able to decide what to do, Qui-Gon was behind him. "We need to help him!" The Jedi Master cried out, and Dooku had to grab his tunic to prevent him from just storming in.

"Wait! We can't just rush in like this. The fight is taking place in his mind. He is the only one who can take the lead in this. Think about what damage we could do!"

* * *

 _"How dare you?"_ The Sith Lord began to seethe when he realized he was tricked. _"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now!"_

Obi-Wan stayed calm, knowing what he had to do to win this fight for now. "You could have done so long ago, but you haven't. That means you still have a purpose for me."

 _"Yes, but you're not fulfilling your purpose at the moment,"_ Sidious answered, and his grip turned to Obi-Wan, trying to choke _him_. _"I don't have any more use for you, but I need your body. I will crush your consciousness, and your friends can watch me conquer the Galaxy wearing your face!"_

The young Master tried to get air, but the Dark Lord was holding him firmly. Fighting hard not to let fear get in the way, he began to draw on the Dark energy swirling around him and murmured a string of words.

 _"Stop!"_ the Sith Lord cried out, and his sudden panic added to the energy around them.

" _Help me!"_ Obi-Wan sent over the bond with his former Master; then, he focused solely on trapping Sidious into a far corner of his mind again.

* * *

"He's using Sith Magic to push him back," Dooku exclaimed, and the next moment Qui-Gon heard Obi-Wan cry out for help over the bond.

"What do I need to do?" he asked and moved toward his former Padawan.

"The Darkness overwhelms him. You have to battle it with Light," his former Master instructed, and Qui-Gon began to concentrate.

* * *

The storm of Darkness around Obi-Wan began to engulf him, and he took all of it in, his body trembling at the unusual sensation. Coldness crept into every cell of his body, and while he inhaled even more of the incredible power, he began to shiver. Having consumed all of it, it took him just a blink of an eye to close the shields around Sidious. The last thing he heard was a chuckle accompanied by a few words that intensified his shivering. **_"_** _I knew you would be exceptional."_ Then the Sith Lord was silent.

But the fight was far from over. The young man felt the dark energy spreading into every vein of his body, and with it came a sense of strength he hadn't experienced before. The coldness began to turn into a burning fire, and he realized that this was the way to defeat the Sith. No Jedi technique had ever trapped the Dark Lord that efficiently. No Light side method had given him that much power.

He always had been anxious to let Darkness rule his actions, but now he started to ask himself if that was right. Why should he refuse this? The possibility to get rid of Sidious – the option to free the Galaxy from this threat? He took a deep breath and examined the cage he had built around the Sith. If he were to let him loose again, he should be able to kill him.

 _"Stop!"_ he heard a voice in his mind far away. Bewildered, he tried to locate it _. "Concentrate on my voice, and come back, Obi-Wan,"_ the voice was commanding, and with it came a wave of Light that hurt his head.

 _"Why would I do that?"_ he asked and tried to shy away from the Light.

 _"Because deep in your heart, you know that this is wrong. Come back to me, Padawan!"_ He turned around and saw Qui-Gon standing there, his hand reaching out to him. _"You have to come with me!"_ the Jedi Master pleaded.

 _"I can kill him, Qui-Gon,"_ Obi-Wan replied with agitation. _"Why would I pass such an opportunity?"_

Qui-Gon closed his eyes briefly in concentration. _"Because you're better than this, and because you_ know _better. The Darkness is deceiving you. We know you can't kill him like this. You must see it. You would just set him free again."_

Somehow, he couldn't deny his former Master. Slowly he shoved the wave of Darkness away, and when Qui-Gon added strands of Light around him, he saw the truth plainly. Suddenly the dark energy around him felt like he was burning alive. He gasped for air and desperately grabbed Qui-Gon's hand.

 _"Focus on Anakin and Padmé!"_ The Master exclaimed, and he complied, filling his mind with the love he felt for them. Then everything went black.

* * *

The journey from Kamino to Naboo took way too long for Bail's liking. The two Jedi he was traveling with were both restless, and the young Senator was at a loss at what to do with them. Anakin refused to tell his interim Master what he had seen in his vision, and Mace Windu lacked any understanding of the boy's predicament.

Bail was really looking forward to meeting Obi-Wan. He was sure that the young Jedi would be able to sort things out between those two. He hadn't been able to mediate their conflict. Anakin had experienced a horrifying vision, and he didn't have Obi-Wan to deal with it. But the Korun-Master insisted that he needed to know what made him so upset. It was apparent that Mace was preparing Anakin for a permanent relationship with him, and the Padawan seemed to sense that. Naturally, he was rebelling because he missed Obi-Wan and wanted him back as soon as possible.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Master Windu came into the galley with a frustrated sigh. "Another futile attempt then," Bail said and looked up from the couch.

The Master gave him a brief nod and began to pace up and down.

"Don't you think it would be wiser to just act with a bit more understanding of Anakin's situation? I mean, you haven't been very successful with playing the strict Master," Bail tried one more time to reason with the Korun-Master.

The expression on Windu's face changed to incredulity at this forthcoming comment. He wasn't used to being criticized by a civilian, but Bail wasn't intimidated by that. He had come to learn enough about the Jedi over the last few years, and while he respected their ways, he never lost sight of their flaws either. In his opinion, they still lacked a certain amount of compassion, and this conflict was proof of that.

"I really don't know what you mean," Master Windu responded, surprising the Senator. He had expected a dismissal.

"Anakin's situation is difficult. He just had a disturbing vision, and his first instinct is to turn to his Master. But he isn't here, and instead of accepting his predicament, you're pressuring him."

Mace shook his head. "I want to help him. Everyone can see how confused he is because of what he saw. He isn't ready to deal with these things on his own."

"Oh, I understand that. But you don't give the young man the impression that you want to help him. You are trying to put _your_ place in his life over Obi-Wan's role, and the poor boy is insecure about your motive."

"I don't understand," the Korun-Master replied, and Bail had the impression that he was developing a real interest in what he had to say.

"Yes, that's the problem, and Anakin can feel that. You're not _talking_ to him; you're giving orders. He feels that he's doing right by his Master by not telling you. Now, I am not sure _why_ he would think that. But as long as he does, you won't get anything from him. The only thing that is happening right now is you doing a lot of damage to your mutual relationship."

"He shouldn't act out of loyalty to Obi-Wan but do what he has to do as a Jedi," Mace stated, but even to him, it sounded shallow.

"Master Windu, I know this isn't my place. The Council's decisions are a Jedi affair, but excuse me when I must ask you this. This boy just witnessed how you rejected his Master, who desperately needed help. You even expelled him. . ." He held up his hand when the Korun-Master moved to protest. "You can call it whatever you want. It sure feels like expulsion. It certainly must feel like that for Anakin. Force, you even forbid him to contact Obi-Wan. In this situation, he has a disturbing vision. Whatever he saw, his reaction tells me that the Dark Side was involved. And you expect him to trust you? Now you're talking to him as if he has to choose between you and the man he trusts and loves. No, I don't believe that this can work." Bail took a deep breath, waiting for the reaction that was sure to come now. He was aware of the fact that he had entirely overstepped his boundaries here.

Master Windu closed his eyes in concentration, and Bail had to fight a smile. He knew this expression too well. It was the same one Obi-Wan took on when communing with the Force.

The Korun-Master gave him a nod. "I must admit, Senator, that your honesty surprises me. But I think you could have a point. The Force surely encourages me to follow your advice. So, I have to thank you." He turned around suddenly, his eyes widening.

"What's wrong?" Bail asked as the Master bolted out of the door.

"Anakin. . ." Mace responded, and the next moment he was already gone.

Bail followed him swiftly. When he arrived at the Padawan's quarters, he was greeted by the same image he had seen on Kamino. Mace was kneeling beside Anakin, trying to calm him down. One more vision?

"Master!" Anakin cried out, and Bail knew he didn't speak to Mace but called out for Obi-Wan. The Korun-Master seemed to fight with something, too, placing his hand on his temples in pain, his eyes closed.

The Senator moved toward them and shook the Councilor's shoulder slightly. "Master Windu, can I help?"

Mace looked up and shook his head. "It's Obi-Wan. I felt a wave of Darkness, but it's gone now."

"He closed the bond," Anakin said flatly, his exhaustion evident. "Sidious must have broken through his shields again. It was terrible."

It made Bail shiver. He just hoped that his Jedi friend was all right.

* * *

Padmé was on her way to Obi-Wan's room, determined to make things right between them. She had loathed the moment he had left after dinner, knowing that he couldn't cope with her and Qui-Gon's disapproval any longer, and she was convinced that he needed their support more than ever. She struggled with her fear for him, but he had taught her a long time ago not to let fear dominate her actions. He had counted on that when he had revealed his plans to her. But in the end, her emotions had prevented her from doing the right thing. Even worse, she had known instantly that this was a mistake, and she hadn't done anything about the tension during dinner, giving him the impression that Dooku was his only support.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard Qui-Gon and Dooku shouting. Alarmed, she opened the door and felt the air leaving her lungs at what she saw. Obi-Wan was lying motionless on the ground, while Qui-Gon leaned over him, trembling with apparent exhaustion. Dooku was standing over them, his face frozen in shock.

She briefly closed her eyes, trying to fight her anxiety. Obi-Wan was alive. She didn't know how she could be so sure about it, but she was. Without hesitation, she moved forward, realizing that the men in the room somehow couldn't act. She knelt beside the young Jedi and noticed with satisfaction that he was breathing. Granted, it wasn't his usual steady breathing but a slightly disturbed one, interrupted by an occasional shudder. She looked up to Dooku, who seemed to have gathered himself. "Go get a medic! My handmaidens will be able to help you," she said with a voice that brooked no argument.

He gave her a nod, and after a moment, he was gone. She took Obi-Wan's hand and squeezed it, hoping he would be able to feel her support in his state. Then she gave Qui-Gon a look to check on him. The older Jedi held his head in pain, but apart from that, he seemed all right. "What happened here?" she asked, hoping that Qui-Gon would be able to answer.

He took a deep breath and began to explain, "Sidious. . . He attacked me through our bond. Somehow, Obi-Wan saved me, but he had to use Sith Magic to push him back."

She held her breath, squeezing the young man's hand, even firmer.

"It was terrible, Padmé," the Jedi Master said, fighting to get his emotions under control. "He was consumed by Darkness. I had to pull him back."

She felt Obi-Wan starting to tremble, and his hand was getting cold. "Give me the blanket over there," she said, and Qui-Gon complied, handing it to her. Carefully she wrapped it around the young Master with difficulty because he was suddenly gripping her hand with desperation. She hushed him, stroking his face to calm him down. "I am here," she said, her voice steady. "Everything will be all right." She gave Qui-Gon a pointed look, and it seemed to shake him out of his state of shock. He took the young man's other hand and closed his eyes in concentration. She assumed that he was trying to soothe his former Padawan through their bond, and the trembling lessened. Obi-Wan took a shuddering breath, and then he opened his eyes, looking at Padmé, apparently trying to focus.

She smiled at him and leaned down, kissing his forehead. "Hello there," she said, fighting her tears of relief.

He whispered a soft, "Hello," back at her and squeezed her hand briefly. Then he turned his head to his former Master, and the grateful shimmer in his eyes told her that he had just thanked him telepathically for helping him.

"You're welcome, my Padawan," Qui-Gon confirmed that to her. "I'm just glad that you're all right. You scared us for a moment there. "

"A medic should be here any minute now," Padmé told them, her voice regaining strength.

Obi-Wan tried to move up at this, but she prevented him from doing so. "You have to stay put," she said sternly. "You're still in shock, and I want you checked out before you move."

Qui-Gon chuckled, and she gave him a questioning glance. "Oh, he says he is all right," the Jedi said. "But he won't fight you when you're bossy." It earned him a reproachful look from his former Padawan, but it made Padmé laugh.

"You shouldn't," she said with a raised eyebrow. "And the fact that you can't talk properly yet should be reason enough to take it slowly."

He gave her a resigned nod and replied in a raspy voice, "I can talk. It's just very exhausting to do so."

"Well, then don't do it," she told him and shook her head in exasperation. "You're not all-powerful, you know."

At this moment, the medic arrived, followed by Sabe and Dooku. Padmé waved him over to check on the Jedi. After a few minutes, he looked up and gave the Queen a satisfied nod. "He is in shock, but he should recover quickly. We should get him to bed. A good night's sleep will help."

Qui-Gon stood up and motioned Dooku over to help him do as the medic suggested. Meanwhile, Padmé thanked Sabe and the physician. Then she returned to Obi-Wan's side instantly.

Dooku still seemed rattled by what he had seen, and as she realized that the former Jedi wasn't ready to leave yet, she turned to Qui-Gon, "Why don't you two sit down over there while I order some tea."

The older Jedi shook his head. "No, we're going to take our tea in my quarters and leave you two alone. I am sure Obi-Wan can use the rest, and you should stay with him." Without waiting for her reply, he took Dooku with him and left.

Obi-Wan let out a relieved sigh and moved to sit upon his bed the moment they were gone.

She shook her head. "I told you. . . ."

"I am all right, Padmé," he replied, his voice soft. "I just need to rest. But I want to enjoy your company for a while if you don't mind."

She smiled and moved closer to him. He placed his arm over her shoulders and pulled her toward him, apparently looking for her warmth. She was more than happy to lend it to him.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Bail, Mace and Anakin arrived on Naboo. Qui-Gon informed them about what had occurred the evening before. They were relieved to learn that Obi-Wan was recovering for now, and Anakin left to take over Padmé's place at Obi-Wan's bed.

The young Queen had left reluctantly and was now having breakfast with Bail. She told him how Obi-Wan had used the Dark Side to push Sidious back and that Qui-Gon was concerned that his former Padawan had been a bit too fascinated by the power he had wielded in that instant. Bail had to admit that he wasn't able to grasp the concept behind the separation of the two sides of the Force most of the time. It was a truth of life for him that good and evil existed in all things, and he noticed that the young Queen had similar views. He voiced his difficulties to her, and she gave him a nod.

"I am struggling with their views, too," she confirmed his assumption. "I can't condemn Obi-Wan for using Dark Side techniques to deal with Sidious. It was obvious how much he was struggling with the constant voice in his mind. After having him pushed back yesterday, he was exhausted, but I've never seen him that content ever since Sidious has invaded his mind. Why should it be wrong to do that?"

Bail thought this over. "Qui-Gon once told me that a Jedi has a responsibility not to use the Dark Side because of the damage he could do when being consumed by it. But sometimes, I wonder if the Jedi reject everything remotely Dark out of fear. How can they make a solid choice if they do not know the other side? How can they fight the Dark if they don't know what it does to someone who is using it?"

"They can't," Padmé stated. "They aren't equipped for this fight. They let their fellow Master struggle with his problem over the years until he couldn't bear it any longer. I am certain that their instincts told them that they couldn't help him with their methods. And now? He really needs their support to do what is necessary, and the only one who stands firmly on his side is Dooku. Their fear is stronger than their need to solve this problem. They make this even more difficult for Obi-Wan."

"Well, if they decide not to help him, we must do it in their stead," Bail said with determination. "I won't stand by and watch my friend suffering any longer."

She heaved a deep sigh. "I am with you on this. But there are things we just can't do. We don't have a bond with him, as Qui-Gon does. We can't reach him when he is consumed. We need the Jedi to anchor him in the Light."

He shook his head at that. "I don't believe that. You can't talk with him over a bond, but he feels you. Force, he even can read _my_ mind occasionally. You and your love can anchor him, and if Qui-Gon is willing to help, I am sure we will be able to do this."

His words seemed to give her the confidence she didn't have before. Determined, she stood up. "You're right," she said and turned to leave. "I am going to make a few arrangements to prepare for my departure. I stood by long enough. It's time to get involved,"

He gave her a smile; this was the woman Obi-Wan had fallen in love with. If the Council-members weren't supporting the young Jedi, Padmé would do so on her own.

* * *

Mace Windu was shocked to hear about Sidious' invasion of Obi-Wan's mind. But he was even more agitated by the plan Dooku was presenting him with now. After Qui-Gon had barely been able to pull Obi-Wan back from the Darkness the evening before, the former Jedi proposed that they let the young man take an even higher risk. He listened incredulously to Qui-Gon detailing the plan.

"Obi-Wan had to use an incredible amount of power to push Sidious into a mental cage," the older Master analyzed at the end of his explanation. "I don't think that he will be able to push him out on his own. He is going to need Dooku's help. Which makes it mandatory to have someone help me anchor them both, as well as a pair of Jedi who traps Sidious in the Holocron." He gave the Korun-Master an expectant look, hoping for his support,

Mace shook his head. "Let me get this straight. You're suggesting that we help him push Sidious out, making not only him vulnerable but all of us?"

"Well, I don't see another solution, Mace," Qui-Gon replied softly.

Mace gave him a disbelieving glance. "I can't believe we're even discussing this. I was able to feel how far Obi-Wan was gone yesterday, and you want to push him even further? Why would we do this?"

Dooku gave him a snort. "Why?" he asked, not able to hide his exasperation any longer. "I can tell you why. Because if we don't do this now, Obi-Wan will crack someday soon. Your precious Jedi Master has reached his limit. He is slowly breaking from the inside. You think that his shields prevented Sidious from doing any damage over the last three years. But you're wrong. He kept him out, but my former Master had years to linger in his mind, doing anything he wanted. Do you really think that would be without consequences? He created enough fault lines to break him. He just needs an opportunity, and as time progresses, it will be more exhausting not to grant him one. So, if you want to keep your price, you have to shove aside your dogmatic views for once and do something!"

Mace was startled at Dooku's raised voice. But he wasn't convinced that easily. "And why would _you_ be so hell-bent on helping him?"

That earned him an eye-roll from the former Jedi. "Oh, we're back to this discussion then. I thought we had established the fact that I am on Obi-Wan's side. But to give you one more reason, I am not keen on having Sidious back, and I surely do not want him back within a Jedi who has Obi-Wan's powers. No, Master Windu, this Galaxy isn't prepared for a Sith like Sidious with Obi-Wan's exceptional strength in the Force!"

Mace's eyes widened at that. "You mean, he really could take over?"

Qui-Gon closed his eyes in concentration, then he stated calmly, "He _will_ take over. And it won't take him long. Dooku is right. He just has to get out one more time. He already tried yesterday, and it was only thanks to our research into Sith Magic that Obi-Wan was able to prevail. You have to reconsider how you're dealing with this. The Council has to determine whether they want to help us or not. I made up my mind, and I am sure I will find several Jedi to support us. I won't stand by and watch while my former Padawan continues to suffer from this."

Mace swallowed thickly. Then he gave them an accepting nod. "I am going to discuss this with Master Yoda and the Council. But," his gaze shifted to Qui-Gon, "you must promise me that we're going to leave Anakin out of it. I know that Dooku here thinks that the boy's bond with his Master can help us. I don't want my Padawan involved in this. He is too young to stand up against someone like Sidious."

Dooku raised his eyebrows. "Last I checked, Anakin was Obi-Wan's Padawan, and you're right; I am convinced that a bond of such power would help a great deal in anchoring not only Obi-Wan but also Qui-Gon. So, why don't we let Anakin and his Master decide what to do?"

"Because Obi-Wan trusted me to take his place as Anakin's Master while he is dealing with Sidious. He did that to protect the boy, and I am keeping my promise to him."

Qui-Gon huffed out an annoyed breath. "Will you two stop it? Let's talk to Obi-Wan and Anakin about this. In the end, we need to decide what's best for both. And I doubt that my former Padawan will do anything that proves to be a risk for the boy, Mace."

* * *

When Obi-Wan slowly came awake, he felt his Padawan's presence nearby, and a faint smile appeared on his face. He opened his eyes and saw Anakin watching him.

"Good morning, Master," the boy said with a brilliant smile on his lips. "You look better than expected."

Obi-Wan chuckled and moved up, gratefully taking the cup of tea his Padawan handed him. "Good morning, Anakin," he replied and took a sip. "I haven't had such a good sleep in a long time." He gave the young man a scrutinizing look. "Well, the same doesn't apply to you, I guess."

Anakin shook his head, and his face dropped. "No, Master," he shifted uncomfortably, and Obi-Wan took his hand, squeezing it with reassurance. "Tell me," the Master said with a soft voice. "What happened?"

It was apparent that Anakin struggled with his words, and Obi-Wan waited patiently for him to begin. "I. . . It was a vision I had, Master," the young man finally spoke up. "It was terrible! I. . . Uhm. . . I was on Mustafar . . ."

"I'm sorry," his Master said, sure that he already knew what was coming. "Sounds more like a nightmare than a vision."

"No," the boy replied with vehemence. "It wasn't like that. I. . . It's. . . I mean, this time it was _me_ fighting the Sith, not you."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Who were you fighting?" he asked, his instinct telling him that there lay the problem.

"It was Luan. It played out exactly as we know, but it was Luan and me instead of you and me. And I was in your place."

Obi-Wan knew that this wasn't what had disturbed his Padawan so profoundly. He decided to wait until Anakin had revealed everything.

"In the end, her Master, her Sith Master, I mean, came to her help. It was. . . It was you. . ." Anakin's eyes were glistening with tears, and he took a shaky breath. "Then you closed our bond yesterday, and all I could feel was this Darkness. I was so afraid!"

The Master gave him an understanding nod. "You thought your vision was coming true." He sighed deeply. Anakin shouldn't have to deal with this. But the young man had always been prone to visions, in his former life as well as now. Obi-Wan tried not to think about the fact that they often came true. He refused to believe that he would be able to fall into the Dark permanently. "Did you talk to Mace about this?" he asked, hoping that Anakin had taken the help he needed.

The young man shook his head. "How could I? They already expelled you because they fear what you do here. If I told them, that there was even the remotest possibility of you falling . . ."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan stated firmly. "You don't have to protect me. I appreciate your loyalty, but it is not needed if you suffer from it."

"I didn't suffer," the boy said fiercely.

Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow at this. "You didn't? Well, it seems to me that you didn't sleep since you had this vision, and I am sure that Mace would not have taken it lightly that you weren't ready to share what you saw."

Anakin's lips lifted in a faint smile. "No, he didn't. In fact, we argued a lot about it."

The Master gave him a snort at that. "I can imagine. Anakin, he is your Master in his own right if I am not there. He is responsible for you, and he takes that very seriously. He could have helped you."

"He could?" Anakin asked, his voice unbelieving. "The way he helps _you_? What did he do to convince the Council to support you in this?"

"These are two different things. No matter what happens to me, Mace would never let his feelings about it prevent him from doing his duty toward you."

"How can I know that? You had to deal with all of this on your own for three years. He never even tried to do something. . ."

"I am a Master, Anakin; it is expected that I can deal with those things. It is not expected of you. Believe me, if anyone can help you while I'm not there, it's Mace Windu. He has his own demons to handle. He uses Vaapad to channel the Dark Side within him. He isn't the one who denies the existence of both sides of the Force. He just has to consider the Council to maintain his position. But if it comes to helping you as his Padawan, he would never reject you. He leaned forward and took the young man in his arms. "Apart from that, we can't know if what you've seen is true. Maybe it wasn't even _me_ you saw in your vision."

"But I _saw_ you. "Anakin replied, his voice muffled by Obi-Wan's tunics.

"You saw my face," the Master said in a flat voice. "We discovered that Sidious could be able to take over my body. He tried it yesterday. Maybe you really saw _him_."

Anakin leaned back, shock over this revelation written all over his face. "How is that better? I still would lose you!"

Obi-Wan swallowed down the lump forming in his throat. There it was; written all over Anakin's face was naked fear, fear of losing someone he loved. All the changes hadn't done anything against that. What would the boy do if presented with the same choice again? He shook his head. No, this wasn't his former Anakin. This young man was still able to learn how to cope with the loss. He leaned forward and placed his arm around the Padawan's shoulders. "I understand, Anakin. Believe me, I do. I've lost everyone once, everyone I loved, everything that gave me purpose. But in the end, I was able to go on because all these people, all these values, they didn't go away. They went on living in me, and it was my job to live on for them, to do what they needed me to do. . ."

The fear in Anakin's eyes was replaced by determination, and Obi-Wan was relieved that he seemed to have reached him. This battle was far from over. It wouldn't be before the young man would suffer a profound loss. But they had come a long way in comparison to his former life.

"I still don't want to lose you," the Padawan said, but the overwhelming fear was gone for now. "At least not to this stupid Sith in your head."

Obi-Wan had to laugh, imagining how Sidious would react to that in his cage. He was well aware that Sidious could still feel, hear, and see everything that was happening. He wouldn't make the mistake of underestimating the Dark Lord again. "Well, then let's work together that this doesn't happen, my Padawan," he said and was glad to see Anakin smile at that.


	8. Part I, Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Obi-Wan didn't protest when Padmé told him to rest another day, which showed them how exhausted he still was. In the meantime, everyone agreed to wait to discuss how they should proceed. Anakin had spent the day at his Master's side and had tried to distract him. In the evening, Padmé had come back, and at his question, she informed him that they had decided to talk about everything in the morning. She was sure that by then, Master Windu would have spoken with the Council. The young Master agreed because it was crucial to know whether they did support their plan.

The next day Obi-Wan woke up feeling well-rested. For the first time since that fateful day three years ago, there was no lingering Darkness. The cage he had erected around Sidious was iron-clad, and he was confident that he was on the right path. He just had to convince his friends of it. He had made a decision during nighttime when he had woken up and taken the time for some meditation. There would be no more lies. The people present today were his best friends, and they had a right to know the truth. As he wasn't part of the Council, strictly speaking, not even of the Jedi Order, at the moment, he didn't have to ask their permission. No one could stop him from revealing his secret if he wanted to do so.

"Obi-Wan?" he heard Padmé calling him, and with a smile on his face, he walked over into the common room. She was standing by the window, and sunlight was streaming over her face. It was rare that the Jedi felt overwhelmed by his feelings. Their relationship was characterized by rationalism due to her role as Queen. But seeing her now, he couldn't prevent his breath from hitching. She was stunning, and while she was the woman he had known in his former life, at the same time, she was entirely different. She loved _him_ this time around _,_ and he had a hard time believing his luck.

She must have felt him scrutinizing her because she turned around and shook her head slightly. "Are you all right?"

He moved closer and took her in his arms. "I am," he said gently and planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

He was rewarded with a radiant smile, and she moved up to brush his lips. "I love you," she whispered, and his arms tightened around her. They shared a deep kiss before he reluctantly separated from her. Taking a deep breath to regain his composure, he offered her his hand, and she accepted it with a grin. "What's got into you today?" she asked.

He simply shrugged. "I just woke up and had the feeling that I am a very fortunate man."

She laughed softly. "That you are, Obi-Wan Kenobi," she said with a wink.

His face changed to a more serious expression, and he squeezed her hand. "Just promise me that you're going to listen to everything I have to say before making any further decisions. And . . . Never forget that I will always love you. Nothing can change that, and I wouldn't want to spend another lifetime without you!"

She gave him a frown. "You won't have to," she replied, and his gaze suddenly made her nervous with its intensity.

"Come on, I'm sure they're waiting for us," he stated, pulling her with him.

When they got into the room, everybody was already there. Dooku was waiting with a bored expression on his face. Qui-Gon and Anakin were seated together with Bail on the couch. His former Master gave them an encouraging smile when they came in. Mace was standing by the window, his arms crossed over his chest, and Obi-Wan felt instantly that his friend wasn't happy with the situation.

Padmé took a seat, and Obi-Wan, knowing that everyone was waiting for him to take the lead, cleared his throat. He sat down, and Mace followed him. Centering himself in the Force, he began to speak, "I am glad you're here. We need to discuss how we're going to proceed with my situation. Still, before I begin, I want to tell you that no matter what we decide, this path will be dangerous, and I am going to accept if you refuse to support me because this has to be your decision alone." He saw Anakin leaning forward to voice his protest and shook his head, indicating that he hadn't finished. "Because everyone in this room has to make their own choice, I want you all to have the necessary information. You need to understand what is at stake and why I want to defeat Sidious so desperately."

Mace rolled his eyes at that, and it was evident that the Korun-Master knew precisely what he was about to do. Before he could be prevented from proceeding, Obi-Wan continued, "I know that you, Bail, have a lot of questions, and I already decided to answer them before you arrived. I am also aware of the fact that I can't pursue my relationship with Padmé without telling her everything there is to know about me."

Padmé gave him a questioning look, and now the bored expression on Dooku's face was replaced by disbelief. Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan an approving nod to urge him to continue, while Anakin was looking nervously at Mace, who seemed to struggle with keeping his face neutral.

"The Force has sent me back in time," Obi-Wan stated in a flat tone. "One day, I was in the desert of Tatooine at the age of forty-two just to wake up in the Jedi Temple at the age of twenty-two." He let the words sink in for a moment, watching Padmé's eyes widening. He took a deep breath fighting against his anxiety, not sure how she would treat him after knowing the truth. "In my other life, I witnessed the destruction of not just the Republic but also of the Jedi Order. I fought in a war orchestrated by Sidious, who was Supreme Chancellor then. He played both sides and was able to destroy the Jedi's reputation and the Senate's importance. By the time I was sent back, most of the Jedi were dead, and the Senate existed only on paper, led by Sidious and his minions."

He stopped at that, taking Padmé's hand. "I know this is hard to believe. . . ."

She swallowed thickly, squeezing his hand tightly. He saw various emotions crossing her face, disbelief, shock, and finally, understanding. Having regained her composure surprisingly fast, she shook her head. "No, it actually isn't. It makes perfect sense. That's why you knew about Palpatine and his plans to replace the Chancellor." She closed her eyes briefly, and he felt a deep sadness coming from her when she said, "Which means I _did_ call for a vote of no-confidence in your former life. I gave him the power to do this to you!"

Before Obi-Wan was able to react, Anakin stepped in. "No, _you_ didn't. It took me some time to understand that, too. The Anakin in Obi-Wan's former life did terrible things, but I am not him. Obi-Wan didn't just change events; he changed us and our circumstances. That's why we're sitting here together today."

Obi-Wan glanced at him, full of pride. Then he looked at Bail, who had taken everything he had said in and hadn't shown any visible reaction yet. His silence was a bit disconcerting, but it matched his impression of the young Senator, who always took his time to consider all the necessary aspects of a problem before reacting.

Dooku huffed with annoyance. "Well, now that this is out of the way, can we decide how to deal with the imminent threat?"

Obi-Wan gave him an icy stare. "No, we cannot. As the imminent threat has everything to do with me, you have to wait until _I_ decide to talk about it," he replied with his best Master-voice.

Finally, Bail cleared his throat, apparently having pondered on what had been said long enough. "Padmé is right; this makes complete sense. Nevertheless, it is difficult to believe."

Qui-Gon gave him an understanding nod. "Yes, I know. It was difficult for me, too. I was faced with an apprentice who had grown into a Master in the blink of an eye."

Padmé suddenly turned to Obi-Wan, wide-eyed. "In this life, you already lived. . . We weren't together, were we? That's why you spoke of another lifetime earlier. . . ."

Obi-Wan took both her hands and gave her a soft smile. "No, we weren't together. We couldn't have been. The Order never changed the principle of non-attachment and I. . . Well, let's just say I was the perfect Jedi Master. I wouldn't even acknowledge the fact that I _could_ fall in love. When I realized that this was one of the failings of the Jedi in my time, it was too late. They had all died, and I knew of no one who survived order sixty-six except for Master Yoda and me."

"Order sixty-six?" Bail asked, confused.

"An order implanted into the Clones of the army the Senate provided us. At the end of the war, Sidious activated it, and the troops killed their Jedi Generals." He took a deep breath, not able to hide the grief which was still present. "There was no warning. One minute we fought side by side, the other, they turned on us. I didn't know what hit me when they tried to shoot me. I was lucky enough to escape, as was Master Yoda. I wasn't able to determine if there were others. I went into hiding. . . Things were complicated. . . ."

"But. . ." Bail stuttered. "That's genocide. I can't believe that Sidious. . . ."

"Do you think that Sidious wouldn't do such a thing?" Dooku interrupted, running out of patience. "It wasn't the only genocide he planned. He had plans for a weapon that could wipe out whole star systems with one blast. He called it the Death Star. He was so proud of it, knowing it would give him unlimited power. This man had no moral boundaries."

His words even rattled Obi-Wan. He knew what Sidious was capable of, but he'd never heard of such a weapon. For the first time since he arrived in this life, he asked himself what happened in his former life after his departure. Would the Jedi prevail? Or would his absence destroy their only hope? Or did that reality cease to exist when he disappeared?

He was cast out of his musing by the Alderaanian Senator. "I understand now why we had to go to Kamino. To determine if such an order was planted again this time. . ." He gave Dooku a stare."Well, was there? I know that it was _you_ who placed the order for the army. . . ."

Dooku heaved a deep sigh. "I was under Sidious' influence then. If you think one can resist his power, you still underestimate him. I was able to change the number to prevent him from using it, and I tweaked the command a bit to give the Jedi a fighting chance to escape, but the chips are still functional."

"The chips?" Obi-Wan frowned at him.

"The Clones have biochips implanted in their brains. If asked, the Kaminoans will tell you it's an inhibitor chip. But it serves only one purpose, to take control of the army at the right moment."

Obi-Wan had trouble breathing when he processed that revelation. They had been very close to detecting those chips in the war, but the Council chose to believe the Kamimoans that the inhibitor chip was necessary. He started to rub his temples, attempting to fight a sudden headache.

Qui-Gon gazed at him with concern, sensing the turmoil within him over the bond. He was hard-pressed not to jump up to comfort him when Padmé moved closer to the young Master and placed her arm around his shoulders, drawing him toward her.

"I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan," Bail said, his voice trembling with emotion; it surprised them all because he usually didn't show his feelings so openly. Then he looked to Master Windu. "We have to do something about those chips."

"There's no way to deactivate them," Dooku offered. "Sidious made sure of that. That's why he was furious when he learned that I changed the number."

"We could remove them," Mace said, still unsettled about what he had heard.

"Tempering with the brain? I am not certain if that is a possibility," Dooku countered.

Obi-Wan looked up, his eyes showing determination. "We have to try. I will not allow something like that to happen again." He shook his head. "This is such a mess. How could you do this to us?" His gaze was full of disappointment, and Dooku shifted uncomfortably.

"I told you, I was under his influence. There is still something you don't want to see, Obi-Wan. I turned! I am not a Jedi any longer. I am not the decent man you believe me to be."

"Even so, you're telling us now!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "One day, you're going to have to decide whose side you are on."

"Do I?" Dooku replied coolly. "I thought you'd already know that this mindset of black and white, good and evil, isn't what will change the future of the Jedi." He took a deep breath, "Anyway, I couldn't have defied him completely then. My very life depended on it. . . I was fascinated by the notion of having power, I still am. I just don't believe that this is the path to achieve it. Other, subtler methods evoke less upheaval and resistance."

"I'm sorry," Mace interrupted their conversation. "I am no longer able to listen to this. You, Dooku, you only have your advantage in mind. And you expect us to trust you to help Obi-Wan? How can we do this after what you told us now?"

Dooku gave him a snort. "You're correct. But that is precisely the reason why you _should_ believe me. I hold no desire to have Sidious back. I know he would have killed me the moment someone better had come along. And in the end, he always wanted Obi-Wan. I don't want a Sith competition like your precious little Jedi Master here. Do you even have a clue how powerful he is? That, combined with his knowledge of another life, makes him almost invincible." He stood up, giving Obi-Wan an apologetic look. "I know you want to believe that I am a better man than the one you knew in your former life, but I am not. But believe me that I will do anything in my power to help you get rid of him. You are the only one who can decide if you're ready to take me up on my offer. I'll leave you alone with your friends to discuss it, and I am in the lab when you've made up your mind."

There was a tense silence in the room, and everyone was focused on Obi-Wan, whose eyes had become distant, his thoughts hidden even from Anakin and Qui-Gon. What Dooku had said made him uncomfortable. Not the motives behind his actions, but his assessment of Obi-Wan's potential. After the surge of power he had felt when dabbling in the Dark two days before, he wasn't even able to deny it. And he could read it in Mace's and Qui-Gon's eyes. They had sensed it, too. How had this happened? Wasn't Anakin supposed to be the one who surpassed them all with his power? Why was the Force singling him out – making him exceptional? Suddenly, he was overwhelmed with fear. He couldn't deal with this; he was not strong enough. No, he would fail again, and this time it would be _him_ who would destroy everything he loved. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt a wave of panic consume him.

Qui-Gon, realizing what was going on, stood up and walked over to him, his stance that of a Jedi Master, a picture of serenity. Slowly he knelt before him, his hands firmly planted on Obi-Wan's knees, grounding him in the here and now. "Padawan," he whispered. "Calm down. We all have faith in you. We are on your side. Look at your fear, examine it, and tell me what it is."

"I don't want to fail again," the younger man murmured. "I just couldn't bear it. If it were _me_ who . . . ."

Qui-Gon gave him a slow nod. "Then let's get rid of him. Let's do what is necessary for you to be your own person again. Only then can we be sure that this fear is yours. You can't trust yourself at the moment. He is manipulating you."

Obi-Wan's whole body shook when he shoved the panic away. His breathing became slow again while he gradually regained his composure. There was a sense of shock, concern and relief in the room coming from his friends, and he gave them a faint smile. "I'm all right," he said, his voice still trembling. "Can anyone summarize our options?"

"Well, after what we now know, I'd say that we need more help for this to work than we thought," Qui-Gon began, trying to keep his voice steady at Obi-Wan's apparent turmoil he sensed over the bond.

Obi-Wan's face showed agreement. "It's a dilemma. We're going to need more Jedi to succeed. At least one has to trap Sidious in the Holocron; one needs to pull me back and. . . ."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I don't think that one Jedi is enough to do that, Obi-Wan. I was barely able to succeed the last time. We have to consider that the Dark Side's pull will be much stronger when we let Sidious loose. And I had the bond to support me. . . ."

His former Padawan narrowed his eyes. "What are you implying?"

The Jedi-Master gave him an incredulous look. "Obi-Wan, didn't you listen? You're incredibly strong. If Sidious combines his own power with yours, I don't think anyone would be able to stop you. You responded to me because I have a way of reaching you. I had to go in deep. There is still a part of your mind, which you reserve for the people you love. That's where I found you. I'm not sure another Jedi would be able to get through. . . ."

"I'd wish that you would stop talking about how powerful I am. I am not that person!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, and for a brief moment, his eyes flashed with anger.

Qui-Gon cringed, but he wasn't intimidated. "Well, it certainly felt like it. You can continue to deny it, but we all know about your Midichlorian count, and the years of experience you have ahead of us. . . There is no way for you not to be stronger than the rest of us. The sooner you accept it, the sooner you can use this strength to be an exceptional Jedi Master. It's not the power that will turn you, Obi-Wan!"

Before Obi-Wan was able to retort, Anakin said in a soft voice, "It's what you always tell me, Master." He gave Qui-Gon an insecure look and continued when the older Master gave him a nod. "I have a bond with my Master, too. If Master Qui-Gon and I were to combine our strength, we should be able to anchor him."

"This is absolute madness we're talking about," Mace interfered. "Sidious is strong enough to defeat all of us, and if he can force Obi-Wan to his side, there is no way a Padawan can pull him back."

"And he's getting stronger," Obi-Wan agreed. "I can feel his power growing even now. I don't want Anakin anywhere near this battle if I'm honest."

Qui- Gon heaved a deep sigh. "I am reluctant to say it. But I agree with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was tempted to use the Dark Side; I could feel it. If Sidious can tempt a sophisticated Jedi Master like him, I don't want to think about what he would do to you, Anakin. I fear the temptation will be even stronger next time."

Anakin gave a shudder, and Qui-Gon looked at him with concern. "What is it?" he asked, taking the boy's hand. But the Padawan shook his head, refusing to speak.

"I'm sorry, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, his eyes shining with warmth. Then his gaze shifted toward Mace. "Anakin had a vision of me turning," he explained. "My current state of mind does nothing to reassure him. That's another reason why we have to deal with this sooner rather than later. It's disrupting our relationship, and my Padawan's training has already suffered enough over the last few years."

Mace Windu stood up and crouched down in front of Anakin, taking his hands in his. "I'm sorry," he said, and the boy's eyes widened at his gentle tone. "I should have known it was something like that. You have to believe me when I tell you that you can always confide in me without me making any assumptions about the future. I suffered from visions myself when I was a Padawan, and I know how to deal with them."

"You already expelled my Master," Anakin replied, trying to fight a sob. "What would you have done if I told you that there is even the slightest possibility of him turning in the future."

Mace shook his head. "We didn't expel him, Anakin. It's just that the Council is not ready to . . . uhm. . . trust the method Obi-Wan chose to solve the problem. Master Yoda tried to convince them, and he's still fighting for your Master, as do I."

Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan's eyes shimmering with tears at that exchange. He cleared his throat, and Mace gave Anakin's hand a slight squeeze before walking back to his place. The boy replied with a grateful nod, and Qui-Gon said, "What Anakin saw just confirms what I think. There is a real danger for you here, Obi-Wan."

The young Jedi Master gave him a nod. "There is. Nevertheless, if we don't do this, there will be even more risk. He's. . . he's altering my memories. Up to this point, I am still able to see it and take back what's mine but. . . ."

"It won't take him much to take over," Mace said, his voice flat. "That's what Dooku told me. I wasn't ready to believe it. But after everything I've heard now, I think we should assess the situation and devise a strategy to drive him out. I am ready to help."

"Padmé and I are at your side, too," Bail said, apparently glad that they were finally making plans. "I know we may not be what you need. But Padmé's feelings for you could be of use, couldn't they?"

Obi-Wan took a sharp breath. "No, I don't want you and Padmé to take that risk. Sidious tried to kill Qui-Gon, and he almost succeeded. Anyone who I love is in danger. He will use you against me."

Mace snorted at that. "Please, Obi-Wan, he will use anyone against you, not just the people you love. You wouldn't make a difference if it came to a decision between sacrificing yourself or sacrificing someone else."

Obi-Wan tried to protest but was cut off by the Korun-Master, "Senator Organa has a point. If someone can pull you back, it has to be someone who promises you a better life if you stay in the Light. I wanted Anakin to stay out of this to protect him, but he and the Queen are the best power against this Sith Lord we have. You wouldn't kill _them_."

"How can you be so sure, knowing that Anakin did exactly that! I put her at risk then. I will not do so again," Obi-Wan exclaimed, his body shaking.

They all fell silent at his outburst, and Padmé stared at him with shock. "Anakin?" she asked, her voice trembling.

The young Padawan cleared his throat and blushed. "Yeah, we were married in his former life. I turned, and I killed you."

She raised her eyebrows. "I think, when this is over, you really need to tell me everything," she said to Obi-Wan. "Now, let's not dwell on memories of another life which have nothing to do with what is happening here."

"Padmé. . . ." Obi-Wan tried to reason with her, but she just shook her head.

"No, stop this. You need to calm down. Your emotions are all over the place! You're doing everything you always warned me about. You are not the same man as this Anakin was in your former life, Force, even Anakin isn't the same man. And . . . I am not the same Padmé. You want me to accept that? Then you have to accept it, too."

He was speechless for a moment, but then he gave her a faint smile. "You're right, and I _can_ see that we are all different."

"Well," she responded softly. "Then let's discuss how we can do this. Sabé has already agreed to stand in as my decoy, and I am free to go with you if you need me. I want us to do this together. This relationship will only work if you're ready to accept my help as I am accepting yours."

Bail stepped in, realizing that Obi-Wan needed a moment. "So, we have Qui-Gon, Anakin, Master Windu and Padmé. Is there any other Jedi willing to help?"

Mace leaned forward. "After what Qui-Gon and Dooku told me, I asked Tahl to come here because I'm convinced that we can't do this without a healer at our side. The Council is still not persuaded to help, but I've decided to ask Siri and Garen to support us. They're already on their way over from their last mission. They are aware of the fact that this assignment isn't approved by the Council. It didn't prevent them from coming. As for me, I am certain I could be of use because of my particular connection to my inner Darkness."

Qui-Gon gave his friend a proud smile at that. "I've already thought about that. I think you can trap Sidious in the Holocron. You are strong in the Force, and your way of channeling Darkness should prevent you from being tempted."

"Padmé, Qui-Gon and I can pull Obi-Wan back. Which leaves Siri and Garen to look after Master Windu," Anakin said, glad that the emotional turmoil seemed to be over.

"Actually," Mace interfered. "Master Yoda is going to do that, which leaves them to supervise together with Master Tahl and help where it is needed."

His words seemed to shake Obi-Wan out of his silence. "Master Yoda?" he asked. "He's coming?"

"Master Yoda and I argued with the Council, and when we realized that there was no point, we decided to do this on our own."

"It jeopardizes your position," Obi-Wan stated flatly.

"It does, but let them come at us. I want to see this, expelling not only you but also Master Yoda and me? And. . ." he chuckled." I am sure in case that happens, the Alderaanian Council will take us in as refugees." He inhaled deeply. "Obi-Wan, I don't think the Council is aware of what you've been through over the last few years. Force, even I needed some time to realize that. Master Yoda and I deeply regret that we relied on you to deal with this on your own. We should have done something about it long ago. So, please accept my apology, and I hope you find it in you to give the Council another chance when this is over."

The young Master inclined his head, accepting the apology with his usual grace. Then, he took a deep breath and began to summarize. "We're going to need one of your ships, Bail. Padmé, I want you to train with Qui-Gon and Anakin. You won't be able to access my mind without their help, and they need to get used to your signature. Siri is going to protect you in case something goes wrong. Also. . ." he stopped, gathering his thoughts. "The Nightsisters are dangerous. Even if they agree to support us, they can't be trusted. We need reinforcements who act as protection for all of us."

"I am going to supply you with a ship and enough men to do that," Bail answered. "They will answer to me and Garen Muln."

Obi-Wan stood up. "I am going to tell Dooku about our plan. When everyone is here, we will come together again and discuss the details."

* * *

Dooku was working on the Holocron, and he was glad to do so without disturbance. It was a difficult thing to do. He had succeeded in constructing the pieces, but in the end, he needed to bring them together with the Force, and as much as he was trying, he didn't seem to be able to do it. He had to admit that his thoughts about their discussion were distracting him. He hadn't expected any Jedi to be grateful for what he was doing, but he had at least hoped that they would realize what was at stake here. He just wondered if Master Yoda remained as ignorant as the rest of them.

He took a deep breath, trying to concentrate on his Holocron. Sweat was forming on his forehead when he elevated the pieces and wanted to force them together. After a few moments, they came crashing down in front of him. He gave a frustrated sigh. It didn't work. He had to get this done, though, if he wanted Sidious gone.

He closed his eyes gathering the Force, when he suddenly felt something behind him. Obi-Wan was standing in the door, his arm outstretched and his eyes closed in concentration. When Dooku looked back to the pieces, they hovered in the air, and in between seconds, they clicked together. The Holocron circled for a moment and then slowly landed on the table, its power radiating in the Force. The young Jedi opened his eyes and sat down next to Dooku.

"How long did you have to focus?" the Sith asked. "Thirty seconds? A minute?" He took an exasperated breath. "How much more proof do you need?"

"I always thought that with the experience of a lifetime, I was bound to be stronger in the Force," Obi-Wan replied, his eyes betraying his concern. "But ever since I got back, there was something. A power that I tried to ignore. It's as if it is hidden within me, and I can only access it on rare occasions. When I am really in trouble, when. . . ."

"When Sidious makes a play or when he taps into it to use it?"

Obi-Wan looked down. "Yes, but why is _he_ able to use it when I am not?"

"Well, you used it now," Dooku said and took a deep breath. "I doubt Sidious would have assembled the Holocron that is supposed to drive him out of your mind."

The young Jedi gave him a blank stare.

"Don't you see? That power is within you. Sidious was always aware of it. But you acknowledged it only now. You can't access something if you deny its existence." He sighed. "You're so afraid of that power that it will be your downfall if you don't begin to work with it soon. You're giving him an opening every day that you don't use that potential. For now, he can tap into it as much as he likes. Because, Obi-Wan," He placed his hand on the young Jedi's shoulder. "It wants to be used, and if you don't do it, it will look for someone else."

"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked with a frown.

"I really can't believe how much of your teachings you seem to forget when it's convenient for you. Didn't Master Yoda give you the lecture about the Force using us as vessels? Isn't that the main difference between a Jedi and a Sith? That a Sith uses the Force while a Jedi lets himself be used by it?"

"Yes, but what does it have to do with my potential?"

"Do you think the Force gave you that power for nothing? For you to neglect it for years?" Dooku stood up and walked over to the window. "You've been given it to change things, not to run away from it. I knew that something about you was special when I've seen you tap into that potential for the first time on Naboo. That's why I went with Sidious. The thought that he would get his hands on you. . . I just knew it would be wrong. While the Force chose you to play a significant role in the fate of the Jedi, I was destined to become a Sith, just as I was in your former life. Only this time, I will be able to determine my own fate. I can be the Sith that I _want_ to be because you made it possible when you killed him."

" _You_ killed him," Obi-Wan corrected him with a flat voice.

Dooku chuckled. "You don't believe that, do you? I executed the blow to prevent you from doing it. But it was _you_ who defeated him. And. . . the potential. . . You used it then. It was beautiful. You fought with it, and I was able to see that it was what you were supposed to do. And I was supposed to end it. I just knew it at that moment. The Force guided me into doing it."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You must be insane. . . ."

Dooku's eyes flared with anger at that. "Just stop it, Obi-Wan. Don't deny it any longer. The power is there; you have to stop being scared of it. You don't need to be! The Force will tell you what to do with it. You just have to learn how to use it responsibly. You're the only Jedi I know who can wield such power without being consumed by it. Just listen to the Force!"

"I am not the perfect Jedi, you think I am!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "I was tempted to give in. He tried to kill Qui-Gon! I was scared and angry, and I used that. And. . . I wanted to use it to kill him! If it hadn't been for Qui-Gon, I would have been consumed, and what would have happened then?"

Dooku gave him a nod. "I didn't say that you won't be tempted. You will cross that line often enough. What would be the point in all of this if the Force wouldn't show you the other side? From my youth on, I was convinced that the one-sided view of the Jedi was wrong. It will be difficult, but if you continue like this, there is no way you will fall. You have so many people to protect you from it, so much to live for. . . ."

"Anakin saw me fall in his vision," Obi-Wan interrupted him with a defeated voice. "He saw me as a Sith Master. I don't believe that you're right. I have as much potential to fall as any other Jedi has."

"A vision, Obi-Wan. . . You know as well as I do that the future is always in motion. That vision is one possible future. I am sure you told Anakin the same thing."

"Yes, I told him that. But. . . in my experience Anakin's visions tend to come true."

"That's why you're so scared," Dooku said and sat down. "Please, you need to overcome that fear. I don't want to see you give all that power to Sidious. Work on it!"

"Don't you _want_ me to be a Sith?" Obi-Wan asked. "To work with you? To come over to your side?"

"I told you there are no sides!" Dooku exclaimed. "Would you listen? I want _you_ to make your choice, not Sidious. And if you think you have to choose a side, then so be it. But as far as I am concerned, there are no sides to the Force, there is only the Force, and it is about time that someone knocks it into the Jedi. I surely wasn't able to do it."

The young Master looked at him, thoughtfully as if he had reached him for the first time since their conversation had begun. Then he gave him a nod. "Well, maybe you're right. At least one thing is sure. If I cannot use this power inside of me, we won't defeat Sidious. And that's what I want for now. So, let's just work on my shields again. Tomorrow I will try to work with Qui-Gon on tapping into my full potential."

Dooku gave him a wan smile. "That's all I can expect for now."

* * *

When Obi-Wan returned to his quarters, Padmé was waiting for him. At his arrival, she gave him a bright smile, and once more, he wondered how he had won her heart without any effort on his part. When he had come back in time, his goal had been to do everything for her to have a better life with Anakin. He still was haunted by the memory of her dying in childbirth, heartbroken by Anakin's betrayal. And not for the first time, he asked himself if he had loved her even then. Had the potential for this relationship always existed? Had he just been too wrapped up in being the perfect Jedi to realize it? Would things have ended differently if he had explored his feelings for her then? If he hadn't suppressed any emotion, he deemed inappropriate for a Jedi?

"Obi-Wan?" he was startled out of his musings by her concerned voice. "Is everything all right?"

He gave her a sad smile at that. "I should ask _you_ this," he replied, his voice full of regret. "After everything you've heard today, I wouldn't be surprised if you had decided to leave me. After all, you must be aware of the fact that with my background having an ordinary life will be extremely unlikely."

She gazed at him with determination. "Well, if I wanted a normal life, as you put it, I wouldn't have chosen to love a Jedi in the first place."

He sighed. "And perhaps you shouldn't have. It didn't work out so well the first time around, with Anakin. . ."

He saw her eyes darken a bit. "I really wouldn't know anything about being together with your Padawan, who is like a little brother to me. But I can judge what I have now. Up to this point, I was sure it is a relationship we both chose to pursue, despite the circumstances we're being presented with. I am still the Queen of Naboo, who can't do that yet. You never complained about it, not once. You've always accepted who and what I am. What gives you the impression that I wouldn't do the same?"

"There is a difference between accepting a temporary position and accepting that the man you love already lived a life and seems to be singled out by the Force to change the future," he replied, trying to defend his words.

"Honestly, I don't care if you already lived. Who knows if this isn't the case for all of us? Maybe you just remember things we don't? Have you ever wondered if you might not be so unique as everyone wants you to think? I don't know enough about the Force to judge your potential as others seem to be doing continually. For me, you are just the man I fell in love with. Having memories of a former life is part of who you are. Maybe it is the part that made me love you from that first moment when you took me seriously while no one else did. Life is full of coincidences, Obi-Wan, who knows, maybe I wouldn't have looked at you twice if you hadn't had the experience that made you special in my eyes."

He had to chuckle at this. "Maybe you wouldn't have. In my former life, I was still a Padawan during the battle of Naboo. You already were a Queen fighting for her planet. You didn't even look at me twice then."

"I am not sure I believe that," she replied with a smile. "You must have been attractive even then."

He blushed at her compliment. "I wouldn't know," he looked up, his eyes showing a genuine sadness that made her cringe. "Everything was so different then. I lost Qui-Gon in the battle of Naboo and became Anakin's Master without being ready. We never had time to develop a friendship until later. But then you were already married to Anakin."

She took his hand and squeezed it. "Did you know then?"

He snorted. "I think I chose not to know. I begged you to leave him, and I made myself believe that you'd done so. We had very different lives then, but the general characteristics were the same. You were too strong-willed to give him up. However, it ended badly. You died, and I had to hide your children separately."

She swallowed thickly at that. "We had children, Anakin and I?" she asked, her voice trembling.

He gave her a nod. "Twins. They were unbelievably strong in the Force and had to be hidden from Sidious." He sighed. "The girl went with Bail to Alderaan, and I took the boy to Tatooine, where he grew up with Owen Lars."

She smiled. "I wouldn't have chosen any differently if I had been in your situation. Thank you for giving each of my children a home, where they were surely loved."

He gave her an incredulous look. He never had felt that Padmé's approval of the arrangements had been vital to him. Now that she had given it freely, he felt a heavy weight lifting off his shoulders.

She seemed to sense what was happening and moved over to him. She placed her arms around his waist and leaned her head into his chest. "My Obi-Wan, if she was anything like me, she would have been grateful that you looked after her babies."

He squeezed her to him. "Oh, Padmé," he whispered tenderly. "She was a lot like you. When she gave her love, she gave it openly and fully. She would fight like a lion's mother for those she loved. She was just as perfect as you are. I just didn't realize how much she meant to me until it was too late."

"So, don't let it happen again. I am here, Obi-Wan. And I would go anywhere with you," she replied. "And if the Force has special plans for you, let's hope I am included. Because I will stay no matter what."

He once again chuckled. "That's precisely what I meant. . . and," he said, moving a bit away, "this time I won't make the same mistake again. I will embrace my feelings for you and enjoy them while I can."

She smiled brightly. "That's what I want to hear."

She sat down, and he followed her, assuring himself that he would make the most of their time together. The experience of a life already lived told him that there was no time to waste.

* * *

In the next two days, everyone was busy preparing for the upcoming battle. Siri and Garen had already arrived, and they were training with Organa's men to ensure that they could rely on each other. Dooku and Obi-Wan were still concentrated on the Sith-Magic needed to drive Sidious out. At the same time, Anakin and Qui-Gon tried to give Padmé an understanding of how a Force-bond worked and how she could tap into her own potential to connect to Obi-Wan.

Bail Organa was content that the last few days' tension seemed to abate now that everyone was focused on the fight ahead of them. However, one issue needed to be settled before they could go on with their plan, and he seemed to be the only one who was willing to talk about it. He walked through the gardens, looking for Dooku and Obi-Wan, and found them in a secluded spot, apparently deep in conversation. When they felt him approaching, they looked up, and Obi-Wan smiled at him.

"Bail," he said. "Come join us." He waved the young Senator to a place on the bench he was sitting on.

Bail gave Dooku, who was sitting on the ground, a curt nod and settled beside Obi-Wan. "I hope I am not disturbing you," he said and was met with a curious glance from his Jedi friend.

"You don't. We were just having a rest. I have to admit I am still a bit exhausted."

Bail gave him an understanding nod. "I can't say that it surprises me, after everything you've been through, Obi-Wan. You should take it slow."

Dooku snorted at that. "Well, Senator Organa, I am afraid, but taking it slow is not an option."

Bail raised his eyebrows. "Isn't it?" He took a breath, trying to hide his annoyance but failing. "I don't know about you, Dooku, but I prefer Obi-Wan being on one hundred percent before he takes the risk of going up against Sidious."

"It's not that I wouldn't prefer that, too," the Sith said with exasperation. "But, I am not sure that Sidious will grant us the time to get to that point before making another move."

Before Bail was able to retort, Obi-Wan stepped in. "Let's not discuss again how dangerous this is and how I need to do this or that to deal with it. I'm really getting tired of it." He turned to the young Senator and briefly closed his eyes as if he wanted to understand why he was here. "Tell me, Bail, why did you seek us out? It seems to be important."

The Senator chuckled. "Well, Master Kenobi, your exhaustion definitely isn't showing when it comes to your skills with the Force. I came to talk to you two because I think this needs to be addressed. However, I am not sure I am ready to do that with the whole crowd present." He felt he had their attention now, and Obi-Wan inclined his head, urging him to continue. "After the little bombshell that you have lived a former life, we were too distracted by matters at hand to pursue the discussion about the Clones. I'd really like to get that out of the way before entering a battle against someone like Sidious. Maybe it's because I am not a Jedi. . . Still, I am not able to ignore the repercussions of what Dooku has done before we have found a solution to deal with it."

"It's not because we are Jedi, Bail," Obi-Wan replied seriously. "It's just that everyone is busy with preparing. I am glad you brought it up. I am sure that Master Windu would prefer to have answers too before leaving for Dathomir."

Both looked toward Dooku, who was now inhaling deeply. "I think I've said all that has to be said about the matter. The order can't be erased without risking the lives of thousands of Clones. I am sure the Jedi would object to a possible genocide."

Bail gave him an icy stare. "You're right, the Jedi would object, and I'd like to believe that the Senate wouldn't approve of it either. However, you can't evade my questions that easily, Dooku. If we are going to deal with this, we need the number of the order to prevent someone from using it. I have a few suggestions on how to do that, but you need to show your goodwill and give us all the information we need."

Obi-Wan frowned at that. "I remember asking you once, Dooku. You told me that you are not my friend and you couldn't tell me. However, that was when Sidious was still alive. I wonder what prevents you from telling us now."

"Maybe it's the fact that he still resides in your mind and listens closely to what we're discussing here," Dooku spat out. "Yes, let's give him all the information he needs to pursue his plan the moment he takes over your mind. Or. . ." he looked at Obi-Wan, his eyes cold. "let's equip the most powerful potential Sith in the universe with the knowledge he needs to take over the Galaxy."

Obi-Wan swallowed at that and took a deep breath. Bail placed his arm around his shoulders and gave Dooku a reproachful look, knowing that his words had hurt the young Jedi Master profoundly. "I don't think that was necessary," he said.

"Oh, but it was," Dooku replied. "All of you are trying to spare Obi-Wan the hurt of admitting the truth. With his knowledge and his power, he could become a much greater threat than Sidious ever was. And we know that it is a possibility. Anakin already had a vision of him turning. And honestly, it's of no consequence if that was a vision of Sidious in Obi-Wan's persona or if that was Obi-Wan himself. He knows how to orchestrate that war, and he knows how to destroy the Jedi. He knows everything, and if he wants, he can tap into Sidious' knowledge of the Dark Side and use everything against the Republic and the Jedi. He must be aware of the danger he could be. There is no way we're going to succeed if all of you are trying to protect him."

Obi-Wan looked up and gave Dooku a curt nod. Then he turned to Bail. "He's right, you know. However, I understand what you're saying. You need this as proof that Dooku is on our side and. . ." his gaze shifted toward the Sith. "I need that, too. I want you to tell Bail everything. He needs to have the information to act accordingly in the future. He is our connection to the Senate, and only _he_ can prevent someone from using the order to destroy the Jedi. Or. . . he can use it if there comes a situation in the future when the Jedi become a threat."

The incredulity at his words was written all over Dooku's face. "Are you mad? Giving him the power to decide the fate of the Jedi Order? What makes you think I would do that?"

The young Master replied with a firm voice. "Because in this instant, you are the one who has all the cards in this game, Dooku. I'd rather have that power in the hands of a man I trust. Who tells me that you won't use the order one day? I've known you in my former life, and you never cease to remind me that you're the same. If you want us to trust you, you need to give us something. Something that is of worth to you."

"Well, I was under the impression that I was helping you. If you don't want my help, I can always withdraw it," Dooku answered.

"Stop that," Obi-Wan exclaimed and stood up. "You just told us what it is that drives you into helping us. You fear that Sidious comes back – you fear my power when I take on the Sith's knowledge and turn. For now, you are the most powerful Sith out there, apart maybe from an elusive apprentice we know nothing about. But the moment Sidious succeeds in either taking over or turning me, you lose your position. This is your chance to show us that you really are on my side and that you do not just strive for power."

Bail was speechless. He had to admit that he had worried that Obi-Wan was too trusting toward Dooku. But hearing him now, he realized that there wasn't any self-deception. Obi-Wan knew well enough what to expect from the Sith.

Dooku stood up and gave Bail a nod. "Senator Organa, I am going to tell you everything you need to know. I just ask you to keep that knowledge carefully hidden." Then he turned to Obi-Wan. "You know, I am a Sith, and I strive for power. I don't want to have you as my competition. However, that's not the reason I am helping you. A long time ago, I told you that I am on your side. That hasn't changed."


	9. Part I, Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They knew that their days on Naboo were numbered when Master Yoda and Tahl arrived the next day. Qui-Gon left Anakin to continue Padmé's training to spend some time with Tahl. He knew that the young Queen was more than ready, and her role was crucial in the upcoming battle. She had formed stable bonds with him and Anakin that would help them maintain a connection with her. But at this point, he couldn't say the same about her connection with Obi-Wan, which concerned him greatly. They didn't need to put the young Queen into peril if his former Padawan wouldn't form a bond with her soon. With his thoughts still written all over his face, he sat down beside Tahl, who was waiting for him in the Palace Gardens.

Naturally, she was able to feel his tension and took his hand. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He gave a deep sigh. Everything was beginning to weigh on him heavily. His emotions were all over the place. He was still dealing with the guilt over not realizing how much Obi-Wan had suffered from Sidious residing in his mind. And now, he had the feeling that his former Padawan was still reluctant to take all the help he could get because he wanted to protect those around him. Apart from that fact, their efforts to access Obi-Wan's power to use it in his fight against Sidious weren't fruitful. He knew that his former Padawan had always struggled in accomplishing things while in training. Obi-Wan was someone who had learned the better part of his lessons in life and death situations. But he was concerned that he still tried to deny his potential.

"I'm worried," he replied after a long pause. "There's still the matter of Obi-Wan forming a bond with Padmé, and he is postponing it."

"You expect him to walk up and form a bond with the woman he loves on command?" she asked. "Let me guess, you scheduled it into his itinerary?"

"Well, what should we have done? I can sense that this bond with Padmé is important. And he is busy all the time, training with Dooku. He needs to do it before we leave, though."

She smiled softly. "Did you consider that forming such a bond is an intimate matter? That your former Padwan isn't someone who likes to show his feelings openly? We're not talking about a training bond here. You wouldn't have done it with me in front of everyone."

"But we're running out of time," he objected.

"If he needs this bond to succeed, the Force will make sure it will be formed before it's too late," she said.

"Well, if the Force can knock some sense into my stubborn Padawan. . . ." he grumbled.

She laughed and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "What else, my love?"

He placed his arm around her shoulder and looked down. "I feel guilty," he said with a distinctive shaky voice. "He suffered for years. I didn't realize how much until I saw him fighting Sidious. I should have sensed it. I just assumed Master Yoda's shield would work."

"Well," she replied, taking his hand. "You are not all-powerful. As you said, your former Padawan is stubborn. He didn't want you to see it. Doing his duty as Councilor and Anakin's Master was his focus. I don't think he was aware of the toll it took on him."

"She's right, Master," Qui-Gon heard Obi-Wan's voice from behind and startled, he turned around.

"You really have to stop sneaking up on me like that," he scolded him. "It's creepy that I can't feel you."

"I'm sorry," the young man said with an honest expression, then he gave Tahl a nod. "I am happy to see you, my friend," he greeted her.

"I can't tell you how happy I am, my dear," she returned the sentiment. "And I see it was about time that I came. Let me see you. You're looking pale."

He knelt down, and she placed her hands on his temples, doing a short exam of his health. "Well, you're very exhausted. You should take the time to sleep before we leave for Dathomir. I expect that you're going to need your energy for what we have planned."

He sat down on the floor in front of them and nodded. "I am sure of that. However, there are still things to be done."

"The bond. . . ." Qui-Gon began, but Obi-Wan held up his hands to stop him.

"Yes, I know. I will do it. If it's only to ease your mind," Obi-Wan said firmly, apparently not ready to discuss it any further. "Let’s speak about your guilt instead. There is no need. Until I began to look into what he’d done to me. . . . Well, honestly, until his last attack, I wasn’t even aware of the damage he had already done. Like you, I wanted to believe that Master Yoda’s shield worked. So stop beating yourself up. Usually, that’s my job,” he chuckled.

Qui-Gon smiled back and inclined his head gratefully. He had needed that. 

Tahl looked at Obi-Wan thoughtfully. “How are you feeling apart from your exhaustion? I mean, it’s not a perfect situation, fighting Sidious without having the backing of the Council.”

He shrugged. “The situation is as it is. I was surprised by what we accomplished over the last few years. The Council I knew in my former life wouldn’t have made the changes they did. I didn’t expect them to go down this path with me. I am grateful that Mace and Master Yoda are ready to support me. So, I don’t dwell on the fact that I am currently not part of the Jedi Order. It gives me the freedom to do what I must without constantly having to think about the implications.”

Qui-Gon gave him a look of disbelief. He hadn’t expected that. It certainly explained Obi-Wan’s ability to focus entirely on the mission that lay before them.

Tahl nodded. “I understand. I am sure that after this is done, they will take you back. They know that they can’t afford to lose you.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes became distant at that, and Qui-Gon couldn’t get a read on him. But it was apparent that after three years of having suffered a Dark presence in his mind and not having received any help, the young man would have to think about his role in the Jedi Order anew. He just hoped the Council wouldn’t prove to be even more difficult after this was done.

* * *

It was already getting dark when Obi-Wan met with Master Yoda and Mace Windu. He had left Qui-Gon and Tahl with Padmé and Anakin. He knew that he should have practiced with them how to connect with Padmé, but he still had some reservations. Establishing a bond with Padmé wasn’t something he wanted to do out of necessity. Using a connection with the woman he loved to succeed in battle just seemed wrong.

The Masters were waiting for him in the lab, and to his surprise, Bail Organa was also present. “Master Yoda,” he greeted the Councilor and gave his friends a curt nod. “I’d just like to say how grateful I am that you decided to help us,” he began and sat down.

“Nothing to be grateful about, you have,” the older Master replied. “A long time ago, we should have done something to help you, Obi-Wan. Looked around, I have. Dabbling in Sith Magic, you are. Not sure how I feel about it, I am.”

“Well, we need to acknowledge the fact that after what happened a few days ago, this cage really helped Obi-Wan to get some peace,” Mace stepped in.

Master Yoda raised his eyebrows. “Sometimes better it is to embrace the Darkness, know this you do, Mace.”

The Korun-Master gave him a nod, knowing that his friend referred to his fighting style.

“Strong enough to resist the pull, are you?” Yoda gave Obi-Wan an inquisitive look.

“I hope so,” the young Master replied. “I know that I can never be sure of that, but with all the help I am getting, I am likely to succeed.”

He was rewarded with a satisfied smile. “Asked Senator Organa to join us I have because of the Clone Army,” Master Yoda changed the topic.

“Dooku provided me with the necessary information. After this is over, we need to decide what to do with it,” Bail informed him.

“I don’t want to know,” Obi-Wan stated firmly. “Dooku made a point. I still can’t unlock the enormous potential he is talking about, but we know that Sidious could still take over and. . . I am not sure what his presence in my mind has done to me over the years. You should decide what to do about this without involving me. I just advise you to not share this knowledge with people you don’t trust. We still know nothing about this mysterious apprentice. It could be anyone. This Clone Army was able to destroy the whole Jedi Order in one swoop, and we shouldn’t give that kind of power to anyone who could be a threat for the Jedi and the Republic.”

“We won’t,” Mace answered. “We’ve already decided to leave that between us. If you agree, I will discuss what to do with Senator Organa and Master Yoda.”

Obi-Wan gave him a grateful nod. “If you’ll excuse me, I am exhausted, and I need to get some rest before we’re leaving. I am sure we have enough time on our way to Dathomir to continue our discussion.”

“Sleep, you should,” Master Yoda agreed with him and gave him a knowing look. “But one thing you still have to do before leaving. Important it is.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in surprise. As always, the Master knew exactly what was going on. “I will, Master,” he promised and left with a respectful bow.

* * *

Padmé was pacing up and down in Obi-Wan’s sleeping quarters. She was anxious. Qui-Gon had told her how important it was that she and Obi-Wan formed a bond before leaving, and she had tried to do it over the last few days. However, he had postponed it again and again. Because of his training with Dooku and her lessons with Qui-Gon and Anakin, they hadn’t spent much time alone, which could be the reason for his reluctance. Qui-Gon had explained to her that establishing a bond was a highly intimate thing. So, maybe being alone with him right now would help? Or did he not want this? Was he afraid to bind himself to her? She sat down and shook her head. She knew that he loved her, but it was one thing to profess love and another to make a commitment. She had been sure of her feelings a long time ago. She just hoped that he was ready. She really didn’t want to leave him without her support in this situation.

Finally, the door opened, and Obi-Wan was back from his meeting with Master Yoda and Mace. She practically sprang up and rushed toward him, throwing herself in his arms.

He seemed surprised at her reaction and took her in his arms. squeezing her slightly and trying to reassure her. “Padmé? What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned, apparently sensing her desperation.

“I don’t know,” she whispered into his chest. “ _You_ tell me. I’ve been preparing for days to finally make a mental connection with you. But you don’t seem that eager to actually establish the bond we need. What is preventing you? I’m ready to do this, and I can’t give you any support without it.”

He sighed deeply and led her to the bed. “Come,” he said, “let us talk.” They sat down, and he took a shaky breath. She felt that something was weighing heavily on him and took his hand. “I’m sorry,” he began, his voice trembling. “This thing. . . it’s something I wanted to do with you for a long time. But you have to know. . . this is not something we can just do without thinking about the consequences.”

She gave him a nod. “Qui-Gon told me it’s very intimate and that it’s a deep commitment. But. . . Obi-Wan, I thought we had already decided to be together. I’m committed to that. Or do you think I am not ready for this? I worked with Qui-Gon and Anakin, my bonds with them work perfectly . . . .”

He shook his head. “That’s not it, Padmé. When you made the connections with Qui-Gon and Anakin, they were founded on friendship, loose bonds that can be broken at any time. They do not have that much impact on you. They’re just connections to work together or to express the friendship you have. It didn’t change your relationship with them. Between us. . . that’s. . . different.”

“Because we love each other?” she asked.

He nodded and looked down. “I never. . . I mean. . . I told you I was the perfect Jedi in my former life. It never even occurred to me to establish a bond outside of training- or friendship-bonds. When we confessed our feelings to each other, I knew that a bond between us was a possibility one day. But I never thought that we would decide to establish it out of necessity, I always imagined that we would bond out of joy someday. . . That we would have a wedding ceremony. . . . It’s like Qui-Gon said, a commitment. When deep feelings are involved, it can’t be easily broken without damaging the mind.”

She gave him an incredulous look. “And that’s why you won’t do it?”

“Padmé,” he said, squeezing her hand. “You deserve more. You deserve to be courted. You deserve to get to know me before committing your life to me. If we do this now. . . You could lose your chance to change your mind. You don’t know what life with me is like. We haven’t had time to get to know each other, to get to know our habits, to make a plan what we want to do with our life, what we want to do with our family. . .” he cleared his throat. “I mean, I am not even sure you would want a family with me. I am a Jedi and not a regular one at that. Maybe you realize one day that this is too much. That you prefer having a normal life. You’re still so young. . . .”

She shook her head. “I can’t believe this. How often do I need to tell you that I won’t do anything I don’t want to do? Do you think I am that naïve? That I didn’t talk with Qui-Gon about the different natures of mental bonds? Do you really think he didn’t tell me what making this connection could mean? I know that there is a possibility that we could establish a life-bond over time. But I also know that we both would have to decide on that. I know that this bond can be deep, but Obi-Wan, this is what I want with you. I never wavered in my conviction that we belong together. I want a family with you. For me, that’s a given. You’ve known me in your former life. Did the Padmé you knew ever think about leaving Anakin? You told me that she didn’t. It seems that I am not the person who looks for the comfortable things in life. I want you, I’ve always wanted you. That’s not going to change.”

“But what will you do when I turn?” he almost exclaimed, and she was startled by the desperate expression in his eyes.

She could have told him that she was sure that he wouldn’t turn, that he wasn’t the kind of man who would leave her for the Dark Side, but she realized that after his ordeal, he was not sure of himself anymore. Sidious had done a lot of damage, and she could see it clearly now in his eyes. He didn’t need her reassurance that he wouldn’t turn. She looked at him with warm eyes and took a deep breath. “What did I do when Anakin turned?”

He leaned forward, placing his head in his hands, and said, “You loved him anyway. Force, you tried to get him back. You pleaded with him, and I thought for a moment that you would succeed. But he was gone, and he became furious when he realized that I hid on your ship to find him. He choked you. Later, when you died in childbirth, your last words were about him. You insisted that there was still good in him.”

She pulled him into her arms. “Then that’s what I am going to do when you turn. It doesn’t change anything, Obi-Wan. I will always stand by you. And. . .” she looked at him and smiled, “Maybe this time I will succeed. Maybe I can turn you back. For now, I can surely help you. I can give you hope when you are pulled into Darkness. You just have to accept it. Nobody has to fight this fight alone. Even you deserve every help you can get.”

He didn’t respond, and she just rested in his arms, knowing he needed time to think it over. She just tried to send him her love ad support. It was, in the end, his decision, and she couldn’t force him.

After what seemed like an eternity, he turned towards her. He locked eyes with her and placed his hands on her temples, his gaze intense. And then she felt it, a slight nudge on the edges of her mind, like a hesitant knock. She remembered her training and opened her consciousness to him, and suddenly he was everywhere. She was enveloped in his warmth and his strength, and she welcomed it. There was no trace of Darkness, just pure Obi-Wan, and she began to laugh with joy. _“I love you, Padmé,”_ she heard him send, and in the same instant, she felt that love filling every fiber of her being. She shivered at the sensation and looked at him with wide eyes.

He smiled and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead, evidently fighting to regain his composure. She sensed how overwhelmed he was and focused on her feelings, trying to give him the reassurance he apparently needed.

 _“Just let it flow,”’_ he sent. “ _Do not try so hard. I can feel everything.”_

She closed her eyes in concentration, and after a few moments, she was able to remember Qui-Gon’s lessons. _“This is so much greater than I thought,”_ she sent, and suddenly she felt him draw away, holding his head. _“What’s wrong?”_ she asked over the bond when in the same moment, he took her in his arms again, sending her calming waves through the bond.

 _“There’s no need to shout,”_ he responded with a mental smile. _“Just let it go. I can understand you perfectly.”_

Her eyes widened. Qui-Gon had warned her about this. _“I didn’t think our connection would be so deep,”_ she projected without any effort.

He laughed and shook his head. _“Oh, my love, we already had a connection. This was to be expected. And. . . I . . . Well, let’s just say I am a natural at forming bonds through the Force.”_

She gave him an uncertain look. _“Is this all right for you?”_ she asked, suddenly not sure about his feelings anymore.

He shook his head with a wide smile. _“Just try to put everything else aside and concentrate on me. You will find the answer.”_

She tried to do as he instructed, and when she felt a slight mental pull, she was able to sense him better. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, getting a sense as if she was able to inhale his essence. She was rewarded with deep contentment coming from him.

“I should have done this a long time ago,” he whispered. “This is the greatest gift the Force could have given me after a life of misery without having felt something like that.”

Tears were glistening in her eyes at realizing how much he cherished this. “I love you,” she just said with a trembling voice. “I always will.”

* * *

The next morning, they finally boarded Bail Organa’s ship to make their way to Dathomir. It would take them two days to arrive on the planet, and everyone tried to spend some time preparing for the upcoming fight. Obi-Wan had told them at length about the Nightsisters, and Siri Tachi had supplied them with additional information she had gathered in the Temple archives before she had left with Garen for Naboo. After everyone was clear on the plan, Bail, Master Yoda and Mace Windu went to discuss their plans for the Clone Army, and Dooku was talking with Siri Tachi and Garen Muln about the terrain that awaited them on Dathomir.

Obi-Wan was tired and decided to make some tea, while Padmé, Tahl and Anakin talked about the Alderaanian Temple and how things had changed there over the last few years.

Qui-Gon stood up and followed his former Padawan into the galley. There was not much opportunity to talk privately on the ship, and he needed a few words with the young man before they entered into battle. “Are you all right?” he asked.

Obi-Wan gave him a wan smile, showing his exhaustion clearly. He placed two mugs on the small table in front of them. They sat down, and the young man smelled the tea with his eyes closed. Qui-Gon knew that this was a ritual of gathering his thoughts and waited patiently. “I don’t think that I will be able to access the power within me,” Obi-Wan stated flatly. “I know it’s there. But for the life of it, I am not capable of working with that potential.”

“At least you do not deny it any longer,” the older Master countered. “That’s progress. I am sure you will be able to control it the moment you need it. You always have Obi-Wan.”

The young man gave him a contemplative look. “Maybe, you’re right. We better hope that you are. I am not sure whether we will defeat Sidious otherwise.”

“Did you ever wonder why it is that the Force has singled you out?” Qui-Gon asked. “I mean first the Force sends you back then it gives you this power. . . . There must be a reason.”

“I really don’t know,” Obi-Wan responded with a resigned tone. “I wish the Force had found another Jedi to play with.”

“I’m not sure it even looked for a Jedi. I think it looked for someone with an open mind. Someone who would be able to integrate both sides without turning evil.”

“Bring balance to the Force. . . .” Obi-Wan muttered. “But that’s the purpose of the Chosen One.”

“Well, as far as we know, there are two Chosen Ones, and nobody knows how the prophecy continues. Maybe there is another element. Maybe _you_ are the other element.”

Obi-Wan began to shiver at that. “I really hope not, Qui,” he said with a trembling voice. “If that were the case, I would have failed tremendously in my former life.”

“Maybe,” Qui-Gon responded with a frown. “And maybe that’s the reason why you were sent back.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “Thinking about prophecies gives me a headache. I think I should rather use our remaining time to get some sleep.”

Qui-Gon gave him a nod. “You should and. . . you shouldn’t overthink it. I have the feeling that the truth will reveal itself very soon.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, reaching into the Force, then he looked up. “At least we will know more after tomorrow.”…

* * *

_Obi-Wan felt cold and displaced. Confused, he took in the barren landscape around him._

_Something was wrong. The Force was whispering, telling him that he shouldn't be here. Cautiously he reached out and felt a shaky connection. His usually keen sense of the Unifying Force was clouded as if future possibilities were undetermined. He shivered, the piercing cold creeping into every cell of his body. He closed his eyes, trying to feel something through the fog in the Force._

_There! Between the strains of nothing, he sensed someone nearby. Instinctively he clutched the lightsaber on his belt tightly, ready to use it if necessary. Taking a deep breath, he began to walk towards the distinct feeling. The trees around him were leafless, and the sky was grey. Rocks were lying everywhere, and he couldn't help a gasp when the Darkness became oppressive._

_Passing a bit further, he found the person he had felt. He fought violently against an overwhelming wave of shock. A young boy was sitting on the stump of a tree, his legs drawn to his chest. His small form was shaking, and his desperation was batting against Obi-Wan's shields. The boy had to be strong in the Force to reach him like that. But he felt wrong. Apparently having sensed the Jedi's approach, he looked up, and Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks at seeing his young eyes shining in deep amber._

_"What are you doing here?" the boy whispered and looked around in fear._

_Obi-Wan took another step toward him, trying to convey through the Force that he meant no harm. However, the boy cringed, jumped up and gave him an angry glare. "You can't be here! You have to leave!" he exclaimed and reached for his belt as if looking for a lightsaber. Then realizing that nothing was there, he slumped down on the stump again, shaking his head. "Are you my trial?" he asked, his eyes suddenly changing into blue color._

_Obi-Wan cautiously took another step. "I don't know. I don't even know how I got here." He slowly made his way over until he stood directly in front of the boy. He couldn't suppress a shiver when he felt the coldness intensify. The boy gave him a scrutinizing glance and reached out with his hand. A sudden burst in the Force set a nearby tree on fire, and the Jedi took a step back, alarmed by the power he had felt in the gesture. However, the light began to warm him, and he was glad to feel his limbs again._

_"You're a Jedi," the boy said. "I've never seen a Jedi before."_

_Obi-Wan slowly crouched in front of the boy, trying to maintain eye contact. But the young one evaded his gaze. "Who taught you to use your powers then," he asked softly._

_"My Master," the boy replied, his voice flat. Then his eyes turned toward the older man. "Are you here to kill me?"_

_Obi-Wan was appalled by the notion and shook his head. "Why should I kill you?"_

_"Because I am a Sith apprentice," the boy answered. "The Jedi live to defeat us.”_

_Obi-Wan inhaled sharply. Regaining his composure and suppressing his anger at seeing a young boy's mind that twisted, he said, "I am not here to kill you." He tried once more to get a sense of the Unifying Force, but it remained silent. "What’s your name?" he asked. If he was able to establish a connection, maybe the boy could be saved._

_"I forgot my name when my Master gave me my Sith name," the boy replied, and Obi-Wan felt him open up a bit. "I don't know where I came from. I know nothing but him. He took me in when I was a baby and taught me the ways of the Sith."_

_Obi-Wan swallowed at the wave of pain coming from the young child. The boy looked at him with his amber eyes, and they began to sparkle with energy. "Treachery, Darkness and pain are the way of the Sith. I will be a great Sith Lord one day. My Master groomed me to be a leader of the Sith.”_

_"And how did you end up here?" Obi-Wan asked, hiding his horror at the words coming from a young, innocent child not older than nine years._

_"Only the strongest can be Sith apprentices. My Master left me here to prove my worth," the boy said and snorted. "He didn't warn me about you, though. How am I supposed to defeat a Jedi without my lightsaber?"_

_"I don't think he planned on me being here," Obi-Wan said. "I shouldn't be here. . ." He stood up and took a few steps. "Where are we anyway?"_

_"I don't know. My Master chose this planet because it is inhabited. I found water over there, but there is nothing to eat, nothing to hunt. . . I "m burning down the trees when the cold becomes too much. Apart from that, I meditate."_

_"Sith do meditate?" Obi-Wan asked, surprised._

_The boy chuckled. "Of course, they do, Jedi. We need to connect to our inner Darkness to be strong." He stood up and walked over to the burning tree, warming his hands with the fire. "I thought that's why I was sent here. My Master always tells me that I need to center myself in the Dark Side of the Force and that my connection to it is still too weak."_

_Obi-Wan shook himself at the similarities to Jedi-training. At the boy's age, Jedi younglings would be taught to connect to their inner center through meditation, too. What would have happened to this boy if he had concentrated on the Light instead? Would he have turned to the Dark then?_

_"How did you end up in your Master's care?" he asked, fascinated by the fact that he was seeing a Sith apprentice that young for the first time._

_The boy's eyes switched color again, shining with unshed tears. "He took me from my mother when I was born. I've never known anyone but him. He's like my father."_

_The Jedi swallowed thickly, feeling deep compassion for the child who'd never known a real father figure. "He didn’t behave like a father, though," he said dryly._

_"How can you say that? He cared for me; he educated me. . ." The boy shook his head. "Isn’t that what your father did for you?"_

_"I didn't know my father," Obi-Wan replied, suddenly feeling sad about that fact. "The Jedi took me in when I was a baby."_

_"Then, what is the difference between the Jedi and my Master?"_

_"I was raised with love," Obi-Wan replied, his voice a bit shaky._

_“Love? Who tells you that my Master doesn't love me? I am his successor. He's teaching me everything I need to be a great Sith one day. And in the end, he will give his life so that I can be the Sith Lord he wants me to be."_

_"Because you need to kill him to take his place," Obi-Wan replied dryly, his expression showing disgust._

_"That’s the way of the Sith," the boy replied flatly. "It's a sacrifice we have to make to achieve greatness.”_

_They fell silent, Obi-Wan feeling deeply disturbed by the boy's words. After a few moments of contemplation, he decided to reach out. This boy wasn’t lost yet. "You can still change that, you know," he said and moved over to the boy. "Reach out for the Light, and the Darkness will perish. “_

_The child cringed at that. "And betray my Master? Why would I want to do that?"_

_"You could live in the Light. You won't need to kill to succeed. You could use your powers for good."_

_"Who says that I don’t already use them for good. The Galaxy needs a strong leader to end the corruption. What are the Jedi doing to stop this? They are pawns of the Senate. If I were in power, people wouldn’t have to live in fear; there would be security. In my Empire, everyone would have the opportunity to prosper as long as they follow the rules. “_

_The amber eyes were back, and suddenly Obi-Wan felt suspicious. "What’s your Sith name?" he asked, his voice trembling._

_"Sidious," the boy said proudly. "I will be Lord Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith and ruler of the Galaxy!" There was no trace of the vulnerable boy left. There stood young Sidious, his eyes sparkling at the notion of ultimate power. Instinctively Obi-Wan took his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it._

_The boy chuckled. "Oh, I can feel your rage. You know me in the future. You hate me! I understand now! You're here to complete your journey! I am the sacrifice!" He laughed out. "This is the way of the Sith. I can feel your power. You will be stronger than I ever will be. You're still holding back, but if you unleash what’s within you, you can be a great Sith! Kill me!"_

_A horrified shiver began creeping up Obi-Wan’s spine when he felt the hidden power he had been looking for. Deep down in his inner core was the potential that he'd never dared to use. Through his anger, he finally accessed it consciously, and without thinking, he stepped toward the boy. He reached deeper and drew on the strength coming from his center, holding up his lightsaber to strike._

_But the moment he was about to take the blow, an inner voice stopped him. "He's just a child!" He took a few deep breaths and stepped back, his lightsaber falling to his side. This boy wasn’t the Sidious he knew. There was still some innocence left. His mind was twisted by his Master, but he couldn’t kill him for his potential. He wouldn’t recover from such a transgression._

_"Oh," Sidious said, disappointed. "You're not ready yet. My Master sent you here to kill me because he saw your potential, but you can’t do it. That's a pity. Because next time we'll meet, I will be prepared. You won’t get such an opportunity again, Obi-Wan Kenobi!"_

The landscape disappeared and with it the boy. Obi-Wan felt drifting away, and he desperately reached for the Light in his mind. Slowly he opened his eyes, realizing that this had been a dream. He was panting and sweating, trying to regain his composure. Looking up, he wasn’t surprised to see his Padawan standing at his bedside, giving him a concerned glance.

“What happened?” Anakin asked and took his Master’s hand to soothe him.

Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to chase the dream away. Then he replied with a faint voice, “Just a dream, Anakin. No reason for you to worry.”

Anakin raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, sure, just a dream that made you panic and woke me up.”

“I’m sorry, Anakin, our connection is just too deep. I don’t seem to be able to shield from you properly.”

The Padawan rolled his eyes. “Let’s just skip this part. I felt despair coming from you and pain, and. . . there was anger, more like rage. So, don’t tell me it was just a dream. It didn’t feel like a dream.”

“Maybe Sidious found a new way to torture me,” Obi-Wan said dryly.

“Isn’t the cage holding?” Anakin’s eyes widened a bit at that information.

“I think it is, but he found a way to invade my dreams,” Obi-Wan replied and looked to the door, where Qui-Gon had appeared. “Hello, Qui,” he greeted the Master. “Don’t tell me that you felt it, too.”

The Master gave him a nod. “I did. How can this happen?”

“I really don’t know,” Obi-Wan said with exasperation in his voice. “Maybe some tiny cracks in the cage. He is powerful. He doesn’t need much.”

“What did he do?” Anakin questioned.

Obi-Wan moved into a sitting position and held his head, trying to fight off a headache. “He provoked me into killing him.”

“But you didn’t. . . .” Qui-Gon said with surprise.

“He was a nine-year-old boy. Even _he_ doesn’t deserve that. I didn’t realize it was a dream. He almost made me do it. Force, he is devious. I just hope this will work.”

Anakin gave him an encouraging smile. “It will, Master. I am sure!”

Obi-Wan smiled back. He didn’t share his Padawan’s optimism, but it was good to have Anakin by his side. He was still overwhelmed by the power he had felt within him. But maybe just maybe Sidious had made a mistake in unlocking that potential now. He just had to stay in the Light while using it.


	10. Part I, Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When they arrived on Dathomir the next morning, the group descended from the ship and looked around with wide eyes. Even after their careful preparations, they were stunned at the dark atmosphere that awaited them. The air was glowing red, and the trees seemed almost black in the eerie light. The Force seemed to be steeped in Darkness here. However, somehow it didn't feel oppressive or threatening. It was as if this world had its own design, not determined by their usual Light and Dark rules.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, trying to fight the overwhelming memories of his former life. The last time he had been here, the Clone Wars were raging on in the Galaxy, and he had not learned yet, that Darth Maul had survived their encounter on Naboo. This time there was no danger of that particular Sith reemerging. They had made sure that he was dead and had transported his corpse to Coruscant after Mace had defeated him on Tatooine. He looked back to his friends and once more thought about how much had changed. Even the planet's attitude was different. When he and Anakin had visited in his former life, the whole environment had seemed hostile toward them. Qui-Gon gave him a reassuring smile, realizing what was going on in the young man's mind, and Obi-Wan thanked the Force that his old Master was still by his side – one more change that this life had brought.

The group looked around, not sure where to go. Feeling the questioning glances, Obi-Wan closed his eyes in concentration, trying to get a sense of direction. In the Force, he instantly felt the Nightsisters' Force-presence and pointed forward. "We need to go there," he commanded. Before them lay a small path that was stretching out between the trees.

  
"All right, General Kenobi," Qui-Gon replied with a teasing shine in his eyes. At the familiar title, Obi-Wan shook himself and fought a shiver. It was still difficult to hear his friends integrating parts of his former life into this one. But it also gave him a sense of belonging. Getting both lives together was an essential element in this reality – he had learned that the hard way already. However, it surprised him how easily he could fall back into his role as General – a position he hoped he would never have to fill again. 

They made their way, following the young Master while looking around suspiciously, minding the warning Obi-Wan had given them. The Nightsisters could attack suddenly, without being provoked, and they were dangerous because they fought not only with the Force but also with their infamous Magick. However, nothing was threatening them on their way.

"I must admit," Master Windu said after a while. "I expected a more hostile atmosphere in the Force after what you told us about them, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan gave him a thoughtful nod. "I am surprised, too, Mace. The only thing I can sense is curiosity."

"Yeah," Anakin added with astonishment. "An almost eager curiosity. It is weird."

"Perhaps without the history of a Galactic war, they are not that hostile," Qui-Gon wondered. It was an explanation that made sense, and Obi-Wan became suddenly aware that his presence here hadn't just changed his own life. There were shifts in Galactic history, and everything that would come to pass now had to be different from what happened before.

It didn't take them long to reach a cave that Obi-Wan recognized as Mother Talzin's residence. When they approached, he felt a tingling sensation on his skin as if the Force was trying to tell him something. His first instinct was to be alert, but then a wave of calming energy washed over him. He looked to Qui-Gon and Anakin and realized they had sensed it too.

"Nothing to fear we have," Master Yoda stated from behind.

Dooku didn't seem to share their opinion. "I just feel as if I'm forbidden to go further."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in surprise. "They have their own laws about the Force. They don't divide it into Light and Dark. Why should they welcome us, but not you?"  
  
"Because he is a minion to Sidious, the Dark Lord," the woman in the doorway of the cave hissed.

She was clearly the leader of the group of women who were gathered in front of the building. They were armed to the teeth but kept their distance, alert but not threatening. Mother Talzin was standing in their midst, dressed in red and emanating an air of authority. She was exactly the same as Obi-Wan remembered her from his former life. He approached and bowed. "Mother Talzin," he said, conveying his respect.

Talzin gave him a critical look, and he sensed her Force-presence reaching out. She was strong in the Force, and he knew that her unique access to it gave her a power they couldn't quite understand. He remembered how he had discarded that fact before and how arrogant he had been to assume that the Jedi were the only ones with enough knowledge of the Force to use it. She seemed to sense the degree of humility that thought invoked in him and gave him an approving nod. Then she began to scrutinize him with curiosity.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi," he introduced himself, "and these are my friends. we came to ask for your help."

She waved with her hand, and Obi-Wan moved toward her, understanding her intent. Fighting the sudden burst of anxiety at letting her read him, he knelt down, and she carefully touched his forehead, her eyes closed. He felt her brushing his shields and tenderly looking into his mind. When she was finished, he let out a breath of relief, and she let him go with a satisfied expression on her face. It seemed as if he had passed the test. Then she gave him a sad smile. "The Dark Lord is torturing you," she said, and Obi-Wan was surprised when she inclined her head and asked, "How can we help you, Guardian?" He looked at her, an open question in his eyes. "You are not aware that you are the Guardian chosen by the Force?" she asked with astonishment.

He frowned. "The Guardian?" he asked. "Is that what you call a Jedi?"

She chuckled. "No, my dear, not any Jedi. Just the one who is the chosen Guardian."

He shivered and tried to ignore the feeling of foreboding. He sensed that the Mother wouldn't elaborate as to what she meant with her ominous statement. So, he hurried to answer her question, "I need the Sith gone from my mind," at her evident agreement, he continued, "We did some research, and we believe that you can help us to get rid of him. We need to destroy the anchor that he uses to retain his consciousness, and we found out that you and your Magick are the key to finding it."

She looked at them, apparently contemplating the request. "You're right. My Magick can indeed pinpoint the location of such a dark object. However, I'd need the Sith's signature to find the anchor you're looking for. Fortunately for you, you currently placed him in a cage of Sith Magic. I only sense Darkness. There is no trace of him to be felt," she replied with regret.

"I'd let him loose for you to get his signature," he explained the first step of their plan. "My friends here will imprison him in a Holocron we fabricated for this purpose. However, if we do not have the anchor's location, there will always remain the risk of him escaping."

She shook her head with vehemence. "You can't let him loose. He would overwhelm you. His power increased while he resided in your mind. If you succumb to him, we will lose the Guardian, and that's not an option."

He swallowed at her words and shook himself to chase away the sense of foreboding that began to distract him. "I'm afraid, as long as he resides in my mind, that will happen sooner rather than later. He is going to attack again. The cage won't hold for long," he replied calmly, purposely ignoring her repeated use of the Guardian-title.

After some consideration, she inclined her head in agreement. "If this is what the Guardian desires, I am at your service."

Obi-Wan felt uncomfortable at the blatant display of obedience. Her demeanor seemed to follow an old script, something determined by the Force, and it made him wonder what they had missed. He'd never heard about a Guardian before, and it made him anxious. He was glad when his former Master stepped in and said, "We are very grateful for your help, Mother."

She waved her hand, indicating them to follow her. However, when Dooku moved with them, she shook her head. "He can't come. He is the Dark Lord's apprentice."

"He is also a former Jedi," Qui-Gon countered. "He helped us build the Holocron and taught Master Kenobi the Sith Magic needed to imprison the Dark Lord. He has his role to play for this plan to succeed."

The Mother looked to Obi-Wan for confirmation, and at his nod, she once more bowed briefly. "As you wish, Guardian."

They entered the cave and were awed when it opened into a vast space. An altar was standing in the middle, with temples raising up beside it. The spacious room was glowing red, and the air was filled with green mist. A stream of green water was building the center of the complex surrounding the altar and the temples.

"Place the Holocron on the altar." Mother Talzin ordered. "It is the focal point of our Magick, and you're going to need all the help you can get to trap him." Dooku followed her instruction and remained near the altar, followed by Mace Windu and Master Yoda.

Talzin seemed to grasp their plan without having been briefed on the details, which reassured Obi-Wan. Apparently, they were following some ancient script here. He wasn't surprised when she asked, "Who will shield the Guardian against the power of the Dark Lord?" Qui-Gon, Padmé and Anakin stepped forward, and Tahl took her position behind them. The Mother gave them an approving nod. Then she turned toward Mace. "You killed my son," she stated. "But I can sense that the Dark Lord left you no choice. One day I will take my revenge for this loss but not on you." At the Korun-Master's bewildered look, she explained, "Darth Maul was my son. Sidious stole him from me." She closed her eyes to get a read on Mace, then said, "I can feel the Darkness in you. Are you the one to trap him?"

He gave her a nod. "Master Yoda is going to help me."

She turned around to Obi-Wan, her gaze piercing. "You came well prepared. But you must know that they can only trap him if you let him go. If the Guardian decides to join with the Dark Lord, no Jedi will be able to defeat him."

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably, again swallowing down the growing sense of dread at her continued use of a title he had never heard about. "I am more than happy to let him go," he assured her, his voice firm.

"We will see," she replied with a knowing expression. "If you don't, I will help your friends kill you."

He gave her an accepting nod. But his companions replied to her declaration with horror. She shook her head at seeing their reaction, and she sighed with exasperation. "You must understand that if the Dark Lord can join forces with the Guardian, they will be unstoppable. He must be defeated before that happens. It's not the Guardian's destiny to conquer but to guard the Universe." She smiled when she sensed Obi-Wan's irritation at another piece of information about some role he seemed to play in the grand scheme of things and placed her hand on his. "You will learn, but not today," she said.

Everyone took their positions, and Obi-Wan sensed the tension in the cave. The Force was so different here. Amplified by the green mist flowing around, it was almost visible. He focused on the strands that instantly swirled into a pattern. His lingering annoyance created an image of fast-moving threads, coming together to a loose knot. He focused on dispelling the last bit of frustration in his mind and blew it out with a deep breath. The strands began to slow down and the knot unraveled in front of him, evoking a collective gasp from his companions. Obi-Wan exchanged a look with Dooku, and the Sith gave him a curt nod, indicating that he was ready to do what they had prepared over the last few months.

Mother Talzin knelt down and filled a jar with the green liquid flowing in the stream. She closed her eyes and began to murmur. Then she gave the young Jedi Master a nod, and Obi-Wan began to search for his connection with Sidious. Fighting his trepidation, he opened himself up to it and dived deep into his mind.

It didn't take long, and he was swallowed by the Darkness. He fought to breathe when images of his fight against Sidious in this life began to mix with images of a similar battle against Vader in his former life. Mustafar's volcanic atmosphere surrounded him, and the old agony he had battled for so long was back in an instant. He pulled more green strands into him to find his inner center, shoving the old images away. This was still _his_ mind, even if Sidious had some power over it. He wouldn't give the Dark Lord a playing ground as long as he could help it. He felt Dooku's power supporting him, and slowly he was able to shove the world Sidious had created away, leaving just the cage and a rather bleak environment behind. He tugged at the door while pulling at the Dark Lord's presence to get him out of his cell.

 _"I won't come out, my Obi-Wan,"_ the Sith Lord hissed. _"But it's nice of you to join me. How did you like your little dream?"_

Realizing it was another trick to get him distracted, Obi-Wan focused on his goal _. "It was certainly illuminating,"_ he replied dryly, relentlessly pulling at the Sith.

 _"Wasn't it? To realize that there is no difference between us, that I started with as much innocence as you did. . . ."_ Sidious seemed to mock him, not budging.

Obi-Wan answered with a snort. _"That's not what I learned, Sidious. The dream just proved that you never knew anything besides the Darkness. That maybe you could have taken another turn, had you not been taken away from your family as a child."_

 _"Like_ you _were, my apprentice,"_ Sidious replied, and Obi-Wan was able to see that he was trying hard to resist the pull that yanked at him. It was time, he decided, and he concentrated on the ancient words that would bring the cage down. It shook, but it didn't crumble.

The Dark Lord chuckled. _"Well, it won't work if you're not ready to use your real power."_

The young Master tried desperately to access his inner core, but it was blocked again, and all his lessons didn't seem to pay off.

 _"You have to accept it. As long as you deny your power, it won't obey you."_ Sidious said, and Obi-Wan felt his eagerness to get a glimpse of the Force-potential he knew was there. _"Just let it in, my Obi-Wan,"_ he whispered, practically overwhelmed by fascination. A wave of temptation washed over Obi-Wan, and he gasped. Sidious was baiting him because he wanted that power desperately. When the Sith realized that the Jedi still couldn't access it, he shook his head in disappointment. _"Well, if you are too weak to use it, you can say your friends goodbye."_

 _"You'd have to come out to hurt them,"_ the young man replied with determination. It seemed to work. Sidious approached him, but Obi-Wan felt that it wasn't enough. He concentrated on his inner core again to mobilize his strength. However, the brief moment of not guarding his bonds gave the Sith an opening to attack, and the next moment, the young man felt his bond with Padmé filling with Darkness.

 _"Ah,"_ Sidious took a deep breath. _"The Force-energy of a newly formed bond. It Is invigorating. My poor Obi-Wan, you didn't calculate how vulnerable such a bond is. . . . You really should have before bringing your beloved to a battle against_ me _. . . . ."_

The young men felt him tugging at the bond, trying to break it, and suddenly he panicked. A bond that deep, with life-bond potential, can't be broken lightly. The destruction of it would undoubtedly lead to Padmé's death – not to mention that it could kill him, too. He felt Qui-Gon and Anakin surrounding it with their own energy for the moment, but it wouldn't take the Dark Lord long to knock them out.

Firmly, he grounded himself in the Force and his conviction that he was strong enough to protect Padmé. His focus shifted toward a single goal, and all the barriers that his mind had erected around his inner core came down, obeying him without hesitation. The Light within him broke free, and with it, the cage practically exploded. He couldn't tell if he had saved Padmé, but he didn't have time to think as the cage's destruction flooded his mind with a Darkness that Sidious began soaking in with triumph. The young man's whole body shook, and he began to shiver. Everything was cold, and there was no escaping from the freezing energy around him.

* * *

When Mother Talzin filled the room with her green mist, Qui-Gon and Anakin took Padmé's hands, and they concentrated on their bonds with Obi-Wan. With awe, they watched how the young Master began to manipulate the strands of green mist, and Qui-Gon realized that they were a manifestation of the Force itself. His former Padawan was moving them around, and they obeyed him without resistance. Then the pattern solidified, and the threads swirled slowly around Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon already felt the young man's growing agitation. Something was definitely going on, and Qui-Gon just hoped that Obi-Wan would be able to access his potential now that it was necessary.

He saw Dooku closing his eyes, apparently supporting the young Jedi over their mental connection. Nothing happened apart from the Darkness in the cave becoming more oppressive.

Then he felt it. His bond with the Queen was flooded with Dark energy. It was clear that Sidious was attacking Padmé. _"Anakin,"_ he sent, " _we need_ _to shield Padmé's bond._ "

The Padawan instantly obeyed and tried to protect the young woman with his Light. Qui-Gon was glad when she mobilized her own Force potential, and for a moment, he thought that they would be able to fight Sidious off. But then the Darkness grew more intensive.  
  
 _"We won't be able to hold that for long, Master,"_ Anakin sent, frustrated.

 _"Just keep trying, Anakin. Obi-Wan will help,"_ Qui-Gon replied, convinced that with Padmé in danger, Obi-Wan would be able to put aside any reservations that had yet prevented him from using his hidden power.

As if on cue, the floor began to vibrate, and Qui-Gon was surprised to feel that much raw energy coming from his former Padawan. _"Brace yourselves,"_ he warned Padmé and Anakin, and suddenly their connection to Obi-Wan snapped. The impact threw Qui-Gon to the floor, and one glance to the Queen and Anakin showed them lying down, too. Padmé was unconscious, but the boy was already at her side.

Qui-Gon had to breathe heavily to regain focus. That had felt like an explosion of Light into Dark and back. He had never sensed anything similar before, and looking around, he saw the same surprise in all the present Jedi's eyes.

The only one unfazed seemed to be Dooku, who was shaking from the effort of helping Obi-Wan. "He is coming, Mother Talzin, do it now!" he exclaimed.

The green mist began spiraling around Obi-Wan, and the Mother stood there, her hands pulling at the energy. Her eyes were closed, and Qui-Gon heard her murmur in a foreign language.

Meanwhile, Anakin had awoken Padmé, who held her head, still sitting on the floor. Qui-Gon gave the Padawan a curt nod of approval, and his gaze shifted back to the young Master within the green mist. He could see an inner fight taking place, and the pained expression on Obi-Wan's face spoke volumes about the effort it took to not let Sidious take over.

After what felt like an eternity, a parchment appeared in the Mother's hands. She let out a breath and exclaimed, "I've got what we need. You need to banish him now!"

Mace Windu stepped forward, and Qui-Gon practically sensed him reaching into Obi-Wan's mind. Dooku and Master Yoda stood behind him, and surprisingly the Korun-Master seemed to accept the Sith's help without hesitation, pulling their strength into him.

Padmé stood up, and with a brief nod, she indicated that she was all right. Knight Tachi placed her hand on her shoulder while Knight Muln did the same to Anakin. Tahl stood behind Qui-Gon, and their bond flared to life. They were lending them their strength, and the Master was grateful for it because it was evident that the Dark Lord was putting up a fight that Mace couldn't win on his own.

"He doesn't let him go," the Mother stated calmly, and Qui-Gon could have sworn that the fact didn't surprise her.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a murderous expression on his face, ready to prevent her from killing his former Padawan after her earlier announcement.

"It's not the Sith who is resisting. The Dark Lord can only reside in the Guardian's mind as long as he chooses to hold him." She began to gather more mist and looked to Qui-Gon. "You need to persuade him before they join. If you fail, I will weaken the Guardian so that this one," she gazed at Dooku, "can deliver the killing blow."

Anakin shook his head. "We won't let you do that!"

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and reached into the Force. The Living Force was telling him that there was no point in arguing. The Mother had some hidden knowledge, and if she decided that Obi-Wan had to die, they couldn't do a thing about it. He gave Padmé and Anakin a look, "Let's see to it that it doesn't happen." Then he nodded to the Mother. "Do what you must do but give us a fighting chance!"

"There is only one Guardian in a millennium. I'm not ready to lose this one yet," she reassured him, and they once more focused on their bonds with the young Jedi Master.

* * *

Everything was silent now, and Obi-Wan felt peaceful. He finally had pushed him out. The Force was calm, and the only annoying thing was a permanent tug at his shields. He was exhausted, so he decided to ignore it and looked around. He was surrounded by an idyllic landscape. It was green and full of life. Birds and butterflies were flying around him, and in the distance, he saw a small village. "It's beautiful, isn't it!" he heard and began to shiver. He knew that voice. He turned around and saw the young boy who had dominated his dream. His eyes had lost the amber color and were shimmering blue. With a bright smile on his face, he said, "You beat the Darkness. You saved me, Jedi."

Obi-Wan shook his head. Something wasn't right. In the back of his mind, he developed a headache because of the insistent knocking at his shields. "How?" he asked the boy.

"Your Light just chased the Darkness away," little Sidious explained. "This world is a projection of what is possible. It's the beautiful Universe we can create together."

Obi-Wan gave him a thoughtful glance. This was too easy. The Darkness couldn't be chased away, could it? "There is always Darkness in the Universe. You can't eliminate it," he stated more to himself than to the boy.

  
"But you, my dear Obi-Wan, you can hold it at bay. You can remake the Universe and free people from it. You have the power to create a world that isn't tainted by the Dark Side," the boy whispered with awe. "Look at me, you turned me back. I am no longer a Sith apprentice. I am your servant, a servant to the Light."

Mother Talzin's words echoed in Obi-Wan's head. " _It's not his destiny to conquer but to guard the Universe."_ If he was this ominous Guardian, then this had to be wrong.

The boy seemed to sense his doubt and moved toward him. "This is nothing but a vision, Obi-Wan, but if you want to make it a reality, you need to join forces with me. Take in my power and build this world. Let your friends have this peace. It is your destiny!"

Obi-Wan took a step back and shook his head, feeling the warning in the Force. This was too easy. The boy had reached out with his hands, and now the young man was able to see the faint amber shimmer in his eyes, carefully hidden behind the bright blue. He felt the greed for Obi-Wan's power coming from little Sidious in waves, and he drew out his lightsaber. "Stay away from me!" he exclaimed, and the boy's eyes changed entirely into their natural amber color.

"Oh, Obi-Wan," he hissed. "You didn't push me out. You let me in! And I won't let you escape again. You think you can trap me in your pathetic, little Holocron?" He laughed out loud. "There is only one way to get rid of me. You'd have to kill me! But will you kill a child? A boy who still has so much innocence in him?"

"I won't hesitate this time," The young Jedi replied with a calm voice. "It is time the world got rid of you!"

The child gave him a fearful look. "But you saved me," he whispered. "Only thanks to you, I know what the Light feels like."

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and stepped toward the boy. "I am not fooled that easily, Sidious," he countered. "You can stop playing innocent. I will do the world a favor if I finally kill you."

The boy chuckled. "Oh, but you can't," he said, eager to bait the Jedi. "I am a child. I am helpless. I am an unarmed prisoner in your mind, now that you stripped me of my inner Darkness. . . ." he didn't try to escape and even moved toward the Jedi. "But if your world needs to get rid of me for your friends to feel safe, just execute me." He inclined his head and knelt down, ready to take the blow.

The Jedi held his lightsaber up and debated briefly with himself before he struck down with his weapon. The movement was stopped – another blue blade crossed his and prevented him from killing the child. He looked up and was met with Anakin's icy stare. "Seems, I was just in time, Master," the Padawan said.

Obi-Wan stumbled back and put down his saber. "Why would you prevent me from killing him?" he gritted out.

"Look at him," the young man replied. "He wants this. What does that tell you?"

"That he has no other choice. My power overwhelmed him. I can save us all!" his Master exclaimed.

"Yeah," Anakin replied dryly. "Because you are so powerful, Master. I've got news for you there, with great power comes great responsibility. It's what you taught me."

"I have a responsibility to you, to Padmé. . . I can't let him live," Obi-Wan answered with desperation.

"He's already dead," the Padawan reminded him. "The goal is to push him out. Not to kill him."

"And Mace can't pull him out if you don't let him go," a voice behind Anakin added.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "If I kill him, he will be gone forever, Master."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "We've been over this, Obi-Wan. There is no way to kill him like this. He has to leave your mind and go into that Holocron. We will find his anchor, and then we can finish him off."

Obi-Wan began to laugh. "The Holocron? Please, Master, how can that tiny, pathetic object hold him if _my_ power couldn't do it? Can't you feel how strong I am? How strong he must be to resist me?"

The older Master gave him a horrified look. "Do you hear yourself? What did he do to push you this far?"

"He killed Padmé, or else she would be with you now, and he is going to pay for it." Obi-Wan cried out with despair and once again ignited his lightsaber.

"He didn't kill me," a voice from behind stopped him. "You saved me, as you always do."

He turned around and sensed a wave of relief at seeing her. "I won't let that happen again, Padmé. I know now that the Galaxy can only be free of the Darkness if I get rid of him. It is my destiny."

She shook her head, and he saw tears glistening in her eyes. "You know that there will always be Darkness, Obi-Wan. Don't do this. You have to let him go. Mace is ready to entrap him."

Little Sidious stood up and chuckled. "Oh, my Obi-Wan, they don't understand you like I do. You are powerful enough to create a Universe without Darkness. You just have to use your potential. Do it! Kill me!"

Padmé moved to Obi-Wan and took his hand. "Don't listen," she whispered. "Look at me."

He shook his head, avoiding her gaze. "I can't take the risk. I have to do it."

"Mother Talzin will kill you!" Qui-Gon yelled at him.

He turned around, his eyes suddenly shimmering in a bright amber. "Let her try," he countered and approached Sidious again.

At seeing the color of his eyes, Anakin took a step back and sank to the floor. "Please, Master," he began to beg. "Don't do this."

Qui-Gon ignited his saber and moved behind Sidious, who stood still to receive the blow. "I won't let you," he stated calmly.

"Get out of the way!" Obi-Wan commanded.

"Obi-Wan, please listen!" Padmé pleaded from behind.

The young Jedi's amber eyes turned onto his former Master. "You turned her against me!"

Anakin began to sob at that. "Please, remember what happened the last time someone said those words."

At Anakin's despair, Obi-Wan hesitated, and the moment gave Qui-Gon enough time to summon his former Padawan's lightsaber to him. "Let's solve this without weapons," he said with a calm voice. "Listen to your Padawan. He's been haunted by his fear that he would do this to you ever since he first dreamt about it. Do you really want to do this to him? Listen to Padmé, or do you want to leave her heartbroken like your former Anakin did?"

The young Master stumbled back and sank down onto his knees. Padmé's sadness and Anakin's disappointment washed over him like a wave. Suddenly, his body convulsed, and he began to retch as if freeing himself from the Darkness that had taken hold of him. Qui-Gon was horrified at seeing him shaking and wheezing. The young man's features tightened in pain, and he could have sworn that his veins were shimmering in an unnatural green. Obi-Wan was purging so much more than the mere temptation he had felt a few minutes before. Qui-Gon prevented Anakin from reaching out to hold his Master through the spasms. It was clear that the young man had to do this on his own. He had to make the conscious decision to let the Darkness go. A Darkness that he had held for longer than any one of them had ever realized.

Finally, the vomiting seemed to end. Obi-Wan took a shaky breath and shook himself. Then he heaved himself up, his exhaustion written all over his face but a shimmer of determination in his eyes. He looked up, locking eyes with Qui-Gon. "You have to leave," he stated with his General-voice, and the older Master gave him an understanding nod.

"Let's go," he commanded, and the next moment they disappeared.

Sidious changed back into his standard form, letting the masquerade fall, and Obi-Wan looked up to him. "It is over," he said firmly, and his tone evoked a brief flicker of panic in the Sith Lord's eyes. Obi-Wan took a breath, reaching for his inner core, feeling the Force gather around him like a whirlwind. He began to push with everything he had. The storm was getting heavier, and Sidious began to fade.

"You win!" Sidious hurried to shout. "But you will never be free! If you survive this, you will always wonder what would have happened if you had taken on the opportunity to learn everything there is to know about the Sith. Everything there is to know about the Force!"

Obi-Wan shook himself, recognizing this last attempt to stop him for what it was. "Just get out!" he wheezed out through the tremors that began to shake his entire body.

He felt Mace Windu waiting for him, and he let go, finally succumbing to the exhaustion that seemed to shut his systems down.

* * *

They all knew when Qui-Gon, Padmé, and Anakin had made the connection. Siri gave them a nod, "Something is happening, but it doesn't feel good."

"Fighting for Obi-Wan's soul, they are," Master Yoda said, his voice sad.

The Mother was standing in front of the young man, ready to strike.

"You will be waiting for them to return," Mace Windu instructed her. "We can't lose them, too. Qui-Gon will know when to pull out."

"It will be too difficult to separate him from the Dark Lord if we wait too long," she replied.  
  
"We are seven Jedi and one Sith who can fight him if he actually turns," Mace shut down the discussion.

The Mother inclined her head, then she turned to Senator Organa, who was standing in the doorway, his men behind him. "Tell my Nightsisters to be ready to kill the Guardian if he doesn't return as Kenobi." Bail nodded and gave his commander the order to do so. The young Senator knew well enough that a dark Obi-Wan Kenobi was a threat for the Jedi as well as the Republic.

They began to wait in silence, observing the fight taking place in front of them. Mace felt like he wasn't able to breathe. He just hoped that they wouldn't lose the young man here.

Then the strands of green mist started to move erratically. A storm began to pick up speed, and it became hard to breathe. The Korun-Master was looking at the young man amid a spiral of green threads with disbelief. He had seen the manipulation before, but that had felt like Kenobi – a careful approach with consideration of the Force's will. This was completely different. The storm was built on raw power, and Obi-Wan's signature was written all over it. He began to tremble with trepidation, and his gaze fell on Mother Talzin, who looked suddenly much calmer. They had done it. Mace stepped forward, already starting to pull in Master Yoda's and Dooku's energy, when Qui-Gon suddenly jumped down, crouching on the floor, panting heavily. He looked up, "Be ready, Mace!" he exclaimed, and the next moment Mace felt Sidious responding to his pull.

Tahl hurried to Padmé's side, who had come out of the connection deeply disturbed while Qui-Gon took Anakin into his arms. The Padawan was sobbing and couldn't be consoled.

The green mist seemed to strengthen their efforts to pull Sidious out of Obi-Wan's mind, and with a loud bang, the Darkness in the cave evaporated suddenly, leaving only silence behind. The Holocron flew into the air, and Dooku took it, murmuring a locking spell. Then the Sith looked up, "It's done," he stated. "I can feel that he is trapped in here."

They all let out a breath of relief, but then Qui-Gon sprung up. "Obi-Wan!" he exclaimed and rushed toward the young man who was lying on the floor. "He isn't breathing. I can feel him slipping away!" he said with panic in his voice. Tahl hurried over and knelt down. Without hesitating, she used the Force to restart the young man's heart. Then she checked his pulse and gave Mace a nod. "He's just unconscious now. I prefer him to stay that way. He needs rest."

The Mother gave Qui-Gon an approving nod. "You saved the Guardian."

"Are you going to tell us what it means that he is the Guardian?" Qui-Gon asked with a trembling voice.

She shrugged. "You will know soon enough. I can't tell you about his purpose. It falls to him to decide his own path. To banish the Dark Lord without being consumed was his first trial. Things will progress fast from this point on." She looked at Obi-Wan with a thoughtful expression. "He has already lived a whole life without assuming his role. The Force sent him back to fulfill his destiny."

Mace felt the tension in the cave at her words, and realizing that they wouldn't get any more information, he took the Mother's hand. "Thank you for your help, Mother Talzin. We are in your debt. Please, let us know how we can repay you."

"Just keep the Jedi and Sith far away from my planet," she replied. "And when you find the anchor be aware that a new trial will be waiting for him. . . ."

Mace didn't like what he was hearing. Honestly, he didn't like this whole Guardian business at all. Obi-Wan was burdened enough without having a prophecy on his shoulders.


	11. Part I, Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After their return to the ship, Tahl had disappeared into the medical bay to treat Obi-Wan. Meanwhile, Bail led the rest of the group into his ship's conference room, and everyone sat down. While the Viceroy ordered refreshments and checked that the vessel was entering hyperspace without further problems, the Jedi were sitting together in silence. Dooku's gaze was distant, and his hands were gripping the Holocron as if Sidious could jump out of it at any moment.

Qui-Gon felt mentally exhausted. Bringing his former Padawan back from the brink had taken its toll, and he wasn't able to chase away the image of the young man kneeling on the floor retching and convulsing. He hadn't expected something like this. He shuddered when he thought about the green shimmer under Obi-Wan's skin. Sidious must have had a much firmer grip on him than they had realized.

His musings were interrupted by Siri Tachi, who looked up and placed her hand on Padmé's arm in concern, "Are you all right?" she asked, and the young Queen swallowed at her question.

"I am not," she replied with a carefully contained voice. "I won't be before Obi-Wan is back, here." She pointed to her head, indicating that her bond with the young Jedi seemed to be dormant for the moment.

Qui-Gon and Anakin gave her an understanding nod. "It's disconcerting," the older Jedi said. "But at least he is still alive, and the bond isn't broken." He gave her a wan smile. "And I have to say, Padmé, what you did for him helped a great deal."

She snorted, not agreeing with Qui-Gon's assessment. "I did nothing, Qui-Gon. In the end, it was you who brought him back. He didn't even listen to me."

Anakin stood up and placed himself at her side, taking her hand. "He _did_ listen," the teenager insisted. "It wasn't one of us who brought him back. It was _all_ of us. In the end, he decided to stay with us."

Padmé shook her head, and Qui-Gon was concerned at seeing her desperate expression. "He almost turned because of me," she whispered, and tears began to form in her eyes. "I would have been the reason for him to become a Sith."

Dooku looked up at her words for the first time since they boarded the ship. "Your Highness," he began after clearing his throat. "Why would you say that?"

Padmé seemed surprised at the former Jedi addressing her. Then she swallowed against the lump forming in her throat and said, "He almost killed Sidious, well. . . uhm. . . not just Sidious, but a manifestation of him as a child. He thought I was dead. I felt his need for revenge. . . ."

Qui-Gon saw the worried gaze of Mace Windu at this and was glad that the Viceroy's staff chose that moment to enter and place the ordered refreshments on the table. What Padmé had said seemed to shock everyone present, and the moment they were alone again, Qui-Gon took a breath and tried to ease everyone's mind. "I have to admit, he was far gone, but we have to take into consideration that his mind was filled with Sidious' thoughts. When he chose to reject the Dark, it was clear to me that he had to purge himself of far more than Sidious' presence."

Anakin gave the Master a questioning look. "Was that the reason for his breakdown? His skin was shimmering green. What was that?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I really don't know, Anakin. I think it has something to do with Mother Talzin's Magick. We all saw that the Force seemed to manifest itself in it. And his breakdown surprised me too. The only thing he had to do was to let Sidious go. He had Mace's, Dooku's and Master Yoda's power to end it. Why would he use that much energy? Even Sidious can't be that strong. Three of the mightiest Jedi Masters and a Sith? I can't wrap my mind around it."

"He didn't just push him out," Dooku replied with a sigh. "He ripped him out of his mind. That he almost died isn't the result of overextension, but the effects of Sidious' mind occupation. He had to go deep to remove all the tendrils of Darkness my former Master planted within him. The Jedi should have helped him three years ago. If they had, it would have been much easier to do this."

Qui-Gon's eyes went dark at another memory of Obi-Wan lying on the floor, retching and purging himself of the Darkness. What Dooku said made sense. Then his eyes widened. "We never talked about that! All of us thought that pushing Sidious out was all he had to do. No one spoke about ripping out the effects three years of mind control had on him." He stood up and began to pace around. "But we should have known. You. . ." he gave Dooku an icy stare, "You knew! We planned for every single step here, but you didn't mention this?"

"He asked me not to," Dooku replied dryly.

"He knew it, too then," Siri stated. “Typical. . . .”

"All of you do not see him for what he is," Dooku said with exasperation in his voice. "He would never have gone into this battle without contemplating every aspect of it. While you were focused on the task at hand, he took the time to study about possession. He was prepared for what happened to him in that cave. He was even prepared to die. His first goal was to not let Sidious win. He knew nothing about that Guardian prophecy, but he took on the role naturally. I mean, who would be the Guardian of the Force if not Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi who would sacrifice himself without any consideration for himself?"

"Did you know about this Guardian thing, too?" Mace asked calmly, ignoring the protesting murmur coming from his fellow Jedi.

Dooku shook his head. "Never heard of it. But if the Nightsisters tell us that he is some prophesized Guardian, I am sure he is. There is no reason for them to lie, and they know things about the Force that the Jedi forgot a long time ago."

"Do you think Sidious knew it?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I don't think so," Dooku replied. "My former Master was looking for the Chosen One prophecy as well, which means he didn't know what it really entails. No," Dooku shook his head. "I believe his interest in Obi-Wan was driven by the potential he felt not by any knowledge of a prophecy. He imagined that Obi-Wan could be a formidable Sith. He saw that Kenobi has this unbelievable capability to judge situations and exploit them for his goals, practically forcing people to be loyal to him. Sidious was able to see him as the face of a Sith Empire – someone who would sway people without oppressing them. I am sure that's the reason why he wanted to turn Obi-Wan. And. . . he knew that Obi-Wan was the only Jedi able to defeat him. I mean, he almost did it. We just have to decipher Mother Talzin's parchment and find the anchor, and Sidious will be history."

"And we might lose him on the way," Qui-Gon said flatly.

"Let's not go there yet," Mace replied with a firm voice. "Tahl was able to bring him back. There is no reason to believe he is going to die."

"Not ready to let him go, the Force is," Master Yoda stated. "His role as Guardian he still has to play."

"He's going to love that," Anakin said with a roll of his eyes. "He always told me not to give a thing about prophecies. Being the central subject of one will drive him crazy."

No one could help smiling when they thought about their friend and what he would say to that, and Qui-Gon was glad to see that Padmé's eyes had lost the shimmer of despair he had seen earlier. He chuckled. "Well, then let's all get some rest before he wakes up and keeps us on our toes again."

* * *

Mace Windu and Qui-Gon slowly entered the small medical bay on Organa's ship, careful not to disturb Obi-Wan in his sleep.

Mace shook his head. This wasn't how he had expected this day to end. Even without Tahl's assessment, he was able to feel that Obi-Wan's life force was fading. They just had to hope that the Force wasn't finished with him, as Master Yoda had pointed out. In the end, this new knowledge about the Guardian helped Mace to stay optimistic. If Obi-Wan had that role to play, the Force would undoubtedly help him pull through.

Tahl entered silently with an IV in her hands. She hooked it up and turned toward the two visitors. "I am keeping him on nutrition fluids. I know that his unconsciousness is primarily due to his mental state, but it will result in physical problems really fast if we can't stabilize him. He's in real bad shape. We saved his life, but we can't know for how long. By all accounts, he should have died in that cave. He used up all of his Force energy, including most of his life force."

Qui-Gon swallowed thickly. "It isn't the first time he did that. It doesn't mean. . . ."

"No," she shook her head. "He _can_ recover. But we should give him the time he needs. The upcoming debates about his future won't help him. And when he recovers physically, I am sure there is much to be done to treat his posttraumatic stress symptoms. He is still struggling with the impact of coming back from another life. He always refused to be thoroughly treated. He was just so busy saving the Order. It gives me grief that we're now at this point. I don't see the Council reacting with the empathy needed in this situation."

Master Windu heaved a sigh at that. "I fear that you are right, Tahl. And the whole Guardian business doesn't help. They tend to get nervous when prophecies are involved."

Tahl gave him a slow nod. "You know, I've always wondered how he coped with being sent back. Much of what he accomplished was due to his former experience. He could rely on that. It won't be the case with this. Mother Talzin was quite clear that he didn't assume that role in his former life."

"But didn't he?" Qui-Gon asked. "After all, he went to Tatooine to watch over Luke Skywalker. He _was_ guarding the only hope of the Jedi returning."

Mace shook his head. "We don't know what the Guardian's purpose is. Who says that he has to help the Jedi? Maybe this prophecy has nothing to do with us. . . ." He stroked his chin. "I can't believe that we lost so much of our history over the past Millennium. We must have been blind to not see that the Chosen One prophecy wasn't complete, and now we learn that there is a Guardian we've never even heard about?"

"You can still remedy that," Dooku's voice came from the doorway. "The only thing the Jedi have to do is open themselves up to their history and new possibilities."

Mace gave him an exasperated look. "You of all people should know that it isn't that easy."

The Sith approached Obi-Wan's bed and touched the young man's hand with surprising tenderness. "Which leads us to another question," he said, his eyes closing briefly. Then he took the Holocron out of his pocket. "What are we going to do with this? As long as we haven't found the anchor, it has to be safe."

"We should give this to the Council," Qui-Gon suggested. "It should be well-guarded in one of the Temple's vaults."

Dooku shook his head. "It's not my place to tell you what you have to do with it. Obi-Wan wouldn't want me to interfere. However, I suppose that no one will be able to resist the pull that Holocron will develop apart from him. You could give it to the Council, and they would bury it in the Temple archives. But who is to say that no one will be swayed by it? And. . ." he looked toward the young Jedi Master, who was still lying motionless on his bed. "I am sure that the Council is going to punish him for what he did. He always told me that they wouldn't accept what he did, and that was before they knew how deep he had to immerse himself in Sith teachings. I'm not sure if he will be able to access this once they have decided his fate. We should keep it for now – ask him what he wants to do when he wakes up."

Mace shook his head. "We don't know if they will punish him. I still hope that they will come to terms with what he did." When Dooku opened his mouth to protest, the Korun-Master held up his hand. "I won't let this hope determine our decision. You are right. We can't give it to them before we know how things will turn out. However, it has to be in the hands of a Jedi." He gave Qui-Gon an inquisitive look, and at a short nod from his friend, he continued, "Just give it to Qui-Gon for the time being. There is a vault on Alderaan, and we will make sure that Obi-Wan has access to it whatever the Council decides."

Dooku narrowed his eyes, and a deep frown formed on his forehead. "You are not sure how much of an influence you are going to have after this is done," he stated. Then he gave the Holocron to his former Padawan. "I am happy to part with it, Qui-Gon," he said. "but I have to warn you. Having this in your possession is going to be a trial on its own. He is still trying to get out, and you have to resist it."

The Jedi Master took the object reluctantly and weighed it in his hands. Despite standing at a considerable distance from him, Mace could feel the pull into Darkness. He took a deep breath, chasing the oppressive feeling away, and reached out with his hand to shield it. Qui-Gon let out a sigh of relief and put the Holocron into his pocket. "Thank you, Mace," he said.

"That shield won't hold him for long," Dooku warned them.

"It won't," Mace agreed. "But it should help for now. Let's see what we're going to do with it after we return to Naboo. Maybe Obi-Wan will be awake then. I don't want to decide what to do without consulting him. We all know that Sidious' focus will always be on him. Even the Council can't deny that." With that, the Korun-Master gave them a nod and left the medical bay.

Deep in thought, he stretched out his senses and was glad to still feel Master Yoda in the conference room. When he entered it, Bail Organa was the only one left to keep the ancient Master company. Apparently, their other companions had really taken Qui-Gon's advice and were resting. With a sigh, Mace sat down and said, "Tahl says that Obi-Wan is still at risk. I hope you're right, Master Yoda, and the Force isn't finished with him yet."

The Grand Master looked down, his eyes closed, and his ears twitching. "Feel I do, that still a role he has to play."

"Mother Talzin pointed out that he was saved," Bail agreed. "After what I heard, I am sure she would have told us if Obi-Wan was in danger. Instead, she spoke about further trials. She gave me the impression of someone who could see into the future as much as a Jedi can."

Master Windu nodded. "Maybe even more so. Contrary to us, her use of the Force isn't limited by rules. And. . . years of neglecting ancient knowledge."

Master Yoda gave him an unbelieving glance. "Question you do, the Jedi Code?"

The Korun-Master shrugged. "How could I not? After what we've learned? Obi-Wan wasn't able to destroy Sidious with our means. No, he needed to broaden his views. He had to use Sith Magic. But who tells us that this Magic belongs to the Sith? There was a time when the Sith didn't even exist. And Mother Talzin's Magick? It was different, but it wasn't Dark. I am beginning to ask myself if there is such a thing as Dark techniques or if it's just our intent that determines whether something manifests as evil."

Bail frowned at that. "Well, as a mere human, I have to say that this seems logical to me. But we all saw how difficult it was to bring Obi-Wan back from the Dark."

"Yes," Mace agreed. "But was it difficult because he used Sith Magic, or was it difficult because Sidious was able to corrupt his mind? I am not sure anymore."

Master Yoda cleared his throat. "Explore that train of thought we should. And more we have to know about the Guardian."

"We could send Siri Tachi and Garen Muln on a mission to ancient Temple sites. I think we have to go back in time quite a bit to uncover the knowledge we need." Mace suggested, and Master Yoda nodded with acceptance.

The Viceroy stood up then and inclined his head. "I am going to look after Padmé. She was exhausted, and I want to make sure she gets the rest she needs."

"Thank you, Senator Organa," Mace Wíndu replied. "For everything. . . We couldn't have done this without you providing us transport and backup."

Bail gave him a smile. "I am always ready to support the Jedi, as long as they open their minds to the outside world."

* * *

Qui-Gon and Dooku stayed in the medical bay after Master Windu had left and were soon joined by Tahl, who once more checked Obi-Wan's vitals. After sitting silently beside the young man's bed for a while, Qui-Gon looked up to his former Master. "If you talked about the possibility that Obi-Wan could die during this mission, is there more? Something that he wanted you to tell us?"

Dooku swallowed thickly, and Qui-Gon was surprised to feel that his former Master could still feel uncomfortable around them. "He. . . He asked me to watch over you and his family. He doesn't trust the Council to do it. He wanted me to save you in case the Jedi Order is destroyed again. He asked the same for the young Queen."

"That's one hell of a vote of confidence," Tahl blurted out, and Qui-Gon chuckled at her outrage. He placed his arm around her shoulder, calming her down. He knew that his former Master couldn't be trusted in general, but he was convinced that in case they needed saving from a Sith plot, he would be the only one to turn to.

He gave the older man an understanding nod and stated, "Well,. I am sure my former Padawan will be up to this task when the time comes. I haven't given up on him yet. Nevertheless, I thank you for your promise. It sure made it possible for Obi-Wan to enter this battle with the mindset he needed. You might have saved him. If he had been distracted by his concern for us, he wouldn't have been able to use his potential to finally rip this Sith out of every corner of his mind. Let's just hope he will recover."

"I know that you can't trust me," Dooku replied. "But I really, really want him to get over this. Whatever he is going to do, he has grown so much, and his knowledge about the Force surpasses everyone in the Jedi Order." He scoffed. "Well, they don't even know it. They weren't really interested in what he was doing. They just decided that dabbling in Sith Magic is forbidden. As long as they don't understand that the Jedi need to know more about their adversaries, I am sure the day will come when you need saving. I just hope for you that _he_ will be the one to do it. Because he is going to save everyone he can. I, on the other hand, just promised to save the people dearest to his heart."

Tahl shifted uncomfortably at that. "I'm fairly sure that he will make it. His life-force. . . .”

"It can be supported," Qui-Gon finished her sentence, and at her incredulous expression, he squeezed her hand. "We both know that it works. He did it for me once."

"Yes," she said, her voice becoming nervous. "But he almost died. You can't seriously. . . ."

"I can," he replied firmly. "I know that you will watch over us. You won't let anyone of us die. If I feed him some of my life-force, we should be able to reach Naboo without another crisis, and there we will have the equipment to help him get better."

Dooku sighed and looked toward them with a concerned expression that reminded Qui-Gon of his former Master before he turned. "I realize that this is what you do, Qui-Gon. You and Obi-Wan have a way of saving each other. This just proves the point I made when I first heard about your bond. The Force has singled you out to support him. I just. . ." he swallowed briefly. "Please, make sure that you stay safe. He won't thank you if you sacrifice yourself for him."

Tahl shook her head. "Qui-Gon is right. I can control this. I won't let anything happen to either of them."

Dooku gave her a grateful nod. "Well, then there is only one more thing I have to tell you."

Qui-Gon's head shot up at that, and he gave Dooku an almost icy stare. "Do not tell me that you want to leave."

Dooku smiled wanly. "I am sorry, my former Padawan, but I have to. I know what the Council is planning to do to me, and I won't allow them to hold me a prisoner again. I took a copy of Mother Talzin's parchment, and I promise you to help him finish this. But I have to do it on my own because he won't be around to protect me from an Order that isn't able to see that times have changed and that they need to move forward."

"We just found a way to save him," Tahl protested. "He will be around. . ."

Dooku shook his head. "At least he will lose his position in the Jedi Council. Or do you really think they just accept what he's done without sanctioning him? He can't influence their attitude toward me any longer. If we want to find Sidious' anchor, I have to be free to do so on my own terms. The moment we will arrive on Naboo, I am going to leave. You have the Holocron, and Master Yoda has the parchment. Just try to keep it in his reach, whatever the Council is going to decide. If not, at least I have a copy of the location to work with."

Qui-Gon stood up when the Sith turned around to leave. "Master," he said with a shaky voice, and Dooku looked over his shoulder, apparently surprised by the address. "Thank you," Qui-Gon continued and bowed his head slightly. "Whatever your plans as a Sith Lord may be. What you did here helped Obi-Wan a great deal, and I hope that there comes a day when the Council will be able to see it, too."

Dooku shook his head. "I always liked you for your optimism, my Padawan. But that day is still far away. However, much has changed already. I never expected Master Windu and Master Yoda to help us, and it shows how far we've come."

With that, he left, and Qui-Gon looked after him with sad eyes. He had never shared a bond with his former Master as he had with Obi-Wan, but he had come to appreciate the man more and more over the last few weeks. He would miss him. Then he turned toward Tahl and gave her a nod. "Let's do this," he said with determination. "Oh, and one more thing. Let's not talk about it. I fear that Anakin would want to help, too, and I am not sure how Obi-Wan is going to react to us placing his Padawan in danger."

* * *

"We will be arriving on Naboo tonight. Make sure that we are prepared to leave the moment I am there. . . ." Siri Tachi stopped in her tracks at hearing the faint voice of Dooku coming from the galley. She debated with herself to just turn around and inform Master Windu that once more, the Sith was trying to escape capture but decided that confronting him was a better option. With determination, she went into the galley and saw the former Jedi sitting at the small table, shutting down his commlink. He looked up with a calm expression, and it annoyed her that his face didn't betray the slightest trace of surprise.

"You're leaving?" she asked, keeping her voice steady.

He leaned back and gave her a wink, which made her even more furious. "What did you expect? For me to stay and wait for the Council to decide my fate like Obi-Wan?"

"He is a Jedi," she replied, trying to keep her voice down. "It's not a sign of weakness that he is ready to bear the consequences of his actions."

"No," he said with a smile. "It isn't, and I never implied that it is. But it's a sign for his belief in an Order that doesn't deserve it."

She inhaled sharply at that and took a step toward him. Then she realized that he was baiting her and stepped back. "I have to inform Master Windu of your plans," she said, carefully masking her annoyance.

"Yes, you have to," Dooku answered. "I wouldn't expect otherwise. . . ." He made a meaningful pause, and she took another step back. He stood up and put his commlink into his pocket, projecting the image of calmness. Then he looked into her eyes with open humor in his expression. "But shouldn't you have done that the moment you heard me talking. It would have given him the chance to surprise me. Maybe he would have contained me then. Now the advantage is gone. . . ." He moved another step, and she felt her personal space being violated. "I wonder. . . Why would you confront me, knowing that I am a Sith who can play hide and seek with the Jedi on this ship? Why would you give up the possibility to capture me?"

She huffed at his ironic tone. "Do not assume anything, Dooku," she said and tried again to move back, but the furniture behind her prevented her from putting more space between them. "I thought that it would be decent to confront you. In the end, you helped us. . . ."

He crossed his arms and gave her a smile. "I did, didn't I? But weren't you always telling me that my help is appreciated, but that I am a Sith and that I need to be punished? Or. . ." his smile broadened. ". . .that I can't be trusted. Now, Siri Tachi, if that is the case, why would you treat me with decency." He chuckled. "Oh, wait, it's the thing a Jedi does, isn't it? Doesn't that bother you sometimes? To always do the right thing?"

Her eyes widened at that. What was he trying to do?

He took another step, effectively trapping her. Then he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "If it bothers you, you could always accompany me. I could use a capable apprentice, and you would be marvelous."

She shoved him back, and her eyes blazed with fury. "What are you doing? Are you mad? How would you think. . . ." She freed herself and rushed out of the galley. "Just, leave me alone, Dooku. I would never join you!" she exclaimed.

He laughed. "Oh, but I would have liked that. You have such a spirit, and you bring with you all the makings of a wonderful Sith. Your temper, for example, and. . ." he inhaled deeply as if smelling something. "Oh, your fury is just delicious."

"You are disgusting," she said with a sneer and stormed away, seeking out Master Windu to tell him about Dooku's plans. Desperately, she tried to tune out Dooku's laughter that was following her.

* * *

Their return to Naboo occurred during nightfall, and Mace Windu was glad that things had been prepared long before their departure. The Queen's handmaidens had expected them, and Sabé had taken command immediately when she realized that Padmé wasn't in any state to take on her role. She led the stretcher with Obi-Wan to the medical wing of the Palace and ordered the medics to provide Tahl with everything she needed.

The other handmaidens led them to their quarters, and the most trusted ones went with Padmé after making sure that the Queen was just sleeping and there was no medical emergency. Mace and Bail decided to leave them on their own, confident that Padmé was in good hands.

When they came out of the Queen's quarters, they saw Siri Tachi waiting for them. Mace gave her a nod, knowing that she had come to report on Dooku because he had asked her to keep an eye on the Sith after she had told him that Dooku wanted to depart as soon as they arrived on Naboo. He was sure that more had occurred than the young Knight let on, but he was still waiting for her to tell him about it.

"Dooku is preparing his ship," Siri said, her voice icy.

"We expected that," he replied. "Did he explain to you why?"

"No," she said and looked down.

"Maybe he doesn't want to wait for the Council to capture him again," Bail stepped in.

Mace gave him a nod. "I think so, too."

"Why would you let him go then?" Sri asked with annoyance in her voice.

"I assume this old script we received from Mother Talzin is some ancient Sith language. He might be the only one who has the resources to decipher it. I'm inclined to trust him. He's even more eager to end Sidious as we are," Mace said. And Master Yoda agreed with me on that. He can't help us if he is in Jedi custody."

"We are once more crossing a line," the young Knight stated. "I don't like it."

Mace approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. "Will you tell me what he said to you? There must have been more than you confronting him."

She sighed. "He asked me to join him."

Mace chuckled. "As his apprentice?"

She looked back with annoyance. "Yes. As if. . . . I would never. . . ."

He gave her a nod. "I know that. And he must have known it, too. He just wanted to unbalance you. Don't let him succeed." He felt her calm down at his words. "Well, I'm glad you refused his offer. I really want you to follow the Guardian trail. And if I am right, yours and Dooku's ways will cross again soon enough. He can't resist an ancient prophecy. He's going after it, too."

* * *

The morning after their arrival, there was still no sign of Obi-Wan waking up, and Qui-Gon took the time for his morning meditation in the Palace gardens. He sat down and tried to feel the Living Force, but at the moment, his connection was too weak. The memory of Obi-Wan standing inside that storm of Darkness was still too vivid – a memory of the man, whom he loved like a son, with eyes suddenly shimmering yellow, full of revenge, consumed by emotions that Qui-Gon understood completely. Sidious had taken everything from his former Padawan, and after he had finally defeated him in a new life, the Dark Lord's plans had become even more devious. He was gone, for now, enough reason for them to take a breath, but nobody was able to. They all knew that they wouldn't rest until they had found a solution to destroy the anchor.

He turned around, seeing Master Yoda making his way over to him. He managed to give the Master a small smile, but his concern was still visible on his face. The Councilor climbed onto the bench, and his ears twitched. "Still not awake he is," he said, his voice not calming Qui-Gon's worries in the slightest.

"He's still struggling to come back," Qui-Gon just said, repeating what Tahl tried to tell him whenever he was despairing. "He's not given up yet."

"Hmm. . . Looking very pale, he is," the Master replied with a distant look. "Long time it will take for him to go back to his former self."

"Did you talk to the Council?"

"Refused a report we have before we know if Obi-Wan will recover."

Qui-Gon gave him a nod. Before they knew if the young man survived – before they knew if he would turn. There literally wasn't anything to decide yet, and any report would just give them a reason to discuss Obi-Wan's fate before having the whole picture. He sighed. "I fear he doesn't want to come back into the Order before we destroyed the anchor."

"Come back now, he should. Fear I do that it will be too late if another adventure he takes on by himself."

The younger Master snorted at that. "Too late for him or the Jedi Order?"

Master Yoda closed his eyes, reaching into the Force. "For both maybe," he said and sighed deeply.

Qui-Gon gazed at him with sadness. The older Master was right. Obi-Wan really needed companionship at the moment. But he wasn't sure that the Council would be able to give him what was necessary. After what happened, the Master's belief was shaken, and he was convinced that Obi-Wan's trust toward the Council was broken. Dooku's words had confirmed that. If the Jedi had decided to help them, they would have had so much more Light to battle the Darkness on Dathomir. Would Obi-Wan have been driven so far if that had been the case? There was no sense in thinking about what-ifs, but in the end, Bail and Padmé had done more for him than his fellow Jedi had. "From the moment he was sent back, he tried to save the Jedi. And he did. Thanks to his efforts, our crèche is filled with younglings. Thanks to him and the decision to lift the non-Attachment rule, we even have Jedi children who all have the potential to become Knights. The Order did nothing to help him when he needed it."

"Difficult it is, Qui-Gon. Know this, you do. Lines he has crossed," Yoda replied, but Qui-Gon couldn't shake the feeling that the older Master didn't believe in his own words. There was no point in arguing, so Qui-Gon just went silent, unable to talk about what he perceived as the Council's betrayal of his former Padawan.

"Not archived the language on the parchment that Mother Talzin gave us is," the Councilor said after a few minutes of silence, and his eyes showed even more concern. "An ancient Sith language it is. Well hidden, the anchor remains."

Qui-Gon shrugged his shoulders. It would have been too easy otherwise, wouldn't it? "There must be a way to translate this ancient language. Maybe Obi-Wan knows what to do about the note. It seems as if he is the only person around here with the imagination to fight a real Sith."

He felt the admonishing gaze Master Yoda gave him when he left. But he had to admit that his patience with the Council was running low at the moment.

* * *

Two days later, Qui-Gon was still sitting at Obi-Wan's bedside, exchanging shifts with Anakin and Master Yoda. But for the most part, it was him guarding over his former Padawan's sleep. After they decided to feed the young man part of his own life-force, his condition was stable enough; it just would take some more time.

Tahl entered the room silently and came up behind him, reaching for the young man's wrist. "His pulse is steady," she stated with a satisfied voice. "I didn't expect him to recover that quickly."

"It's his strength that's shining through. He finally seems to be able to access it even in his sleep. He couldn't do that before," Qui-Gon replied with a proud shimmer in his eyes.

"Well, it's also you feeding him with Force energy, my love," she said with a sad smile.

"Oh, that was just to kickstart his own Force healing," Qui-Gon chuckled. "His mental state was a mess, and he needed a push. A bit of his stubborn Master's life force seems to have done the trick, though."

"It did," she said with surprised eyes at the readings she was getting from the young man's mind. "He's in a healing trance right now. He used your energy to put himself under."

"See," Qui-Gon smiled. "I knew the Force wasn't ready to let him go."

* * *

Padmé awoke with a start in the middle of the night. She looked around, disoriented, and held her head, fighting against a pounding headache. Then she reached out with her bond to Obi-Wan, making sure he was still alive, and, in an instant, she knew what had woken her up.

His warmth was filling her mind, sending her soothing waves to calm her down, reassuring her of his continued existence. He didn't seem alert enough to resort to mind speech, but he was able to send her precisely what she needed. Relieved, she sank down again, enveloping herself in the warm feeling of having him back.

* * *

Anakin rushed out of his quarters, followed by Master Windu. Both of them had awoken from a nudge in the Force. "He's back," the Padawan told his interim Master with a broad grin on his face. "I can feel him."

Mace shook his head. "He shouldn't spend his energy to reassure the people around him. He should use it to speed his healing process."

Anakin chuckled at that. "That wouldn't be Obi-Wan, Master," the boy replied with his grin getting even broader.

They entered the healer's wing and were greeted by Master Yoda, standing in the doorway, regarding Qui-Gon and Tahl at the young Jedi's bedside. Mace gave the Master a half-smile, still unsure what to think of Obi-Wan's speedy recovery.

"Only Light I can feel for now," the venerable Master stated, and Mace felt more relieved about that fact than he cared to admit. He hadn't expected the young man to turn after Sidious was finally gone, but he couldn't deny that the stakes in what they had done had been high. Obi-Wan had used Sith Magic, and to succeed with it, one had to connect with his inner Darkness. Mace Windu knew all too well what this could mean, having fought over years for his balance.

"I am not looking forward to the discussion with the Council," he sighed. "But now that Obi-Wan seems to be on the mend and we know that he hasn't turned for good, I think we should contact them and see what will happen."

Master Yoda gave him a reluctant nod. "Not too long, we should wait. Already anxious, they are because we refused to give a report after coming back from Dathomir."

Qui-Gon turned around and raised both of his eyebrows. "They weren't able to understand that our priority was his well-being?"

Mace blew out an annoyed breath, apparently his patience with the Council running out, too. "No, they weren't. They were occupied by their fear that their precious Master might have turned. Even Master Yoda was struggling to remind them to be patient."

"What are we going to do if they don't come around?" Anakin asked, his voice uncertain.

Mace shook his head. "Let's not dwell on that for now. Master Yoda and I will do everything that this doesn't happen," he tried to reassure Anakin, who looked at them with sad eyes.

They left the Padawan with Qui-Gon and Tahl to watch over his Master and decided to contact the Council in the morning.


	12. Part I, Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Everyone was glad that Obi-Wan seemed to be on the mend, even if he was still unconscious. The difference was that he had achieved a healing trance instead of being lost in his mind, and as he had reestablished his connections, it was apparent that he was getting better. Padmé was just happy to feel his steady presence in her mind again. It reassured her after everything she'd seen on Dathomir. She knew that what she had witnessed would have a lasting impact on him, and it was clear that he would need emotional support when he woke up and during his convalescence, but with all of them present, she was confident that they could provide him with that. The deep friendship he had with everyone around showed in the frequency of visits to his bedside. He was never alone, the Jedi keeping a schedule to make sure one of them was always there. At the moment, she was sitting in the medical bay with Anakin, who was also overjoyed to have the bond back.

Padmé sighed deeply and took her partner's hand, squeezing it. "It's time for you to wake up, my love. Everyone is anxious to speak with you."

Anakin smiled and took Obi-Wan's other hand. "Yes, Master, and Masters Yoda and Windu are currently giving their report to the Council. I know that you will be furious that you aren't able to do it yourself."

"Would that change anything?" Padmé asked.

Anakin shook his head. "No, in the end, I believe he shouldn't be present at this meeting. They would just poke him until he is too exhausted to function. And. . . I trust Master Windu to convince the Council that they need to take him back."

"What would he do if they expelled him, Anakin?" The desperation at the thought was shining through in her voice.

Anakin shrugged. "I'm not sure. But many other things could happen. Expulsion is just the last resort, and I can not believe that the Council would risk losing him. They know that he is important, and with this new thing, this Guardian mystery, I expect them to just make his life difficult."

Padmé chuckled sadly. "Well, he is used to that. They made his life difficult every step f the way."

He gave her a thoughtful nod. "Yes, they should have helped him long ago. I'm so glad that at least Master Windu and Grand Master Yoda are seeing that." Then he took her hand. "Just. . ." he began and trailed off. Then he seemed to have gathered his thoughts and continued, "I do not know much about possible sanctions. But it could well be that things will be getting worse before they get better. He is going to need us, whatever they decide."

She frowned. "What are we talking about, Anakin?"

"Well, Qui-Gon told me that he is fairly sure that they are going to strip him of his position in the Council. He won't be too heartbroken about that, mind you," Anakin replied with a smile. "But they can also forbid him to continue my training."

Padmé's eyes widened at that. "They wouldn't. Everyone knows how deep your bond is. That's a line I can't imagine them to cross."

Anakin gave her a doubtful gaze. "Letting him train the Chosen One after what he's done? It's certainly a line for them. . . . "

"You shouldn't dwell on possibilities, Anakin," a voice from the doorway interrupted them. Garen Muln was entering and sat himself down at the remaining chair in the room. "It doesn't help us, and it certainly doesn't help _him_ ," he said in a soft voice. "You are aware that at some point, the healing trance allows him to hear every word we're saying."

Anakin looked guiltily toward his Master and said with a wan smile, "Don't worry, Master. Master Yoda is going to defend you."

Garen nodded. "He will, and so will Master Windu, and let's not forget that Tahl is attending, too."

Padmé looked up at that. "She is? As his healer?"

"She's a member of the Alderaanian Council, which gives her the right to attend all Council meetings. She doesn't get a vote, but I am sure she is going to do what she can to help him," Garen explained.

"Isn't Qui-Gon a member, too?" Padmé asked with a frown.

"He is, but he suffers the same consequences of leaving the Order as Obi-Wan does. It's a miracle that they didn't sanction Tahl, too. I think that after Master Windu decided to help Obi-Wan, they were afraid to punish even more of their own. But it doesn't mean that they won't do it now."

Anakin cleared his throat and shook his head with a glance at Obi-Wan. Garen remembering his own words hurried to say, "But we will know more after their meeting is finished." Then he turned toward Anakin. "Siri is waiting for you in the Gardens. She wants to spar with you, and Master Windu thought it was a good idea to continue your training while we are here."

Anakin jumped up with a broad smile. "I love sparring with Siri!" he exclaimed.

Garen laughed. "Then waste no time," he urged the Padawan. "I am going to stay here with Padmé."

* * *

After having relayed events on Dathomir to the Council, the shimmering blue Holoprojections of Master Yoda, Tahl and Mace Windu formally stepped back to let their fellow Jedi discuss how to deal with what they had heard.

Mace knew that they had to proceed with caution. Over the last years, there had been many discussions about the change of direction the Order had taken. Some of the Councilors had only supported their course because they trusted Master Yoda to know best what needed to be done. However, that trust was wavering, and their refusal to help Obi-Wan had shown that they didn't follow them without question any longer. On the one hand, Mace was glad that they were arguing, having wondered often if the Jedi had really agreed with what they had changed, but on the other hand, he struggled with the fact that they had begun to find their voices the moment Master Kenobi needed their help. He just hoped that they would move forward now.

Master Ki-Adi Mundi was the first to react, deciding the upcoming discussion's direction. Mace was well aware that the Cerean Master had often advocated for a more cautious change in the Order and was known to be one of the more traditional Councilors.

"How is Master Kenobi now?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

Tahl stepped forward. "He is in a healing trance and still unconscious. His bonds are intact, but communication isn't possible yet. He will take more time to recover."

"To expel Sidious has taken its toll. We didn't realize how difficult this period must have been for him," Mace added. "We just assumed that he could cope as long as he didn't complain. I underestimated what the Dark Lord could do to him."

"Maybe we all overestimated his abilities," Saesee Tiin said thoughtfully, and Mace cringed at that. This wasn't going as he had hoped. The Ikotchi Master, as Ki-Adi Mundi, was very critical toward any changes. He had vigorously debated against the lifting of the non-attachment rule, and Mace remembered his opposition against Kenobi's Knighting all too well. "We made him a Knight long before his time, and his Mastery was not founded on our experience, but our notion of him in a former life."

Mace placed a hand on Tahl's arm when she moved forward to protest and shook his head. Best to see who in the Council was on their side first.

To his relief, Adi Gallia spoke up immediately. "That's not true. We all witnessed his abilities when he shared his memories with us. I don't think that his promotions were unfounded. We can't forget how he advanced the Order over the last few years."

"It's not proven that the changes he initiated advanced the Order," Mundi objected.

"It is not?" She asked with disbelief. "We tripled the number of initiates since he suggested that we look for them in the Outer Rim. We have functioning Jedi families with powerful children living in the Temple. I think the advancement is more than obvious."

"The families also prove to be a distraction," Oppo Rancisis stepped in. "Quantity is not the same as quality. We still don't know if the changes will pay off in the long run."

Mace shook himself to not show his annoyance. The traditionalists seemed to have taken the time to form a coalition. He didn't like that at all, and he sensed that Master Yoda was beginning to get uncomfortable, too. It wasn't that the venerable Master had to worry about his own position, as Grand Master of the Order, he was the only one they couldn't replace, but Mace Windu knew how important it was for him that the Council wouldn't treat Obi-Wan as a rogue Jedi.

"We're taking ten steps back," the Korun-Master tried to stop this. "We know that our numbers will be crucial in the future. Do not let us question the common goals we were already united about."

Master Mundi nodded. "You're right, Master Windu. Let's discuss what to do with Kenobi now. There is no point in questioning past decisions."

"I still think we should take a step back," Saesee Tiin countered. "After Kenobi's reckless decision to defeat Sidious with Sith Magic, I am not comfortable seeing him rejoin the Council. We do not know how events have affected him. I don't want him to make decisions on behalf of the Order. I am also convinced that the signal to the other Jedi would be disastrous. We can't explain why he is allowed to defy the Council while others are not."

Tahl's eyes widened in disbelief, and once more, Mace prevented her from arguing with them. He and Master Yoda had expected that. They had agreed that removing Obi-Wan from the Council would be a concession they were willing to make. However, he had to admit that he didn't like how this was going. Apart from Adi Gallia and Master Plo Koon, no one reacted with surprise. It was as if the decision had been made long before this session, and it annoyed him that they didn't wait for their report. He felt Master Yoda breathing heavily. Apparently, he had a similar feeling.

"I want to add," Oppo Rancisis said. "That I'm also not comfortable with his Mastery. After having dabbled in the Dark, we can't in good consciousness let him continue training an apprentice. And he can't function as a representative of the Order. He needs to recover and prove his loyalties before he can take on an important role again."

"You can't be serious," Tahl responded, not willing to hold herself back any longer. "He proved himself again and again. You even sent him on the most dangerous missions, not once asking what this would do to his Padawan. Not to mention to him. . . He was fighting against a Sith Lord residing in his mind. He should have taken it slowly, focusing on getting Sidious out. He should have seen a mind healer, but you weren't interested in that, were you? And now that he is finally free, you want to take Anakin from him?"

"But is he free?" Saesee Tiin asked with raised eyebrows. "Who's to say that he isn't suffering aftereffects – from the possession _and_ his use of the Dark Side? No," he shook his head. "I don't believe letting the Chosen One in his care is a good idea."

"These are two different things. Before we decide about Obi-Wan teaching Anakin, we need to talk about his rank as a Master," Oppo Rancisis stepped in before Tahl could continue arguing.

Mace swallowed thickly. This was worse than expected. Not only had they discussed what to do beforehand, but they also had a strategy in mind. If they didn't treat cautiously, Obi-Wan would be left with nothing at the end of this session. "You can't demote someone with his abilities," he said, straining for a measure of calm.

"Why?" Ki-Adi asked. "It's not unheard of. We can't make exceptions just because he is kind of a celebrity in the Order. His actions have to have consequences if we don't want other Jedi trying out Dark techniques if they so wish."

"You can't compare his situation with a wish to play with Darkness," Master Gallia exclaimed, her patience now wearing thin. "There is no other Jedi whose situation is comparable to his."

"We could have found a solution for this if only he had asked for our help," Saesee Tiin stated.

Tahl gasped at this, and only Master Plo Koon's interference held her back. "He asked for our help repeatedly," he said firmly. "We chose to ignore it."

Ki-Adi Mundi shook his head. "This will lead to nothing. Master Yoda, can you vouch for the young man? Can you assure us that he isn't influenced by Darkness now that this is over?"

Master Yoda looked down in concentration, and with regret, he said. "I can not. The impact of his experience not clear it is yet. Not felt any Darkness I have for now. But vouch for _him_ , I can. A fine Master he is. Earned, he has our trust. Not demote him, we should. Lose him, we might will."

"I propose to put him on probation then. Let him keep his title but put him under the tutelage of an experienced Master – one who mentors his progress and decides when he can fulfill his role again," Master Mundi said with determination.

Tahl couldn't even protest at hearing what Master Mundi was proposing, and Mace took a deep breath. This was outrageous. Never had there been a Master who had been put on probation before. He looked to Master Yoda, who radiated sadness at what was happening. "I'm sorry," he stepped in before anyone could discuss this idea. "This is unheard of. You're trying to treat a sophisticated Master with extraordinary skills like a little Padawan who needs discipline. I will not stand for this. You can't put such a measure in place without my consent as Head of the Order."

"Do you want to tell us that we are not free to do what the Force tells us to do?" Oppo Rancisis asked incredulously.

"It's not the Force that tells you to do this," Mace replied calmly. "It's your fear to change, your fear of Kenobi's role – of the prophecy Mother Talzin spoke about. As Head of the Order, it's my duty to prevent the Council from acting based on assumptions and concerns. We need to move forward, explore the role of this Guardian, support Obi-Wan on his path. . . . We can't treat him like a child who defied us. It won't help." He took a deep breath seeing no other option. With a regretful gaze at Master Yoda, he continued. "If you go through with this decision, I can't lead you any longer."

Tahl's head shot up, and she mouthed, "Please, don't!" She must have felt that they would let him go before moving on this subject. He knew it, too, but he wouldn't consent to this. He wouldn't betray Obi-Wan's trust. If they wanted to turn back the progress they had made, they had to do it without him.

After a moment of hesitation, Master Mundi gave him a thoughtful nod. "I would regret to see you go, Master Windu. However, we must draw the line at this. The Council can't condone the use of the Dark Side by one of his members. Maybe you can serve the Order in a more suited role at the moment."

Adi Gallia snorted. "What are you implying? That you want to accept Master Windu's resignation rather than reconsider this ridiculous idea of probation for one of the best Masters we always had?"

"Not demote Master Windu, you can," Yoda added with an icy stare. "Demote me, you would have to at the same time."

Ki-Adi Mundi shook his head. "I'm not planning on demoting anyone. We should explore the possibilities of a more progressive course while maintaining the status quo for most Knights until we know what effects the changes have. Let Master Windu lead the Temple on Alderaan and experiment on families and children, or any rule-bending he thinks will help the Jedi. For my part, I trust his judgment completely. But let us keep things as they are here on Coruscant. That gives us all the options we need. No one wants to lose your expertise, Mace, but we need a more traditional approach after everything that happened. We're going to send more Knights to Alderaan – let you found an expanded base there."

Mace closed his eyes briefly. He saw no way to fight this. The conviction coming from the other Councilors was palpable in the Force. With a regretful smile toward Tahl and Master Yoda, he said, "I agree," trying not to sound resigned. "I just have one condition. There is still the subject of the Clone Army to deal with. Senator Organa trusts me. I'd like to see that done and hope the Council will not relieve me of that task."

Oppo Rancisis nodded. "I think we shouldn't risk our relationship with the Alliance by exchanging the Jedi liaison again. Master Windu should take on Kenobi's role."

They all gave a nod of consent. Then Mace looked up again. "What does this mean for your plans regarding Obi-Wan? You can't in good conscience put him on probation."

Saesee Tiin looked around with a questioning glance and then shook his head. "I am sorry, Master Windu, but it seems that this is what the majority of the Council is prepared to do. The young man needs some time to recover, and he has to find his way back to the Light. He can't do that with the responsibilities he has to take on as a Master. He also needs guidance. He wouldn't dispute that if he were here now."

Tahl took a few steps back, her expression one of utter shock, and Mace shook his head slightly, pleading with his eyes that she stopped arguing. "Then I have one more request," he said, knowing that he was pushing things. "Let Master Kenobi come with me. I need his expertise, and I should be a suitable mentor in the Council's eyes."

"You would be more than suitable," Master Mundi replied calmly. "However, you have to train Anakin Skywalker, and the task of mentoring Kenobi should be done on Coruscant."

Master Yoda's ears twitched, and he looked up. "To the new Head of the Order, the task will fall," he said sadly and gave Mace a glance. "Master Mundi, accept the position, will you?"

Mace looked down, careful not to betray his thoughts. It was the only chance they had to keep Master Yoda in the position to at least support Obi-Wan during this ludicrous probation period. Yoda had to join them in the game to not lose his own place. A Grand Master wasn't replaceable, but it was indeed possible to ignore his advice repeatedly.

"I humbly take on the position," Ki-Adi Mundi said, and Mace fought a snort. This had been a coup if he ever had seen one.

"How long?" Tahl asked with a defeated voice after a moment of silence. "How long does Obi-Wan have to prove himself?"

"Probation standard is three years," Saesee Tiin replied. "We shouldn't make any exceptions."

"Formed a bond he has with the young Queen," Yoda intervened. "It's going to need feeding."

"I don't think that we should support that," Ki-Adi said. "The bond is new. It should fade in time."

"She's a Galactic leader," Plo Koon said in his usual calm voice, and Mace felt that he was trying to get them to listen. To let an elected leader of a planet suffer knowingly was outrageous, and it wouldn't help them in their dealings with the Senate.

"I know, Master Koon. But it's not a Council sanctioned bond. He did that while not being part of the Order. It shouldn't have happened in the first place. However, to help the Queen, we're going to leave Master Tahl stationed on Naboo to deal with the repercussions. I also suggest that we send Knights Tachi and Muln to look for any mention of a Guardian in Jedi history, as Master Windu has suggested before. They're going to report to me as I will be Kenobi's mentor."

"What about Obi-Wan's relationship with Queen Amidala. I assume you're not supporting it at all." Tahl asked, trying to hide the tremble in her voice.

"No, I won't," Master Mundi replied, his voice showing a determination that made Mace cringe. "Before taking another step in relationships, I'd like to see how the existing families work out for us. Kenobi needs to focus on his rehabilitation. There is no way we're going to let him take a sabbatical in this situation. The same goes for his other relationships. I don't want him to be distracted as long as he recovers from his ordeal."

Mace had to bite back a remark and gave Master Yoda a pleading look. They couldn't let them do this. Obi-Wan needed his friends. "Allow me to mentor him, too, you must," The venerable Master intervened. "A person he knows and shares a bond with he needs."

Ki-Adi Mundi gave him a respectful bow. "It will be a great honor for me to share this task with you, Master Yoda."

The Korun-Master practically heard the word 'task' replaced by the word 'burden' and looked down to hide his annoyance. They didn't appreciate the young Master and couldn't see what they were doing to him. He remembered how the Council had treated Anakin Skywalker without compassion in Obi-Wan's former life and sighed. The subjects of ancient Jedi prophecies didn't seem to invoke trust in the Jedi but fear.

"It's settled then." Saesee Tiin summarized. "Knights Tachi and Muln will be leaving for their mission as soon as possible. We'd like to debrief Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker before sending them with you to Alderaan, Master Windu. You're scheduled to return tomorrow afternoon."

"That's just not possible," Tahl countered. "Master Kenobi still needs time to recover. I won't allow you to put his health at risk. This is my prerogative as his healer. He stays here as long as I think it's necessary." Tahl's voice was firm, and Mace gave her a grateful nod. It would help them to sort things out before they were all separated from Obi-Wan.

"One more thing to decide we have," Master Yoda hurried to step in before anyone could argue Tahl's position. "Destroy Sidious' anchor, we must."

"And we really need to talk about this other apprentice," Master Windu added.

Plo Koon looked at the hologram with a thoughtful expression. "Is he really a threat? He hasn't made an appearance up to this point. Maybe he has given up on his plans?"

Mace shook his head. "He was behind the plot on Altiria. We have solid proof of that, at least."

Master Tiin tilted his head to the side, and Mace felt him reaching into the Force. "I fear that Master Windu has a point here. We should take this threat seriously. That he didn't help his former Master take over Kenobi's mind makes him even more dangerous. It means he doesn't need Sidious to continue his plans."

Mace's eyebrows raised at the Councilor's words. He hadn't expected Master Tiin to see the danger. "We need to have Master Kenobi's expertise if we want to find him," he emphasized.

"We will have it," Ki-Adi said with a nod. "I am going to work with him on any clues we can find. And we will be looking for a way to destroy that anchor. It's a good trial for the young man to prove that he can work on it without dabbling in the Dark."

Mace knew that if he had to listen to the Cerean Master referring to Obi-Wan as a young man in that way once more, he wouldn't be able to keep his emotions in check, and he sensed a similar exasperation coming from Tahl. "Very well then," he said curtly. "We're going to inform you as soon as Tahl has an estimate on our arrival on Coruscant." With a flick of his finger, he ended the transmission and leaned forward, breathing heavily.

"I can't believe this!" Tahl exclaimed the moment they could be sure that they were alone again. "They didn't even ask what Obi-Wan needs to recover. I would have told them that he needs his friends at his side. And ignoring his bond with Padmé, I. . . ."

"Tell him we must," Yoda interrupted her with sadness in his voice.

"How can we do that?" Mace exclaimed, finally able to vent his anger. "Tell him that he is demoted like the little Padawan he hasn't been for more than forty years and that he has to stay away from his friends?"

"Hear it from us, he needs to," Master Yoda insisted.

"I know," Mace replied. "But I don't have to like it. He's going to be devastated. They didn't leave him any breathing room. After we stood idly by while he was fighting Sidious for over three years, we humiliate him? I'm sorry, Master Yoda, but we need to do something about this. I won't be a spectator from the sidelines while Ki-Adi Mundi tries to turn Obi-Wan back into what he thinks is a perfect Jedi. What, in the blazes, is Kenobi going to learn from him? He surpasses all of them in almost every aspect."

"Not to mention that he can't do anything about Sidious as long as they are keeping a strict watch that he doesn't cross any lines," Tahl added in a resigned tone.

The venerable Master just gave them a sad look, and Mace knew that they had lost this battle. There wouldn't be a way to get the Council to see reason. He took a deep breath and exhaled his remaining anger. They would have to live with it.

* * *

On Coruscant, in a basement, far away from the Republic center, a hooded man was entering his secret base, with a smile on his face. His plans on Altiria hadn't worked out, but now that Kenobi had driven Sidious out of his mind, he could at least be sure that his former Master didn't pose an immediate threat any longer. The possible return of the Sith had been his primary reason to see the Jedi Master dead. Sidious had taught him everything he knew, but he wouldn't let the old man determine his plans any longer. The leader of a Sith Empire would be him – not Sidious and certainly not Dooku. His former Master had been obsessed with Kenobi, and it hadn't helped their cause. To rule the Republic, they had to be more cautious, and they had to chase the Jedi Order back into complacency. He just hoped that his efforts to sow the seeds of discord in the Jedi Council had been successful.

In front of him, an illuminated hologram appeared. He moved the chess-pieces around - Bail Organa who would play a significant role in the Republic – Kael Dorvin, Organa’s trusted friend in the Senate, and Padmé Amidala, who had to become a Senator after her term as Queen. He still had to pull some strings to place them on the board according to his wishes. With a disgusted expression, he pushed the image of Obi-Wan Kenobi far away from them. He needed the Jedi to separate him from the politicians. His influence had already damaged enough of his plans.

There were other Jedi that needed to be dealt with, like Mace Windu and Qui-Gon Jinn. Hopefully, the Jedi Council would do that. His spy in the Temple should have taken care of it by now. Impatiently, he turned to his commlink, which stayed silent.

He returned to his hologram and regarded the image of young Anakin Skywalker. Kenobi's tutelage had proven to be an advantage in making the young man exceptional. Additional to his unbelievable strength in the Force, he had gained abilities far beyond what was expected from a Jedi Padawan his age. He would make a powerful Sith one day. The man smiled satisfied. Finally, everything was proceeding as planned.

He was disturbed in his musings when his commlink finally went off, and he pushed it to answer. "Yes," he said.

"My Lord," a voice from the other end replied. "It's done."

The Sith smiled. "What of Kenobi?" he asked, trying to hide his curiosity, behind a severe tone.

"They put him on probation. He is still a Master," the spy said with disappointment in his voice. "But he won't be able to do anything over the next three years. He will be mentored, and he lost his Padawan, too. Master Windu is going to continue Skywalker's training on Alderaan."

"On Alderaan?" the Master asked with surprise.

"Yes, the Council relieved him from his duties as Head of the Order. Master Mundi took that position," the voice chuckled. "They played right into our hands. With him gone, there will be no more changes here."

"I am impressed," the Sith answered and restrained himself from laughing. The Jedi were more foolish than he had hoped. "What about Obi-Wan's relationship with the Queen?"

"They won't allow it, which should give you enough leeway to put your plans for her into action. Kenobi won't be permitted to see her while he is on probation."

"Good, good. . . . That's really better than expected. Send me a full report of the meeting immediately. Do not leave out who tried to put up resistance to this decision. We have to eliminate them as soon as possible."

"It will be done, my Lord," the voice said with obedience and cut off the transmission.

The Sith Master looked at his board, moving Kenobi's image even further away from the other actors. He had wanted to kill the young man as soon as the possibility arose, but now his suffering would be even more satisfying. He would enjoy seeing this troublesome Master reduced to a simple little Jedi, who couldn't change the Galaxy's course. He would feed on the despair Kenobi would feel while on probation. He chuckled and turned off the hologram. Finally, he was back on track, and no one would prevent him from rising any longer.

* * *

About half an hour after the meeting, Masters Yoda and Windu entered the Queen's quarters, where everyone had gathered to receive the news. Tahl had returned into the healer’s wing to allow Qui-Gon and the others to attend because someone had to supervise Obi-Wan.

Mace Windu didn't like that he had to reveal how the Jedi had failed in front of everyone. Briefly, he had debated excluding Senator Organa and the Queen from the discussion. But in the end, he did what Obi-Wan would have done. The young man had stressed often enough that treating their friends as outsiders would only lead to mistrust. Each and everyone in this room had played a role in helping Obi-Wan. He wouldn't draw a line now. He was just glad that the Council hadn't gone as far as controlling Master Yoda and him on how to deal with the impact of their decisions. It left him enough leeway to do this the way he wanted to.

He looked around and smiled at seeing the group in front of him. The Queen and his interim Padawan were sitting side by side, and Mace knew that Anakin would support her if necessary. Qui-Gon had placed himself in the back on the couch, watching him anxiously. He really didn't like that he wouldn't be able to calm his friend's nerves. Siri and Garen, who sat together near the window, would be leaving soon but didn't know it yet.

At last, his gaze fell on Bail Organa, the Senator who wasn't afraid to criticize the Jedi when necessary. He had proved to be a stable ally in the Senate, and Mace enjoyed working with him because he always saw consequences they couldn't even imagine. Obi-Wan had been right all those years ago. They needed people from outside the Order to progress. He just wished that the other Councilors could understand that, too. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

He cleared his throat, and everyone looked up at him. "The Council debated Obi-Wan's situation at length today, and we came to a few decisions that will have an immediate impact on all of us." He took a moment to think about how he wanted to do this and continued. "What I am to tell you will be upsetting. I just want to say that Master Yoda and I didn't agree with most of what the Council decided. However, I suggest that I first finish what I need to say before discussing what it means. And please keep in mind that because Obi-Wan is still unconscious, you're obtaining information that greatly concerns him before he does. Master Yoda and I are agreed that it should be us to tell him this after he's recovered."

He received a nod from everyone and gave them a grateful smile. Then he began to explain about Obi-Wan not being welcomed back to the Council, about his probation, and the fact that he wasn't permitted to continue teaching Anakin. When he arrived at that point, he felt the Padawan getting upset over their bond. He stopped, and his instinct as Master told him to rush to the boy. Qui-Gon shook his head, reminding him to finish, and moved over to the young man, placing his arm around his shoulders, giving him the much-needed support to overcome the shock. Mace continued with the Council's attitude toward Obi-Wan's relationship with Padmé, which brought out a gasp from the young Queen. Bail Organa took her hand and squeezed it. Master Yoda gave Mace a sign to end with his own position.

"Well," he searched for the right words, evoking surprise in his audience as they knew well enough that this was quite unusual for him. "As the Jedi here know. The Council can't place someone under probation if the Head of the Order refuses. I tried to throw my weight around and told them that I wouldn't support that decision. However, it became clear that I no longer have their support as Head of the Order, which is why I resigned. They appointed me to the Alderaanian Temple to oversee the foundation of an expanded base there. We will have free reign in what we do, and it is accepted that we experiment to see if Jedi families are an advantage for the Order or not."

He felt empty now. He had talked for a long time, trying not to forget anything. However, now that he had finished, he was met with utter silence. All of them were looking at him with wide eyes, apparently searching for words.

Bail Organa was the first to voice his opinion, which didn't surprise Mace in the slightest. The young Viceroy wasn't personally involved with the Council. "Let me get this straight," he said with a firm voice. "They didn't help him in the first place, and now they punish him for preventing that Sidious uses his body and his powers to return?" He held up his hands at seeing Mace open his mouth to defend the Council's actions. "No, excuse me, Master Windu, I am not part of the Jedi Order, and I don't need to understand this. I am sure that there is an explanation for their decision in your Jedi philosophy, but I am a simple human, who is allowed to act on his emotions, and I am not ready to accept it. All I see is a friend of mine who was left alone in need and is punished for helping himself."

"Not forgetting how he achieved it they can," Master Yoda replied, not debating Bail's opinion.

"But they forget the full impact of their decision on the people concerned," Siri said with a frown on her face. She looked toward Anakin and Padmé, who remained silent, their shock about being forbidden to see Obi-Wan for the next three years evident in the Force.

"And they are forgetting how a recently formed bond between two persons needs feeding," Qui-Gon added with frustration.

"We tried to get an exception for Padmé to see Obi-Wan, but Master Mundi decided that a bond that recently formed should fade on its own in time," the Korun-Master explained.

Siri Tachi shook her head. "That Is outrageous, Master. The depth of that bond demands contact. We all know that. They are not only punishing Obi-Wan but a Head of State too. Even more so because Padmé doesn't have any experience in dealing with the ramifications of such a separation."  
  
"They saw that problem," Mace replied. "They asked Master Tahl to stay on Naboo to help Queen Amidala until her term finishes."

The young Queen looked up, slowly regaining her composure. However, she didn't seem to be able to say anything at the moment.

Qui-Gon didn't have the same problem. "They must be out of their minds. They treat him like a little Padawan. I can't see Master Mundi mentoring Obi-Wan. That's just ridiculous. He surpassed him at the age of twenty-two. I doubt that they did themselves a favor with this. No one in the Temple will understand it."

"I hope that's the case," Garen said. "It's about time that someone questions what they do."

"Well, the Order is not a Democracy, Garen," Mace countered with a harsh voice, trying to keep things civil.

"Maybe it should be," Bail interrupted the Councilor. "The Jedi defend Democracy in the Galaxy. They fight for these principles, but in the Temple, they have to follow orders without question."

"Rules we need if not defeated by the Dark Side we want to be," Master Yoda tried to end the discussion.

"But who says that the Council has to decide about those rules alone?" Anakin asked. "The Jedi could decide together and elect their leaders."

Mace gave him a thoughtful look, and Qui-Gon nodded with approval.

"It is the principle the Republic is built upon," Bail confirmed. "There is no reason why the Peacekeepers shouldn't adhere to it, too."

Padmé shook her head. "I think this really should be discussed some time, but it doesn't help now."  
  
"No," Siri agreed. "And as far as Obi-Wan is concerned, he faces three hard years. Master Mundi won't shorten his probation period, no matter what Obi-Wan will do to persuade him."

"Do what I can, I will," Master Yoda promised.

"So, it's settled then," Mace concluded. "Knights Tachi and Muln will be leaving this evening. The rest of us will stay here to oversee Obi-Wan's recovery."

Mace saw tears glistening in the Queen's eyes and was glad to notice Senator Organa placing his arms around her shoulders. He gave Anakin a sign to follow him, and the young man reacted instantly, knowing his Interim-Master well enough to not raise any questions.

* * *

When Mace, Anakin and Master Yoda had left, the rest sat together in silence for a while. Then Qui-Gon stood up."I need to go back to Obi-Wan," he said and looked toward Padmé. "I'd like it very much if you came by later. He may be unconscious, but he feels our presence. You can help him find his way back out of his healing trance. It's about time he comes out of it. . . ."

She gave him a sad nod. "I will be there as soon as I can," she replied with a soft voice, trying to fight back her tears.

As Siri and Garen decided to let the two politicians on their own, Padmé stopped them, "What do you think? Will the Jedi change one day, or will I have to prepare for a life led by the will of the Council?"

Siri threw her a look of contemplation and briefly closed her eyes in thought. "Honestly, I thought they had already changed. However, there is only so much an ancient Order can take. There will always be traditionalists who stick to the old ways. The Order is at a turning point right now. If they cannot open up to other ways, they won't defeat the Sith one day. But your relationship with Obi-Wan won't be their priority, your Highness. Primarily they want him to be a faithful Jedi. Someone who is the Order's face, someone who sticks to their rules, and someone who defends these. They know he is important, and in the end, they won't allow him to put someone else first. To have a family with him under these circumstances will be very difficult. I don't think they even _want_ him to have a family."   
  
"They allow Qui-Gon to have a family, and multiple Jedi families are living on Alderaan," Garen objected.

"Don't be naïve," she said. "These are Jedi-couples. Both partners are devoted to the Order and. . ." she sighed, "None have Obi-Wan's importance. His previous life experience makes him unique. The Council isn't going to allow any outside influence on him. And. . . I don't see the Queen of Naboo retiring after her term. Padmé is destined to play a future role in Galactic politics, which makes her a valuable ally for Obi-Wan but a dangerous one for the Order."

The young Queen let out a breath of frustration. "So, my success is going to prevent us from being together?"

"I'm afraid that Siri might be right about that," Garen confirmed.

She gave him an understanding nod. "They'd prefer him having fallen in love with another Jedi."

He shook his head. "They'd prefer him not to have fallen in love at all. They'd prefer him to be the perfect Jedi Master he was in his former life. Honestly, they'd prefer him not to have a special role. They don't want the Order to change, and they fear that if they continue to follow him, they will lose their positions."

"It's going to be their downfall," Bail stated, and Padmé seemed to contemplate what Siri and Garen had told her.

Then she stood up. "I really need to see Obi-Wan. I have the feeling he is going to wake up soon. Then we will see what he has to say about this."

Bail gave her an approving smile. "Just tell him that I will always be on his side, and I won't let the Council prevent me from seeing him."

* * *

Anakin followed Master Windu outside and was surprised when his interim – no, now permanent – Master turned around with a soft gaze. "I know this is difficult to accept," he began, and a sigh escaped him. "I can only try to make this situation easier on you. I know that you can find ways to communicate with Obi-Wan even against the Council's wishes. I just want to assure you that I am not inclined to punish you for it. You have a strong bond with him. I won't tell you to close it. There is a reason why the Force put you together. I just ask you to give our relationship a real chance. I am not ready to fight you every step of the way. Instead, I'd like us to make the best of this situation. I am sure that I will be able to teach you a few things if you let me."

The young man gave him a blank stare. It was quite disconcerting to feel the Korun-Master's unusual insecurity. Nervously, he took a deep breath, searching for the right words. "Don't get me wrong, Master," he said, biting his lip. "I respect you, and I promise you to do as you ask as long as we have no other choice. However, I feel that I should be at my Master's side. I can't imagine staying on Alderaan while he is stationed on Coruscant. Isn't there a way to convince the Council that they are acting against the will of the Force in separating us?"

Mace reached out with his hand and gave him a brief pad on the shoulder, his eyes full of compassion. "I'm sorry. For now, I don't know how to change their mind. They are not ready for any more changes. "

Anakin gave him a sad nod. "They didn't want me and Luan educated in the same place. How will that work out now?"

Master Windu scoffed at that, and the young men felt his exasperation in the Force. "Honestly, they are so focused on diminishing Obi-Wan's influence that they didn't even think about that. And as far as I am concerned, I don't care. They took away the most crucial person in your life. I think we should take what we can to compensate for that loss, at least in part." The Master smiled when he saw Anakin's eyes widen in surprise. "Padawan," he said with a solemn voice. "Please believe me when I say that I won't stand in the way of your relationship with Obi-Wan. He can't be your Master at the moment, but he is always your friend. The Council can't take that away from you. I . . ." he swallowed against a lump forming in his throat. "The Council can't take that away from _him_. He will be devastated when he hears about this. He is going to need our help to get through this."

Anakin sighed deeply, knowing that Mace had made an important point here. While this was difficult for all of them, they would have each other on Alderaan to cope with it. In the meantime, Obi-Wan was forced to stay on Coruscant without anyone to help him. "He could defy them," the Padawan said with a shimmer of hope in his eyes.

"They would expel him. They were ready to accept my resignation over this," Mace countered.

"Then let them, and we leave with him," Anakin blurted out. "We can't let him go through this alone!" He wasn't able to fight the wave of despair that had been building over the last hour any longer.

Mace looked at him with deep understanding. However, he shook his head. "What would Obi-Wan tell you now, Anakin?" he asked softly.

"That it's not my place to worry about him. That he is a Jedi Master and able to cope." Anakin's shoulders slumped in resignation. "He would tell me that I am destined to be a Jedi and that I have to finish my education. He wouldn't let me leave the Order. "

"And he won't be alone," Mace added. "Master Yoda will stay with him, and I am sure he's going to do what he can to shorten his probation period."

"It's just so unfair," the boy replied with tears in his eyes. "They should be grateful to have him. They shouldn't fear his influence. He always taught me that I have to face my fears, but it's not what the Council does. They let fear determine their actions, and we are all suffering for it."

Mace gave him a nod. "They do. However, for now, they cannot be swayed. So, let's make the best of it. In their hurry to get rid of me, they gave me full freedom to change Alderaan's rules. We can build an entirely different Order there. Let's do this and show them that there is nothing to fear."

Once more, Anakin was surprised at the Korun-Master's words. The Council was still steeped in the old Jedi rules, but it was evident that Mace Windu's point of view had thoroughly changed. The Padawan was eager to see where he would lead them, and for the first time, he had the feeling that maybe the Force had chosen him as his Master for a reason.


	13. Part 1, Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The medical wing was silent when Padmé entered it. Tahl was sitting in the corner, typing something into her datapad. She briefly looked up and gave the young Queen a smile. Qui-Gon kept watch at Obi-Wan's bedside, and Padmé guessed that he was in a light meditative state because he didn't acknowledge her before she pulled a chair to the other side. His eyes opened, and she saw the sad shimmer in them. Apparently, the Council's decision was on his mind as much as it was on hers. She nodded in greeting and took her lover's hand.

After a long moment of silence, Qui-Gon looked up again and asked, "Are you all right, Padmé?"

She began to shift uncomfortably, remembering Garen's warning that Obi-Wan could be able to hear what they were saying even in his healing trance. She wanted to talk about what happened, but she wouldn't agitate her partner in his fragile state. The two Jedi Masters sensed her discomfort, and Tahl stood up. "Why don't you make some tea, Qui-Gon? I can take over here." She gestured for Padmé to go with him and took his place.

Grateful, Padmé followed Qui-Gon into the small kitchen, and while he put on the kettle, she placed two mugs on the table. Relieved that she could talk freely, she sank down on the chair, waiting patiently until Qui-Gon had poured the tea and sat down across from her.

"I can feel your emotions to a certain degree," he pointed out after having sipped at the hot beverage. "Our bond is there, but it's not strong enough for me to determine what exactly is going on with you. I just feel much anger, which concerns me a bit."

She heaved a deep sigh, and her fingers tapped nervously on the mug in front of her. "I'm sorry," she said with a soft voice. "I can't fight it. I know that this is not the Jedi way. Obi-Wan would tell me to let it go. But I really don't know how."

His gaze locked with hers, and she saw a brief flicker in them that mirrored her own emotion. In an instant, it was disappeared, and he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "You are not a Jedi, Padmé," he said calmly. "You don't have the training, and it is only natural that you would struggle with letting your emotions go. However, to think that a Jedi can do it effortlessly is a misconception. It's a lifelong battle for us. It's just that we are equipped with tools to help us, like meditation."

She chuckled. "I should learn to meditate then." Her eyes turned sad again. "Unfortunately, Obi-Wan won't be able to teach me. . . ."

He pulled her hand to him, squeezing it, and she closed her fingers around his, desperately searching for some reassurance. "I'm so sorry," he said, his voice shaky. "What the Council has done, it's not at all what you would expect from a Jedi. Obi-Wan often told me how he struggled with the decisions of the Council in his former life. He spoke of lacking compassion and strict adherence to Jedi rules. I sometimes couldn't believe him. Because our Council changed when he joined it. After years of suppressing my feelings for Tahl, they even allowed me to live with her. He had such an impact on all of us. He made my life better not just because I have a family but also because _he_ is in it. I have to admit that it's also difficult for me to put aside my anger at what the Council did. He's like a son to me, and to think that he won't be able to contact us for three years. . . ."

She fought against tears and swallowed thickly. With a trembling voice, she said, "That he won't be in our lives is one thing, Qui-Gon. However, that they can't see him. . . . I mean," she struggled for the right words. "They just regard him as an asset that didn't behave like they expected – just another Jedi who dabbled in Darkness. As if they couldn't see how he was suffering from a Sith Lord embedded in his mind." She took a deep breath, then looked up with a question in her eyes. "They couldn't see it, could they? He hid it perfectly."

Qui-Gon gave her a nod. "It's what he does. As long as I've known Obi-Wan, he never complained. He always took what life dealt him in stride and moved on. No, they couldn't see it because he was able to function as a Jedi Master. But they should have realized it the moment he made the desperate decision to seek out Dooku's help. They should have listened to Master Yoda when he left to help him – when Mace threatened to leave his position as Head of the Order if they didn't come around." He closed his eyes briefly, and Padmé was sure he was reaching into the Force to help him restrain himself. "They didn't listen, and we need to deal with it. _He_ needs to deal with it."

She swallowed back the lump forming in her throat and nodded. "We need to support him – show him that we are on his side." She fought back a sob when she asked, "When does he have to leave?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Tahl prevented them from setting a date. It's up to her as his healer to decide when he is in condition to go back to Coruscant."

"Are you going to teach me?" she questioned after a moment of silence. "Meditation, I mean. I don't want him to pick up on my anger."

He gave her a smile. "It will be my pleasure, Padmé," he agreed. Then his expression grew pensive. "I am going to help you deal with your emotions. It will be crucial for your future. Now that you had some sort of training, you are going to feel them more strongly than before and with your bond. . . . It will be difficult to set apart your emotions from his."

"But the bond will fade, won't it?" she asked, her voice trembling. She couldn't imagine living without it.

"I don't believe so," Qui-Gon replied. "The Council may think that it will, but they haven't any clue how strong it is. I felt it on Dathomir. It won't fade, but that doesn't make your separation any easier. Without feeding, it will act up. I just hope that Tahl will be able to ease your suffering." He leaned forward, his head in his hands, then looked up again. "I'm so sorry, Padmé. I shouldn't have pushed you to establish it."

She shook her head in denial. "No, don't you dare say that," she exclaimed. "This bond is the best thing that ever happened to me." She let out a breath and already felt herself calm down. "But. . . . It's not only me who will be in pain. Additional to his punishment, he is going to suffer because of this. . . ."

"He knows how to cope with it," Qui-Gon tried to reassure her.

"Like he knew how to cope with Sidious?" she asked, her voice becoming high-pitched now. "You assume too much! This notion that he is a Master and that he can withstand anything is what brought us here, Qui-Gon. He is a human being, and he has his limits. Not only the Council needs to understand that. All of you, you're permanently relying on his resilience. You're pushing him to his breaking point. That's what is going to drive him to the Dark, not his determination to fight the Sith!"

Before Qui-Gon overcame his shock at her outburst and could respond, the medical wing was filled with a shrill noise coming from the machines in Obi-Wan's room. They stood up with alarm and opened the door, seeing Tahl standing over the young Master's bed.

"What happened?" Qui-Gon asked, his voice barely containing the rising panic.

The healer shook her head. "I really don't know. He seems agitated, his heart rate went up a moment ago, and I can't bring it down." She looked around the room and rushed to the cabinet in the back. "Please, Qui-Gon, can you try to contact him over your bond, try to find out what's going on? I am preparing something that will bring his heart rate down."

Qui-Gon walked over and placed his hand on Obi-Wan's forehead, closing his eyes while Padmé was standing helpless in the doorframe. She instantly knew that Obi-Wan must have picked up on her emotions, and she tried desperately to calm down. However, seeing him on the bed, pale and fighting for his life, didn't help. Suddenly spasms began to shake his body, and Qui-Gon recoiled for a moment before returning to whatever he was doing before the young man had started to seize. Tahl took a hypo-syringe and, without hesitation, injected Obi-Wan with it. The effect was instantaneous, and he slumped back. Padmé heard him panting heavily and was relieved when his respiration seemed to calm step by step.

Obi-Wan's hand shot up and caught Qui-Gon's wrist, and with a visible effort, the young man opened his eyes. "Padmé?" he asked, his voice rasping.

Tahl took a step back to make room for the young Queen, and Padmé walked over, taking his other hand. "I'm here, Obi-Wan," she whispered. "I'm all right. Please, you need to calm down, love."

He let Qui-Gon's wrist go, and his eyes searched hers. The older Master took a pillow and raised the young man's head a bit to place it while Tahl bent over him with a glass of water and a straw, which he eagerly accepted. When he had finished, he slumped back into his pillow; exhaustion was written all over his face.

His head turned toward Padmé, and he held her hand firmly, squeezing it almost to the point of pain. "I felt you," he said with a shaky voice. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, fighting back the tears of relief at seeing him awake. In the background, Tahl was quite busy checking the machines, and Qui-Gon had taken a step away from them, realizing that Obi-Wan needed to make sure she was all right.

"I was worried about you," she said, her voice reassuring. She used her free hand to caress his head tenderly. "Nothing happened, love. We were just waiting for you to wake up." She saw Qui-Gon's approving gaze and continued to whisper to Obi-Wan, slowly calming him down.

"Your vitals have stabilized," Tahl said after a while. "Welcome back!" the healer smiled broadly, and Qui-Gon placed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him. His relief at seeing Obi-Wan awake was palpable in the atmosphere of the room, and Padmé once more fought against tears in her eyes.

Obi-Wan seemed to realize how concerned she must have been and pulled her head on his chest, stroking her hair. "I'm all right, Padmé," he tried to soothe her with a soft voice, and she couldn't fight her tears of relief any longer. He was back! And he seemed as healthy as he could be after his ordeal.

 _"I love you,"_ he sent over the bond, and she looked up with joy at hearing him in her mind.

His eyes shimmered with warmth. She chuckled when she heard his next words. _"We really have to stop meeting around medical equipment."_ He rolled his eyes in exasperation and looked around.

His gaze locked on Qui-Gon and Tahl, and Padmé knew that another silent conversation was taking place between him and his former Master, who moved to the bed and placed his hand on Obi-Wan's forehead. "We're just glad that you made it through, my Padawan," he said out loud. "Tahl and I are going to leave you now. Just," he gave Padmé a pleading look, "call if you need us."

The Masters silently walked out of the room, closing the door behind them, and Padmé looked up into Obi-Wan's eyes. Whatever life was treating them, she wouldn't give up. She would fight with all her heart to stay at his side, and she wouldn't let the Council or a Sith prevent her from doing that.

* * *

From this point on, Obi-Wan began slowly to recover. After two more days of drifting in and out of sleep and making meaningless conversation with Padmé, Qui-Gon and Anakin, he was finally able to stay awake. Tahl seemed to be satisfied with his progress, and she allowed him to get out of bed for some time. He wasn't arguing with her because he had to admit that he was really exhausted, and he knew that he needed more time until he would be back to his former self.

For now, he was just glad to sit in the Palace Gardens – delighted that he was able to meditate. Tahl and Qui-Gon observed him from some distance to make sure he was all right. It was surprisingly easy for him to immerse himself in the currents of the Force. He had never felt so one with it before, and he was able to just drift slowly over the tender waves. In his mind, the multiple possibilities and outcomes of their actions on Dathomir appeared, and he could choose which strand to follow. The first time in his life, his prescience was an advantage. His senses were enhanced, and they let him see much more than the usual pictures without any context. He was sure that this new ability resulted from him being able to finally access his full potential. It gave him a more precise sense of the Force, and he was practically able to take the invisible threads into his hands, just as he had done with the green mist on Dathomir, and move them around. The sensation of doing so was overwhelming, and it gave him a burst of energy, which he promptly used to speed up his healing.

After spending a long time examining all of the strands surrounding him, he decided that he needed to come back to the present. He gradually pulled out of his trance, and instead of focusing on the Unifying Force's flow, he began to stretch out his senses, focusing on the Living Force. He was met with a wall of tension coming from his companions and wasn't surprised. They were all still reeling from the events on Dathomir. He was glad to notice that the Force didn't show him anything that he hadn't been able to see before. It was just easier to get an overview, something that he had always struggled with. Obi-Wan stretched out some more and felt a sense of carefully hidden thoughts within every single one of his existing bonds. He frowned and pushed a bit. However, he couldn't get any further. The only thing he suddenly sensed was a warning from the Force to dig deeper. Following the will of the Force, he retreated obediently.

His meditation finished, he just stayed on the floor, his eyes closed, and for everyone observing him, still deep in his trance. He thought about what he had learned. The combination of the strands that stretched out from Dathomir and the secrets his friends were hiding made it clear to him that something had already happened to determine his future. However, they were reluctant to tell him. He heaved a deep sigh, not able to blame them. He was still recovering, and he had to admit that he hadn't been able to spend much energy on his healing before he had transformed the power he had just gained in meditation. They wouldn't know that he could do so. He had never excelled in Force healing before. Added to that, he knew that Qui-Gon was still concerned about his mental state. Who could blame him after what he had witnessed? It was hardly surprising that they wanted to protect him from another emotional blow. But now that he was aware of it, he needed to find out what it was because the future seemed to depend on his decisions at this point in time. To really communicate with the Force, he had to have the whole picture.

He rose from his place and slowly walked over toward Qui-Gon and Tahl, who had ended their conversation, looking at him with wide eyes.

"What did you do?" Tahl asked with disbelief at seeing him.

At his confusion, his former Master explained, "You look much better. . . ."

Tahl shook her head. "No, that's not how I would put it. You look almost healthy."

Obi-Wan sat down on the bench beside them and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "The energy I gained in meditation. . . Somehow it transferred into my healing abilities. . . Uhm. . . I feel exhausted, though," he began to stutter and was startled by the fact that his thoughts were sharp, but he wasn't able to utter a complete sentence.

Tahl stood up and steadied him before he could fall from the bench. She sighed with frustration. "How often do I need to tell you that you are not allowed to experiment with healing?" She placed both of her hands on his temples and reached out with the Force. Then she nodded briefly. "You must have gained an incredible amount of healing energy. You healed almost all of your physical injuries, but that means your body lacks nutrition. You are exhausted and hungry now to a dangerous point. We need to get you hooked up to an IV to restore the balance."

Obi-Wan was still able to hear her, but his eyes became suddenly blurry, and he felt that Qui-Gon grabbed him before he fell.

When he opened his eyes sometime later, he was lying on his bed in the medical wing, and his former Master was sitting beside him with a worried expression. "Please," he said. "Don't do that again!"

Obi-Wan still wasn't sure what exactly had happened and tried to move up. However, he was held by Tahl, who shook her head. He hadn't even seen her standing over him. "You have to stay down or. . . ." HIs whole world was whirling when a wave of dizziness washed over him. "Yeah," she continued. "That's what I wanted to say. Just lean back and wait until it ends."

After a few moments, he felt the dizziness subside, and he didn't protest when Tahl positioned a pillow behind him to move him slowly up a bit. Gratefully he looked at her. "What happened?" he asked.

"As I was trying to explain, before you decided to faint on us," she said with a stern expression. "If you expend that much energy to heal, you need to give your body the same amount of it back. Healing is a process that uses up essential nutrients in your body. So, if you want to repeat this miraculous healing experience, I'd advise you to do it while you are hooked up to an IV."

He gave her an accepting nod. He should have known that. It wasn't the first time she was telling him how healing worked.

"You've healed all of your physical injuries. I really don't know how you did that," Tahl explained. "However, it left you exhausted. I would prefer it if you stayed in bed until tomorrow morning. Qui-Gon will bring you something to eat later. For the moment, the IV is doing its job nicely. I am going to leave you two alone now that I know that you're fine."

Obi-Wan took her hand. "I'm sorry," he said with regret, feeling that she really had been worried. "I should have known. Thank you for saving me."

She gave him a smile. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan, I am quite used to young Jedi underestimating the power of healing."

She gave Qui-Gon a brief kiss and left them alone. His former Master shook his head. "Are you going to tell me how you were able to expend that much energy?"

"I was meditating using my full Force potential," the young man explained. "It was overwhelming, Qui. I could feel everything around me. Then I began to transform the energy to help my healing. I seem to have underestimated the power of that energy."

" _Your_ power," Qui-Gon muttered. "You always underestimate your power, Obi-Wan. With access to all of it, you really need to adjust. Do not use it without proper preparation again. Take your time getting used to this."

"Oh, I certainly will," Obi-Wan assured him. "And now that we are alone and I seem to be on the mend, you are going to tell me what it is that all of you are trying so carefully to hide from me."

His former Master gave him a startled look, but he didn't deny it, knowing that he couldn't fool Obi-Wan. "I can't, my Padawan," he replied. "I promised Mace that I wouldn't tell you before he had the chance to talk to you."

The young man rolled his eyes, but then he nodded in understanding. "I won't make you break a promise. In this case, I am going to find Mace as soon as Tahl allows me to leave this bed."

They settled for a lighter conversation after this, and Obi-Wan observed Qui-Gon silently. He sensed the trepidation in his former Master. The Council must have decided on his punishment, and if Qui-Gon's reaction was any indication, it wasn't a positive outcome.

* * *

Mace Windu was surprised at seeing Obi-Wan sitting cross-legged and deep in meditation in the Palace Gardens the next morning. The young man was apparently deep in his trance, and the Korun-Master observed the Force swirling around him in a steady pattern. He held his breath at the beauty of it. Mace had never actually witnessed the Force manifest itself like this. Even when watching Master Yoda, he'd usually feel the patterns rather than actually see them.

Obi-Wan held out his hand, making a gesture and splaying his fingers as if to calm the waves surrounding him, and slowly opened his eyes. He gave Mace a wan smile, his exhaustion still visible."I didn't expect you here," the Master said and was startled when the young man waved his hands as if taking the strands of the Force and building a shield around them. He indicated that Mace join him on the floor, and the older Master sat down beside him.

After a few minutes of silence, Obi-Wan looked at him with piercing eyes. "You need to tell me about the Council's decisions, Mace," he said with a firm voice.

The Master shook his head, "I'd rather wait for Master Yoda to join us, and you really need to recover first."

Obi-Wan lifted both of his eyebrows. "Yeah, good idea, and how will I do that with everyone tiptoeing around me cautiously so that they do not worry me?"

"I'm sorry. I asked your friends not to tell you anything," Mace replied.

" Yes, I got that out of Qui-Gon last night," the young man said wryly. "Now, tell me."

Mace knew he could not deny the request. He would have preferred another setting with Master Yoda present, but he was well aware that Obi-Wan would find someone else if he didn't do it now. He sighed deeply and began, "Well, they won't expel you. . . ."

Obi-Wan inclined his head. "That's a relief, " he said, but somehow Mace couldn't fight the feeling that relief was the last thing on the young man's mind at the moment. "What's the punishment?" Obi-Wan asked.

Mace shifted nervously. The young Master had the tendency to switch into General-mode when he didn't want to show his emotions, and his tone of voice was a clear indication of precisely that. "They decided to remove you from the Council."

Obi-Wan gave him a silent nod, and now Mace felt real relief coming from him. "I expected that," he said.

"And you welcome it. . . . " Mace voiced his suspicion.

"After what happened, I will have my hands full with training a Padawan and deciding what I'm going to do with a developing life-bond. I am glad that I won't have to make decisions for the Order, on top of that," Obi-Wan said. But at seeing Mace's gaze, his expression changed. "Oh, that's not the entire punishment then," he stated.

Mace shook his head. "They decided on probation," he said with a grim face.

Now the young man's eyebrows rose, and his eyes widened. "The Head of the Order had to approve of such a measure. . . ."

"He did," Mace answered the unasked question. "They accepted my resignation and made Ki-Adi Mundi Head of the Order."

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said, and Mace felt the young man's deep compassion for the loss of his position.

The Korun-Master gave him an incredulous stare. "You don't need to worry about _me_ , Obi-Wan. I was made leader of the Temple on Alderaan, and they've even given me the freedom to do as I see fit there. It is _you_ who you need to be concerned about."

"Mace, we both knew that what I did here would have consequences. I am just sorry that they seem to be determined to punish those who helped me, too," the young Master countered with an accepting expression on his face, which made Mace cringe. He didn't like the serenity Obi-Wan showed at the Council's treatment.

"I decided to resign when I felt that they wouldn't follow me any longer," he tried to dispel the guilt that Obi-Wan had expressed. "It's not your fault that their trust in me was shaken. It was my choice to help you, and it was my choice to serve the Order at another place."

Obi-Wan's expression became steely again. "What kind of probation?"

Mace sighed. "They decided that making no exception was paramount. They don't want to set an example for other Jedi," he inhaled deeply. "It's a regular period of three years, and they assigned you to a mentor. Master Mundi will take on that task. In the meantime, I was asked to continue Anakin's training."

He saw a tiny crack in the carefully projected calmness. Then the facade of serenity was back. "What about my requested sabbatical?" the young man asked, his voice soft.

 _'He already knows,'_ Mace thought and fought against his anger over the Council. "They won't grant you any leave. They are aware of the bond but. . ."

"I didn't ask for their permission to form it, which makes it a transgression," Obi-Wan finished for him. "I understand. . . ."

"Do you?" Mace asked with exasperation. "They know that this will have a serious impact on both you and Padmé. They even assigned Tahl to stay here to help the Queen. And you? Do you think that Master Mundi will be able to deal with the repercussions of a fading life-bond?"

Obi-Wan's expression still didn't change. "Even if the Council doesn't acknowledge my rank as a Jedi Master, I can assure you that I am capable of dealing with this punishment. I am not the problem here, Mace, Padmé is. Tahl could help her get over a normal bond but what we have formed is a potential life-bond. The strain of not seeing me and feeding the bond will make her very ill, at least. I can't believe that they would subject her to this."

"They believe it's not as deep as we think," Mace replied, fighting back his own anger again.

"Yes, I get that. Otherwise, there is no explanation for the Council to take such a risk with a Head of State," Obi-Wan said, his voice now laced with carefully hidden annoyance. "I assume that they won't allow me any outside contact as long as my probation lasts."

"They won't, no," Mace confirmed his suspicion. "I believe that Master Mundi wants to keep you in the Temple at first. He claimed that you will look for a way to destroy Sidious' anchor together."

Mace was surprised when Obi-Wan gave a snort at that. "To make sure I behave like the perfect Jedi, not using the Dark Side or something like Sith Magic."

"He didn't put it like that, but he certainly meant it." Mace agreed.

"Yeah, I thought so," the young man said and stood up. "I need to find Padmé. We need to talk about this, and I have to support her. If you'll excuse me."

Mace stood up, too, "Obi-Wan, I would like you to sleep on it before you decide what to do. I know they treat you harshly, but I can assure you that Master Yoda is doing what he can to make this go away."

Obi-Wan gave him a sad smile. "He won't succeed. They won't change their minds. This is no surprise for me, Mace. It's exactly what I expected from the Council in my former life. Their actions over the last three years were the surprise; _you_ are the surprise, and I am grateful for it." With that, he left, followed by Mace Windu's bewildered gaze. He hadn't felt anything about the young Master's intentions, and it was disconcerting.

* * *

Qui-Gon was sitting at breakfast with Tahl when Mace Windu came into the medical wing. They both looked up when he entered, sensing his distress. He gratefully took the seat Tahl offered him and slumped down on it, releasing an exasperated breath.

"I assume you told him, then," Qui-Gon stated, and concern for his former Padawan showed on his face.

Mace nodded curtly, then he gave Tahl a questioning look. "Why is he almost healed? You told me it would take at least a week for all the physical injuries to disappear."

She placed a mug with tea in front of him and returned to her place. "I didn't calculate on his newfound potential. He seems to be able to access it quite effortlessly now. The old Obi-Wan would have needed at least a week. However, we are dealing with a new Obi-Wan here. He used his ability to transform his Force energy into healing powers during meditation. Honestly, it was reckless because it made him very sick, but it did the trick in the end. He is still very exhausted, though, and I'd prefer him to stay in bed. But I know that I can't hold him. This morning he was already gone when I came to look after him."

Mace took a sip of his tea and gave her a nod. "We should have expected this. Master Yoda said that his power was released and that he needed time to adjust to it."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I don't think he needs much adjusting, Mace. He underestimated the power of healing, but he seems quite capable of dealing with the enhanced Force potential. It was just a common mistake he usually makes when he wants to get out of the ward."

"No, you're right. He seemed already well enough accustomed to it this morning," the Korun-Master agreed. "You should have seen him, he played with the Force. . . . He. . . It was the same as in Mother Talzin's cave when he manipulated the green mist. It seemed to obey him without resistance."

Tahl gave him a frown. "Isn't that dangerous? Him, manipulating the Force. . . ."

"It depends," Qui-Gon replied with a thoughtful expression. "When I observed him yesterday, I could see it, too. But it wasn't as if he was manipulating the Force. It was more like he knew what the Force wanted, and he just helped it on its way."

Mace gave him a nod. "That's what I felt, too. Just before he went to confront Sidious, it was the same. It was totally different when he fought Sidious. At that moment, it was _him_ forcing the mist to follow his commands. This morning he was totally balanced, and once more, it felt like he was serving the Force." He held his head with his hands and stroked his face. "It gives me a headache to try to explain what I feel when I am with him. But one thing is sure, I do not feel any residing Darkness."

"I doubt that," Qui-Gon disagreed. "There has to be some Darkness left after what happened. I think he can hold it at bay for the moment. But we shouldn't draw any conclusions before he is fully recovered."

"No, we shouldn't," Tahl added. "He still has a long way to go. Even if his physical injuries are healed, we need to monitor his mental state."

"I don't know, Tahl," Master Windu said with a shrug. "He was quite stable earlier. If he talked with Master Mundi the way he talked to me, the Council would order us to Coruscant immediately."

"Then let's see that he doesn't talk to him yet," Qui-Gon concluded, not yet ready to leave his former Padawan behind. "How did he react to the Council's decisions?"

Mace sighed deeply. "I really don't know. . . he was. . . serene. . . uhm, no I really would say he was nearly indifferent."

"That's not good," Qui-Gon said with concern in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Tahl asked. "Maybe he has to process it first before he tells us what he thinks."

"If Obi-Wan needs to process something, he asks many questions so that he can analyze his options at the same time. He would be very interested in gathering more information. His rational mind needs that. If my former Padawan isn't showing interest or even a hint of emotion. . . It's only when he's already considered all the factors. He wasn't surprised by the decision then?"

"He wasn't," Mace replied. "He told me that he had expected this. That this is what his former Council would have done and that everyone who behaves differently is the surprise. I think he hoped that he could continue Anakin's training. He was shocked that they treated Padmé and their bond that harshly, but he didn't seem surprised."

Qui-Gon reached out over his bond with Obi-Wan, trying to get a read, and was met with iron-clad shields. He swallowed thickly, and a sense of foreboding washed over him." I have to find him," he said and stood up. "I really don't like this."


	14. Part I, Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Padmé was sitting in her quarters, musing about her future. She had been convinced that after the Council learned about the extent of Obi-Wan's suffering over the past three years, they would treat him with respect and mercy. After all, what choice did he have? It was evident what a risk they had taken by not helping him. In her opinion, the Council should be grateful that the possibility of Sidious returning was gone now that Obi-Wan had pushed him out. However, that wasn't the case. In the end, they made his life even more difficult. How would he cope with all the mental consequences without having the people he trusts at his side? And how would they finish what they had started while Obi-Wan was grounded in the Temple not able to speak to them or Dooku? She shook her head, trying to swallow the anger and the despair she felt at having to watch him being treated that unfairly. She was well aware that Obi-Wan would disapprove of her fury, but she still wasn't able to let it go like he had taught her.

She was startled when the door opened, and Obi-Wan walked into the room with a tired smile on his face. He should be resting after his healing experiment yesterday, and Padmé had stayed away from the medical wing to give him time to recover. She looked at him and saw that he was struggling to keep himself upright. With concern, she stood up and rushed to his side.

Without saying a word, he pulled her into his arms and squeezed her tightly to him. She couldn't hide her alarm at his behavior. He seemed to breathe in her scent, his head nestled in her hair, and she felt that he needed a moment. Patiently, she waited until he straightened himself and drew away. Then he took her hand and led her to the couch. When they were both seated next to each other, she leaned forward and poured him a cup of tea. Gratefully, he took it and sipped a few times before he looked up. He saw the question in her eyes and said, "Mace told me about everything, Padmé."

She swallowed thickly and placed her arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry," she whispered and planted a kiss on his cheek.

He pulled away from her and gave her an incredulous stare. "Why are _you_ sorry?" he asked. " _You_ are going to suffer the most from their decision."

"Because of the bond?" she asked and dismissed it with a gesture of her hand. "They assigned Tahl to help me with that. No, Obi-Wan, let's talk about the fact that you will be the one who has to endure probation. All of us, we will be able to support each other. No one is going to prevent us from having contact with our friends. But you. . . You will be alone. . . ."

He shook his head and looked to the floor. Then with a deep breath, he spoke up in a monotone voice, "I am a Jedi, Padmé. When I decided to go forward with this, I knew what I was getting into. I expected them to expel me. Probation isn't the worst they could have done. I will get through that."

"Isn't it?" Her voice became icy, and she had to fight against her anger at the Council's actions again. It wouldn't help him to see how furious she was. But she wouldn't let this go without provoking _some_ reaction from him. His serene acceptance of this made her even angrier. "If they had expelled you, you wouldn't be separated from the people you love. This. . . This is much worse. You can't see Anakin, Qui-Gon. . . me. . . ."

At her words, he leaned forward, his head in his hands, and for a brief moment, she was finally able to get a glimpse of his emotions over their bond. She gasped at sensing the utter despair coming from him. But the next moment, the bond was silent again, and he looked up with a calm expression. "This is not a new situation for me, Padmé. I endured probation before. I can do so again."

She gave him an astonished glance. "You did? You never told me about that."

He nodded with a sigh. "It's not something I am proud of. I wasn't always a perfect Jedi. No, I was a rebellious young man, and I disagreed with my Master when he decided to leave a planet in conflict. I thought we should help, and I told him that I'd leave the Jedi. I stayed and did what I could, but it didn't end well, and in the end, Qui-Gon took me back. The Council decided on probation. It was difficult, but we got through it."

"Wasn't that different?" She wondered. "You were a Padawan then, and it was your Master who was responsible for you – a person whom you trusted with your life."

His eyes became distant, and she had to restrain herself to not shake him out of his mood. He tried to make her believe that he could cope with this without being hurt. It felt like a step back in their relationship that he wasn't ready to share his feelings. He swallowed hard and looked back at her with a sad smile. "It is different, but it doesn't help to resist. This is what the Council decided. I can't begin to doubt their wisdom, Padmé."

That was just wrong, and he must know it, too, because his gaze turned to the floor, and he shifted uncomfortably. "You can't?" she exclaimed, incredulous. "They refused to help you! Now they punish you because you helped yourself. They even forced Mace Windu to resign from his position as Head of the Order. How can you even talk about wisdom in light of this?" Her voice was getting louder now. She wanted to support him, no matter what he did, but she couldn't bear his silent acceptance.

His eyes became a shade darker at her outburst, and she felt him losing his calm. "What do you expect me to do? Leave the Jedi Order?" he replied with a shaky voice, just barely holding back the flood of emotions that her words seemed to have evoked. He rubbed his face, and before she was able to reach out to him, he stood up and began to pace. "I am a Jedi, Padmé. You knew this from the beginning. I can't be anything else!"

His inner struggle was visible, and she followed him up, placing her hand on his arm to show him her support. "You know that I would never ask you to leave the Jedi," she said with a soft voice. "I am well aware that you have to follow their orders, and I know that we will survive another three years of separation. But please, Obi-Wan, do not return to bottling up your emotions. You _can_ question their decision! And you _can_ be angry about it. There is no harm in that. But hiding from me how you really feel. . . Trying to shield me from your own struggle to spare me the pain. . . It won't help us. You moved on from doing that a long time ago."

He took a deep breath and pulled her into a tight embrace. After a moment of just standing there, squeezing her to him, he said with a hoarse voice. "I _am_ angry, Padmé. I can't even tell you how angry I am. That they punish _me_ is one thing but that they drag you, Anakin, and everyone I love into this, it's just. . . ." he inhaled deeply. "It's not the Jedi way. That they split up our family. . . I thought we were long past such measures. But we're back to the Council of my former life. The Council that asked me to tell Anakin that he had to spy on his best friend – the Council that is afraid of prophecies. . . ."

"And you being this Guardian didn't help your case," she added sadly and pulled his head on her shoulder, stroking his hair gently. "As I said before, I am so sorry, Obi-Wan. I know that their reaction hurts you. They should trust you, support you. . . ."

He separated himself from her and slipped her hand into his, his fingers closing around hers. His gaze shifted to the window, and she felt him reaching into the Force. She was surprised that she could sense so clearly what he was doing. He was about to search for answers and hoped that the Force would help him. His eyes closed, and suddenly it was as if the Force was gathering around them, enveloping them like a soft blanket. She held her breath at the sensation, and a moment later, she was overwhelmed by images.

Obi-Wan was walking the Jedi Temple hallways on Coruscant, alone, a deep frown on his face. Then his gaze wandered around to a giant window at the side, where a space-fight took place in the atmosphere. She felt his helplessness at the situation and his despair that he hadn't been able to prevent this from happening. When he turned around, she saw the fallen Jedi lying on the ground, and her eyes widened in shock. Was this a memory? The future?

She was suddenly sucked into another scene, a volcanic planet and a fight between two Jedi. She heard Obi-Wan taking in gulps of air. The Darkness around them was oppressive, and Padmé was horrified when she saw his eyes changing into a deep amber color. Before she could interfere, he walked toward the fight, his lightsaber drawn. She gasped at seeing the red blade in his hand.

The image changed again, and she saw him moving on a meadow that looked remarkably like it was at the Lake District on Naboo. He wasn't wearing his Jedi robes, and it was strange seeing him like this. She followed his gaze that turned toward a picture of her, dressed in white, a radiant smile on her face when she spotted him. Around her stood their friends. Anakin, Qui-Gon, Tahl, Luan – even Bail had made it to their wedding. In the distance, she saw Master Windu and Adi Gallia smiling at them. The sense in the Force was a direct contrast to what she had felt before, and a joyous feeling coming from Obi-Wan made her smile.

The images slowly faded, and he opened his eyes. A content expression appeared on his face. When he saw Padmé's shock, he squeezed her hand. The bond was pulsing with their love at the contact, and she shook her head, unbelieving. "Was that. . . ." she couldn't name it and trailed off.

"A Force vision," he confirmed. "And you shared it. Which means. . ." he heaved a deep sigh. ". . . our bond is much deeper than I thought, Padmé. There is no way that Tahl can help you in case of a separation. We need to feed it. We can't do what the Council wants us to do."

He returned to the couch, and they both sat down. Padmé was still trying to comprehend what had just happened, then she looked up to him. "What does that mean?"

He chuckled and pulled her to him. "It means that I need to leave the Jedi Order, my love. I won't put you through that pain."

She recoiled at his words and shook her head in denial. "But you can't. . . . it's not possible. . . ." she stuttered.

He gently caressed her cheek with two of his fingers, and she saw in his eyes that the turmoil she had felt before had disappeared entirely. With a firm voice, he said, "I can, and I will. Something has changed about the way I feel the Force, Padmé. Ever since Dathomir, my connection is much stronger. Instead of struggling with the Council's decision, I should have just asked the Force what to do. And you reminded me of that." He gave her a grateful smile. "Well, there was no doubt about the Force's will. It has given us this bond for a reason, it has given me my friends for a reason. . . Without them, without you, I can't fulfill my role."

"As this Guardian?" she asked, her voice shaky.

He nodded. "I don't know what the Force wants me to do as this Guardian. The only thing I know for sure is that I can't be separated from my family. All the Force strands I followed showed me that I will need each and every one of you. The Council can't see it, so there is no way I can stay within the Jedi Order."

She was astonished at the conviction in his voice in light of such a life-altering decision. It was evident that he didn't doubt that this was the right thing to do. All her arguments against it vanished in an instant, and she began to smile when she realized what this meant. There would be no separation, she could start her life with him, and he wouldn't have to spend the next three years alone.

He cradled her head to his chest, and she leaned into him, holding him tightly. After a long moment, she felt him pull away, and she straightened herself. They exchanged an understanding look, and he sighed. "I have to tell everyone. . . Anakin," his eyes filled with sadness. "I just hope he will be able to accept this."

She placed her hand on his arm to reassure him. "Telling everyone will be difficult, but in the end, I am sure that they will be happy to still have you in their lives. Just give them some time," she said.

After another pause, he added, "There is one more thing. I need something to do."

She gave him a nod, knowing that a position in her entourage wasn't something she could offer him. Obi-Wan needed more. "You should talk to Bail about that," she said with a wink.

He gave her a curious glance but seemed to decide that there were more important things at the moment when he kissed her deeply. Happy that he would stay with her, she answered it with passion.

* * *

Mace held Qui-Gon by his arm to stop him from running after his former Padawan and shook his head. "He will come to you when he needs your advice, Qui," the Korun-Master said firmly and forced his friend to sit down.

"I can feel his turmoil over the bond, Mace," Qui-Gon replied with determination. "He needs me now!"

Tahl placed a hand on her lifemate's shoulder, and he immediately calmed down at the contact. "You know that Mace is right. Obi-Wan is no longer your Padawan. He has to deal with this on his own. And, I am sure that he won't deny himself the opportunity to talk it through with you as soon as he is ready."

Qui-Gon heaved a deep sigh. "It could be too late then. What are we going to do if he decides to defy the Council?"

Mace couldn't fight a chuckle at Qui-Gon pointing that out with so much concern in his voice. "Well, my friend," he replied, his voice slightly amused. "You should have the necessary experience with that to help him out."

Qui-Gon's head shot up, and Mace flinched when he saw that his friend wasn't at all amused. "We all know that there is only one way to defy the Council in this situation, Mace. It means that Obi-Wan won't be part of the Jedi Order any longer. I can't find the humor in that."

Mace's face took on a severe expression. "I don't know, Qui-Gon. Maybe having Obi-Wan free of the Order's restrains wouldn't be the worst thing that could happen."

Tahl and Qui-Gon's eyes widened at these words, and they looked at him with shocked silence.

He cleared his throat, knowing that he needed to explain. "They didn't leave him much choice, did they? If he wants to finish off Sidious once and for all, he will need Dooku's help. We all know that even if we decide not to point it out too loudly. And. . ." he took a breath and shrugged. "I have to admit that I am beginning to question the wisdom of the Council myself. As Head of the Order, I told them that I had to prevent them from acting out of fear, and they didn't even grant me an answer to this accusation. They accepted my resignation without giving my arguments a chance to settle in. What happened was plotted days ahead. They made up their minds long before entering that chamber."

"It's true," Tahl confirmed his words. "It was obvious that Ki-Adi Mundi, Saesee Tiin and Oppo Rancisis must have spoken about what they wanted to do before having heard Master Yoda's and Mace's report. The only ones not involved in their plot seemed to be Plo Koon and Adi Gallia. The whole Council agreed on this a bit too quickly."

Qui-Gon gave them an incredulous look. "What does that mean? What are you implying?"

Mace shook his head. "Honestly, I am not implying anything. I can't tell what the Council did or did not do the past week. But everything they said gave me the impression that this Order isn't prepared to change. And we all know that we _need_ to change if we want to save the Republic." He leaned forward and locked eyes with his friend. "You must know that there is no way that we can do what must be done without having Obi-Wan's help. How is he going to help if Master Mundi is monitoring his every move?"

"But. . . he won't be a Jedi any longer," Qui-Gon countered. "What is he going to do? I can't see him being anything but a Jedi."

"He already lived a life in which the Order was destroyed, but he never ceased to be a Jedi," Mace replied simply.

"The Jedi principles aren't something you're going to lose if you leave the Order. Do I have to remind you that we wanted to leave not that long ago?" Tahl added. "In our history, many decided to leave. We lost Masters because they wanted to pursue a family or disagreed with the Council's actions. There were, however, those who left because they turned to the Darkness. But do you really believe that Obi-Wan wouldn't stand by his principles?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No." Then he gave Mace an amused smile. "You of all people. . . . I can't believe you would agree with such a decision."

Mace gave him a sad smile. "I'd prefer Obi-Wan staying within the Order. However, he would have to suffer a strict regiment from Master Mundi. He would always have to ask his mentor for permission. He wouldn't be able to use methods that aren't approved by the Council. Master Mundi is going to monitor his transmissions, his contacts within the Temple, his activities, his reports to the Council. . . ."

"I can't see him do that," Qui-Gon said, his voice soft.

"Which means they would expel him anyway," Mace stated. "And we wouldn't be able to admit him to the Alderaanian Temple because I promise you that things will change there, and we will stretch our mandate to experiment as much as possible. But I am not prepared to separate the two bases. As part of the Jedi Temple, we have to comply in the end. An expelled Jedi could never officially counsel us. . . ."

"But a Jedi, who decided to leave on his own volition, could. . . ." Qui-Gon said.

"That's why I want you to wait for him to approach you, Qui," Mace explained. "I don't want him to make his decision based on what _we_ need. He has to come to a conclusion by himself. If he decides to accept this punishment, we have to support him the best we can. But if he doesn't, we will work with him on fulfilling his role as a Guardian, whatever that is. But we can't interfere with this. After what I've seen this morning, I am sure that the Force will tell him what to do without us whispering in his ear. His connection is so exceptional. I am going to trust him and the Force in this."

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was sitting over his studies. Master Windu had given him an assignment before leaving in the morning, and the Padawan wanted to begin their partnership on good terms. He also knew that his new Master had realized that he needed the distraction. He was still struggling with his emotions after the Council's decision. It was surprising how the Korun-Master, who was typically rather strict, was so mindful of his moods. He really had changed his attitude toward him over the last few years, and the boy was glad about it. He was feeling much better today after having now trained for a few days with his new Master.

He looked at the material in front of him with curiosity and had to fight a smile. It showed how much trust Mace Windu had in his abilities that he wanted him to explore the options for removing the chips implanted into the Clones on Kamino. He was happy with that, and he sorted through the material without hesitation. After a while, he looked up from his books and grinned as he felt Obi-Wan approaching.

He walked to the door with a broad smile and opened it before the older man could knock. "Master!" he exclaimed, not able to hide his joy at seeing him. However, the worried expression on Obi-Wan's face made him take a step back, and he let him in with a straight face. "I didn't know that you were already up," he said.

Obi-Wan gave him a wan smile, and Anakin was sure that something important was on his Master's mind, but their bond was mostly closed, and he couldn't tell what. "Let's sit," the older man said with a soft voice.

The Padawan followed him with concern. "They did tell you?" he asked when he realized what had to be the reason for this visit. He hadn't expected Master Windu to do it so soon.

Obi-Wan gave him a nod. "I forced Mace to tell me." He took a deep breath. "I am so sorry, Ani. I would have done anything to continue your training. It's not fair that you have to suffer for my failings. . . ."

Somehow Anakin heard the word 'again' added over the bond, and his eyes widened. "Master," he hurried to dispel the guilt coming from the older man. "I've trained with Master Windu before. I do not regard this as suffering. I would prefer staying with you, but it's not _me_ who is punished here."

"But they included you in my punishment," Obi-Wan countered. "You must feel abandoned. It's not easy to get used to a new Master."

Anakin lifted his eyebrows. Abandoned? Why would Obi-Wan think that? He leaned forward a bit, once more trying to get a read on his Master, and an image of another much older Anakin rose up in his mind. " _You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code! Against the Republic! Against a mentor and a friend. That's what's out of place here. How can you ask this of me?"_

The Padawan shook his head and stood up. How long would it take for Obi-Wan to realize that he wasn't his former Anakin? He took a deep breath and centered himself in the Force, sensing Obi-Wan's asking gaze. Then he turned toward the older man. "I am not him. I can see that you would never give up training me if they didn't force you. I love you, Master! I will miss you, but I won't turn to the Dark Side because of this!"

Obi-Wan's face paled at his words, and Anakin almost regretted having blurted out what he felt. Then his Master looked at the floor, shifting uncomfortably. "I am sorry, Anakin," he said. "I still seem to let my former experiences influence how I behave in this life."

"It's understandable, Master," Anakin reassured him. Then he gave Obi-Wan a questioning glance. "Am I like him? Is there a reason why you can't separate us?"

Obi-Wan seemed to think about it before answering, "You are like him in many ways. Your Light shines as bright as his. You are driven by the same curiosity that he possessed. Your eagerness to learn things about the Force is a mirror of his. And . . . your skills with a lightsaber are already surpassing his," he smiled at the memory, and Anakin sensed the love Obi-Wan felt not only for him but also for his former Anakin. The Master sighed deeply. "But in many ways, you are not like him. While the Light in Anakin was always tainted by a touch of buried anger, yours is not. His eagerness to learn things was always driven by ambition. He wanted to surpass us all to prove himself. He wanted to be the youngest Knight in history, and he was always haunted by the prophecy and what it meant for him. You are not. Somehow you were able to take that prophecy and place it where it belongs – far away from influencing your behavior."

Anakin had to fight against the lump forming in his throat at the proud tone in his Master's voice. "I didn't give much thought to that prophecy, Master. And you know why? Because you taught me that I wouldn't be able to accomplish anything if I focused on that. You lived by example. It never bothered you that everyone in the Temple talked about you as if you were some kind of savior. All my agemates were jealous that you chose me as your Padawan, but I was never intimidated by what you represented for the other Padawans. You were just my Master, and you never let anything influence your training. Somehow, you were able to teach me something you couldn't teach _him_. So, please believe me that I am capable of realizing that it isn't your fault that Master Windu has to take over my training."

Obi-Wan was just sitting there, not responding, his eyes distant and lost in thought. Somehow Anakin felt that he had reached him on another level than he usually would. He returned to his Master's side, and after some time, he said, "Besides, if you had to continue my training, you couldn't leave the Order."

The older man was startled at his words, and Anakin felt him shivering briefly. Then he turned toward him with disbelief in his eyes. "What do you mean, Padawan?"

"If they had allowed you to train me, you would have to choose between Padmé and me. I don't think that you would have left me. Now you are free to choose the life you want," the young man explained. "I mean. . . . uhm. . ." he suddenly felt insecure about voicing what he thought, but a brief nod from his Master gave him the courage to continue. "Three years of probation, Master? Really? Without being permitted any contact? Not able to meet Padmé? You shouldn't accept this. How will you destroy Sidious' anchor with the Council constantly breathing down your neck? There is no way they will accept Dooku's help, and you will need it if you want to end this."

His Master's expression turned pensive again. It seemed to take him some time to process what Anakin had said. Then he suddenly burst out into laughter, a rich and vibrating sound, which the young man hadn't heard from him in a long time. If he was honest, he hadn't seen Obi-Wan laugh like that since Sidious had occupied his mind. He couldn't fight his own smile at it even if he asked himself what had brought this on.

When the older man was finally able to calm his outburst, he looked at his Padawan with pride in his eyes. "Here I am, knocking on your door to carefully prepare you to the concept of me leaving the Order, and you tell me that you already thought about that on your own. . . . No," he chuckled. "You not only thought about it, but you've already made up your mind that this is the only option I have. Wouldn't it bother you if I made such a decision?"

Anakin shook his head. "Why would it? You won't change into another person just because you're deciding to become independent from the Council. And. . . " He gave his Master a mischievous smile. "There is no rule that forbids me from having contact with a friend who isn't part of the Order."

"You asked me if you were like him," Obi-Wan said with a fond smile. "My Padawan, while you have his boldness in suggesting such a thing, you really surpass him in strategy."

Anakin laughed at that, glad that his Master didn't seem to grudge him his honesty. "I am quite sure that I picked that up from you, Obi-Wan," he replied, and somehow addressing him with his name seemed suitable now.

Obi-Wan placed his arm around him and gave him a nod. "Yes, Anakin, I am sure about that, too."

"So, what are you going to do?" the younger man asked after a while.

Obi-Wan's expression changed into a frown. "Honestly, my Padawan, I came here to tell you that I can feel the Force urging me to leave the Order. As I said, I wanted to know how you felt about that. Now that I can be sure that you're all right with me resigning, I don't think anyone can stop me. As you so correctly pointed out, it is the right thing to do." The young man expected the Master to leave it at that, but then Obi-Wan looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "I haven't felt like this for a long time. You released me of a great burden I didn't even know I was carrying."

Anakin swallowed thickly at that. "I just hope that you didn't feel me being your Padawan. . . ."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened at his words, and he shook his head. "No, Anakin," he hurried to quieten the young man's fear. "I enjoyed every minute of our training together. You were such a faithful apprentice, always by my side, fighting for and with me. It's just that I felt that it was my responsibility to finish your training – that I had to oversee your progress as a Master. And you just showed me that you will be part of my life no matter in what capacity. I can choose to be your friend first. That's a great relief."

Anakin flew himself into his arms at hearing the words, unable to react like a Jedi should. "I promise you that you will never really get rid of me, Obi-Wan," he said and was happy when the older man squeezed him back. Then Obi-Wan cleared his throat and pulled away, making Anakin smile again. It would take a long time for his Master to be comfortable with such an open show of affection. "I think that there is only one thing left for me to do before I am ready to share this with Qui-Gon or the Council."

Anakin frowned at that, and Obi-Wan smiled back at him. "I need to talk to Bail Organa because I won't do this without having any kind of job to support me."

Anakin's rolled his eyes at that. "I really forgot about that," he replied. "Not being a Jedi means you have to earn money. And you have to earn a lot! I mean, do you realize that you will be responsible for Padmé's wardrobe in the future?" he laughed at his joke, and Obi-Wan couldn't help joining him.

Then the older man gave Ananin a brief pat on his shoulder and left. The Padawan took a deep breath, still not believing what just happened. He remembered having a natural relationship with Obi-Wan when he came to the Temple as a child. Obi-Wan had cherished their time together, and they had laughed a lot. Anakin had always felt that Obi-Wan was like his older brother. Then he had taken him as his Padawan, and Anakin had been over the moon about it. He didn't want to train with another Master. But Obi-Wan's behavior had changed then. The Padawan had always assumed that the reason was the Sith Lord, who resided in his Master's mind. But now, he suspected that Obi-Wan had a clear conception of how a Master should behave and hadn't allowed himself to enjoy the moments of pure friendship they had shared before. His feeling that Master Windu was the right Master for him at this point in his training increased. He would miss Obi-Wan, but he knew that he could always ask him for advice in the future. He wouldn't let the Council interfere with that.

* * *

Obi-Wan found Bail in his quarters. The Viceroy was looking at his datapad with concentration when the young Jedi entered the room. Obi-Wan cleared his throat, announcing his presence, and the Senator looked up with surprise. "Obi-Wan," he said with a broad smile at seeing his friend up and about. He gave the young man a nod, and they sat down in the common room, where Bail had already prepared tea. "I expected Padmé to show up later. Would you like some?"

Obi-Wan nodded gratefully and took the mug Bail offered him. For a moment, he just sat there and sipped at the hot beverage, glad to have finished the more emotional discussions about the Council and its decisions. It would be so much easier to talk with Bail, who was always able to set aside his emotions and analyze the situation at hand.

"How are you feeling?" Bail asked, and Obi-Wan saw concern for his health in the Senator's eyes.

"I'm much better now, Bail," he replied. "I want to thank you for everything you did. I was told that you've been supporting Padmé a great deal. It must have been difficult for you. I know that this whole Jedi business still leaves you baffled."

"I am learning," Bail said with a smile. Then he gave his friend a questioning glance. "But that's not why you are here, is it?"

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. His friend wasn't to be fooled. He already knew that the Jedi wouldn't have come just out of courtesy. "Master Windu informed me of the Council's decision," he explained. "I wanted to talk to you about my options."

Bail's look became intrigued. "What do you mean? It was my impression that the Council effectively removed your options. . . ." His tone was unusually icy, and Obi-Wan sensed his disagreement with the Jedi Council.

The young Jedi chuckled. "Bail, I am not a prisoner. I am always free to refuse to go along with them." He saw Bail's eyes widening as the Senator realized what he was implying and hurried to continue. "I would have to leave the Order to do it, though."

"And you're actually considering it?" Bail swallowed briefly but then looked up at his friend. "I have to admit, I didn't expect that. But I should have. You're always good for surprises. I already told Master Windu that I disagree with this punishment and that you should be commended for your boldness instead."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "When I decided to work with Dooku, I anticipated how the Council would react. One of the scenarios was that they would expel me. Honestly, that's what I thought they would do. I never even thought about a commendation. They can't. Even if some of them respected what I did, I acted against everything they believe in."

Bail gave him a snort. "It was the only solution to get rid of that monster."

Obi-Wan nodded with a sad shimmer in his eyes. "It was. And it seems to be Sidious' last revenge that he brought me into this situation – choosing to risk my life as a Jedi to finally end him. I can understand the Council's reasoning. However, I am not inclined to bow to them and accept it."

Bail leaned forward, scrutinizing the young man sitting in front of him. After a few moments of contemplation, he asked. "What are you going to do when you leave?"

Obi-Wan sighed deeply. "Well, that's why I am here. I thought that maybe. . . uhm. . .you could offer me a job in your security forces?"

Bail looked at him with horror and shook his head fiercely. "No," he just said. And at seeing Obi-Wan cringe at his absolute refusal, he placed his hand on the young man's arm to reassure him. "Please, Obi-Wan, your abilities are far beyond that of a security officer."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows lifted. "I will need a job to earn enough money to provide for my family, Bail. In any other case, I wouldn't bother with it. I know that a former Jedi will always find something to do. But I want to build a future with Padmé, and it's just not an option that she alone provides for such a life. If I decide to leave the Order, I want to have a purpose. I can't just live on a day-to-day basis. Not with. . . ."

Bail began to laugh at that. "Stop it, Obi-Wan!" he interrupted him. "Do you really believe that I would turn down the opportunity to work with you?" He shook his head, still chuckling. Then he began to explain his refusal. "I just pointed out that you are too qualified for a job in my security. You'd drive my Captains insane. No, if you want a role in my entourage, I am happy to give it to you."

Obi-Wan let out a breath of relief he hadn't even known he'd been holding. "What do you suggest then?" he asked with curiosity.

Bail Organa straightened a bit at his question and gave him the datapad he had been studying earlier. Obi-Wan looked at the text displayed on it, intrigued. He scrolled through it to the end and looked up with astonishment. "That's . . . uhm. . . the outline for a campaign," he stuttered. "You want to become Supreme Chancellor?"

Bail nodded. "I made up my mind when I heard about the Council's treatment of you. Kael Dorvin suggested it months ago, but I wasn't sure that I was ready to take on such a responsibility. Now I know that we can't rely on the Jedi to keep us safe. What you told me about your former life showed me that we need to be vigilant. I don't trust the Order to not walk into a trap again. So, I decided I had to have some political influence to prevent that from happening."

Obi-Wan was speechless. It was a brilliant move, and he would never have thought of it. His eyes began to shine with hope – hope that the Republic would be safe, that the Jedi would be safe. Bail squeezed his arm at seeing tears forming in the young Jedi's eyes. "Obi-Wan?" he asked softly.

The Jedi swallowed thickly, fighting against the onslaught of emotions that were overwhelming him. Then he locked eyes with his friend. "How can I help?"

"I want you to be my military advisor. Provide me with ideas on how to keep the Republic united. And if we succeed, help me deal with the Clone Army. I want you to become the leader of the Republican Army. Which would put you in a unique position to deal with the Jedi. You know how they think, and you are an excellent strategist. I can't imagine anyone more suitable for this than you."

Obi-Wan looked at the floor, apparently uncomfortable with the praise, and Bail smiled at him. "There is another advantage you should consider," he added. "I would give you the time to deal with Sidious and his anchor and. . . if this mysterious apprentice finally makes an appearance, and I am sure that one day he will, you will be the one responsible for fighting him. I mean apart from the Jedi. . . ."

Bali gave him everything he needed, and Obi-Wan couldn't believe it when he felt the wave of trust coming from the Viceroy. Slowly his expression changed from incredulity into a smile. Then he inclined his head. "I am honored by your trust, Bail," he said. "And I will take you up on your offer to become your military advisor. Let's see how it works out before making any further decisions. I am not as sure as you that I am capable of satisfying your expectations."

Bail laughed softly. "It is a credit to you that you would allow me to change my mind. But I already know that you won't meet my expectations but exceed them. However, you are right. Let's take the first step and see how it goes. Who knows if I will be elected, and if I am, I don't know the machinations of Republic politics well enough to promise you a position now. But believe me, I will fight for you to have enough influence to help me keep us all safe."

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked at his friend with astonishment. He had known this man in his former life, and he had always felt that he could trust him. But the old Bail Organa had begun to realize that the Republic was crumbling much too late. The course of the Galaxy had already been determined by Sidious' plans then. This Bail had come to that conclusion much earlier, and he wanted to stop it. Maybe Obi-Wan had changed things for the better.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Qui-Gon finally felt Obi-Wan approaching the medical wing. The Master sat at the small table with their dinner already set and looked up at his former Padawan. He was much paler than he had been in the morning. He gestured him to sit down, and Obi-Wan gave him a grateful nod, practically sinking down onto the chair.

"You need to eat something," Qui-Gon said without acknowledging the fact that Obi-Wan had spent the whole day talking to people about what he would do with his life. He swallowed down his disappointment that the young man hadn't asked for his advice yet. He wouldn't be surprised if Obi-Wan contacted Dooku to get his opinion instead.

His former Padawan snorted and shook his head. "I didn't," he reassured his former Master and was met with an incredulous gaze. "You really should work on your shields," he pointed out and began to eat the soup on his plate.

Qui-Gon sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to pick up on my frustration; it's not my place to tell you what to do."

The young Jedi chuckled and looked up from his plate. "Since when?" he took a bite from the bread in front of him and shook his head. "Did you really think I would finalize my decision without consulting you first?"

"You certainly took your time with it, Padawan," he replied, not able to put his hurt aside. "It seems that you took everyone's opinion in stride before talking to me."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Honestly, I didn't. I consulted with the Force. Just as my Master taught me. And yes, I spoke with Padmé because she was distraught by the Council's decision. I needed to reassure her. Then I went to Anakin because he is my Padawan, who had just been told that he has to train with a new Master. Because, Qui-Gon, that's what you would have asked me to do. That's what I learned as a Padawan. My Master always put my needs above his."

Qui-Gon felt ashamed when he realized how selfish he had been. He had sensed Obi-Wan closing himself off over the bond and had focused on his anxiety instead of thinking about Padmé and Anakin. "And Bail?" he grumbled, already asking himself how he should apologize but not able to admit to it yet.

"I had to look for a job," Obi-Wan explained. "I can't make the decision to leave the Order without knowing what to do after that."

Qui-Gon eyed him with suspicion. "So, you are really considering it?"

Obi-Wan nodded and emptied his plate. His face color looked much better than it had a few minutes before. "I do. They left me not much choice, did they?"

"You could have come to me sooner," Qui-Gon pouted. "I understand your reasoning, but I am sure there was time to ask your former Master for his opinion."

Obi-Wan's gaze became distant, then he turned his eyes on him, and Qui-Gon cringed at the sadness in them. "I don't need to consult you to know what you think, Qui," he said. "I always know what you think. I even knew it when you died in my former life. I always consult you, even if I don't speak to you in person. You should know that."

Qui-Gon swallowed thickly at his words. "I am an idiot," he muttered. Then he shook his head. "Well, It took a long conversation with Mace for me to see that leaving the Order was a viable option and. . . I didn't think that you, of all people, would even consider it. I was sure you. . . ."

"I am not longer the obedient Jedi I once was, Qui," Obi-Wan countered. "And I've learned a great deal over the past few years."

"I think it's about time I acknowledged that you can rebel against the Council just fine without my help," Qui-Gon admitted with a smile.

"Yes, I can," Obi-Wan replied with a chuckle. "And Anakin seems to have inherited it from us. He made a compelling argument for leaving the Order."

"He has grown into an insightful young man. You did very well with him, my Padawan," Qui-Gon said softly.

"Somehow, I feel that I really did, Qui," Obi-Wan replied, his voice laced with emotion. "He told me that he would be able to stay in touch with me if I decided to leave. But it wasn't his main point. His words weren't about him. He just took into consideration what it would mean for me if I stayed. He was quite able to put himself in my shoes. It's not something my former Anakin was able to do."

"So, he is different?" Qui-Gon asked.

"He is, but at the same time, he isn't. All the traits he has perfected were existent in my former Anakin. Anakin Skywalker was as selfless as Ani is, but only because he had to prove to everyone that he was a Jedi. He was always fighting for his place in the Order. His brilliance and his brightness didn't show when he felt insecure about his position. When we were alone, fighting alongside our Clone troops, it was always there. Because the Clones loved him. His Padawan Ahsoka loved him, and Padmé did. In our presence, he was able to lose his insecurity. But in the end, his trust in me wasn't enough. I can't see our Ani losing his trust in you or me. He is sure about his place. He doesn't have to prove himself."

"You can let him go," Qui-Gon said with a wistful smile. "He will make his way even if you won't be there to support him."

Obi-Wan had a broad smile on his face when he said, "Yes, I can let him go. He is in good hands with Mace, and I'm looking forward to sharing a friendship with him."

"Does that mean you've already decided?" Qui-Gon asked with wide eyes.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, and his former Master felt that this was still difficult for him. "I've never thought that leaving the Jedi would be an option for me one day. I was so happy to have them back after I lost them in my former life. But the Force showed me the way. I can live a life outside the Order and maintain my relationship with my friends. There is no need to put my life on hold for three years." He leaned over the table and took Qui-Gon's hand. "I need to destroy Sidious. I can't wait for the Jedi to come around. I want to start a life with Padmé, and honestly, I don't think they will permit that even after the probation."

"You have to think about that prophecy. . . ." Qui-Gon countered, now not so sure whether Obi-Wan was too quick to decide.

"If I am that Guardian, Mother Talzin spoke about, I can't fulfill that destiny with the Council constantly doubting my actions."

"But you need access to the Senate, to the Jedi. . ." Qui-Gon said.

"Bail offered me a position as his military advisor because he is going to run as Supreme Chancellor in a year when Valorum's term is up. I accepted it."

Qui-Gon gave him a smile. "That certainly helps. And you will spend a great deal of your time on Alderaan then."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Do I have your blessing, Master," he asked with a trembling voice, full of uncertainty, and Qui-Gon felt how important this was for him.

"You always have, my Padawan, no matter what you do," he replied, fighting against the lump forming in his throat.


	15. Part I, Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next morning Qui-Gon was sitting alone at the breakfast table in the medical wing because Tahl had decided that she needed some time to meditate, and she didn't want Obi-Wan to get up too soon. The young man had been exhausted after his tiring day. Qui-Gon had reassured her that he wouldn't leave the medical wing and ensure that Obi-Wan ate something as soon as he woke up. However, it seemed as if the young Jedi had finally succumbed to his body's demand, and he was still sleeping peacefully.

Qui-Gon was restless, but he couldn't tell why. He was content with Obi-Wan's decision to leave the Order, and it certainly meant that he wouldn't have to endure a long period of separation. He should be glad, but somehow, he felt anxious. He closed his eyes and reached into the Force to find some answers. At that moment, the door opened, and Anakin walked in, his expression a mirror of Qui-Gon's feelings.

The Master gave the Padawan a questioning glance, and Anakin bowed respectfully as he always did first when seeing him. But it didn't take him long to lose his formal attitude, and he slumped down on the chair across from Qui-Gon. The older man sensed unusual fatigue coming from the boy, and his eyes narrowed. Anakin was a bundle of energy, and he rarely showed any signs of weariness. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice soft, knowing the young man good enough. Anakin didn't share his problems openly before he had talked them through with Obi-Wan. However, he had to get used to the fact that his former Master would no longer be a permanent presence in his life.

Anakin looked up and shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know. But I didn't sleep well."

Qui-Gon gave him an understanding nod. "Well, it's no surprise after everything that happened. And. . ." he stopped, not sure whether Obi-Wan had already told his former Padawan that he had come to a decision.

Anakin looked at him and frowned. Then he smiled wanly. "I know that he is going to leave, Qui-Gon," he said, apparently sensing well enough what the Master wanted to say. He rubbed his face. "Force," he blurted out, and Qui-Gon cringed at the underlying emotion. "I advised him to do it. Why is it that I am not relieved that he goes through with it?"

Qui-Gon leaned over the table and pulled the young man's hand into his. "Anakin, it's only natural that you feel sad. Do not suppress your emotions."

Anakin shook his head. "That's not it, Qui-Gon," he replied, his voice trembling the slightest bit. "I am sad that he's leaving. But it's not the reason why I am . . . on edge. . . ." He pulled his hand back and sighed. "I told him to leave because I know that it's the only thing that he _can_ do in this situation. I wouldn't want him to suffer through that ridiculous probation. He wouldn't have been permitted to train me anyway, which means it wouldn't be any different if he stayed. No, I am glad that he will be free of the Council. My sadness about not having him as my Master any longer isn't the reason for the feeling that I have. . . . Like. . . I don't know. . . ." he stuttered.

Qui-Gon inhaled deeply, disturbed by the fact that Anakin seemed to feel the same thing in the Force as he did. "As if the Force has shifted somehow?" he asked. Anakin nodded with wide eyes. "I feel it, too," the Master confirmed. "The disturbance is centered around the Jedi, I think. I feel that letting Obi-Wan go is a grave mistake on their part, and we will all bear the consequences of it."

Anakin swallowed thickly and looked to the floor. "It has somehow to do with the future course of the Order, Master," he said with a soft voice, instinctively shifting into the formal address. It was what he did when he was asking for advice but couldn't voice it.

Qui-Gon's eyes closed briefly, and he felt the Force's agreement. His face closed in concentration, and then he looked up. "Yes, it has," he acknowledged. "Maybe he should be the one to train you, Anakin. You are important for the Jedi. . . . Anyway," he shook his head in dismissal, "There is no way for us to make that happen. It means that even if Sidious failed in taking over the Galaxy, he was able to disrupt its course with significant impact."

Anakin heaved a deep sigh. "I don't know, Qui-Gon. Somehow the Force tells me that Mace Windu is the right Master to train me at the moment. That's not it. . . ." Qui-Gon sensed him reaching into the Force, then the Padawan shook his head. "No, it has to do with how the Jedi will react to his resignation. . . ."

Qui-Gon wasn't able to ask Anakin what he meant because Padmé chose that moment to walk into the room. His gaze shifted to her, and Anakin turned around, giving her a broad grin. "Padmé," the older man said. "It's good to see you."

"Good morning!" She replied, and at Qui-Gon's gesture, she sat down at the table, giving them an inquisitive glance.

"He's still sleeping," Anakin answered her unvoiced question.

Qui-Gon elaborated, feeling her instant concern. "He's fine. Tahl just wants him to rest as long as possible. While he appears to have recovered, he is still far from being his old self. His healing adventure has left him exhausted, and we all know that he wants to ignore it, but he will need quite some time until he can resume his normal activities."

Padmé chuckled. "You mean, fighting Sith Lords, engaging in lightsaber duels, researching Dark Magic. . . ."

Qui-Gon returned a grin. "I'm afraid, Tahl was thinking more along the lines of meditation, centering in the Force, performing a few katas. . . . No, honestly, he won't be able to fight any Sith Lords before he has regained his mental strength. That will still take some time. But I fear the Council won't grant him that."

Padmé looked at Anakin, and the young man gave her a nod. "I know that he wants to leave. You can speak openly," he reassured her.

She seemed relieved, and her gaze moved to Qui-Gon, "I thought that the Council won't have the right to interfere any longer after he handed in his resignation."

There was a slight edge in the Force at her words, and a frown formed on the Master's forehead. What was it? He put the thought aside and shifted his focus back to the young Queen. "Well, he hasn't done that yet. And. . . I believe that he will insist on doing so personally. He won't send a transmission and avoid the confrontation."

"Which means he still has to leave for Coruscant as soon as they tell him to," she concluded with a sigh.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah, but Tahl won't allow that before she decides he is stable enough, which is a relief."

"He seemed more than stable yesterday," Anakin said thoughtfully.

Qui-Gon nodded. "He is mostly healed. But his reserves are depleted quite fast. We have to make sure that he is up to the challenge before leaving for Coruscant."

"I assume it isn't as easy as just handing in his resignation, then," Padmé replied with worry in her voice.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "He will be the first one in years. I mean, apart from Dooku, no one has left the Order over the last decade. And he isn't what I would call a usual Jedi. There will be discussions. . . ." Once more, he felt the Force shifting, and a glance toward Anakin told him that the Padawan had sensed it, too.

Trying to hide his alarm, Anakin asked, "What could they do?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I really don't know, Anakin. But I don't believe they will do anything. I mean, there were things that the Jedi did in the old times. . . ." He felt his heart pounding in his chest, and the bad feeling that had haunted him before returned with a vengeance. He caught his breath at the Force's insistence, not able to hide it from his companions.

Padmé looked at him with deep concern. "What?" she asked.

Anakin began to play nervously with his belt buckle and shifted on his chair while Qui-Gon rubbed his face thoughtfully, then looked up. "In the ancient times, there were many Knights that turned to the Dark or were what we would call rogue Jedi. In the Old Republic, that posed a real problem for the Order. There were contingencies in place for everyone who left. . . ." His voice trailed off, mainly because he couldn't believe that the Jedi would return to that after a Millenium of treating wayward Jedi with leniency. The ancient laws against Dark Force-users were barbaric, and he had always seen them as a crime against the Force.

"They would imprison anyone who strayed from the Code," he continued when he saw that Padmé wouldn't let it go. "There would be a trial, Sometimes a Force trial. . . . When found guilty there were several punishments. If the Jedi didn't pose an immediate threat, he could leave. If there was any sign of him using the Darkness for his own means, he would be held prisoner or sent into exile. . . ."

She leaned forward, knowing that this wasn't the worst thing that could happen. "What, Qui-Gon?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Anakin shook his head in denial. "These are stories that they told us in the crèche to make sure we wouldn't be tempted. . . It isn't something they practice any longer."

Qui-Gon saw Padmé getting impatient and said, "In sporadic cases, there were Masters in the Order that could enter a convicted Jedi's mind and remove the Darkness or sever his connection to the Force."

He saw that she knew that his explanation was incomplete, but he wasn't ready to talk about the implications of doing such a thing. The Jedi had banned these punishments a long time ago. There was no way they would return to it. However, his doubts remained, and he decided to talk to Obi-Wan about it before he made his next move.

Anakin stood up and gave the door to Obi-Wan's room a regretful gaze. "I'm sorry, but I can't wait any longer for him to wake up. Master Windu asked me to do some research about freeing the Clones from that inhibitor chip, and I didn't exactly make any progress yesterday."

Qui-Gon felt his uneasiness in the Force and gave him a nod. "I'm going to tell him that you were here, Anakin." When the Padawan was at the door, he added, "Do not worry. The Jedi Order has changed. There is no indication that they would even consider such a thing." He received a doubtful glance from the Padawan but sensed him calming down a bit.

When they were alone, Qui-Gon took Padmé's hand in his. She seemed rattled by what he had told her, and he knew that she was picking up on his anxiety through the Force. "I'd like to show you something," he said, and when she was puzzled, he continued, "As I told you before, your abilities have grown after we awakened your Force-potential. All these emotions you're feeling right now, you need to be able to decide if they are really yours or if you're picking them up from another Force-user."

She swallowed briefly. While she had accepted that she was apparently Force-sensitive, Padmé had assumed that she couldn't reach a level that would allow her to sense anything coming from a Jedi. She wasn't by far as strong in the Force as they were, was she?

He shook his head. "Indeed, you are not in the range of a Jedi. But as I explained to you a few days ago, with Obi-Wan's presence in your life, you have already grown beyond your normal potential. Your bond strengthens your connection to the Force. You must consider that his presence is always with you, which means you feel what he feels. Added to that, we honed your skills with training when we prepared for Dathomir. The Force is in all of us, and you do not need a high Midichlorian count to feel it."

He smiled at her surprise. "You won't be able to use it the way Obi-Wan does, but your emotions will be influenced by it. So, let me keep my promise and show you a meditation technique to help you with that."

She gave him a silent nod, and when he gestured her to close her eyes, she obeyed. She heard his soft voice guiding her. "Just try to quiet your mind and look for your inner center. Focus on your breathing. . . ." She followed his instructions and slowly calmed down. She felt him smile, and his warmth seemed to embrace her, leading her further. "What do you feel?" he whispered.

"Warmth," she said, and reaching deeper, she sensed that there was more. "I see the sun. It's warming me. I am. . . that's the Lake District. . . Varykino, our property at the lake. . . ." her voice was laced with astonishment.

"It's your safe place," he explained. "You're a natural. It usually takes more than one attempt to find it. Now, take in the details of the scene you're seeing and remember the calm feeling that goes with it. You should be able to call it to you the next time you need it to quiet your emotions."

She inhaled deeply and opened her eyes, a grateful shimmer in her eyes. "Thank you, Qui-Gon," she said. "I'm feeling much better now."

He inclined his head. "It was a pleasure to teach you, Padmé. Now, this technique works for multiple purposes. Obi-Wan can continue to do it with you."

Before she was able to respond, she heard someone clearing his throat behind her, and when she turned around, Obi-Wan was standing in the doorway, his eyes still tired and the exhaustion still evident. Her expression changed into one of pure happiness at seeing him, and she leaped to her feet. He couldn't fight the smile on his face when she came over and pulled him toward her, placing her head on his chest. He took her in his arms and gently stroked her back, taking a deep breath of contentment.

"Padmé," he whispered. "I missed your presence yesterday."

She looked at him with regret. She had visited him every day in the mornings and the evenings, but yesterday she had decided to leave him be. He must have had a lot on his mind after making a life-altering decision, and Tahl had told her how exhausted he had been. He pulled her closer and squeezed her briefly, then he moved back to look at her face, and his fingers caressed her cheek tenderly. "Thank you, my love," he reassured her. "It was very considerate to let me come to terms with everything."

She gave him a radiant smile. "I just didn't want to intrude on your thoughts. It can't be easy for you," she explained. "I know that your decision was made when you left me. I just wanted to tell you that you are allowed to reconsider it at any time. We will deal with the bond if you do."

His eyes shined with tears at her words, and she felt him sending her the full extent of his gratitude for what she had just told him. They remained like this for a moment before he pulled her with him to the table. They sat down across Qui-Gon, who seemed to be touched by their display of love.

The Master pushed a plate toward his former Padawan and nodded. "Tahl ordered you to eat that."

Obi-Wan chuckled at his stern tone. "I'm sure she did." But at Padmé's severe expression, he picked up the fork and began picking at the provided food in front of him.

"You still look very tired," Padmé stated with concern.

"I am," he responded. "I had a lot to sort out, and I didn't expect it to be so exhausting."

When he had finished eating, he leaned back, taking Padmé's hand in his. "Nothing has changed, Padmé," he said with a firm voice. "There are many reasons why I need to leave the Order apart from our bond." His face took on a resolute expression. "If I want to pursue my quest to finish off Sidious, I won't have another choice because, with Master Mundi as a mentor, I won't be able to do what must be done. I've already lived a life determined by the Code, and it didn't work out. In the end, I lost my friends, my family and my home. And let's not talk about what happened to the Republic. . . ."

His gaze became distant for a moment. "In my former life, I was very strict in my beliefs. I couldn't imagine leaving the Order. But I realize now that I've never experienced love before. I am well aware that the reason for that was the fact that I didn't acknowledge emotions at all. It drove my former Anakin away, and we all can see how my attitude in this life has changed my relationship with him. But it also led to my love for you, Padmé. And this love is so deep that I can't imagine living a life without you. The Force brought us together, and the Force urges me to begin a life with you. I won't give the Council the power to destroy that. In the end, I am convinced that the Jedi have to acknowledge their emotions rather than suppress them. They need to move forward – open their eyes to the outside world. That entails facing their enemies with an open mind.

"But they still stick to their rules without realizing that when they remove everything dangerous – when they remove any temptation, it also leaves them clueless about their adversaries. That behavior led to their destruction in my former life. It was not only Sidious who wiped them out. No, it was the Order itself that allowed him to do so." He took a deep breath, and it was noticeable how much it hurt him to admit that he hadn't been able to change their attitude.

Padmé swallowed thickly and gave him an accepting nod. Then she leaned into him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I am happy that you are still steadfast in your conviction that this is the right thing to do." She smiled when he planted a kiss on her forehead. Then she looked up, "Did you talk to Bail about what you're going to do?"

He nodded. "I did, and I will meet with him in an hour. I am going to sign a contract, making me his military advisor."

Qui-Gon's head shot up. "You're going to finalize this before talking to Master Yoda and Mace?" he asked with incredulity.

The look Obi-Wan gave him at that spoke about everything that had bothered the older Master over the last few hours. Obi-Wan knew, and he had prepared for it. "There is no point in waiting, is there?" he simply stated. "I made the decision, and I know that it's what the Force wants me to do."

Padmé nodded, satisfied. "It's a suitable position for someone with your abilities. And I gather that Bail has made a decision, too then."

"He's going to run for Supreme Chancellor, yes," Obi-Wan confirmed. "I was surprised by it, but it's the best that could have happened. It puts him in the center of Galactic politics, and with everything that he knows, we couldn't have a better leader for what is to come."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "And there is no better position for our Jedi General who has already lived through a Galactic war."

Obi-Wan's eyes took on a wistful shimmer. "Maybe I can prevent the Jedi from becoming nothing but soldiers in the future. It didn't help the Order in the slightest to be the commanders of that army."

"But you will be," Padmé cut in with concern.

He straightened a bit. "I won't be part of the Jedi Order any longer, Padmé. And we don't know if Bail is going to make me a General. We will see what the future brings and decide how we deal with it then."

"Until the possible becomes actual, it's only a distraction," Qui-Gon confirmed with a wink and was met with a chuckle from Obi-Wan at pointing out his preferred wisdom to him for what must have been the hundredth time in the young man's life.

* * *

Far away on Coruscant, a Sith Lord was seething. Once more, the Force was shifting in a manner that made him angry. The Darkness had lost some of its power. The layer that made the Jedi unaware of the threat began to unravel, and he knew that something must have happened that would change the Jedi Order forever. Sidious had always counted on the Council's complacency, but his unshattered belief that they wouldn't see the return of the Sith early enough had cost him his life.

The Sith walked to the window and looked into the sky, contemplating the feel of the Force. The probation had put Kenobi far away from any influence on the Order and the Senate. But now, he felt that the young man must have done something to bounce back. He had to be eliminated. Contrary to Sidious, he didn't see Obi-Wan turning to the Dark Side. Even after the Jedi had dabbled in the Dark, his Light was shining in the Force like a beacon. The only desirable apprentice for a Sith Lord was Anakin Skywalker, with his brightness and strength. Skywalker was the one who would send the Galaxy into Darkness, snuffing out the Light.

He grinned smugly. Somehow what had happened had also opened new ways to get to the Padawan. There was no reason to change his plans yet. He just had to adjust them.

However, he needed to know what had happened on Naboo to change the Force like that. He pushed the button on his holo transmitter and waited for his contact's signal.

* * *

Dooku looked up, startled when he suddenly felt something in the Force change. He set the book on ancient languages aside and stretched out his senses. _'Kenobi,'_ he thought and rolled his eyes. What had the young man done now? He shook his head, knowing that he would learn about it soon enough. After all, they had built a strange friendship over the last few months, and the young man wouldn't be able to destroy the anchor without Dooku's help.

The former Jedi sighed. He still had no clue what language the parchment displayed. He would need some help to decipher it and soon. Because he was sure that leaving Sidious in a Holocron wasn't an option. The Dark Lord would escape if a foolish Jedi would be swayed, and no Jedi would be able to resist the temptation for long. He just hoped that Qui-Gon hadn't given the object to Windu. Only Kenobi would be strong enough to guard it. _'The Guardian,'_ he thought suddenly. Maybe it wasn't what they had all assumed. Maybe Obi-Wan was the one who needed to guard the Sith, prevent them from taking over? One more thing that he needed help with, he decided. He really had to find an apprentice. He would have loved to turn Siri Tachi, but it was apparent that she was too devoted to the Light even if her temper would have made her an ideal victim. He would have to find another one.

* * *

Bail Organa put the paper he had gotten from his assistant on the desk in front of him and smiled satisfied. It had come as a surprise when Obi-Wan had contacted him the night before, asking him to prepare a contract that would promptly make him Organa's military advisor. Even if the Jedi had accepted the position yesterday, Bail had expected him to sort things out with the Council first. That the young man was determined to take this step now, just told the Viceroy of the conviction behind Obi-Wan's decision. He had agreed instantly, and after having consulted with his wife Breha, he received her approval to hire Obi-Wan. She had been over the moon at the news because her husband's plan to run as Supreme Chancellor had made her anxious. Now that she knew he had not only his friends in the Senate at his side but also a former Jedi, whom he trusted with his life, her worries seemed to have settled.

The door opened, and Obi-Wan walked in, his arms tucked into the sleeves of his Jedi robe. He still looked like the perfect picture of a Jedi Master, and Bail couldn't quite believe that he would sign away his old life in a few moments. The sheer magnitude of what was happening here was briefly stealing his breath. He wasn't Force-sensitive, and he often asked himself if there really was something like an all-defining Force that determined the course of the universe. But at this instant, he was sure that if this Force existed, it wouldn't approve that the Council had coerced Obi-Wan to make such a decision.

The young man's inquisitive eyes turned on him with worry. "Bail," he said. "I hope you haven't changed your mind. . . ."

Bail shook his head and moved toward him, guiding him to his desk with a smile. "I haven't. How could you even think that?" Obi-Wan sat down on the chair in front of the desk, and Bail walked behind it to take his place. Then he leaned forward, "I just need to ask, though. Are you sure that you want to do this _now_?"

Obi-Wan inclined his head in confirmation. "I am sure, Bail. I wouldn't have asked you to prepare everything if I hadn't made my decision."

Bail gave him a thoughtful glance and took the paper in front of him into his hands. "I just ask because I want to make you aware of the implications of what you are about to do." He pushed the paper toward Obi-Wan, and the young man began to study it. "On Alderaan, we don't allow outsiders to take on positions that are close to the Royal family," Bail began to explain. "If you sign this contract, you will become a citizen of our planet and. . . . We do have a strict rule concerning the allegiance of our citizens. If we give our children to the Jedi Order, they lose citizenship at the same time. We insist on our people being devoted to Alderaan in the first place, which means that everything, like the Republic or the Jedi Order, has to take the second rank." Obi-Wan was still reading with concentration, but Bail somehow knew that he was listening intently at the same time. "What I want to say is that with your signature, you're also taking that oath, and there will be no turning back if you change your mind after your discussion with the Council. I mean. . ." his voice trailed off.

Obi-Wan looked up at his pause and gave him a reassuring smile. "I know that, Bail," he tried to calm his friend's worries. "I studied Alderaan's customs as a Padawan. If I decide to become a citizen, I won't be able to change my allegiance without the Queen's approval, and to ask for it would be a scandal, to say the least. I won't embarrass you. You have my word on this."

Bail gave him a satisfied nod at that. "I didn't really think that you didn't know, Obi-Wan. I am just surprised that you would take such a step before consulting with the Council or Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan's expression became pensive, and he leaned back in his chair, giving Bail a thoughtful look. "There is one more thing I read about Alderaan and its devotion to its people," he said, and Bail narrowed his eyes when he felt the tension in the young man. "Is it true that an Alderaanian citizen can't be put on trial outside Alderaan's jurisdiction?"

Bail's eyes widened with shock at the implications behind that question, and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "We demand absolute allegiance, which means that we don't allow our citizens to be judged by anything other than an Alderaanian court. Deeds that seem to be criminal on any other world could well be in the interest of our planet."

"Are you prepared to defy the Jedi Council on this?" Obi-Wan asked without concealing his despair at even thinking about such a scenario.

Bail shook his head and stood up. He walked around the desk and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "If you take the oath, I can promise you that Alderaan is prepared to do what needs to be done to protect you."

"If this is too much to ask. . . ." Obi-Wan replied, his voice suddenly insecure.

Bail smiled down at him. "It isn't. It's not the first time Alderaan argues with the Jedi Council about jurisdiction. After what they did, I can barely prevent myself from filing an official complaint against them anyhow. If they decide to take this ridiculous thing any further, we will be happy to take this to the Senate. Alderaanian laws take precedence. No one will defy us on that."

Relieved, Obi-Wan nodded in acceptance and took a pen to sign the paper. With trembling hands, he gave it to Bail, who took it with a smile. He pulled the young man up and shook his hand, and after a short moment, he placed his arms around the Jedi, pulling him into a friendly hug. With a pat on his back, he separated himself from him and put the signed contract away.

Then he looked at Obi-Wan with deep concern. "Do you really think this will be necessary?" he asked, his expression incredulous.

"I've got a bad feeling, Bail, and I wanted to prepare in case the Council decides not to accept my resignation."

"That hasn't happened in hundreds of years," Bail countered.

"There also wasn't a Guardian in more than a hundred of years, Bail. Or else we would have known about him. No one knows how the Jedi will deal with this, and I won't take the risk of being thrown into the Detention Center in the Temple basement."

Bail frowned at that. "They wouldn't dare. . . ."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "We don't know that, Bail. They could have just expelled me and be done with it if they were ready to lose me. But they didn't. They created a punishment designed to hold me in the Order but stripped me of any influence. This move would have made me their prisoner in all but name. It would have given Master Mundi the power to decide my every move." He sank down on his chair, and Bail saw how much he was affected by this. After a moment, he regained his composure and looked up at the Viceroy. "I was present when the Council in my former life discussed the measures that could be taken when dealing with a rogue Jedi. I won't let them do these things to me."

Bail swallowed at the hidden fear behind these words and inclined his head in acceptance. If Obi-Wan thought that the Jedi could return to their ancient ways, he couldn't argue his point. His friend was always preparing for every scenario, and Bail just hoped that this one wouldn't come to pass. However, if the Jedi moved to hurt Obi-Wan even further, he would gladly take up the fight.

"Thank you for trusting me with this, Obi-Wan," he said with a solemn voice. "I can assure you of Alderaan's allegiance whatever happens."

The young Jedi released a breath of relief. When he stood up, he took Bail's hand, squeezing it gratefully. "I am going to speak with Master Yoda and Mace this afternoon. Then we will know more. I will keep you informed," he stated, and Bail was glad that the lines of worry in his friend's face seemed to have faded a bit. 

* * *

Obi-Wan did come back from his meeting with Bail two hours after he had left and was surprised that Qui-Gon was still seated at the table, apparently deep in concentration over a datapad. "You're still here?" he asked and sat down.

Qui-Gon looked up with a smile. "Tahl needed a break, and I promised her to look after you in case you wanted to overdo it again. How are you?"

"I'm a bit better. Making a step toward my new life helped me sort out my feelings. I should be able to talk to Mace and Master Yoda now."

"They told me that they are ready to wait as long as you need," Qui-Gon said. He heaved a deep sigh and decided that he couldn't postpone this any longer. "Are you prepared for what they could tell you? I mean, Mace already said to me that he wouldn't mind you resigning but. . . "

Obi-Wan shrugged, trying to hide his own disquiet. "The Council will definitely mind. And the Force tells me that it won't be easy to convince them of my intentions."

"They didn't prevent any Jedi from leaving for the last hundreds of years. We are not living in the Old Republic, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon tried to calm his former Padawan a bit.

The doubtful gaze in Obi-Wan's eyes showed that he didn't believe it. "No, we do not, but if they somehow remember what the Jedi did then, I am well prepared for the argument."

Qui-Gon gave him a satisfied nod and that he didn't insist on continuing the discussion told Obi-Wan that his former Master didn't actually believe that the Council would go back to these measures

"I still have something to talk to you about," Qui-Gon spoke up after a moment of silence.

Obi-Wan lifted his eyebrows with curiosity while Qui-Gon stood up and walked over to his coat, taking something out of the pocket. When he made his way back to the table, Obi-Wan's eyes widened at seeing the Holocron. With reluctance, Qui-Gon put it on the table. "I certainly understand now what my former Master meant when he pointed out that the Holocron will be tempting for any Jedi who touches it. It's disconcerting to feel it in my hands."

Obi-Wan gazed at the object on the table with narrowed eyes. "Why do you have it? Shouldn't Master Yoda guard that until he can take it to the Council?"

"Dooku gave it to me before leaving. He persuaded me to keep it," the older Master answered. Then he leaned forward a bit. "We weren't sure if you're going to pull through. He said he wouldn't be able to research the anchor's location if you weren't there to protect him."

Obi-Wan gave him a nod. "Yes, we agreed on him leaving before we went for Dathomir."

"You agreed on a lot more, my Padawan," Qui-Gon said and shook his head. "I was surprised that you would trust him that much."

Obi-Wan didn't deny it. However, he knew what Dooku must have told his former Master if the Sith had thought that Obi-Wan wasn't likely to survive. "I decided that it was better for everyone involved to not discuss the risk of removing three years of dark influence in my mind." He took a deep breath. "Qui, I wouldn't have been able to face this if I had you all worried about me. I needed to rip him out completely. You saw what he did. He would have succeeded sooner or later."

His former Master gave him a sad smile. "I understand your motives. But I disagree. You always tell me that you need all the information to make a decision. You left us with a half-truth. I don't like it, and I'd prefer you to not do it again. You insist on being honest with the Senate, with the Council. . . . You really need to extend that honesty to your family."

The young man's expression froze at his former Master's words. One of his flaws was his tendency for self-sacrifice, the urge to shield his friends from harm.

Qui-Gon placed his hand on Obi-Wan's arm to reassure him. "It's deeply rooted within you. It will take some time to work against that impulse. Promise me, you'll think about what it will do to the people you love next time?"

Obi-Wan swallowed at the pleading tone and squeezed his friend's hand. "I promise, Qui," he said and felt that this was enough for the Jedi Master at the moment.

Qui-Gon inhaled briefly and looked up. "By the way, thank you," he said, his voice soft. "For making sure that Dooku would look after us in case of another Jedi genocide." The young man opened his mouth, wanting to explain, but Qui-Gon shook his head. "I know why you did that, Obi-Wan. And. . . we both know that he would be the one to turn to. He is a Sith, but he kept some Light within him. I really don't know how he does it, but I think it has something to do with his devotion to you. You share a bond as uncommon as it seems. You are going to need his help. Now, what are we going to do with this?" he gestured to the Holocron.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, reaching into the Force, hoping for an answer but was met with something that made him freeze _. "You can open me. I will help you find the Sith apprentice. Just leave the anchor be. Join. . . ."_ his eyes opened in shock, and he severed the connection. He felt a shudder running through his body and tried to put more distance between himself and the object by moving away from the table with his chair.

Qui-Gon looked over with concern at his reaction, and Obi-Wan fought the tremble that began to overwhelm his body. He felt a sudden urge to take the Holocron into his hands and crossed his arms behind the chair, his body rigidly battling his inner desire. "Please," he whispered. "Put it away!"

Qui-Gon did so promptly, taking the Holocron and putting it back into his cloak. He also strengthened the Force shield around it. Then he turned to his former Padawan with wide eyes. "Dooku told me that you would be the only one who could resist its pull," he said. "But it's the opposite, isn't it? That pull is much stronger for you than for me."

A relieved breath escaped Obi-Wan's lips when the Holocron was gone, and he gave Qui-Gon a grateful smile. However, his body still shook from the shock. After inhaling a few times, he finally regained a measure of calm. "It seems so," he confirmed the other man's suspicion. "It's Sidious and his connection to me."

"Should we give it to the Council then?" Qui-Gon asked.

Briefly, Obi-Wan wanted to say yes. However, he had felt how powerful the Holocron was. Dooku was right. No Jedi would be able to resist it. They had to assume that, over time, Sidious would gain even more strength. Sitting in the Jedi vault wouldn't be enough of a protection. He shook his head. "We can't. We need to shield it as long as we haven't destroyed the anchor."

"This Force shield won't hold for long," Qui-Gon countered.

Obi-Wan nodded, thinking the same as Qui-Gon. "If it is as strong as Sidious was when he occupied my mind, we should place it in a cage of Sith Magic. However, my power alone can't hold it long enough. I'm going to need Anakin to help me with it."

"And Luan," Qui-Gon added reluctantly.

Obi-wan shook his head. "We can't involve her. That's not an option."

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why not? They could lend you their strength. Sealing the cage with that power would hold it at bay long enough for you to find the anchor."

"But Luan. . ." Obi-Wan sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about that, but we didn't have an opportunity yet. Anakin saw Luan turn in his vision. She was my apprentice. . . ."

"What?" Qui-Gon replied with a quick intake of breath. "And you're telling me _now_?"

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said with honest regret. "I wanted to speak with you sooner but. . . ."

The older Master gave him an understanding nod. "Well, you had a lot on your plate since then. But we both know that Anakin's vision won't come true."

Obi-Wan snorted with exasperation. "I am happy that your faith in me is still solid. But let's be realistic here. I was already lost. If it hadn't been for your help, I wouldn't have come back. It's the reason why this Holocron calls out to me. It knows that I am already tainted. We can't be sure whether Anakin's vision will come true. And I would never forgive myself if Luan turned because of some mistake we make now."

"It calls to you because Sidious is obsessed with you, my Padawan," Qui-Gon countered with a firm voice. "And no one but you has to use Sith Magic if we do this. It's a matter of lending you some strength. My theory is that Sidious is stronger than you, but he isn't stronger than you _and_ the two Chosen Ones. Just think about it. I mean, if there were a risk, you wouldn't involve Anakin, would you?"

Obi-Wan shook himself out of the still lingering panic at his reaction to the Holocron and looked up at his former Master. "You're right. Just. . . give me some time. Let us decide when we return to Alderaan."

"Well, then I leave it to you to convince the Council that this thing has to remain with you," Qui-Gon closed the discussion, trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

The meeting with Master Yoda and Mace Windu was scheduled for this afternoon, and Qui-Gon was glad that Obi-Wan had asked him to attend. Padmé had provided them with a room in the Palace where they could talk without being disturbed, and the young man had arrived a few minutes ago. Now he was standing at the window, his arms loosely crossed behind his back. He breathed slowly in and out, feeling nervous like a little padawan. Qui-Gon was sitting at the table and gave him a concerned look.

"You need to calm down, Obi-Wan," he said and sighed when the young man turned around, and he saw the gaze of utter terror his former Padawan was giving him. "What happened?"

Obi-Wan moved over and let himself sink into a chair across from the older Master. "I don't know, Master," he said, his voice shaking the slightest bit. "I am sure that I am doing the right thing. However. . . ." his voice trailed off, and his eyes went distant.

"You fear Master Yoda's reaction," Qui-Gon stated, knowing precisely what was going on in the young man.

Not shifting his gaze toward his former Master, Obi-Wan nodded absently. Then he rubbed his face, and with a deep breath, he seemed to regain some of his inner calm. "I really want to be wrong about this, Qui," he said with a flat voice.

Qui-Gon wasn't able to answer that statement because the two Councilors chose that moment to enter the room, and Obi-Wan sprang up, bowing respectfully toward them. His former Master stood up as well but didn't bother with a formal greeting. However, he cringed at seeing Obi-Wan's self-confidence entirely disappeared in the presence of the Grand Master.

Master Yoda hopped onto a chair, and Mace took place at his side. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon seated themselves again, and a brief silence stretched out between them. The venerable Master looked intently at Obi-Wan, his eyes betraying his own anxiety, while the Korun-Master made an effort to project indifference.

Mace Windu looked up, and when he realized that neither Obi-Wan nor Master Yoda planned to open the meeting, his eyes closed briefly in exasperation, which made Qui-Gon frown. He couldn't fight the feeling that something was out of place between the two Councilors. Mace resignedly said, "I am glad that you are here, Qui-Gon," then he looked to Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, you wanted to meet with us to discuss your situation?"

Obi-Wan opened his mouth but was prevented from speaking by Master Yoda. "Nothing to discuss there is. Decide we must when leaving for Coruscant we can." His voice was firm, and Qui-Gon cringed at the underlying tone of warning. This didn't help him to get past his fears at all.

It seemed to have the same effect on Obi-Wan, whose eyes widened at the sudden shift in the Force when Yoda looked at him. This wasn't what they had expected. Qui-Gon had been sure that even if the Council tried to prevent Obi-Wan from leaving, Master Yoda would understand his motives. Qui-Gon began to form some kind of objection in his mind when Obi-Wan beat him to it. "With all due respect, Master Yoda," he said with a steady voice, somehow having overcome his anxiety. "I think we need to díscuss a lot more than that."

Mace's eyebrows raised when he felt the wave of defiance in the Force, but instead of admonishing the young man for his lapse in shielding, he gave him a nod. "As this greatly concerns you and your future, Obi-Wan," he stated, "it's only fair to hear you out first."

"Hear your concerns, we will," Master Yoda said, and his eyes turned on Obi-Wan with unusual sharpness. Yoda must know how difficult the Council's decisions were for Obi-Wan. He had admitted to it when they had talked about it a few days ago. Qui-Gon couldn't help but wonder about his change in attitude.

Surprisingly, the Grand Master's behavior didn't add to Obi-Wan's nervousness. Instead, the young man's gaze turned toward Yoda with confidence. "I am not willing to follow the Council in this," he said, and when the Grand Master opened his mouth to protest, he held up his hand, indicating that he wasn't finished. "I didn't make this decision lightly, I can assure you. But after communing with the Force, I am sure that this is the right thing to do. I am going to offer them my resignation."

Qui-Gon didn't like the look Mace exchanged with Yoda. It spoke of their disagreement, and Qui-Gon realized that they must have had a conversation about Mace's opinion before. However, it didn't seem as if Yoda had followed his friend's lead in this. Firmly, the venerable Master shook his head. "Not accept your resignation, the Council will," he said.

"Forgive me," Obi-Wan countered, the incredulity at Yoda's words written all over his face. "I don't see that they have a say in this. It's my decision to cut ties with the Order, and no one is going to prevent me from it."

"A Jedi you are," Master Yoda replied, his voice raising the slightest bit. "A Jedi you always will be. A part of the Order you therefore are."

Qui-Gon sucked in a deep breath at that. Their suspicions had been right. The Order was about to claim jurisdiction. Master Yoda's words all but proved that they had already talked about the possibility that Obi-Wan could defy them. They fell back on the Order's old rules that a rogue Jedi could only be judged by them – which meant that they _wanted_ to put him on trial. It had been years since they had done that to a Jedi who tried to leave. Somehow all the other ancient regulations that came with that statement filled Qui-Gon's mind. He saw the same conclusion in Obi-Wan's and Mace's eyes and saw a slight shudder going through his former Padawan's body. They had talked about it, but somehow Qui-Gon hadn't believed the Council would go that far.

"Are you telling me that the Council will treat me as a Dark Force-user?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice icy.

"Not prevent them from doing so I can," Master Yoda replied, the temperature in the room dropping a bit at his steely tone.

"I thought we had established that there is no Darkness residing in Obi-Wan," Mace countered. "I can't see how the Council could get the Senate's approval to pursue this."

"Not see it, you can?" Master Yoda turned toward the Korun-Master. "Tell them about his collaboration with Dooku, they will. Enough it will be that Sith Magic he has used. No," the Master shook his head. "Come back to Coruscant with us, you must. Take their punishment like a Jedi you need to."

Qui-Gon suddenly felt the temperature in the room drop even further, and he shivered slightly. Obi-Wan's face had gone pale, and it was clear that he was trying to get a grip on his emotions. "I am sorry," he said, after a moment of contemplation." But I won't do that. I would have taken any punishment the Council decided upon gladly to remain a part of the Jedi Order. But my bond with Padmé. . ."

He was interrupted by the Grand Master before he could explain himself. "Attachment that is, not suitable for you it is to make a decision based on your love for the Queen."

Qui-Gon's eyes widened at the resolute tone. What was happening here? Did Master Yoda really claim that Obi-Wan had no choice? That he wasn't free to decide?

Before he was able to intervene, Obi-Wan spoke up again, "As I was about to tell you, before you so rudely interrupted me," he said, making it clear that he wouldn't tolerate another disruption. "The bond is deep enough for her to share my Force-visions. We all know what that means. No Jedi healer can help her when the strain of our separation becomes too much. Decent compassion should prevent us from putting her into such a situation. But as you pointed out that I can't let my decisions be guided by my love for Padmé, let me lay out all the other reasons I have for not accepting the terms of my return to the Order."

He took a short breath, and Qui-Gon knew that he wouldn't be stopped again. The Grand Master seemed to feel it, too and gave the young man a nod to continue. "Now, as we all know, there is some ancient prophecy that makes me this Guardian. I don't know what that means. However, when communing with the Force, I realized that I would need my friends' help to fulfill that role. I saw every route clearly, and all of them led to the Jedi Order's destruction and the Republic's end. The only path that left room for another outcome was me leaving the Order. The Force provided me with remarkable bonds, to say the least. It did so with the knowledge that I would need them. I won't defy its will, and if the Jedi Order doesn't acknowledge that, it has strayed much further from its rightful path than I expected. I am going to leave the Order, Master Yoda."

Qui-Gon wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that he felt a flicker of pride at the young man's words from the Grand Master. However, the next moment, the feeling disappeared, and the venerable Master stated with a sad voice, "Force you to stay they will, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's gaze drifted to Yoda, his eyes unreadable. "The only way to do that is by putting me into a cell in the Temple Detention Center and holding me prisoner." He placed his hands on the table as if grounding himself visibly in the Force. "They are free to do that at their own peril."

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed at that. If the Jedi decided to imprison Obi-Wan, he couldn't see the risk for the Order. Before he could voice his thought, Mace Windu said, "The Senate wouldn't interfere with an internal Jedi affair. I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, but I can't see why they wouldn't go through with it if the Council decides to do that. And, after what I witnessed in our last session, there are not many members who are willing to give you the benefit of the doubt."

"The Senate wouldn't interfere, but Alderaan would," Obi-Wan explained. "I signed a contract with Bail Organa this morning to take on the position as his military advisor. By Alderaanian law, I am a citizen of that planet now, and we all know that an Alderaanian citizen can't be put on trial off-planet. As Alderaan's influence in the Senate is considerable, I can't see how the Jedi would argue that point. They can try to imprison me, based on an old rule that wasn't enforced for hundreds of years, but they have to accept the uproar this will create and," he leaned forward," I prefer to leave on good terms with the Council. Because I am going to need all of you when we want to defeat the Sith. But if it comes to it, I will do everything in my power to get the freedom I need to fulfill the will of the Force. It's up to the Council to decide if they want my help in the future."

Qui-Gon swallowed thickly and gave Master Yoda a pleading look. They couldn't let Obi-Wan leave like that. The Order had to know that they needed Obi-Wan as much as he claimed to need them.

The Grand Master looked to the floor and inhaled deeply. His eyes closed for a moment, and Qui-Gon felt him reaching into the Force. Then he gave the young man a nod. "Difficult it will be to persuade the Council but try it I will." He moved down from his chair and walked over to Obi-Wan, taking his hand in his. "Well thought out your plan is. Prepare you should for a long debate. Not take lightly the Council will this decision. My support you will have."

The sense of relief coming from Obi-Wan was filling the room, and Mace gave him a nod. "I am going to prepare that argument with you if you allow me. I know that we won't stand a chance against the Sith without having you by our side."

Obi-Wan inclined his head with respect, and Master Yoda left the room without another word. Mace stood up and gave the young man a wink. "Nice move, bringing Alderaan into this. How did you. . . ."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "In my former life, the Council discussed a great many things when it came to rogue Jedi. When you told me about your last session, it was clear to me that I had to consider everything. Bail offered me that position, and I knew that I had to accept it before talking to the Council. And. . . ." hís eyes became wistful. "Master Yoda always was the one who brought up the ancient measures the Order had taken against the Sith. It's what he learned in his youth, and as the only one who had any experience with fighting the Dark Side, they listened to him. It was clear that I had to protect myself before telling him about my resignation."

Qui-Gon shook his head in bewilderment. "Seems I am too naïve," he said. "I didn't expect that. What's going to happen when this Sith apprentice really makes an appearance? When there is a war?"

Obi-Wan's gaze filled with sadness. "It gets worse before it gets better, Qui. The moment the Jedi will be asked to be soldiers for the Republic, the lines between Light and Dark will blur. More and more Knights will cross that line, and the Order will be struggling with that because they lost their ability to separate the ones who are really lost to the Dark from the ones who just violated a rule. The fear of the Dark Side will determine their actions. There will be no room for anything in between. And Master Yoda will be the one who will drive them back centuries. Because the Order didn't progress. We are not equipped with suitable methods to fight the Darkness because we didn't have to do it for more than a Millennium."

Mace swallowed thickly at that. "Then let's see that we can change that path with our Temple on Alderaan."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I would like to help you with that if you let me. However, I won't take any action that will lead to a schism in the Jedi Order. The Council's approval will be vital if we don't want to divide the Jedi into factions."

"I already told Qui-Gon that I am not ready to let the Alderaanian Temple become independent from its base on Coruscant. I am with you on this," Mace assured him.

The young man stood up, staggering a bit from exhaustion, and Qui-Gon rushed to his side to support him. "Let's talk about this another time," he stated firmly and pushed Obi-Wan toward the door.

His former Padawan gave him a grateful smile, and Qui-Gon felt him reach into the Force for stability. "I'm going to need some rest," he said, his voice shaky, and Qui-Gon nodded. It was evident how much this conversation had taken out of the young man. Tahl would be furious when seeing him like this.


	16. Part I, Chapter16

**Chapter 16**

The next day, Tahl allowed Obi-Wan to move back into his quarters, and with a thankful nod, he took his few things and went over. Still tired but feeling much better, he began to put up his communication devices, asking himself how he should contact Dooku. The Sith hadn't left any instructions, and as his location was unknown, there was no way for the young Jedi to find him. He sighed and rubbed his face. He was glad that he was finally alone. As much as he loved being around Qui-Gon and Tahl, the last few days had taken their toll on him, and he was looking forward to avoiding further discussions on his future. Padmé wouldn't join him today because she needed to make up for the lost time in the election preparations, and Anakin was still working on his project.

Obi-Wan smiled when thinking about his former Padawan. Mace's instinct that the young man was the right person to find a solution for the inhibitor chips showed him how well the Korun-Master was judging Anakin's abilities. This Anakin was almost as attuned to complex, technical problems as his former Anakin had been. Additionally, he had high regard for any life-form in the Galaxy. He even treated his droids as friends. He would make sure that a possible solution would protect the Clones.

Obi-Wan turned his datapad on and began scrolling through the Holonet, hunting the latest news. He filed away a few things he needed to research later. He had made it a habit to study Galactic politics over the last few years and had neglected that while looking for a way to finally get rid of Sidious. Now that he was Bail's military advisor, he knew that he would have to look even closer for signs of planets that played with the idea of leaving the Republic. The development he had seen in his former life had slowed down quite a bit after they had prevented Sidious from becoming Supreme Chancellor, but there were still traces of it. He needed to be on top of things. It was the reason why Bail had hired him.

He was disturbed in his musings by a powerful Force presence arriving at his door. With an exasperated sigh, he waved his hand to open it, letting Master Yoda in. He really had hoped to postpone this confrontation after what happened yesterday. While he understood why the venerable Master had acted the way he did, he was still struggling with his disappointment. He had seen how much the Master had changed his view over the last few years, and he hadn't expected him to go back like that.

He narrowed his eyes when he felt an unusual hesitation in the diminutive Master, and swallowing down his reluctance, he gestured to an armchair across from him. Yoda climbed onto it, and Obi-Wan saw that he was also exhausted. Yesterday's debate must have taken as much out of him as it had out of Obi-Wan. They locked eyes with each other, and an uncomfortable silence stretched out. Obi-Wan sensed a searching presence at the edges of his consciousness, and after a moment of hesitation, he lowered his shields to let the Master in. He tried to put his hurt away, but he was well aware that the emotion was at the forefront of his mind, and he wouldn't be able to hide it completely.

After a moment of searching, Yoda's presence faded, and the venerable Master looked to the floor, shifting nervously. "Understand I do, why you want to leave the Order, Obi-Wan," he said after a while.

The young man gave him an unbelieving snort. "You do? Since when? Since you're aware that taking action against my decision would put a strain on the Jedi's relationship with the Senate?"

Yoda shook his head. "Justified your anger is. But not my idea it was to put you on trial."

Obi-Wan pushed his hair back and shrugged. "You certainly gave me the impression that you stood behind that plan."

The Master nodded. "Not like your former Yoda I am. Changed I have. The reason for that you were."

Obi-Wan's head shot up, and he wasn't able to stop his incredulity from showing in the Force. "You're telling me that my reaction is due to me not being able to separate you from the Yoda in my former life? May I ask you one thing then?" At Yoda's nod, he continued, "You are the only one who has all the information about how the Jedi treated their rogue ones in the days of the Old Republic. How is it that they even talked about putting me on trial if you haven't told them to? Those trials are rumors in the first place. However, I know what such a trial would entail. And the Council knows it, too." He inhaled to regain his composure.

"The accused would be put into one of the cells in our Detention Center specifically dedicated to Dark Jedi. Up to this point, the Council was always informed that using them would be an abomination because they are provided with measures that are a severe violation of the Force. We didn't even lock Dooku there. They are equipped with Force-shields that are meant to drive any Force-user mad. And I can't even speak about the things that happened to someone who was convicted of crimes against the Force by the Council. . . Death would have been a relief. There are worse things that could happen. That's what you threatened me with yesterday, and I am asking you: Where has the idea come from if not from you? Who knew about that? You were the only one in my former life!"

Master Yoda's head shifted to the side, his ears twitching with worry. "Master Mundi brought it up," he replied. "Worried they were that defy their decision you could. Not ready to let you go, they are. Studied in the archives, he has, what the Order has done in ancient times."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Honestly, I can't believe that. The information about Jedi trials is classified. I can't see Master Mundi looking them up after being Head of the Order for a few days. There are more important things to do when assuming such a position."

"This information," Yoda countered. "Known about it, you have. Prepared for it, you were. Which means that common knowledge it must have been in your former life."

Obi-Wan leaned forward, his head in his hands. "It was," he replied with a flat voice. "And _you_ were the one to give it to us. The Jedi struggled with the war. Many crossed the lines. The Council was at a loss at what to do with them. You suggested that we put them on trial. We discussed it at length, but the younger Councilors objected fiercely." He looked up, "Mace explained to us what such a trial meant because _you_ told him to research it. The information is only available to the Grand Master and the Head of the Order." He shook his head. "Which explains how Master Mundi was able to access it. But if it wasn't you who told him to do so, who was it? I can't see him doing that without having received a hint."

"Felt I have that something is not right with the Council. Influenced they were, before we gave our report. Critical about the changes Masters Mundi, Tiin and Rancisis always were. Nevertheless, always loyal to Mace and me, they stayed. Disconcerting this is," Yoda said with a thoughtful expression.

"The Council was infiltrated once. There could be a spy again," Obi-Wan replied with shock.

"A possibility it could be. Played on the traditionalist's doubts, he could have."

Obi-Wan stood up. This was disturbing news. If there was a spy in the Council, they would have to treat with caution. The young man was once more glad that he would resign. It would give him the freedom to act without the Council knowing about his next steps. If there was a Sith spy among the Jedi, they couldn't trust the Council any longer. He walked to the balcony, crossing his arms loosely behind his back, and reached into the Force. He was met with a wave of confirmation and turned around to Master Yoda with wide eyes.

"Sense it you can," Yoda stated. "Asked Mace to sort it out, I have. Looking for a possible spy he is. But take some time it could." The venerable Master climbed down and leaned heavily on his gimer stick, showing Obi-Wan how much this weighed on him. "In the meantime, walk the line between making them trust me and trying to change their views, I will. No other choice I have, if not ignored, I want to be."

"Which is the reason for your behavior yesterday," Obi-Wan said with realization.

"Sure, I needed to be that up for the debate you are. Difficult it will be. But with Alderaan at your side, not much choice they will have."

Obi-Wan inclined his head, sending his forgiveness into the Force, and when Yoda was gone, he slumped down on the couch, inhaling a few times to regain his calm. In his former life, they had avoided spies in the Council. How could there be a second one now? He frowned, and the thought that they could have missed this before crossed his mind. If that was true, it was another indicator that they hadn't stood a chance. He just asked himself what more he would learn to show him how utterly the Jedi had failed in his former life.

* * *

"We think there could be a spy in the Council," Mace told Qui-Gon after they had made their way into the Palace Gardens. "That's the reason why Master Yoda was so strict with Obi-Wan yesterday. We need to be sure that he can defend himself when announcing his resignment."

Qui-Gon stopped in his tracks at these words and turned to his friend with open horror. "A spy? A Sith spy? You think this is a plot?"

Mace closed his eyes briefly. "I thought that the Councilors were just plotting among themselves. That they finally saw an opening to turn back the changes they loathed. But when Master Mundi began speaking about this ridiculous idea to put Obi-Wan on trial. . . ."

"Master Mundi initiated it? That's surprising, I give you that. He lacks the determination to do something like that. He is a traditionalist, but I can't see him suggesting such a thing. It's too aggressive," Qui-Gon replied with a frown on his face.

"That's why we think that there has to be some outside influence. This Sith apprentice we are looking for, he must know how dangerous Obi-Wan can be for his plans," Mace said with a thoughtful nod.

"But who?" Qui-Gon asked, citing the names of the current Councilors in his head. "I can't see anyone of them. . . ." he trailed off, remembering how close Obi-Wan had come to turning on Dathomir. There was never a guarantee. Everyone could be tempted.

"There is no one I can see at the moment, Qui-Gon. We need to look more closely. Maybe if we investigate their environment – their alliances, we can find an answer. Master Yoda wants us to do this. He doesn't want to be associated with it. He needs to keep himself in the game, to not lose his voice in the Council. So that's what we will be doing when returning to Alderaan."

"Investigating the Council?" Qui-Gon whispered, and his disbelief at what they were about to do showed on his face. "How did it come to this, Mace? Where will it end?"

Mace shook his head. "I am as appalled as you are, but if we don't want this to end where it ended in Obi-Wan's former life, we have to do it. There was never any talk about spies when he showed us his memories. Maybe his former Council was infiltrated, maybe not, in any case, the Jedi didn't suspect anything."

"There is another thing we have to consider if this is true," Qui-Gon said after a while, and when Mace gave him a questioning glance, he continued, "If this Sith knows what the Council discussed, he must have known about our plan to draw Sidious out of Obi-Wan's mind. But he didn't do anything to prevent this."

"He doesn't want to have his Master back," Mace confirmed. "We've already talked about it. Master Tiin pointed it out. He also said that it makes this apprentice even more dangerous than we thought."

"Yeah, Mace. We should really stop calling him an apprentice. He was Sidious' apprentice, but it's obvious that he is the only Sith Master out there at the moment. At least as long as Dooku decides to stay on our side. And. . . . he knows, Mace. . . he knows about Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon swallowed deeply, and for a moment, he had problems getting air into his lungs. The thought of a Sith Master who was aware of Obi-Wan's unique role made a wave of fear wash over him.

Mace sat down on a bench and pulled his friend with him. "Obi-Wan was always in danger, Qui-Gon," he tried to calm the other man down. "Nothing has changed now that the Sith knows about his former life and this Guardian thing. We have to get used to the fact that he is a target and that he needs to protect himself."

"Well, that task has become much more difficult now, hasn't it?" Qui-Gon spat out. "Without the Jedi Order to help him, how will he escape this Sith? He will be a regular citizen, open to all kinds of threats."

"Two Siths have worked hard to get him there," Mace replied with a flat voice. "First, Sidious by occupying his mind and forcing him to cross the line between Light and Dark and then this new Master by influencing the Council to not forgive him. We are the only line of defense he has left, and we cannot fail, Qui."

* * *

In the afternoon, Rabé, one of Padmé's handmaidens, came into Obi-Wan's quarters, informing him that an encrypted transmission had arrived for him in their communications center. Puzzled, the young man took the secure comlink she was offering him and nodded at her instructions. She seemed satisfied and left him alone again. He curiously pushed the button on the device, putting in the code she had given him. He needed to confirm with his fingerprint, and a moment later, Dooku's image appeared in front of him.

He leaned back on the couch and gave the Sith a tired smile. He was glad that the other man was finally calling because his efforts to find him had been in vain, but he also asked himself what he should tell his unlikely friend.

"I see that you've recovered," Dooku began. "I am glad to see you up and about. I wasn't sure if you would make it."

"I wasn't sure either," Obi-Wan replied. "However, it seems as if the Force isn't finished with me yet."

"Right to the point," Dooku said with a concerned voice. "I felt an enormous shift in the Force. It's centered around you. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

The information made Obi-Wan fidget. If Dooku had sensed that, it meant that the other Sith in play must have felt it, too. He rubbed a hand over his face, not able to hide his disquiet. "The Council decided on my punishment. . ." he began. "They wanted to put me on probation."

Dooku gave a snort. "Probation? What? They thought they could imprison you in the Temple under the tutelage of another Master?"

Obi-Wan was surprised that Dooku didn't even seem to contemplate that Obi-Wan would accept that. At his glance, the Sith chuckled. "I know you better than that. The old Kenobi would have obeyed. But you? No, I don't think so. Which explains the shift. You need to leave the Order to prevent that sentence." He shook his head. "It's a mistake. . ."

Obi-Wan's head shot up. "What do you mean?"

"It's a mistake that they let you go. The Jedi need you. But it's what I expected. They can't get past their narrow-minded views," Dooku frowned. "Probation? That can only happen with the Head of the Order's approval."

"They relieved Mace of his position," the young man answered the unspoken question. "He is going to lead the Temple on Alderaan."

"Did they exile Master Yoda, too?" Dooku asked with an unbelieving snort.

"Yoda is going to use his influence on the Council to make sure they don't stray even further from the course the Order took over the last few years," Obi-Wan told him.

"How much more could they stray?" Dooku asked with disbelief, then his face closed in thought, and he looked up a moment later. "What are you going to do?" he inquired with a look that told Obi-Wan that he had come to the right conclusion.

"I took on the position as Bail's military advisor, which makes me a citizen of Alderaan."

"Which makes it impossible for the Jedi to claim jurisdiction." Dooku said with a hint of respect." Nice move."

"We think that the Council is infiltrated by the Sith apprentice," Obi-Wan informed the former Jedi after a short pause.

Dooku's eyes narrowed briefly, then he nodded. "It would explain why they are trying to diminish your influence at all cost." He sighed. "If only I could find anything in Sidious' files to identify him."

After a long moment of silence, Obi-Wan leaned forward, his whole body tense. "We could ask him," he said with a shiver.

Dooku's eyes widened. "I don't know how much more you can take, Obi-Wan. Beginning to communicate with a Sith Holocron _and_ leaving the Order at the same time. . . . I wouldn't do it if I were you."

Obi-Wan pushed his hair back and let out a breath. "You are right. But I've been thinking about it, and I can't see another way."

"There's always another way. You told me that once," Dooku said firmly. "One day, he has to reveal himself, and you can go after him then."

Obi-Wan snorted and shook his head. "Sidious didn't before he had put all of his chess pieces in place. I don't want to give this Sith the same opportunity."

"But you already did so much more than the Jedi in your former life ever did," Dooku countered. "No, I think you should focus on your new life first. There will be time. The Republic isn't crumbling yet."

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully, knowing that even if it was the only way, he just couldn't open his bond with Sidious again. The brief moment when Qui-Gon had shown him the Holocron had been horrific enough. There was no way he could talk with the Sith Master without suffering severe repercussions. Sidious would always find a way to infiltrate Obi-Wan's mind, and for now, he wasn't stable enough to resist it.

"You still have the Holocron then," Dooku stated, drawing his conclusion. "That's good. Don't give it to the Council. If there really is a spy, it would be an even graver mistake than I thought."

"Maybe this new Master would know how to finally kill him," Obi-Wan replied dryly. "He certainly didn't do anything to get his Master back."

Dooku laughed. "What did you expect? We are all trained to kill our Masters. Why would he take him back if he doesn't need him." The former Jedi rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "No one wants Sidious back, Obi-Wan, and maybe you're right. Maybe he knows where the anchor is, but. . . maybe he would be able to just use the Holocron for his own purpose. No, you really shouldn't give him an object with that much power."

"I won't," Obi-Wan replied. "I risked my life as a Jedi to come this far. I am going to finish this. There is no way I'd trust anyone with this Holocron. That also includes the Council."

Dooku nodded, satisfied. "I couldn't decipher the language on Mother Talzin's parchment yet. It is going to take some time. It would be much easier if I had an apprentice, but your lovely Siri Tachi resisted my advances."

Obi-Wan couldn't fight laughing at that. "You tried to turn Siri?" he shook his head. "I could have told you that this endeavor was futile."

"Yeah, I had to realize that, too. She would have been magnificent, though."

"She was a Shadow in my former life, and she didn't turn then. I don't think that you will be able to tempt her now." Obi-Wan gave the former Jedi a contemplative look, then he made up his mind and said, "You should go looking for a Nightsister named Asajj Ventress. She was trained by a Jedi on Rattatak. His name was Ky Narec. But he died, and she is lost."

Dooku's eyes widened. "You're helping me find an apprentice?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "You would find one anyway. And this. . . It's some unfinished business, Dooku. Just. . . promise me that you won't abandon her. She will be a loyal apprentice, but she doesn't take to betrayal lightly. And you'd have to deal with Mother Talzin if you cast her out."

Dooku's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You knew her in your former life then," he stated. "And I abandoned her?"

"You did. But it was on Sidious' orders. So maybe you won't do it in this life," Obi-Wan said, keeping his tone indifferent. Then he gave the Sith a wan smile. "She tried to kill me multiple times. It would be a relief to know that she is on our side. I liked her much more when she helped me than when she tortured me."

"But she _did_ help you in the end?" Dooku asked with disbelief. "You are the most remarkable man I've ever met, Obi-Wan. And one day, you are going to tell me the full story behind this."

"When we destroyed all the other Sith, and only you remain, I promise you that, Dooku," Obi-Wan answered.

"I'm sending you a code," Dooku said after a moment. "You can always reach me if you want. It won't give you a location, though. I trust you, but that doesn't apply to your friends, and I am not ready to be imprisoned again. Not when the Jedi are talking about long-forgotten trials. . . ."

"Mace let you go," Obi-Wan said with an exasperated sigh. "You must know that. There were enough Jedi to prevent your escape."

"I know," Dooku confirmed. "But I am still a Sith, Obi-Wan, and one day I am going to do something your friends don't like. I won't give them the means to track me down."

* * *

"My contact on Naboo told me that Kenobi will indeed resign. You have failed," The Sith Master spat out with venom at the pitiful Jedi in front of him. "Even worse, he will be Organa's military advisor, which means he is not isolated from the Senate but will be in the middle of Galactic Politics."

The dark-hooded form on the floor shivered and looked up at him. "I gave Master Mundi the information about the ancient Jedi trials. They will imprison and judge him. We can influence the outcome."

The Sith felt his hands tingle with Force lightning and clenched his hands into fists to prevent himself from using it on the creature. "He outwitted us," he hissed. "Again!" his voice was vibrating with anger. "Alderaanians can't be brought to justice on any other planet than Alderaan itself." He turned around, beginning to pace and once more swallowing the impulse to let his fury out. It wouldn't help to injure his only contact in the Temple. Even if this was an utter disaster, he had to admit that the little Jedi was still useful.

After a moment of contemplation, he said with a much calmer and calculating voice, "Focus your efforts on finding Dooku. If I can't deal with Kenobi at the moment, I want that false Sith eliminated as soon as possible. He's becoming a real nuisance. I don't want my Master back, but we can't let them destroy his anchor. How far are you with acquiring the Holocron?"

"I'm sorry, Master. But Master Mundi told the Council that it is dealt with and that its whereabouts are classified. Only Master Yoda and he can obtain it."

The Master's eyes narrowed. "Did you get reckless, little Jedi? Do they suspect you?"

The figure shook its head in denial. "No, Master. I wouldn't be allowed to attend further Council meetings if that were the case. I will try to get the information from Master Yoda as soon as he is back. He always liked me."

The Sith laughed out loud at that. "He did? Well, at least they aren't able to sniff out a spy when they meet one. Which means that they are still ignorant enough for my purpose." He moved to the Jedi and reached out with his hand, choking the smaller creature with the Force. "See to it that they stay oblivious, little one!" he exclaimed. "I am going to deal with Kenobi. Without the Jedi Order's protection, I will find a way to kill him."

He let the other figure drop unceremoniously and ignored the gasps coming from the Jedi. "Get back to the Temple now, and do not forget who you serve!" he ordered and watched with satisfaction that the Jedi was barely able to walk. He took a deep breath, taking in the remnants of fear in the Force. One day that little one would lose its usefulness, and then he would finally come to enjoy the kill. But for now, his little spy would do as asked to avoid further punishment.

He opened his hologram, and with distaste, he moved Kenobi's image to Bail Organa's side. His face closed in thought, and he played with the picture of Kael Dorvin pensively. The young Senator of Naboo had to assume his place earlier than expected. He shut the hologram out with a chuckle and decided to put his plan into action now instead of waiting another two years. That should work, and it would give him enough options to act when the time was right.

* * *

After two weeks of meditation and research, Obi-Wan had enough, and he began his usual pleading with Tahl to start his lightsaber training. Surprisingly she just gave him an accepting nod and instructed him to perform a few katas, but she didn't see any harm in him trying to spar with Qui-Gon or Anakin. So, Qui-Gon told him that he would get the Padawan to meet in the Palace Gardens to have a light sparring.

Obi-Wan walked over to his favorite spot and began warming his muscles by trying out katas. He smiled to himself when he felt Tahl arriving and sitting down on a bench to watch him closely, but he didn't look up to greet her, focusing on his movements. He needed more training to come back to his usual strength. However, it was easier than he had expected to get back into it. After ten minutes of intense training, he stopped and took a breath, closing his eyes and reaching into the Force. He had felt a disturbance ever since Master Yoda had told him about the spy on the Council, and he sensed that it was growing stronger every day. The period of waiting was at an end. The Sith was currently setting his plans into action. And Obi-Wan knew for sure that it was happening on Coruscant, which meant that the Sith was placed in the Republic's heart once more. However, he couldn't stretch out further. Examining the disturbance would have to wait until he was back on the capital planet.

He resumed his exercises and was met with approval coming from the Force. He inhaled deeply and began to try out more advanced katas. Tahl was still just watching, and there was no hint of anxiety coming from her, which gave Obi-Wan permission to step it up even further. He used the Force to perform a few moves that brought him high up into the air, and when he landed safely after a sequence, he looked to the healer with a smile.

She gave him a nod. "I think you've proven that you are up to it, Obi-Wan," she said with a chuckle.

Anakin and Qui-Gon walked toward them at this moment, and the Padawan rolled his eyes, "He's already warmed up, Qui-Gon. This won't be fun. He's going to wipe the floor with us."

The older Master laughed. "How would you like to begin, Obi-Wan?" he asked. "Do you want to start slowly, or shall we attack you both?"

Obi-Wan's eyes shimmered with provocation, and with a glance to Tahl, who just shrugged her shoulders, he said, "It doesn't matter, Qui-Gon. I am going to best you either way."

Anakin brought himself into position behind his former Master while Qui-Gon ignited his saber and took on an attacking stance in front of him. Obi-Wan remained at his place and closed his eyes in concentration. When Qui-Gon lunged out toward him, he turned his lightsaber on, and the blades clashed with each other. Without moving, the young man winked at Qui-Gon and whirled his lightsaber fast with a significant amount of pressure, making the older man stumble a bit. Then he separated his blade from Qui-Gon's green one and leaped back in a massive Force jump, bringing Anakin, who had tried to attack from behind into his sight. The advantage was gone, and both adversaries were standing in front of him now. But Anakin had expected it knowing Obi-Wan's fighting style well enough. Without hesitation, he moved to the side, and when he reached a ninety-degree angle from Qui-Gon, he propelled himself toward his former Master, his blade barely visible. The fighting began in earnest now, Qui-Gon once more lashing out from the front while Anakin attacked from the side and behind. Obi-Wan met their strokes one by one, not faltering in the slightest.

After a few moments, Qui-Gon seemed to tire of the game and withdrew. However, instead of thinking about another way to attack, he stood there, his eyes wide at seeing Obi-Wan fight with elegance. Anakin didn't cease to attack his former Master, and the older man began to jump and leap when he realized that somehow Qui-Gon had abandoned the fight. His focus was entirely on the battle, and he didn't sense Qui-Gon's blank astonishment. Anakin was starting to get desperate at his continued maneuvers, and the young man began to use the Force to shove Obi-Wan, trying to throw him off balance. However, Obi-Wan held out his hand and pushed back. Then he suddenly felt it, the Force was gathering around him just like the green mist on Dathomir had done, and with a flick of his hand, he pushed the strands toward Anakin, who landed on his back, his eyes widened with shock. Another movement of Obi-Wan's hand made Anakin's lightsaber jump into the air, landing in the Master's left hand. Obi-Wan was still deeply immersed in the fight and walked over to the Padawan, igniting both lightsabers and placing them at Anakin's throat. "Do you yield?" he asked with a smile on his face.

The young man gave him a confused nod and gratefully took his lightsaber back from the Master. He rose from the ground and looked at Obi-Wan with amazement. "You haven't bested me that fast since I was twelve, Master," he said.

It seemed to dawn on Obi-Wan that something was out of place, and he turned around, seeing Qui-Gon just standing there, taking deep breaths. Mace Windu had joined them, and his gaze was a mirror of Qui-Gon's.

Tahl leaned back on the bench, and somehow she didn't seem surprised by Obi-Wan's performance. "What?" she asked the two Masters who were standing there with shock written all over their faces. "Did you think his newfound power wouldn't show when fighting?"

Mace gave her a glance and replied, "I did, but this was. . . ."

Qui-Gon gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. "Special?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan said, taking the towel Anakin gave him gratefully and drying his hair.

"Your connection to the Force – I've never seen anything like it," Mace explained. "You didn't even need the lightsaber to defend yourself. Didn't you realize that you fought Anakin's blows off with the Force rather than your blade?"

Obi-Wan looked puzzled toward his former Padawan, and Anakin nodded. "I didn't stand a chance. You fought with your saber and defended with your left hand. You didn't even need a split second to choose. That was certainly different, Master."

"I couldn't even continue fighting. I think the only reason why Anakin was able to counter was that he possesses the raw power of the Chosen One," Qui-Gon said with a shake of his head.

Obi-Wan looked at his hand with wonder, and when reaching into the Force, he instantly felt it whirl around him much the same way it had done during the fight. He heaved a deep sigh. "That will take some time getting used to," he pointed out.

After a moment of silence, Mace cleared his throat and nodded at Obi-Wan. "Would you mind walking with me?" he asked, and the young man gave Anakin the towel back and followed the Korun-Master.

"Master Yoda spoke with Master Mundi about the Holocron," Mace explained when they had distanced themselves from the group. "He asked him to allow us to store it on Alderaan, and Master Mundi has agreed. It won't be common knowledge, though. The Councill was informed that it is safe and that the information of its whereabouts remains with Masters Mundi and Yoda."

The younger man gave him a nod and said, "Thank you, Mace. We need to place a better shield on it, though, before we put it in the Temple vault."

"Qui-Gon told me that you're thinking about doing that with Anakin's and Luan's help," Mace replied.

"If you allow it, yes, that's what I'd like to do," Obi-Wan said with unusual insecurity.

Mace chuckled. "As if Anakin would ask for my permission . . :"

"He should," Obi-Wan insisted. "He is your Padawan, and I won't ask any favors of him without getting your approval first."

"That's very noble of you, Obi-Wan. But I think we can leave the formality aside. Anakin loves you, and I will never prevent him from helping you as long as it doesn't get him into danger. Now, I assume that you just need them to lend you their strength. Any Sith Magic that has to be performed will be done by you, won't it?"

"That's right," the younger man confirmed. "I wouldn't expose them to such Darkness."

"No," Mace snorted. "That's just something you do to yourself. . . . the Guardian. . . ." his gaze became wistful. "You already are exactly that on so many levels, Obi-Wan, and you don't even realize it."

* * *

It took Obi-Wan another four days to complete a full sparring session, and he was grateful that Mace had volunteered to take over the training because he didn't want to disrupt Anakin's lessons too much. Watching his former Master struggle with his newfound powers wouldn't help the Padawan honing his skills. Mace had taken on the task with surprising patience, and Obi-Wan was astonished how the Korun-Master's own connection with his inner Darkness seemed to help with it. Sometimes Obi-Wan's sense of the Force was so strong that it felt like he needed to open his mind to the Dark because, after all, the Force consisted of both sides, and to embrace it fully, he didn't have a choice but to let all of it in. For a Jedi, that was incredibly difficult, but he had to admit that his excursion into Sith Magic helped a great deal. He had explored his inner Darkness, had used it to accomplish his goal, but he was still able to resist the temptation, and he was confident that he wouldn't fall easily.

One reason to stay true to the Light was waiting for him in his quarters when he came back from his training. Padmé was sitting on his couch, focused on a datapad when he entered. She looked up with a happy smile, and he was glad that he had taken the time to shower in the Palace training hall, which meant he wouldn't lose any time now that she was here. Their encounters had been scarce over the last few days because she was trying to make up for the time she'd lost while he was recovering.

She took out her comlink and pushed the button to call for one of her handmaidens. "Master Kenobi arrived from his training," she said. "Would you mind bringing us something to eat, Sabé?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch, placing himself on its armrest and planting a quick kiss on Padmé's head. "Did Tahl send you?" he asked with a smile, and his hand rested on her shoulder.

She strained her neck to lock eyes with him and shook her head. "I don't need a Jedi healer to know that you haven't eaten anything since breakfast." He had the decency to look chastised, and she took his hand from her shoulder and squeezed it. "I know you don't like it if we all worry about you. But you're not doing anything to ease our minds. You can't spar with Master Windu to that extent and not give your body the energy it needs."

The sigh that escaped him was deliberately exaggerated, but his eyes shifted to the floor at her stern look. "You are, right," he said. "I promise to do better tomorrow."

She gave him a satisfied smile, and when Sabé entered, Padmé stood up, pulling him with him to sit at the dining table in the back of the room. The handmaiden placed plates and food in front of them and inclined her head toward Padmé when she had finished. "Is there anything more, your Highness?" she asked.

Padmé looked around and replied, "No, Sabé, thank you very much." The handmaiden was already at the door when Padmé added, "Oh, one more thing. Could you make sure that Master Kenobi is served lunch in his quarters tomorrow? He doesn't seem to be able to remember the way to the dining hall."

Obi-Wan looked at her with wide eyes, and when he turned to Sabé, he was met with a mocking smile. "That's no problem, your Highness. The kitchen has already decided to provide him with three meals tomorrow as he hasn't found the way to the dining hall in quite some time."

The Jedi held up his hands in surrender and laughed. "That really isn't necessary, Sabé. I will attend lunch tomorrow," he assured her.

She bowed slightly and said, "I'm sorry, Master Kenobi, but after you promised that yesterday and didn't arrive today, I won't be able to persuade the kitchen to give it another try. Master Tahl was adamant that you need three meals a day, and she holds us responsible to it."

With that, the handmaiden left, and Obi-Wan heaved another sigh. "I really have to get used to that," he said.

"I am sure that Tahl has enough Jedi in the Temple who make sure that you eat when you're recovering there. It isn't that different from having servants," Padmé replied with raised eyebrows.

Obi-Wan began to pick at his food and nodded. "You're right, and Bant would have already tracked me down in the training halls, shoving the food into my mouth without asking. So, I have to be grateful that your handmaidens are much more polite."

She had to laugh at the image, and they started their dinner in silence. Obi-Wan had to admit that sitting here with Padmé was something he could cherish. There hadn't been many moments like this in his former life. With a wistful smile, he remembered the few times he had shared a meal at Dex's diner with Anakin and Ahsoka or any other Jedi. But mostly, he thought about meals crammed in between two battles, hurriedly taken in a mess hall on a star destroyer or even worse at a camp on some forsaken planet. Later, when he lived in solitude on Tatooine, he had forgotten about food more often than not. There was no joy in eating alone, and it didn't help that he knew that he wouldn't have any company in the foreseeable future.

Padmé seemed to sense his sudden distress when images of the lonely hut in the desert flooded his mind and pulled his hand into hers. "What?" she asked with worry.

He pushed his hair back with his other hand and said, "It's nothing. Just memories. . . ."

"Of your former life?" After a moment without answer, she nodded. "It's haunting you more than usual since that Force vision, isn't it?"

He rubbed his face and thought about what to say. Then he looked at her with warmth. "It's only natural. The Force showed me what could happen, and not everything was new. It could happen again, and that terrifies me. I mean, we changed so much, and the Jedi could still end up. . . ." he couldn't voice it but knew that she understood anyway.

"It's not up to you to change the Order's fate, Obi-Wan," she replied, and at his questioning glance, she explained, "I mean, it's not up to you alone. You can warn them, you can behave like you think they should behave. But you can't change the whole Jedi Order singlehandedly. They have to see it for themselves. Look at what you've already done. Master Windu changed beyond recognition, from a traditional Councilor into the most progressive Jedi in the Order. He told me what he is going to do on Alderaan, and I am impressed."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Did he tell you about the vote?"

She looked a bit smug. "Well, Anakin had that idea, and we supported it. I am glad that he considers it. The Jedi fight for Democracy. They should have the right to vote their leaders."

"The Council on Coruscant will have to say a word about that," he countered. "I don't think that they will allow him to elect the members of the Alderaanian Council."

"They gave him the freedom to experiment. Maybe they won't allow it in the first place, but believe me, he will persuade them. He changed so much," Padmé replied and caressed Obi-Wan's hand tenderly.

He felt a shiver in response to her touch. She had a point. Mace Windu had always fought for what he believed to be right, and that wouldn't change. If anyone could convince the Council of a more progressive attitude, it was the Korun-Master who was above any doubt. And Bail. . . . A Supreme Chancellor with such a stand on Democracy would have helped the Republic in his former life tremendously. Well, anyone would have been better than Palpatine, but Senator Organa was the only one whom Obi-Wan trusted with his life.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Padmé said, "I wanted to talk to you about our future, Obi-Wan."

He looked up, and when seeing her trembling a bit, he frowned. Slightly worried, he took her hand and squeezed it, sending her reassurance over their bond. She gave him a grateful smile and continued, "My term will end in a month, and I thought I would come to Alderaan then."

He pulled his chair over next to hers and placed his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Padmé, but I don't think that the bond will endure such a long separation yet. We will need physical contact at least every week. It would help if we had more time together, but I can't see you neglecting your duties as Queen that much. I am going to return here as soon as we have cleared things up with the Council. I spoke with Bail, and he doesn't need my presence on Alderran before your term ends."

Her head shot up, and she gave him an incredulous look. "You can't put your life on hold for a month. What are you going to do here? You need to go to Alderaan, place a shield around that Holocron, advise Bail. . . ."

Obi-Wan chuckled and pulled her head on his shoulder. "I won't put my life on hold. I am going to train, meditate. . . And I have to do some research about the Clones. I can't leave it to Anakin to find a solution. He needs my help. I want to write an outline for a Republican army. . . ."

She laughed and straightened. "Okay, I see you're going to have enough to do while I am bored with election rituals. But we're going to leave after my term ends, don't we?"

He hadn't thought about that. She would have to leave Naboo, and he knew how much she loved her planet. Before he could apologize, he felt her agreement over the bond. "I need to leave, Obi-Wan. I can't stay here and be a lurking shadow in the new Queen's reign. She has to find her footing without me. I'd love to come with you to Alderaan."

His relief was palpable in the Force, and he couldn't resist kissing her. Then he said, "Bail has granted me a residence near the capital. I won't have to come into the Palace every day. It will give us time to get to know each other over the summer. However, when the Senate starts its session, I have to return to Coruscant with him. We haven't solved the question of housing yet, but I am sure we're going to find something that suits us."

She smiled contentedly and pulled him into her arms, planting a kiss on his cheek. "It's not important. We will find someplace to live."

He chuckled and cradled her head to his chest, playing with her hair. "We will, my love," he said. "And because I know you well, we will adapt these plans as soon as you have decided what you are going to do after you've had enough rest."

She freed herself from him and her gaze locked with his. "What do you mean? Are you implying that I have to do anything besides being there for you?"

He laughed wholeheartedly at that and pulled her back to him. "Padmé, I can see you doing many things in your life, but playing housewife without having any influence on Galactic politics? No," he shook his head, "That's not one of them."

* * *

Bail left the next day, and Obi-Wan accompanied him to the ship waiting for the Viceroy in the hangar. Obi-Wan's hands were tucked into his Jedi robe's sleeves, and Bail asked himself when the young man would change his clothes. He still looked like the epitome of a Master in the Jedi Order, and the Viceroy was sure that the reality of his situation hadn't fully sunk in yet. But while they were walking, Obi-Wan told him about the things he wanted to do until he would arrive on Alderaan. Bail had to admit that Obi-Wan didn't lack the motivation to fulfill his military advisor duties. If it took him longer to adapt to the outward changes of not being a Jedi any longer, the Viceroy was happy to wait.

When they arrived at the hangar, Bail pulled out a holodisk and gave it to the young man. "Breha sent someone to take pictures of the house she assigned to you. She thought that Padmé would like to see them before making her trip to Alderaan. I heard that the former Queen of Naboo is still entitled to an entourage, a few handmaidens and a security detail. We made sure that your new home has enough space to accommodate them."

Obi-Wan took the disk and bowed slightly to the Viceroy. "Thank you, Bail. That's very thoughtful of you."

Bail looked at him, and after a moment, he asked, "What did she do after her term as Queen ended? I mean in your former life."

Obi-Wan's eyes became distant, an expression that Bail had come to recognize as him remembering scenes of his former life. Then the young man said, "She was Naboo's Senator. I can't remember when exactly she took on the position, but she was asked by her successor, so it couldn't have been that long after she stepped down as Queen."

Bail nodded. It was a suitable position for Padmé. "Well, maybe she is going to follow that path again."

"I don't know," Obi-Wan replied with a pensive look. "There was no Kael Dorvin in my former life, and I'd loathe to lose him. He is a good friend and a great supporter of you."

"Yeah," Bail said. "It's a pity. She would make a brilliant Senator, and I can't see her taking second place after Kael. But we are going to need him. He's a political strategist and will push my agenda in the Senate."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "That's true. But I am not worried about Padmé. She is going to find her place."

"I am sure about that," Bail confirmed. "Now, my friend, it's time for me to leave. I am looking forward to seeing you on Alderaan as soon as you can make it."

"Thank you, Bail," Obi-Wan replied and shook the Viceroy's hand. "It will take no longer than a month, and by then, we will know how the Jedi Council is reacting to my resignation."

"One more thing," Bail added and placed a commlink into Obi-Wan's hand. "This is a secure line to Alderaan's Palace. Should you require any support, you can contact me immediately. It has an alarm button that you can push even if you're not able to talk. I assure you that we will send a Royal escort to deal with the Jedi Council or any other threat if necessary."

"That's. . . ." Obi-Wan seemed overwhelmed, and Bail placed his hand on the young man's arm.

"You haven't realized how much Alderaan values the people that work for the Royal family yet, but you will once you're there. We stand side by side with our people, and you're one of them," Bail pointed out. "Having a direct line with the Palace is just one of the perks you're going to be treated with. And. . . no one deserves this protection more than you. You have to consider that the moment you're leaving the Order, you can't count on their protection any longer."

"I'm not afraid, Bail," Obi-Wan countered.

"But you should be," the Viceroy said firmly. "This Sith already tried to kill you, and he won't waste any time to attempt it again the moment he sees an opening."

The young Jedi inclined his head and said, "Thank you," he sighed. "I hope that I can repay you one day."

"You will," Bail assured him. "I know how valuable your counsel will be."

* * *

After another week of training, Tahl decided that they had to return to Coruscant. She knew she couldn't draw it out any longer, even if everyone would have liked to stay. Mace had told her that Obi-Wan had found his equilibrium in their sparring sessions, and Qui-Gon confirmed that his former Padawan seemed to be stable enough. All of them knew that it was time to get on with their lives, and Tahl was anxious to return to Alderaan. Luan was already pouting because she was forced to train with whoever was available. The girl needed her Master back. If it weren't for their imminent trip to Coruscant, Tahl wouldn't have hesitated because Obi-Wan would join them on Alderaan in three weeks. But with the debate about Obi-Wan's resignation looming, she had delayed making a decision.

She joined Qui-Gon on the bench in the training hall. Her lifemate didn't miss any chance to watch Obi-Wan sparring with Mace, and he was looking intently at them. Tahl narrowed her eyes when she sensed his slight concern. She couldn't make out anything in the Force that warranted it, and after a while, she threw him a questioning look.

He sighed and shook his head. "I see ghosts, I know," he explained. "But I swear, that there was a spark at his fingertips just moments ago. . . ."

Tahl swallowed at the information, and her gaze shifted toward the two fighting Jedi. Force Lightning wasn't per se a Sith technique, but it was treated as such by the Jedi Order. She knew that Mace was training Obi-Wan in walking the line, and it seemed to be the only way to contain the young man's abundant energy, but if the Council saw the slightest hint of Dark energy, the upcoming dispute would be even more difficult.

She couldn't see any spark, though, and took Qui-Gon's hand reassuringly. "Maybe he still has some way to go to come to terms with his increased power," she said. "I can't feel anything Dark."

"Yeah," Qui-Gon replied with a pensive smile. "It wasn't really Dark energy. It was just. . . . As if he couldn't contain it any longer and it had to get out. Or," he chased away the thought with a dismissive gesture. "I've been observing them for hours. It could have been the spark of one of their lightsabers."

It was an explanation, Tahl decided. When she looked at the two Masters sparring, it was evident that they've been at it for a long time now. And Mace didn't go easy on the younger man. They jumped and moved at breakneck speed while their sabers clashed repeatedly. Obi-Wan had always surpassed almost every other Jedi in dueling, but it made her shiver to see him now.

"Thank the Force, he is on our side," she whispered, not able to prevent herself from saying it.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Yes, you can say that. We should make a holovid and show it to the Council. It's a bit intimidating to see him fight."

"We should hire him for lightsaber lessons with Anakin and Luan," Tahl added with a smile.

"Mace has already done that," Qui-Gon replied.

Tahl grinned and placed an arm around her lifemate's shoulder. "Well, he will be a continued presence in our lives then. No matter what will be happening on Coruscant."

Qui-Gon heaved a deep sigh. "It's time, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Yes, we need to leave. I can't stall any longer. We should have left three days ago. Obi-Wan recovered faster than expected."

"Let's tell them then," Qui-Gon said and stood up, giving his former Padawan a slight nudge in the Force over their bond.

Obi-Wan finished his last maneuver and turned his lightsaber off, his hands held up in surrender, and Mace, who had felt Qui-Gon's request to talk, followed his example. Both walked over, panting heavily after their extended training. Qui-Gon handed them two bottles of water, and they sat down on the floor in front of him and Tahl.

After their breathing seemed to have slowed down, Mace looked toward the healer and rubbed his forehead. "We already talked about it, Tahl," he informed her. "Obi-Wan thinks that we need to leave for Coruscant in the morning."

Tahl couldn't fight a mocking tone when she said, "Oh, so you are a healer now, Obi-Wan?"

The young man looked at her with steady eyes. "No, and I am open if you are having concerns about us leaving. But I feel that I will be up to the challenge now, and there is no use in postponing it. I need to put this behind me if I want to start my new life."

"I have no arguments against it," she said. "You won't get any better than that. There will still be long-term consequences that need to be dealt with, but nothing prevents us from leaving. I promised Master Yoda to not exceed my mandate, and if I am honest, I already did that to a certain extent."

"Well," Obi-Wan stood up and walked to the door. "I am going to talk to Padmé then. We will see each other for dinner. She is going to want to say goodbye to everyone."

When he had left, Tahl saw a wistful shimmer in Mace's eyes, and she asked, "What is it, Mace?"

He shook his head. "He is brilliant. Did you see it?" He gave the two Jedi sitting on the bench an incredulous look. "What is he going to do when the Council takes away his lightsaber?"

Qui-Gon snorted. "He is going to build a new one. I saw him doing it. It won't take him long to gather the parts he needs. He lived in a desert and managed to get everything necessary. They can take his weapon, but I promise you, he won't face this Sith without having a new one."

"Yeah," Mace said with a frown on his face. "That's what I thought. . . . But will he? I mean, he is still a Jedi, and I can't see him defying the rules."

"The rule that no one can carry a lightsaber if he is not part of the Order?" Tahl asked. "If he doesn't defy it, we should convince him to do so."

Qui-Gon gave her a nod. "We must," he emphasized. "He is going to need it and. . . we need him to train Anakin and Luan. And us. . . ."


	17. Part I, Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

They had arrived on Coruscant late in the night and spent the time until the Council was ready to see them in Obi-Wan's quarters. Tahl had helped Anakin to move his things into Master Windu's quarters. The Padawan wasn't allowed to accompany them to the meeting in the morning, and his new Master had asked him to continue with his research.

Qui-Gon was sitting in the common room in the morning, looking out on the capital's heavy traffic. He hadn't been on Coruscant for a long time, and he had to admit that the permanent background noise was bothering him now that he was used to the silence on Alderaan. He sipped at his tea and waited for Tahl and Obi-Wan to join him. Tahl had insisted on examining the young man once more before they went to the Council chamber, and surprisingly his former Padawan hadn't put up his usual resistance.

The door chime rang, and Qui-Gon waved his hand to let his friend Mace in. The Korun-Master looked tired, and the other Master gave him an inquisitive look. He knew that Yoda and Mace had talked to Master Mundi yesterday to smooth things over. Mace sat down across from him and said, "We didn't have an opportunity to tell him what Obi-Wan is planning. Somehow the information has already found its way to the Council. Master Mundi is furious, and I'm not sure how this is going to play out today." He sighed and shook his head.

"It's in the Council's interest to not lose him completely," Qui-Gon replied. "Even with a Sith spy in their midst, they must realize that."

"Oh, Master Mundi is well aware of that. That's one of the reasons why he is so angry. He doesn't want Obi-Wan to leave. The probation wasn't meant to provoke him but to control him."

"Well, that was a doomed plan from the beginning. There was never a chance that he let himself be controlled like that. Even if he had accepted their ridiculous probation, he wouldn't have played their game."

"What would he have done instead?" Mace asked.

"He would have done what they told him to do – nothing less but also nothing more. I remember well enough how much he changed while on probation as a Padawan. It took me months to get back a glimpse of the creative young man he was before that. Actually, he never recovered fully. I think it was one of the reasons why he became such a stickler for the Code. No, they would have dampened his spirit, but they would never have gotten what they wanted. If they let him go now, they could turn that around. He is ready to work with them. He doesn't want to fight against the Jedi."

Mace nodded. "That's what I told Master Mundi," he said and rubbed his face. "But I don't know how far this spy's influence goes. Ki-Adi was barely able to keep his composure when Yoda told him that Obi-Wan had signed a contract with Bail Organa. I've never seen him like this. They were intent on putting him on trial."

Qui-Gon frowned. "That's troubling," he said with concern in his eyes. "It means that they are losing it. A Council Master who can't control himself? I don't want to know where this ends."

"Let's hope he is calmer today," Mace shut down further discussions when Tahl and Obi-Wan walked into the room.

The young man gave them a thin smile that spoke of his trepidation and greeted the Councilor with a short bow. Tahl patted him on the shoulder and looked at Qui-Gon and Mace with a satisfied expression. "He's fine," she said. "He's made a full recovery."

Qui-Gon stood up, and Mace followed him. "That's a relief," he replied with an encouraging smile toward his former Padawan. "How are you feeling?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Well enough to go into the lion's den, I guess." But his voice was sounding a little too strained for Qui-Gon's comfort. "I think it's time to leave. Where is Master Yoda?"

"He will meet us there. They are already debating," Mace said and placed a hand on the young man's arm. "They won't make this easy on you. Master Mundi reacted badly when we told him that you are willing to resign. However, he realized that their hands are tied because you signed a contract with Senator Organa. Just try to stay calm whatever they throw at you."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I won't lose my composure, Mace. I know that they can only prevent me from leaving if I give them definite proof that I am a Dark Jedi. I won't make that mistake."

Qui-Gon swallowed thickly. Obi-Wan was right. At the moment, the Senate wouldn't decide against Alderaan's claim of jurisdiction because Obi-Wan didn't commit a crime apparent enough to warrant such a decision. The subtleties of the Force were a mystery to most of the Senators anyway. But if the Council could present proof that Obi-Wan had obviously used the Dark Side, the Jedi would gain the upper hand.

They made their way to the Council chamber, observed by several Jedi who roamed the halls. No one knew what was happening in detail, but the rumors spread fast in the Temple, which meant that most of those they met greeted politely and gave them curious glances. Mace pushed the button to call the turbolift, and when it arrived, they walked in. Obi-Wan was standing in the back, his posture showing the tension in his body. Qui-Gon felt him reach into the Force to regain some calm and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance.

When the turbolift reached the top floor and the door opened, Mace gave Obi-Wan a last look. "We will see each other in the chamber," he said. "May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan." With these words, the Korun-Master left them alone, and Qui-Gon moved to the waiting bench, and Tahl sat down beside him, while Obi-Wan took place on the other side of the room, his eyes firmly fixed on the window.

After some time, Qui-Gon looked with impatience toward the doors, asking himself what they were doing. It was past their appointed time, and it didn't bode well that they seemed to be discussing Obi-Wan's fate without hearing him out. Maybe it had been a mistake to inform Master Mundi beforehand. However, Obi-Wan was sitting patiently on the bench with his eyes closed, apparently deep in meditation, and when Qui-Gon reached out, he sensed the currents of the Force whirling around the young man. Tahl felt it too and gave her lifemate an astonished look. _"It's as if he absorbs it,"_ she sent over their bond.

Qui-Gon nodded. This new connection that Obi-Wan had to the Force was stunning. Sometimes it was almost alarming how easy it appeared for the young man to just pick out a strand and manipulate the future without anyone knowing. He wondered if Obi-Wan even realized that he was able to do so and swallowed down his anxiety. His former Padawan would never bend the Force to his will, and there was no way Qui-Gon would believe otherwise.

The door opened, and Qui-Gon and Tahl shot up instantly while Obi-Wan slowly stood up from his seat, following them. Qui-Gon was relieved to feel the young man's inner calm radiating in the Force. With a last look back, he gave him an encouraging wink and received a grateful smile. Then Tahl pulled her lifemate toward their places in the back. Alderaanian Councilors were always allowed to attend and speak up, but they weren't part of the inner circle, and they had no voting rights. After the Council had returned Qui-Gon's status to him, he wasn't permitted to stand in the middle any longer, which would have been the case if he had been summoned as a simple Master. Qui-Gon began to wonder if they had done this deliberately to have Obi-Wan standing utterly alone in their midst. The Force settled around them, and Qui-Gon had trouble breathing. The room's atmosphere filled with trepidation, and he wasn't sure whose it was, but somehow he knew that Obi-Wan's tension had disappeared. The young man was turning once in a circle and inclined his head toward every Councilor. Then he looked at Master Mundi, waiting for the Head of the Order to acknowledge his presence.

The Master looked at the young man with a severe expression, then he spoke up," Welcome, Master Kenobi, the Council has gathered today to discuss your situation. Before I let you explain yourself, let me tell you that Master Yoda just informed us that you would rather resign than accept our proposed probation period. This announcement disturbed us greatly. This Council was convinced that you are thoroughly devoted to the Jedi Order and that there was no way that a Master like you would even play with the idea of resignation."

Obi-Wan inclined his head in understanding but didn't jump to react. He seemed to know that there was more the Council had to say. Qui-Gon began to shift nervously at feeling the tension in the room rise to another level.

Master Rancisis leaned forward. "Added to that, we are still troubled by your recent decision to use Darkness to achieve your goal. You must know that the Council can't condone such an action. We can't let such a thing pass without consequences even if you go through with your plan to resign from the Order."

Qui-Gon gave his former Padwan a nod to defend himself now, but Obi-Wan looked around questioningly. The next moment, Master Tiin said, "In our initial session, we discussed stripping you of your current title. We reluctantly decided to not go that far. We expected that our leniency would be reason enough for you to take on your punishment with the grace demanded of a Jedi. We would have had sufficient proof to treat you more harshly than we did – with establishing a Force bond to the Queen of Naboo without our approval and leaving your duties to dabble in the Dark."

Qui-Gon hissed in a breath. Mace had told him how rigid the Council's stance had been when they gave their report but to hear it in person was different. Tahl's hand moved over his to calm him down, and he leaned back a bit to prevent himself from speaking up.

Adi Gallia had no qualms to do so, though. "Master Tiin, we've discussed this at length. Master Kenobi had no other choice. Sidious would have taken over his body if he hadn't found a way to push him out."

"Master Gallia," Ki-Adi Mundi admonished her. "We won't discuss this again."

"We won't?" she asked with raised eyebrows. "Then let's discuss what would have happened if Sidious had returned. Master Kenobi did us a favor in preventing that, and what are we doing? We try to punish him. The least we can do is accept his decision to resign."

"You know well enough that we can't do that," Saessee Tiin said firmly. "He is a threat to the Republic and to us."

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed, and his focus shifted entirely toward Obi-Wan. While the Council was talking, the young man was standing in the middle, his eyes fixed on a distant point. He didn't move to interrupt them, and his former Master asked himself why he was still hesitating. Qui-Gon tuned out their argument, which continued without pause, and tried to will the young man to finally respond. Then his skin began to prickle, and everyone in the room fell suddenly silent. The chamber's air was charged as though a lightning storm was about to start, and Obi-Wan was slowly taking in a deep breath. The sheer strength of his power was manifesting itself in the Force, and the Councilors stared at him with wide eyes. Qui-Gon's breath hitched when the young man took a step forward.

"Masters," he began to speak with a calm voice. "When I decided to work with Dooku to find a way to eliminate Sidious, I expected the Council to punish me for it. I would have taken any punishment gladly because nothing could be worse than having a Sith Lord in my mind, constantly trying to turn me to the Dark Side. Well," he looked around, daring anyone to interrupt him. "I was wrong. Between expulsion and rehabilitation, you found a way to deprive me of everything I hold dear. And," he continued when Master Mundi tried to answer. "I would have accepted that, too, were I in the position to do so. But I am not."

He turned around in a circle, somehow accomplishing direct eye contact which each of the Councilors in the span of a moment. "The Force sent me back from a former life. It did so with a purpose. No one in this chamber can deny that. It provided me with friends to help me with this task – unlikely friends like Bail Organa and Dooku, I give you that. So, I can understand that the Council has to be cautious. Seeing me work with a Sith to destroy another Sith must be disturbing. And it's only natural that you would condemn it. However, you haven't seen what can happen when the Jedi Order is targeted by the Sith. While I did."

Qui-Gon shivered when remembering the fallen Younglings in the Temple hallways and saw the same horror reflected in almost every other Jedi present.

"Now," Obi-Wan continued, his eyes showing no hint of any emotion. "I've also learned that I am somehow part of a prophecy – a Guardian whose purpose is still a mystery. But there is one thing I learned about that from Mother Talzin. She told me that the Guardian has to guard the universe. I can assure you that I am not happy about this prophecy. Because, in my opinion, no one can guard the universe alone. Only a group of people determined to protect the universe can accomplish such a miracle by convincing other people that this universe is worthy of protection. I am sure that the Force knows this as well as I do. But the people will never rise to the occasion if everyone looks the other way. That's why I assume that the role of this _'Guardian'_ must be to tell them."

He paused, and Qui-Gon felt the Force singing with blatant consent. Mace looked toward him with wide eyes, which meant the Korun-Master did sense it, too.

Obi-Wan put his arms into the sleeves of his robe and looked down to the floor in concentration. Then his head rose again, and his tone of voice remained steady. "Your punishment took away my freedom to act on the Force's will. It makes my resignation not a choice but a necessity. A Jedi has to follow the will of the Force, not the will of the Council. You decided not to see what that entails, but I won't be an accomplice in that misinterpretation. Continued misjudgments like this led to the Order's destruction in my former life, and I am not willing to watch and keep quiet this time. I could be wrong, but the Force doesn't give me any clue that I am misled. It urges me to leave the Order because to destroy the Sith and save this Republic – to guard this universe, I will need friends by my side. Which means I can't stay in the Temple without them for three years while the Sith is free to put his plans into action."

Master Mundi once more tried to say something, but Obi-Wan held up his hands. "Please, let me finish. You will have sufficient opportunity to argue my point later." When the Head of the Order nodded, he continued, "I love the Jedi as much as I love my friends. I am a Jedi, and I will always be a Jedi. I can't be anything else, no matter _where_ I serve the Force. I want to part amicably because I can understand your reasoning, even if I feel that it is a mistake. But because I consider myself free to follow my instincts, the same has to apply to you. However, I have taken steps to ensure that you won't prevent me from doing what I feel is right. As a citizen of Alderaan, I am bound to their laws, and the Royal House of Organa is prepared to fight you should you decide to claim jurisdiction over me. I am a Jedi, but I won't be judged by you any longer."

Qui-Gon couldn't fight the sudden uneasiness at sensing the outrage in the Councilors at Obi-Wan's words. However, Obi-Wan smiled at him and opened his mouth to speak again, "Maybe we are at odds about what we feel in the Force, Masters. And maybe I am wrong, but I am convinced that I follow the Force's will. And if I am right in this, it must mean that you are somehow distracted to not sense that rightness. Therefore I beg you to believe my promise that I will not under any circumstances stray from the path that the Force has put before me. I will do everything in my power to not turn to the Dark Side and uphold the Jedi principles, but please do not force me to stay. Instead, help me on my path and let me support the Order in any way I still can in my capacity as Bail Organa's military advisor." He looked toward the floor in an apparent gesture of humility, and the Force seemed to envelop him visibly, which made a few of the Councilors gasp.

After a long moment in which the silence stretched uncomfortably, Master Yoda gave the young man a nod. "Support you on this way, I will. The will of the Force it is, feel it I can."

Somehow, Master Mundi was fighting for words, and it fell to Mace to say, "I can feel it, too. There is no denying it."

Qui-Gon saw Adi Gallia and Plo Koon nodding in agreement, and his gaze wandered toward Master Tiin, who had his eyes closed, apparently communing with the Force. Then the Ikotchi Master looked up and gave Obi-Wan a respectful smile. "As far as I am concerned, you just taught me a lesson I didn't expect. I thank you, _Master_ Kenobi." He emphasized Obi-Wan's title in a way that no one could doubt that the young man had earned it.

Master Mundi threw each Councilor a glance, and after a moment, he stated," The Council has decided to accept your resignation, Master Kenobi."

Plo Koon looked up and shook his head. "I did not," he objected. "I'd prefer Master Kenobi to stay and take his rightful place on this Council."

Qui-Gon took Tahl's hand and squeezed it, no longer able to cope with his own tension. But Obi-Wan slowly turned toward Master Koon and inclined his head with a grateful smile. "I am humbled by your solidarity, Master Koon, but we all know that the decision is made, and to turn it around now would be a mistake. As I said before, I understand the Council's reasoning, and I am sure that for now, I can serve the Force better by leaving the Order. All of you," he turned around and looked at the other Councilors, "You have to find your own truth at your own pace. My presence would only disrupt that process. And as I told you before, if you decide that you need my opinion, I will always be happy to share it with you."

Qui-Gon's face lit up with a proud smile. Obi-Wan was standing there defying the Council and offering a hand in peace at the same time, making it impossible for them to banish him.

"Then there is only one more matter we have to discuss, Master Kenobi," Ki-Adi Mundi said with a solemn voice. "If you stand by your resignation, you will have to surrender your weapon to us."

Obi-Wan gave him an accepting nod and took his lightsaber from his belt. He walked over to the Head of the Order and placed the familiar hilt into the other Master's hands. Qui-Gon felt a pang of regret coming from the young man, but the next moment it was gone, and Obi-Wan resumed his place in the middle of the circle.

"Not right, that is," Master Yoda suddenly said, and all of their heads shot up. "A Jedi Master like Kenobi, a lightsaber he can construct at any time. No sense it makes to take his weapon from him."

"Kyber crystals aren't that easily obtained," Master Mundi countered and shook his head. "We can't leave a lightsaber in the hands of someone outside the Order."

"I would be the first to give Obi-Wan a Kyber crystal the moment he leaves this room," Mace Windu said with a firm voice. "You seem to think that he won't be a target just because he is no longer part of the Order, but that isn't the case. He's leaving the Temple with no other protection than himself, and the Sith will strike as soon as he can. We all know that he already tried to kill Obi-Wan on Altiria. To not let Master Kenobi take a weapon to defend himself would mean his certain execution. I won't be a part of such an action. Obi-Wan can't go out there without some sort of protection, and we all know that we can't give him much more than a simple lightsaber."

"I can defend myself without a lightsaber, Mace," Obi-Wan replied with a sad smile. "But thank you for your consideration. I agree with Master Mundi. I can't carry this weapon when I am not longer part of this Order."

"I'm afraid, Obi-Wan," Mace said with a steely voice. "You can't defend yourself against a Sith with a blaster." He looked around and asked, "Is there anyone here who denies the imminent threat on Obi-Wan's life?" When he was met with silence, he gave them a nod. "Then we can all agree that Master Mundi will give him his lightsaber back?"

Before any of the other Councilors could react, Ki-Adi Mundi handed the young man the weapon. "Mace is right," he said. "You are still a Jedi, and we won't leave you undefended."

Obi-Wan clipped the saber back to his belt, and Qui-Gon felt his relief in the Force. Then the young Master looked up and said, "I swear that I will use it much the same way as I did for my whole life. I am grateful for your vote of confidence, Masters."

* * *

Mace was still trying to come to terms with what had happened in the Council chamber when he entered his quarters. Anakin was sitting at the desk in the common room, his head over a datapad, and when the Korun-Master came in, he looked up with an anxious gaze. Mace sat down on the couch and let out a breath, glad that this was over.

"How did it go?" Anakin asked, turning his chair toward the Master.

"It went better than expected, Anakin," Mace replied and sighed. "He was able to convince the Council to let him go. They won't pursue putting him on trial because he really proved his devotion to the Force."

Anakin smiled. "How anyone could have doubted that is the actual miracle here," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "So, he didn't have to threaten them with Alderaan?"

"Well, he worked that into his argument but honestly, I don't think that was the reason why they accepted his resignation in the end. He. . . ." his voice trailed off, and he was at a loss. How should he describe what had happened in the chamber?

"They felt his connection to the Force?" Anakin asked. He knew his former Master, and he had sensed the shift in his power over the past few weeks. It had been visible for everyone who wanted to see it and the Council had to be blind to not recognize it as unique.

"They did," Mace confirmed. "And he was quite persuasive. It was obvious that his resignation is the will of the Force, and even the Jedi Council can't deny such a thing."

Anakin's gaze became satisfied, and he began to gather his things from the desk. "I assume we're going to leave then?"

The Master nodded. "Our transport to Alderaan is scheduled in the morning."

The young man frowned. "How is Obi-Wan going back to Naboo?"

Mace rolled his eyes in exasperation and said, "I tried to assign him a Jedi transport, but he declined it. He will speak to someone outside the Temple to find public transportation."

Anakin shook his head. "We can't let him travel on a standard ship. He will be an easy target."

"He will be. . . ." the Master confirmed, and his face closed into a thoughtful expression. Then he smiled at his Padawan and said," Let's make him an offer he can't refuse. We're going to need more ships on Alderaan anyway. Why don't you take one of the diplomatic shuttles and make a detour on your way to Alderaan? You are an exceptional pilot, and I am sure the Council would approve. They were also worried when Obi-Wan refused the Jedi transport."

Anakin grinned broadly, not able to hide his joy. "Thank you," he replied. "I am sure that my former Master will accept that."

* * *

After the meeting, Tahl and Qui-Gon had left to visit Bant, and Obi-Wan returned to his quarters to pack his few belongings. He knew that the next few hours would be the most difficult ones. He would follow Mace and Anakin to Alderaan in a few weeks, but there were still friends he had in the Temple that he had to say goodbye to, and he wouldn't meet them again anytime soon. Tahl had promised to bring Bant over later, and of his other agemates, only Quinlan Vos was currently on Coruscant. The Kiffar Knight was a good friend, even if his unusual methods had bothered Obi-Wan in his former life. He would try to talk to him later. It was a pity that Garen and Siri weren't there, but he was sure that he would meet them soon because they had promised to keep Mace updated on their progress.

The young Master walked into his bedroom and looked at the clothes he had laid out on his bed. He had to change his attire now that the Council had accepted his resignation, and he wasn't looking forward to it. However, Obi-Wan couldn't keep wearing Jedi robes. Padmé had given him a choice of clothes before leaving Naboo, and he reluctantly picked them up. No use in postponing, he decided. He dressed into the navy-blue tunic, trousers and a single-breasted jacket of the same color. The clothes fit perfectly, but it was a bit disconcerting how they adapted to his figure after wearing loose Jedi robes for almost two lifetimes. He closed the buttons on the jacket and gave the coat a look but decided it was still warm enough to leave it. After changing into black boots that were almost the same model as his brown ones, he put everything that belonged to the Temple neatly onto the bed. He knew that he was allowed to take them with him, but he preferred a clean slate.

He clipped his lightsaber to his belt and instantly felt better. He heaved a sigh of relief that the Masters had chosen to let him keep carrying his weapon. He still couldn't imagine living without it, and he wasn't sure whether he would have constructed a new one against the Council's wishes. When everything was finished, Obi-Wan began gathering a few personal items and put them into the bag. He walked over to the common room and continued when he felt an unexpected presence arriving. With a flick of his fingers, he opened the door, and Master Tholme walked in.

Obi-Wan gave him a curious glance and bowed slightly. "Master Tholme?"

The Master looked at him with wide eyes and swallowed briefly to overcome his surprise. "I have never seen you in anything but your Jedi robes. I have to admit it's a bit disturbing to realize that you are indeed leaving, Obi-Wan."

The younger man closed his eyes and took a breath. He felt exactly the same, but there was no use in dwelling on it. His decision was made, and he knew it was the right thing to do. "How can I help you?" he asked politely, not betraying his own unease.

"I am here on behalf of the Council of First Knowledge," Tholme replied. "Master T'ra Saa asked me to speak to you about the training of Jedi Shadows. We could really use your insight."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I don't think the Council would approve," he added for consideration. The Council of First Knowledge was responsible for the Shadows, and traditionally it was the institution that fought the Sith. In the last centuries, that meant collecting any Dark artifacts they could find and store them in the Temple vaults. They were mostly operating independently from the High Council but consulting with a Master who left the Order seemed to stretch things too far.

"Honestly, it wouldn't bother me even if they forbade us any contact. The Shadow Knights' safety is my priority, and it would be suicide not to take your experience into consideration. But in this case, our liaison in the High Council did not only allow us to approach you but urged us to do so immediately," Master Tholme replied with a wink.

Obi-Wan's expression became pensive. Then he said, "Your liaison is Oppo Rancisis. He is one of the Councilors who spoke out against me. I don't understand. . . ."

"You must have left quite the impression today," the other man said with a respectful smile. "Master Rancisis called T'ra Saa and me following your session. He was adamant that we would need you to prepare our Knights for what is to come."

Obi-Wan was surprised at hearing this. However, this and Tiin's reaction told him something important. Even if the Masters were critical toward him, they were still able to sense that he hadn't turned. It also meant that these Councilors weren't the spies Mace was looking for. He filed that information away to discuss it with the Korun-Master later. Then he gave Master Tholme an accepting nod. "I would be honored to help you. Let's stay in contact. I will be leaving for Naboo tomorrow morning. After Padmé's term is finished, we are going to move to Alderaan. If you still want my support then, you could visit the Temple, and we could meet, discuss things."

The other Master inclined his head gratefully. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. I am going to schedule a visit with Master Windu then."

When Tholme was almost out the door, Obi-Wan said, "Master Tholme, there is also something you could do for me."

The other man turned with a questioning glance, and Obi-Wan continued, "The Sith are masters of deception. I would like to ask you to look for any evidence that they are somehow able to influence the Council's decisions."

Tholme's eyes narrowed. "What tells you that I am the Jedi who could find such evidence?"

Obi-Wan gave him an amused snort. "In my former life, you were the mastermind behind a spy network. I gather, if anyone can spot a spy, it should be you."

"I will do as you ask and tell Qui-Gon about my findings. You have to understand. . . ." Tholme promised with hesitation.

Obi-Wan held his hands up to stop him from justifying his words. "I know that such a thing can't be shared with an outsider. I am glad if a Master like you considers the possibility and keeps his eyes open."

* * *

In the early dawning hours of the day, Obi-Wan and Anakin made their way to the hangar where the diplomatic shuttle awaited. After a lengthy discussion with Master Yoda, the young Master had agreed to not try his luck with public transport, and his former Padawan was glad that he would have some time with Obi-Wan alone on board the ship. They had met with Bant, Quinlan Vos, Qui-Gon and Tahl yesterday evening at Dex's, and it had been evident that the reality of the situation was beginning to have an impact on Obi-Wan. While he knew that he was doing the right thing, saying goodbye to lifelong friends like Bant had been heartbreaking to watch. The Jedi on Coruscant wouldn't see him for at least as long as the Senate was out of session, and no one knew what would happen when Obi-Wan returned to the capital in his new role.

His former Master's clothes were just another painful reminder that things had changed dramatically. As content as Anakin was with being apprenticed to Master Windu, he was sure that he would miss Obi-Wan more than he could currently fathom. But as opposed to Bant or Quinlan, he would meet him again on Alderaan, not only as a friend but also as the instructor of a lightsaber class for the resident Padawans.

They arrived at the hangar, and Anakin turned around, realizing that while he had been lost in his musings, Obi-Wan had slowed down. The young man's heart clenched at seeing the lost gaze in his former Master's eyes when he looked back to the entrance. Master Yoda and Mace had offered to see them off, but Obi-Wan had declined, claiming that saying goodbye was difficult enough without having a farewell party at the hangar. Watching Obi-Wan silently reaching out with his hand and touching a pillar on the side, Anakin doubted that it had been the right decision. He should have a bunch of Jedi standing here, paying him their respect for his accomplishments. The Padawan inhaled and exhaled deeply, fighting the traces of anger at the Council's treatment of his former Master.

Recognizing that Obi-Wan needed another moment, he walked up the shuttle ramp and entered the cockpit. He began running the necessary checks, careful not to rush the other man. He felt Obi-Wan's gratefulness at his consideration over their bond and busied himself with the controls, satisfied that everything seemed to be in order.

He was surprised when he suddenly felt another presence in the hangar and looked out. Knight Vos was standing at Obi-Wan's side, and Anakin's eyes widened when the Kiffar hugged the other man and whispered something into his ear. Over the last few years, he didn't have the impression that Obi-Wan had been close to Quinlan, but their display of friendship told him otherwise. He sensed a sudden surge of grief over the bond, but it disappeared almost immediately, replaced by calm acceptance. The men separated from each other, and the Kiffar Knight said something that made Obi-Wan laugh wholeheartedly. Quinlan gave him a mocking salute and turned around, leaving as fast as he had appeared just moments ago.

Anakin was about to go through the take-off procedure when Obi-Wan entered the cockpit and slumped down on the copilot's seat with a heavy sigh. After a moment of staring out towards the sky, he turned to his former Padawan with a nod, "I'm ready, Anakin. Let's go," he said with a steady voice, and the young man smiled in agreement. Somehow the encounter with Quinlan had chased away the melancholy that had been present before. The Force was urging them to move on, and the Padawan took the controls and gently steered the ship out of the hangar, entering Coruscant's atmosphere and taking the calculated route toward their hyperspace entry point.

* * *

No one would expect a Sith to reside in the place where a figure stood at the massive windows to observe the increasing morning traffic on Coruscant. Every scheme to deal with Obi-Wan Kenobi swiftly had been thwarted. Instead of taking public transport, making it easy for the Sith to command his acolytes to blow it out of the sky, the Jedi Master had decided to return to Naboo on an untraceable diplomatic Jedi shuttle. He had to admit defeat for now. Kenobi would take on his role as military advisor for Bail Organa, making it much more challenging to assault him. Alderaan was known for its formidable security forces, and the young Master had all of them at his disposal. The Sith would have to find another way to make Obi-Wan's actions insignificant. He felt his fury slowly gathering around him like a cloud and let out a breath, sending the emotion into the Force.

His datapad was lying on the table, and he picked it up, opening a file. Kenobi's image appeared on the screen, and he scrolled down, shaking his head. The report of the Master's resignation was troubling. Apparently, the young man had proved his worth, and the Council had allowed him to keep his lightsaber. The decision showed that the Jedi were determined to stay in contact with their wayward Master. But it wasn't so much the notion of Obi-Wan influencing the Council that bothered the Sith. The level of flexibility the Jedi had shown was a much more significant threat, and he would have to work on that.

His fist slammed onto the table, a wave of anger shattering a vase standing nearby. His plan was almost infallible, but this Jedi and his unlikely friendship with Dooku was a nuisance that had the potential of obstructing his ascent to power. Why would the Force punish him with Kenobi's presence? How was it even possible that a common Jedi like him was singled out by the Force to come back from a former life, equipped with knowledge of Sidious' plans?

His eyes narrowed, and he looked again at the file. No use in dwelling on his failings – he would have to find a way to temporarily live with Kenobi's influence. In the future, he would find a way to eliminate him once and for all.

* * *

They had entered hyperspace five hours ago, and it would take them another day to arrive on Naboo. Obi-Wan had spent most of the time at Anakin's side in the cockpit, staring out into empty space. After they had returned from Dex's in the night, Qui-Gon and Tahl had said their goodbyes, accepting his wish not to be accompanied to the hangar in the morning. As their transport to Alderaan was leaving hours later, they reluctantly left him alone and went to bed. Glad to finally have an opportunity, Obi-Wan had settled into a deep meditation, exploring the growing disturbance he had felt on Naboo.

What he had learned was still troubling him when he had taken his things and met with Anakin to walk to the hangar. Additionally, he was overwhelmed by his grief about leaving the Temple without knowing whether the Jedi would allow him to return to visit his friends. It had been surprisingly reassuring that Quinlan had taken the time to see him off. Their relationship was not as strained in this life as before, but it wasn't actually close either. However, Obi-Wan knew that Quinlan had been part of Master Tholme's spy network and had come close to eliminating Dooku, which made him a suitable candidate for the revised Shadow training, Tholme and T'ra Saa had in mind. Maybe the young Kiffar Knight would be more important to him in this life than before. His heartfelt words at the hangar had also given Obi-Wan the impression that Quinlan was maybe more of a friend than he had expected. He sighed and rubbed his face. The ambiguity of old memories blending into recent experiences was taking its toll on him.

His gaze shifted toward Ankin, who was sitting silently by his side, seemingly focused on steering the ship through hyperspace. However, Obi-Wan was well aware that concentration was the last thing his former Padawan needed to guarantee a smooth journey. He smiled to himself, knowing that the young man was trying not to disturb Obi-Wan in his musings. Years of companionship had deepened their bond, and his former Padawan always knew what he needed.

He felt his body beginning to protest against the prolonged stay in the copilot's seat and leaned forward, making Anakin turn his head and give him a worried look. Apparently, sensing that his former Master's need for silence was at an end, he asked, "Are you all right, Master?"

Obi-Wan sighed and pushed his hair back. "You really don't have to call me that anymore, Anakin," he admonished with a slight smile.

Anakin shrugged. "You will always be my Master," he replied. "You have to get used to me using your name _and_ your title."

"Old habits die hard," the Master whispered, and his eyes closed when he fought against the onslaught of grief.

Ankin frowned and repeated his question, "Are you all right?"

The older man chuckled at his insistence. "I am, Anakin," he said softly. "It's just a bit too much at the moment. Not knowing. . . ."

"It must be outright scary," the Padawan said when realizing Obi-Wan wasn't able to finish his sentence. "Having your whole life turned upside down without the Order to give it structure."

Obi-Wan nodded. It was an apt description of what he was feeling. And it wasn't something his former Anakin would have said. Maybe his prolonged stay in the Temple had made him appreciate what it meant to have a set of rules you could live by. He sighed and stood up, "I'm going to prepare us some tea. I can't sit on this seat any longer," he said and turned to the door.

Anakin chuckled and gave him a wink. "Flying. . . Still not your favorite activity?"

Obi-Wan returned the smile. "That's why I have you, my padawan," he replied and left for the galley.

When the doors to the cockpit had closed, he leaned at the durasteel wall for a moment. He had to admit that Anakin's assessment had been to the point. He was indeed scared. Not only because his life was about to take a complete turn, but also because of what he found out last night. His increased sense of the Force had shown him quite clearly what he had missed in his former life. The Force was distorted on Coruscant. It was no miracle that the Council hadn't been able to feel what he sensed to be the truth. Most of them never left the capital and wouldn't have the opportunity to discern what was wrong. It was as if the atmosphere was polluted by the Dark Side in such a subtle way that a Jedi wouldn't notice. It indeed explained why the Jedi hadn't been able to detect Sidious' presence in his former life.

And another thing was undeniable. This permanent status of hidden Darkness wasn't the work of Sidious or his apprentice alone. It must have gone on for centuries, maybe even for a millennium, to manifest itself like that. Sidious had just been the latest in a long line of Sith Lords who resided on Coruscant and had shifted the Force toward the Dark to finally take their revenge on the Jedi.

He pushed himself from the wall and walked into the galley, starting to prepare tea and inhaling the scent of the leaves with relief. It was liberating to leave the capital and its atmosphere behind. Already he felt the Force becoming much brighter. He would have to find a way to deal with this when returning later in the year. He couldn't let that cloud blur his vision if he wanted to detect the Sith.

A loud beeping indicated that the water was ready, and he poured it into the mugs in front of him. Then he placed them on the table and sat down. At the same moment, Anakin came in. They sipped their tea in silence, and after a while, the younger man asked, "It's not just that, though, isn't it? Something is bothering you, something important."

Anakin knew him too well. Obi-Wan leaned forward and scrubbed his beard. "The Sith is on Coruscant, but I wasn't able to pinpoint his location. It's difficult. . . ."

The Padawan nodded. "It's always more difficult on Coruscant. I am always glad when I can leave it. The Force seems. . . Darker?"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, remembering his former Anakin. The Knight had always excelled when they were on missions. There had never been any discord between them except when they had been on Coruscant in the Temple. Had he been influenced by this phenomenon? Was that the reason it had been so easy for Sidious to turn him when he thought Padmé's life was in danger?

"Master?" Anakin asked with concern, and Obi-Wan shook himself.

"Darker is an apt description," he replied. "There's something elusive, and I can't put my finger on it. We have to observe that."

"You are going to love it on Alderaan then," Anakin said with a broad smile. "I always found the atmosphere exceptionally bright when we visited Qui-Gon and Tahl there."

It didn't surprise Obi-Wan that his former Padawan could feel the subtleties of the Force more precisely than anyone around him. Being the Chosen One must give the young man the necessary insight to sense things other Jedi didn't. He was just too inexperienced to determine what exactly it was that was different. With Obi-Wan's own new connection, he could finally see the same things Anakin had perceived much sooner.

"I am looking forward to it," he replied with a pensive look. Then his head shot up," Naboo?"

Anakin shrugged. "It's not as clouded as Coruscant is, but there are traces. Well, with Sidious being from Naboo, it's no surprise, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan's eyebrows raised. No, it wasn't a surprise, but if his assumption that such a change could only be accomplished by centuries of Darkness was right, Naboo had to be in the center of this fight as much as Coruscant was. He filed the information away, resolved to investigate it as soon as he arrived on Naboo. 


	18. Part I, Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it. It took me years to finish the first part but now it is done and the plotline for the second part became much clearer for me ;)   
> I want to thank all of you for your patience and I promise to keep writing. I just need some time to get the second part on paper. So, have fun with this finished story arc and we will see each other soon :)

**Chapter 18**

Dooku observed the woman in the courtyard with a thoughtful expression on his face. Obi-Wan had been right. Asajj Ventress was a formidable apprentice, and she had taken him up on his offer without hesitation. She had trained with a Jedi Master and learned all the rules a Jedi had to, but her Master's death and her own history had made her an ideal apprentice to a Sith Lord. It was as if the Darkness had always resided within her, and Dooku just had to awaken it.

She whirled her two lightsabers around and jumped high up into the air, landing without a hitch and taking on an attack position. Her progress was remarkable. Three weeks ago, when he had found her on Rattatak, she had been a rough diamond in need of shaping. Dooku had started to instruct her, and a week later, he urged her to replace her green kyber crystals with red ones to mark her as a Sith apprentice. She had passed the demanding ritual of building a proper Sith lightsaber with flying colors, and from that point on, her moves had become bolder every day.

Her devotion to her new Master was absolute, and Dooku sensed something he hadn't felt in a long time – the overwhelming pride of a Master at his apprentice's progress. It was something he hadn't expected when taking her in. Sith apprentices were taught to advance until they could beat their Masters. Pride and affection had no place in such a relationship. Sidious had hammered his lessons into Dooku with as much cruelty as he could muster to nurture the former Jedi's hate. At the same time, his Master had been cautious not to teach him everything he knew so that Dooku would remain his pawn instead of planning his Master's demise and advancing to a real Sith Lord. His attitude toward Asajj Ventress was the exact opposite of that. Because he wanted her to learn and make progress. He wished to see her working independently. He was prepared to do what a Master should do for his apprentice, and it was a surprising sensation to feel that desire.

His eyes narrowed when she stumbled, and he called out to her, "You have to watch your footwork, Pad . . . Asajj." He bit his lip at the slip of his tongue. Fortunately, she was focused on correcting her mistake and hadn't heard it. Angry at himself, he let the emotion build within him, creating a sudden surge of Darkness in the Force. His fingertips began to sparkle, and Asajj looked up in fear. He used Force Lightning as a punishment when she disobeyed his orders. He wouldn't be a Sith Lord if he didn't. But there was no reason to lash out now. He turned toward the chair at his side and let the Lightning go, his eyes fixed on its burning remains. Then he took a deep breath. This was becoming exhausting. He should just snuff out the remaining Light in himself and be done with it. However, if Obi-Wan could use the Darkness and stay faithful to the Light, he could do the same the other way around. He wouldn't become a Sith like Sidious. It wasn't what he wanted, and his own desire was the only thing that determined his actions.

Ventress approached him, panting heavily after the vigorous training she just completed. Dooku threw a bottle of water at her, careful not to let his concern shine through. How could he have betrayed her in Obi-Wan's former life? It wasn't how he treated his pupils. He had always prided himself in seeing them thrive. Well, Sidious had survived in that reality. Who knew how he would have turned out without Obi-Wan's guidance?

"Master?" Asajj asked uncertainly after she had emptied the bottle.

"I have another task for you, apprentice," he dismissed her question with obvious impatience. "It's not enough to know how to fight. You need to learn about our history."

She bowed deeply and then looked up, "I will do as you ask, my Lord," she said, and Dooku almost shivered at her obedience. He really had to get a grip on this.

"Mother Talzin gave me a parchment with an ancient script that I can't decipher. You're able enough now to look for something that can help us with that," he said with a stern voice, hiding his own confusion entirely. "I want you to go to Moraband first. The planet is full of Sith tombs that should contain artifacts that may give us a clue as to what language this is." He handed her a copy of the parchment. "Just bring what you find here. I don't want you to start deciphering," he made a significant pause, and his gaze hardened. "Just in case you'll find yourself inclined to disobey. Rest assured that this is not the whole text. You're going to need my help to complete this task."

She shuddered when Dooku held up his hand just as he did when he was about to hit her with a lightning strike, and he saw her letting out a breath of relief when he lowered it again. Well, at least his apprentice still feared him. "Do not linger any longer," he commanded when she hesitated. "I want you back here as soon as possible and do not dare to return without any results!"

She bowed again, and without another word, she hurried to comply. When she was far enough away, Dooku's posture changed utterly. With worry, he looked at the spot she had stood at just a moment before. Moraband was dangerous ground for a new Sith apprentice. But she had proved her worth, and he only hoped she would be up to the challenge. He needed her findings, but at the same time, he was aware that visiting Moraband was a rite of passage for her, and she had to do it alone. With horror, he remembered his own experiences on the Sith planet. Then he shook his head at his compassion. He was a Sith, and there was no reason to worry. She was strong and resilient. She would succeed and return.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn was stítting outside his quarters on Alderaan, a small object in front of him on the floor. The Holocron had been tucked away for the last few weeks, and the moment Obi-Wan had arrived on planet Qui-Gon had urged him to place the cage around it. He was eager to get that done, but Obi-Wan had postponed it day after day. The young man had spent his time with Padmé, and Qui-Gon understood that their bond demanded the attention because they hadn't fed it properly over the last few weeks. But yesterday, Obi-Wan had finally called him and told him to prepare the Holocron. Relieved he had done so, and its Dark energy was palpable around him now even though Qui-Gon had placed it on the floor far away from him.

Luan came out of the house and hissed when she saw the object. "We could bury it until Obi-Wan is here," she said, her voice betraying her anxiety.

Qui-Gon pulled her to his side and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Just close your eyes and reach out, my Padawan," he said, and while she did what he told her, he filled their bond with positive thoughts.

After a few moments, she opened her eyes and smiled. "Lesson learned," she said with a sigh. "I have to face it, not avoid it."

"And battle it with Light. You will always find Light in your memories, little one," he said with a warm shimmer in his eyes.

Mace and Anakin were arriving at that moment and spared Luan from responding. Anakin cringed when he saw the Holocron, and Mace raised his eyebrows. "Is he ready?" he asked.

"He told me to prepare it for when he. . . ." Qui-Gon's voice trailed off, and he fixed his eyes on a point in the distance. Then he smiled. "You can ask him yourself," he said and gestured toward the approaching figure.

Mace and Anakin turned around, and the Padawan smiled broadly when he saw Obi-Wan walking toward them. They had been looking forward to seeing the young man again, and it was a bit disappointing that he had stayed with Padmé most of the time. Qui-Gon knew how much Anakin still needed Obi-Wan, and he just hoped that things would begin to change now.

Mace couldn't help but smile, too, when he saw the young man. The Korun-Master was still waiting for Obi-Wan to schedule some lightsaber instruction classes to teach the Padawans on Alderaan. However, Tahl had explained at length why they had to be patient. But maybe the bond was now strong enough to endure some time of separation.

Tahl came out of the house and shook her head at seeing the other Jedi practically staring at Obi-Wan. "Don't we greet our guests anymore?" she asked with a laugh and rushed to the young man, hugging him. " You look much better," she said. "How is Padmé?"

Obi-Wan chuckled and replied, "She is much better, too. I think we're making progress. We just missed so much time in the beginning, or this would have been easier."

She nodded. "It would have been. But now that she finished her duties and your situation is settled, you can spend the necessary time with her. Shall I come with you later to see that she is all right?"

He gave her a grateful nod. "That would be great. I am still slightly confused with this whole bonding thing."

After the others had greeted Obi-Wan and they had spent some time with chatter, the young man's gaze was drawn to the small object on the floor, and Qui-Gon saw him shudder at the sight. The older Master called the Holocron toward him and caught it in his hand. "You wanted to do this?" he asked to make sure.

Obi-Wan's eyes locked on the Dark artifact, and after a pause, he nodded slowly. "Let's get this over with," he said with a strained voice.

Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan was fighting against the temptation to reach out, and he decided that they had to do this fast. He gave Luan and Anakin a nod, and both moved behind Obi-Wan while Mace and Tahl walked away to watch from a distance. The young man closed his eyes in concentration, and Qui-Gon levitated the Holocron in front of him. He had to close the bond when he heard whispering, and his focus was almost lost. He looked with concern toward Anakin and Luan, but they held each other hands and lent Obi-Wan their strength without reacting to anything disturbing. Sidious' voice was in Obi-Wan's head, and the young man was able to shield the Padawans but not Qui-Gon.

At that moment the spark, Qui-Gon had seen on Naboo, appeared on Obi-Wan's fingertips, and he sensed Mace Windu cringing at it. Qui-Gon took a deep breath and forced himself to trust Obi-Wan, even as it became tough to do so when suddenly the spark transformed into full-fledged Lightning.

Mace took a step forward but was stopped by Tahl, who looked wide-eyed at the Lightning color. Qui-Gon hissed at seeing golden strands whirling around the Holocron. Obi-Wan's expression was strained, the pain he was feeling evident in the Force. Qui-Gon saw that Anakin and Luan had moved forward a few steps as if their power would increase through proximity. The strands formed a sphere around the Dark artifact and moved faster and faster. They disappeared with a loud bang, and Obi-Wan first stumbled a bit and then fell down to his knees, his head buried in his hands.

The first one at his side was Anakin. Apparently, he wasn't as shocked as the rest of them. He crouched down and touched Obi-Wan on his shoulder. "You did it," he said softly, and his former Master slowly looked up, his face white as a sheet.

"Are you sure," he asked, gasping to get air.

Qui-Gon called the Holocron into his hand and gave Obi-Wan a confirming nod. "The oppressive feeling is gone."

Mace took a step toward them, but Tahl held him by his arm and shook her head. "Obi-Wan is exhausted. We will discuss this later," she said firmly. "I want all of you to go inside. No one is leaving before I had the chance to examine you."

Anakin led Obi-Wan into the house, and Luan followed them, her gaze a bit dazed. When they were gone, Mace looked at Qui-Gon with incredulity in his eyes. "He used Force Lightning. . . . I didn't even know he could do that. Since when. . . . You weren't surprised. You've seen this before!"

"I have seen a small spark while you sparred with him on Naboo," Qui-Gon admitted. "I've never seen him use it like that, Mace. But I suspected that he could do it. I convinced myself that it was my mind playing tricks on me."

"A spark?" Mace exclaimed, barely able to contain his agitation. "Before we met with the Council? You should have told me!"

"And then what?" Qui-Gon countered with his own anger rising. "You would have been obliged to inform them, and they would have taken the opportunity to put him on trial!"

"Indeed, they would have," the Korun-Master practically shouted. "And they would have had every right to do so. That. . ." he gestured toward the house where Obi-Wan was. "That is the Dark Side. Force Lightning . . . Qui-Gon!" Mace took deep breaths and tried to regain his composure.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Did you sense any Darkness? You trained him to keep it at bay in battle. That's when this happened for the first time."

"Oh, now it's my fault?" Mace asked incredulously.

"I didn't say that. We all know how much power Obi-Wan possesses. It was bound to manifest in some way," Qui-Gon tried to explain himself. "It's as if he can't hold it in any longer, and it wants out."

"Yes, that's how Force Lighting works. Only a powerful Sith can use it because it's draining," the other Master said wryly.

"It's not a Sith technique," their argument was cut off by Tahl's voice coming from the door. "He is fine, by the way – a bit exhausted but fine."

Mace looked at her and asked, "What do you mean?" Qui-Gon was glad to see that he seemed to have calmed down a bit.

Tahl rolled her eyes. "I really shouldn't have to explain that to you, but Force Lightning is a Jedi technique in origin. Because it's incredibly vexing and often tempted Jedi to use Dark energy to get it done, we haven't used it for centuries. But Master Koon has used it once, and no one accuses him of being a Dark-sider."

"That's different," Mace replied with a disagreeing gesture of his head. "He used Sith Magic in combination with Force Lightning. How can you. . ."

"I can because I've seen the difference, Mace," Tahl interrupted him. "The Light was golden, warm. . . . If you hadn't been so distracted by your anxiety, you would have felt it. It was pure energy, not a malevolent lightning strike of a Sith."

"Stop," another voice prevented Mace from arguing. Obi-Wan walked over to them, staggering slightly before Tahl rushed to his side and lend him her arm. "I do not. . ." the young man inhaled, and Qui-Gon cringed at the sudden air of authority in the Force. "I really do not appreciate you talking about me without me being present. If you suspect me, you can confront me. Otherwise, this collaboration won't work, Mace."

Mace snorted. "You're not even a Jedi any longer, Obi-Wan. You must understand that there are things. . . "

Obi-Wan grabbed his arm, and the Korun-Master gave him a shocked look but was silent. "I am no Jedi. That's right. But I can still use the Force and tell the difference between Light and Dark. While the spell I used was Dark in origin, the energy that made it possible was not. Ever since I came back from Dathmoir, I have been struggling with an abundance of Force energy. I felt the sparks, and I suppressed them. I was scared to death that somehow Sidious had won – that he turned me for good, that I am tainted and not worth being a Jedi any longer. But that wasn't the case. You taught me that."

At Mace's questioning glance, he continued to explain, "When you trained with me, you showed me that this energy wasn't the inner Darkness I needed to connect with. I know my Darkness, thanks to your teachings. It doesn't scare me any longer and this. . ." He held up his hand, and a small golden strand began to form between his fingers. "This has nothing to do with Darkness. Feel it!"

Mace scrutinized Obi-Wan's hand with suspicion, and the young man waved it slightly, making the strands whirl around it in a pattern. Then he clenched his hand in a fist and lowered it, panting from the effort of holding the Lightning for so long.

"I would appreciate it if we could keep what happened today to ourselves," Obi-Wan said, his voice now calm. "I really don't want any Councilors hurrying to Alderaan to take me into custody just because they forgot what a Jedi is capable of. And. . . I don't want a Sith Lord realizing that I am a much greater threat to him than he thinks."

Mace gave him a nod, then he looked uncomfortably to the floor. "I. . . I overreacted. I am really sorry about that," he said with unusual humility, and with a sigh, he added, "You've proven yourself over and over, and we still doubt you."

"It's what the Council does," Obi-Wan replied, and Mace flinched at the sarcasm in his voice. But then the young man squeezed the Korun-Master's arm, and a warm smile appeared on his face. "I understand, Mace. I had weeks to come to terms with this. Maybe I would have reacted the same way as you if I had just seen what you saw."

* * *

Four weeks after their arrival on Alderaan, Obi-Wan and Padmé had settled into a routine. They would take their breakfast together and discuss their plans for the day. Most of the days, Obi-Wan would leave for the Palace, and Padmé would summon her remaining handmaidens to work on her many charity projects. In the afternoon, Obi-Wan would go to the Temple to either give his classes or meet with Qui-Gon and Mace. Some days Padmé went with him, and some days she just stayed in their house.

Padmé had come to love the house and Alderaan. The planet was similar to Naboo with its beautiful landscapes, but it was very different in its culture. People on Alderaan were habitants of a core world, and their views were more progressive. While living together with a man without being married would lead to excessive gossip on Naboo, no one questioned it here. Queen Breha had once asked if they were planning a wedding, and when Padmé had told her that it was too soon to talk about it, she had just nodded with acceptance. Padmé felt free on Alderaan, and she saw that Obi-Wan was more relaxed than he'd ever been. Their bond had strengthened, and it wasn't difficult to stay apart now. Tahl had explained that it was no longer a problem to withstand longer separations because it was stable enough to work over a distance. It also meant that they would feel each other even if Obi-Wan was on another planet.

This afternoon, Obi-Wan had left for the Temple, and she took the time to read some information about an orphanage on Naboo that she wanted to support. She sat on the balcony, and from time to time, her gaze shifted over the lake behind their house. She was surprised when Sabé stood in the doorframe, holding up a communication device. All her contacts knew that she usually wasn't available in the afternoon.

"Milady, it's Senator Dorvin," the handmaiden said, and Padmé gave her a nod. Sabé placed the device on the table and pushed a button to establish communication, then she left with a bow.

"Kael!" Padmé exclaimed when the hologram of her friend appeared. "It's nice of you to call. We haven't heard from each other in quite some time."

He chuckled. "Well, you're not my Queen anymore, and I have to report to Queen Réillata instead. It's only natural that we lost contact for a while. But I've missed you."

She gave him a brilliant smile. He always had been a good friend, and she was glad that he called. "How are you?" she asked.

"Oh, I am fine and. . . I've got some news. But let's talk about you. Your life has changed completely, and I am sure you have much to talk about," he replied.

She shrugged and shook her head slightly. "Honestly, there is not much to tell. Obi-Wan and I are just becoming used to each other. It's different. . . You know than before when we just met between missions or when he defied the Council," she laughed, and he joined in. Kael knew well enough how rare vacation days had been in Obi-Wan's schedule over the last few years.

His face became more severe, and a bit worried when he asked, "Are you happy?"

"I am," she said without thinking. "Obi-Wan is the best partner I could wish for, always considerate of my needs, and Alderaan is just wonderful, Kael."

"But you can't stay there," he pointed out. "I hope you'll find that living on Coruscant won't be too much of a burden for you."

"I don't think so," she reassured him. "It will be a nice change. As beautiful as Alderaan is, all of this feels a bit like a vacation. It will help me to return to real life soon."

He nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"I really don't know," she responded, and her shoulders slumped a bit. She liked her charities, but it wasn't a full-time occupation. "Maybe work for one of the bigger Galactic aid organizations. I will find something. You know that I need to serve. I can't just sit around and do nothing."

He shifted uncomfortably and said, "I have a suggestion, Padmé."

She narrowed her eyes, surprised at his cautious approach. "Well, I wanted to ask you anyway, you know Coruscant much better than I do. What is it?"

"I spoke to the Queen this morning and asked for her permission to resign my Senate seat two years earlier than expected," he said and pushed his hair back nervously. "She was not happy about that because she doesn't have the contacts yet to choose a successor, and she insists on appointing one. She doesn't want to lose time with an election."

Padmé was shocked. She had been sure that Kael loved his work in the Senate, and he had done a remarkable job, placing Naboo in the middle of diplomatic relationships and Galactic politics. "Why?" she asked.

"It's not the work, Padmé," he assured her. "It's more than rewarding to do something for Naboo here. But Bail Organa offered me another position, and we agreed that it would benefit his campaign if I had more time on my hands. I plan to stay a member of the Naboo delegation as a Representative. I mean. . . . that is if the new Senator wants to work with me. In case Bail is elected in two years, he would appoint me as his Vice Chair. I know this is sudden, and I understand if you don't want to do it. But Queen Réillata thought that you would be the ideal choice and since we work well together. . . ."

She gave him an accepting nod. What he said was reasonable. But she wasn't sure whether she was such an ideal choice. A Senator? "You must understand. . . ." she began and searched for words.

"You have to think about it, I know. Talk it through with Obi-Wan. You are not alone any longer. You should ask for his advice. But please, will you consider it? I am sure that my work for Bail's campaign will be valuable not only for him but also for Naboo." He took a breath, and she saw that he had made up his mind.

She gave him a smile. "I promise to think about it. I just don't like the idea of being appointed. Wouldn't it be better to hold elections?"

"The Queen has a point in that we would lose time. The earliest date for an election would be in three months, and it's always easier to replace a Senator at the beginning of a term, which is in a month. She claimed that you managed to get an overwhelming majority when you were last elected as Queen, which shows Naboo's devotion to you. I have to agree, many people wanted you to stay. I know that there was talk about changing the constitution."

She thought about it, and after a moment, she said, "You're right. It's what I would have done as Queen. Well," she sighed. "Let's see what Obi-Wan says, and I really need material on the Senate and its duties. If I do this, I want to be prepared."

He laughed and gave her a mocking bow. "It will be done, Milady. I'm going to send you everything I have, and you will receive my schedules and each committee that I am currently appointed to. I am sure that the Senate will appreciate a smooth transition and keep the seats for my successor."

She held up her hand to stop his enthusiasm. "I haven't said yes yet, Kael! But thank you for sending me the necessary information. I am going to call you at the end of the week. I am sure the Queen wants to have my decision as soon as possible."

"She does," he confirmed. "She would have asked you herself, but I told her that I wanted to explain my reasons first, and she shouldn't ask you before you've made up your mind. It's difficult to deny the Queen's wishes. I know that." He winked at her with a broad grin.

"Thank you, Kael. That was very considerate. You're going to hear from me as soon as I know what I am going to do."

When the transmission had ended, she leaned back with a heavy sigh. Kael's idea was something she had already considered. She had expected Kael to play some role in Bail's government if the Viceroy would be the next Supreme Chancellor. But she had never thought that her friend would resign now. Thinking about it, it made an awful lot of sense, though. A Senator wouldn't have the time to help out in the campaign, and Kael was one of the best political strategists she knew. But was she ready to be Naboo's Senator?

* * *

Obi-Wan shut down the speeder and climbed down from it late in the evening. He didn't make it a habit to leave Padmé waiting for him, but today it had been unavoidable. After his lightsaber class, Mace wanted to talk to him about Master Tholme's visit next week. The Korun-Master was a bit annoyed that Oppo Rancisis had acted without consulting him. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes when he thought about that. Mace Windu had changed so much, but he was still a stickler for the rules, and protocols were a big part of it. In the end, Mace had accepted that the Council of First Knowledge was the most independent body within the Order and that they had to ask no one's permission to do their job. Master Tholme would be arriving next week, and Obi-Wan would sit down with him to go over the Shadow training. Because of his own experiences, he had asked Mace to assist them. The Korun-Master was by far the best teacher when it came to acknowledging your inner Darkness and use it without turning to the Dark Side.

It had taken longer to calm down the Councilor and plan the visit than he had expected, and it was already night now. He usually made it back in daylight, and eating dinner together had become something of a ritual for Padmé and him. He sighed deeply and secured his speeder. He would have to get used to this. He surely wouldn't be present for dinner every day when they moved to Coruscant. His duties as Bail's military advisor would increase as soon as the Senate was back in session.

The lights were dimmed when he entered the common room, and Padmé was sitting on the couch, her head over a datapad. She didn't acknowledge his presence, and he frowned. She usually would wait outside when he arrived because she could feel him approaching over their bond. He prepared himself for their first argument and walked over to her, touching her shoulder gently.

Her head shot up, and he realized that she wasn't deliberately trying to punish him by ignoring his presence. She really hadn't sensed him arriving. "You're back?" she asked and rubbed her face tiredly. She put the datapad out of her hand and gestured toward the dining table. "Sabé left your dinner there. We just had sandwiches today, so you can eat it without heating."

He raised his eyebrows and fought against the suspicion that her behavior could be some sort of sophisticated punishment after all. Still, when he searched the bond, he only felt that her mind was occupied. "Thank you," he said softly and bent down, planting a quick kiss on her head. Then he took his place at the table and began to eat.

After a moment, she joined him, and he gave her an inquisitive glance. Something was going on, but he wasn't sure what it was. He decided that a direct approach would be best and said, "Padmé, I'm sorry for coming home so late. It wasn't my intention. Mace just held me up, and it took a lot longer than I expected."

Her eyes narrowed, and she shook her head. "You don't have to justify yourself, Obi-Wan. I know that you wouldn't be late if it wasn't important. I am not the waiting housewife who throws a fit because dinner is cold."

He had to stop himself from laughing because he had his mouth full at the moment. When he had swallowed his food down, he chuckled. "I would never. . ." he couldn't hold back his laugh any longer. Then he inhaled to regain his speech. "It's just, I was surprised that you didn't feel me when I came in."

She gave him a confused look, and an instant later, she seemed to have caught up. "Oh," she said. "I really didn't, did I? I was just reading. . . ." her voice trailed off, and she looked toward the abandoned datapad.

He grew concerned now because something was different. He pushed the empty plate away and took her hand. "What happened?" he asked, his worry written all over his face.

"Nothing happened," she hurried to settle his anxiety. "It's just. . . Kael called, uhm, he wants to resign."

His eyes widened at the information. "He does? Why would he do that?"

"He wants to help Bail with his campaign, and he needs more time to do it than his position as a Senator would allow him," she explained and began to play with his fingers nervously.

It was not only his knowledge of his former life that had him put together what must have happened. He had expected that duty would call on her sooner or later. "He offered you to take over," he said. It wasn't a question but a statement, and she gave him a silent nod.

When he noticed that she stayed silent, he smiled. He knew her well enough to realize that she had already decided but wasn't ready to admit it yet. "What are you going to do?" he asked innocently, preparing himself for a flood of arguments against it.

"I don't know," she replied with a sigh. "I can't really do it, can I? I mean, he sent me his old schedules, and it's a full-time job. There wouldn't be much time left for us, and with you pursuing a career in politics, too, I can't see how we would make this work. . ."

He stayed silent, knowing that she hadn't finished. "Maybe it would have worked if you were still a Jedi," she continued. "You wouldn't have been on Coruscant anyway and. . ." she shook her head. "You gave that up though. . ."

He leaned forward and tried to get a read on her. What was she thinking? Tentatively he reached out over their bond and felt massive guilt. He cringed at the wave that whirled around in her mind and straightened himself. "Padmé," he began and swallowed thickly. "I didn't leave the Order because of you. You can't base your decisions on that. I wanted to be with you, but you know that it wasn't the only reason, and even if it were. . ." he sighed. "I do not expect us to live the life of a normal couple. I certainly am not normal and you. . ." he smiled warmly. "One of the reasons I love you is because you are as dedicated to public service as me. If you want to take on this position, you should do it. We're going to find a solution to make our relationship work. It's what you always tell me."

She looked at him with surprise. "You wouldn't mind?" she asked, her voice hesitant.

He leaned back, and his face took on a pensive expression. "Well, I am surrounded by politicians, and even if I don't really like them, some of them are my best friends. . . I could live with a Senator. . . maybe. . ."

She hit him lightly on the shoulder and shook her head in exasperation. "Stop that," she admonished him with a laugh. "This is serious."

He reached out with his hand and called her chair to him with the Force. Then he pulled her into an embrace. "I know, my love," he reassured her. "So, I ask you again. Do you want to do it?"

She leaned her head into his chest, and he felt her nod more than seeing it. "I really want to," she said, her voice muffled by his tunic.

"Well, that's it then," he replied warmly and caressed her hair gently. "I'm looking forward to being the partner of a Galactic Senator. It certainly solves the question of housing."

She giggled and looked up at him. "You are going to live in Republica 500," she said and almost choked on her laugh.

He rolled his eyes and gave her a nod. "The things we do for love. . . ." he said with a sigh. Then he shrugged. "At least the Naboo quarters aren't that bad," he added, and she continued laughing happily.

* * *

Mace looked around the new communications center in Alderaan's Temple to check that everything was in order. The moment he had arrived, he had made it his priority to install the conference software, which allowed them to simulate a session just as the Council on Coruscant did when its members were off-planet. More and more Knights were reassigned daily, Master Mundi keeping his promise to expand the Alderaanian Temple into the Order's second base. With the increase in active Knights, Mace had his hands full with supervising missions. For now, he had to clear the tasks with the High Council, but that would change as soon as he had installed a complete Council here.

His gaze shifted around the room, and he nodded satisfied. There was a holo map on the table in the middle of the room, and the many screens on the walls would allow them to simultaneously watch necessary intelligence. Obi-Wan had drawn him a plan of the communication centers the Jedi had used in his former life when their requirements increased during the war, and Mace had designed this room based on that information.

He switched on one of the screens and scrolled through the list of reassignments. Master Mundi had marked some of them as propositions and expected Mace to consult with the High Council on them. Others were labeled as the ones who had asked for reassignment to Alderaan. He sorted the list and kept his focus on them. He preferred to begin this base with Knights who wanted to be here rather than those who came on the Council's orders. The first name that stood out to him was Adi Gallia. He sighed and pushed his hair back. Over the last few years, they had formed a tentative relationship, but Mace had kept it in check because he still was reluctant to allow attachments within the Council. However, if he was honest with himself, it had already progressed further than he had wanted it to.

He turned his head to the entrance when Qui-Gon, Tahl and Obi-Wan came in, and the door slid shut behind them. Mace had asked them for a meeting to get their opinion on the list, and he gestured toward seats on a small gallery, which presented a great view on the screens and were also meant for Council sessions. Reluctantly Obi-Wan let himself sink down onto one of them, and Mace grinned. The similarity to his old Council seat must be a bit disconcerting. However, for the Korun-Master, Obi-Wan's presence here was implicit. He had to talk to Senator Organa to formalize Obi-Wan as his official Jedi liaison soon. Maybe then the young man would feel more relaxed.

Qui-Gon cleared his throat, demanding their attention. "I am seeing two members of the High Council here," he stated, his hand waving at the list. "What has Master Mundi to say about that?"

Mace heaved a sigh and walked over to seat himself with his friends. He leaned forward and clasped his hands together in front of him. "He isn't happy about it," he explained. "He asked us to decide on one of them because he would lose the only two members that represent the opposition to the Council's current positions."

Tahl frowned. "He doesn't want to expand the rift then?"

Mace shook his head. "He's aware that Plo Koon's and Adi Gallia's views are representing what many Knights think, and he doesn't want to alienate them by losing both." He rubbed his face. "I can't make that decision, as you will all understand. I need your input on this."

Tahl nodded. "Do you still think that you can't have a relationship with Adi if you're both members of the same Council?"

"I don't know," the Korun-Master said softly, showing his insecurity on the matter.

"Tahl and I are serving together. It never prevented us from making rational decisions," Qui-Gon pointed out.

Obi-Wan coughed slightly, and their gazes turned to him questioningly. He straightened a bit and leaned forward. "An accomplished Master like you and a long-term Councilor like Adi? What are we talking about here? There is no way your attachment would prove to be a liability. You both know well enough what is demanded of you. You already did it for the last few years. Your feelings don't change just because you don't acknowledge them publicly."

It was what Mace had thought about before. He gave the young man a pensive look. Maybe he should just overcome his fear and do it.

Obi-Wan took a breath and continued, "Adi would be a perfect addition to Alderaan's Temple. She could take over the crèche just as she did on Coruscant. It would help to have her experience here, and she trained enough Knights on Coruscant to continue her work there. Now, Plo Koon is another matter entirely." His eyes narrowed, and Mace felt that he was drawing on his former life experiences. "His attitude makes it easy for the Council to accept his opposition. If I had to decide, I would prefer him to stay on Coruscant."

Mace nodded. The young man confirmed his own feelings on the matter, and a glance toward Qui-Gon and Tahl told him that they agreed. "I am going to talk to Master Koon then. I don't want to prevent him from coming here if that is what he really wants, but I think he will change his mind for the right reasons."

"Does Adi know that all the Council seats on Alderaan are pending until we've held an election?" Tahl asked.

Mace nodded. "The High Council discussed it at length. It was thanks to her and Plo Koon that they agreed on it." He scrolled down the list, skipping the Knights that were already approved by the Council and stopping when Siri Tachi's and Garen Muln's names showed. "Now that is a real problem," he remarked. "Master Mundi doesn't want to reassign them because it would leave the impression that all of Obi-Wan's friends are fleeing Coruscant."

"I didn't see Bant's or Quinlan's name on the list," Obi-Wan grumbled, and Mace saw a flicker of exasperation in his eyes. "I really have more friends in the Temple than Ki-Adi Mundi thinks. . . ."

Tahl laughed at his tone, which was bordering on pouting. "I would prefer them being part of our base," she said. "Apart from the fact that Obi-Wan has other friends, they are central to the search for this Guardian prophecy and should be debriefed by us. Collaboration with Obi-Wan is mandatory for them, and we can guarantee that. Maybe the rational argument will help Master Mundi to push that through?"

"It's what I thought," Mace confirmed. "They contacted me yesterday, and I'm awaiting their transmission at the moment. It was me who put them together and was responsible for their mission reports from the beginning. I don't want to give them up."

Their gazes shifted toward Obi-Wan, who shrugged. "I can't see them working for the High Council and being effective. Siri is. . . well, unorthodox might be the best word for it. You should polish their reports before forwarding them to Master Mundi. They could get into a lot of trouble if you don't."

Qui-Gon chuckled quietly and gave Mace a nod. "And on the other hand, it would be a pity if we lost that. Siri Tachi might be the only one who can keep contact with Dooku without being tempted. The Council would have a fit at that."

"I will talk to Master Yoda and clear it with him," Mace settled the issue. "I am sure he is going to help."

They looked at the undisputed names then and discussed who would be a valuable addition to Alderaan's Temple, and who was indispensable on Coruscant. Mace noticed that Obi-Wan was trying not to interfere, only adding an argument if he deemed it absolutely necessary, and smiled. The young man had assumed his new role effortlessly. The Council's fears that he would exert too much influence were clearly unfounded. It just showed how much experience in Jedi politics Obi-Wan had gathered in his former life.

After a while, the conference software beeped, and Mace stood up to open the incoming transmission. Siri Tachi's and Garen Muln's holograms appeared on the table, and Siri's face lit up when spotting Obi-Wan. Remembering protocol, she instantly shifted her gaze and bowed toward Mace. "Master Windu," she acknowledged.

Qui-Gon and Tahl had approached the table too, and the healer asked, "Siri, Garen, are you all right?"

Garen gave her a reassuring smile. "We're fine. We didn't encounter any problems yet."

"But we also haven't made any progress," Siri added with rolling eyes. "Some advice on where to begin our search would be much appreciated."

Obi-Wan had made his way over and rubbed his beard when the present Jedi looked at him. "We should focus on ancient Jedi texts first," he stated. "There will be time to explore Sith history later. After what Mother Talzin told us, I suspect that this Guardian was more interesting for us than for Dark-siders."

Mace nodded at that. "I think we can rely on Dooku to cover that area," he considered. "And he will inform Obi-Wan of his findings."

"Yeah," Garen agreed. "However, we are at a loss. The Force seems eerily silent on the matter."

"It's not," Obi-Wan countered. "Your perspective is just clouded by centuries of ignoring Jedi history. I feel that going back to the roots makes sense."

Mace scoffed at that. "Thousands of Jedi searched Ossus for remains of the old library and found nothing."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows raised. "Did they?" he asked with obvious doubt in his voice.

"It's worth a try," Siri cut in before an argument could start.

Mace swallowed down his dissent, realizing that his point of view was probably also influenced by centuries of Jedi indoctrination. He really had to get used to that. But he already had learned that trusting Obi-Wan's feelings had helped them often enough. This subject was centered around him anyway, so he was prepared to follow his lead. "Ossus it is then," he decided.

Garen and Siri nodded in agreement. Then the female Knight gave them an inquisitive glance. "Did the Council forward our request to be reassigned to Alderaan?"

"We went over the list just before you called," Mace replied. "The High Council has reservations, but we think they can be swayed."

Both Knights grinned at that, and Garen said, "Thank you, Master Windu. We'd really like to be part of what you're doing there."

"I'm going to call you as soon as a final decision is made," Mace assured them, and they bowed respectfully.

When the transmission had ended, the Korun-Master heaved a deep sigh. "Ossus?" He shook his head. "I'm really not sure about that."

Qui-Gon gave him an understanding nod. "Maybe a team of Jedi Knights will be more successful than the archeological excursions the Jedi sent before."

"They should," Tahl added. "They know that finding something is necessary to fight the Sith. And their friendship with the Guardian should give them some extra motivation."

The exasperated sigh that escaped Obi-Wan at that made them all smile. "You really don't know how much I dislike ancient Jedi prophecies," he grumbled. "They already screwed up my last life. . . ."

"Yeah, "Qui-Gon replied and gave him a friendly pat on his back. "But you didn't have us then."

* * *

Naboo's senatorial quarters on Coruscant were still quiet when Obi-Wan stood at their massive windows, observing the traffic slipping by. They had arrived the evening before because Padmé had multiple meetings scheduled for the two days until the Senate was back in session. He couldn't help but watch himself in the window's reflection. He had changed his outer appearance because he wanted to avoid being recognized as the Jedi Master he had been before. It was weird not having the beard that he had worn ever since he had been a Padawan and his shorter hair made him much younger. But he had to admit that he felt ready to put his life as a Jedi Knight behind himself with that change. He would make up for the lacking authority that came with looking so young by convincing the people around him of his abilities.

He sighed when he looked over the skyline in front of him. It was so different from the beautiful landscape they had become used to on Alderaan. But even more challenging to come to terms with was the oppressive atmosphere here. The moment they had entered the capital's airspace, he had felt the Dark presence and the distortion in the Force. He closed his eyes and let the sensation wash over him, releasing all the Darkness instantly to clear his mind. It was strenuous to achieve a state that allowed him to push away the remnants of a long line of Sith Lords, but it was possible if he needed it. Now that he had realized it was there, he could combat the obfuscation that came with it.

The sun was beginning to rise, and he slowly made his way into the kitchen. Padmé was still asleep, but she would get up soon because her first meeting would take place in two standard hours, and she wanted to talk to her new entourage before that. For the moment, he was glad that she had instructed the handmaidens to not bother them before breakfast. It allowed him to prepare tea and caff and talk with her alone. He had become used to that on Alderaan because he was always up first, but she would follow not too long after him, and they enjoyed the moments they had for themselves. He busied himself with putting on the kettle and turning on the caff maker. When he had arranged a tray with two mugs, the water was ready, and he filled a teapot. The caff was already made when he decided the tea had brewed long enough, and he took the tray into the common room.

As he had expected, Padmé was already sitting on the couch, smiling brightly at him when he entered. "My shining knight," she greeted him, and he fought a slight blush.

"I'm sorry, Milady," he replied with a wink. "But I am no longer a Knight. You should replace me if that is of importance to you."

She giggled and took her caff from the tray. "You will always be my knight," she assured him. "Especially now that you look the part."

He looked at her warmly. He knew that she liked his new appearance, and it made him happy that she did. "Well, princess," he reciprocated her wordplay. "How did you sleep?"

She shrugged. "Better than expected, I guess," she answered his question. "I thought it would be difficult to adapt to the new environment, but I didn't hear the traffic outside. It was almost as quiet as it was on Alderaan."

He nodded. "The windows prevent us from hearing the noise. These quarters are really equipped with everything a Senator needs to rest." His gaze shifted into the distance, and he prodded again at the Darkness in the Force. As lovely as their new apartment was, it didn't shield him from that.

She gave him a worried glance, feeling his unease. "You were more relaxed on Alderaan," she stated and sighed. "Is it the proximity to the Jedi Temple that bothers you?"

He shook his head. "No, that's not it. Alderaan is just unpolluted. . . ." his voice trailed off, and she waited for him to continue. "I mean, the sense in the Force is brighter. On Coruscant, there is much more going on and . . . it's darker."

"Because of the Sith?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah, it's one reason," he confirmed. Then he shook off the bad feelings that came with talking about this. "But let's not dwell on it."

She accepted his request and sipped at her caff. "When does Bail arrive?" she asked after a while. They had left Alderaan early on a Naboo shuttle, and Obi-Wan hadn't hesitated to go with her instead of the Alderaanian delegation.

"This afternoon," he replied. "If you don't need me, I would visit Bant in the Temple this morning. See if they let me in," he said and pushed his hair back, not able to hide his anxiety at the notion of being refused entry to the Temple.

She placed her arm around his shoulders and pulled him to her. "They will, Obi-Wan. There is no reason to deny you. I am sure that the Council has thought it over by now. They need you, and Master Mundi knows it. And. . . if they don't, you can always contact Master Yoda. No one is going to contradict his orders."

"You're right," he agreed. "They won't defy him."

A comfortable silence stretched between them, Obi-Wan just leaning into her and taking in her scent. Many things were going to change in the next few weeks, and this new life would take some getting used to. But he and Padmé had built a solid relationship with a stable bond. That and his friends on Alderaan gave him confidence that the future was changed for the better once more. He just had to accept this new life and welcome it. After everything that had happened since he had been on Altiria for his last mission as a Jedi, he was ready to do that.


End file.
